


Do you trust me?

by WritingAmbience19



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alucard needs a friend, Alucard needs a hug, Alucard needs help, Building trust, F/M, Friends to Lovers, My First AO3 Post, Post-Castlevania (Cartoon) Season 3, Season 3 Sucked, slow and steady wins the race
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 115,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingAmbience19/pseuds/WritingAmbience19
Summary: Many people know the story of the Sleeping Solider. “Lying under Gresit, the sleeping solider will be met by a hunter and a scholar in order to rise up and defeat Dracula and his army of demons from hell”. But for one family, the story was completely different.“After the death of his wife, Lisa, Dracula went on a rampage in planning to take down all of humanity. But his son approached him and attempted to stop him, only to be killed by Dracula in a single deadly blow. Out of regret and pain, Dracula then feasted on his own son, fueling his madness and hatred for humanity”This was the story that was passed down from Grandfather to grandchild, only by one family and to no one else. And now, one year (and at least 2-3 months) after that tale was told, a young maiden seeks the truth about the tale of the Son of Dracula. But what she finds is not what she expects, and now she has to work her way to show the good in humans to one who has only seen the worst.
Relationships: Alucard (Castlevania)/Reader, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Original Character(s), Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Original Female Character(s), alucard (Castlevania)/Original Character
Comments: 121
Kudos: 179





	1. A tale of two Alucards?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Castlevania. It belongs to it's respected owners. 
> 
> Author's notes at the end, so please read to the end before you post anything.

Chapter 1: A tale of two Alucards?

“…and they said that he is in Dracula’s castle, which is right now, right across from the Belmont Ruins, Grandfather” said a female voice, full of confliction and confusion after telling him what she was told by two strangers she met.

“Hmm. Well, I always said to never trust a Belmont, but a Speaker Magician is another story” said the Grandfather, just as confused about the tale himself. “Speaker Magicians always speak the truth about everything, that’s why churches hate them so goddamn much. So I see no reason to not trust….er, what was her name? Sylvia?” he asked.

“Sypha Belnades, Grandfather” said the female voice, speaking matter-of-factually.

“Ah yes, thank you, Crina” said the Grandfather to the female, now known as Crina. “Well, either way, take it with a grain of salt. But then again, you often go to the Belmont Ruins, don’t you?” he asked.

Crina nodded, “Yes Grandfather. I haven’t been there for a while, and I’m sure those flowers are in bloom at this time of the year. I should go harvest some for powder and such” she said, “But, if the story is true and he is there, I should probably ask him for permission” she suggested, trying to be positive.

“But then again,” Crina’s Grandfather started, “it could be that it was a faker pretending to be Adrian Tepes and is just using the castle for a show” he said, bitterness filling his tone at the very thought of that.

“I’m sure it’s not that, Grandfather. They wouldn’t have told me this story if they didn’t witness that themselves” Crina said, trying to stay true to her story.

“Perhaps, but for now,” her Grandfather said as he gave a big yawn, “it’s bedtime. And I believe you need to be up early to hunt for dinner. If you can, see about getting a duck or something. I could go for some good roasted duck or something” he said, moving himself out of the chair that he was currently sitting in to get up and move.

Crina immediately got up and went to her ailing Grandfather’s side to help him get to his bed without falling. After making sure that he was all good to sleep, she moved to his face.

“I’ll see what I can get. We may have to stick with just fruits and vegetables again, but I’ll see what I can do” Crina said with a gentle smile. She then leaned in and kissed her grandfather goodnight. “Sleep well, Grandfather. I’ll see you in the morning” she said.

With a final grunt from the elderly man, Crina shut her door and made her way from his room down the hall and up the stairs to her own room to prepare herself for sleep. But with a mind like hers, sleep may be impossible, as thoughts of all she was told about Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes filled her mind. It was then that she made a promise to herself. That tomorrow, after ate breakfast and hunted for dinner, she would go to the ruins to see if indeed Trevor Belmont and Sypha Belnades spoke the truth. As she finished her thoughts, sleep eventually found her and she shut off her brain for the night.

_*v*v*v*_

The next morning came and just as she had promised her Grandfather, Crina went and got a duck for dinner that night along with different wild herbs for seasoning and seeds for the garden behind her parent’s beloved stone house.

Although her father wasn’t around, he wasn’t dead, just often away on trips to different cities and towns, away to expand his knowledge of the lands beyond his beloved home in Wallachia. Crina’s mother, on the other hand, was often home to keep watch of the house, and she was always one to tell others who was the one who wore the pants in the house. Here’s a hint, it’s not Crina’s father. Regardless, Crina’s mother supported her family with love and care, something that people these days say is hard to find.

Once Crina finished her breakfast of Deer Drob* and fresh vegetables, she made her way upstairs to gather some supplies for her other promise: to go and see about the Belmont Ruins. Pulling out her adventuring outfit, which consisted of her thigh length short sleeved green tunic, cream colored long sleeve turtleneck, red brown knee long pants and dark brown boots, she then got dressed. Taking her waist long raven hair, she parted it into two halves and wrapped both in two dark brown ribbons, making sure no stray strands will get in her face as she explored. After gathering her pack, filling it with her father’s distance goggles, a sketchbook, a journal, a pouch for flowers and herbs, and a small sack for other interesting items, she then made her way downstairs to grab some food for a possible outdoor lunch.

“Heading out to the ruins again, Crina?” asked her mother as she was working on the duck. The smell of both rosemary and parsley filled Crina’s nose as her mother chopped away at the herbs while she nodded at the lady’s question.

“Yep, gonna see about those flowers that bloom around the manor. One of father’s books says that the flowers have a special power against creatures of the night. But I wanna find out for myself if that’s true” Crina explained.

“I thought you were gonna see about that rumor those two travelers told you about?” called Crina’s Grandfather from the table.

“That too, Grandfather, but I gotta see about those flowers as well. If Father’s book reads the truth, then maybe they can help others too” Crina said as she finished gathering her lunch.

“Welp, I’m off” Crina said as she made her way to the door.

“Hold it, young lady. Aren’t you forgetting something?” her mother said as she looked over her shoulder.

Crina looked at her weirdly but then realized what it was she was missing.

“Oh, right. Cloak. Thanks Mother” she said as she ran upstairs to grab her missing garment.

The cloak in question was a hip long crimson red cloak with gold trimmings in the pattern of a winding dragon, something that her father got her while traveling to Norway a few years back. Since it was getting cold out, Crina’s mother was strict about making sure her family was warm, from the clothes to the amount of firewood burning, and today was no exception.

“Alright, now I’m officially heading out. I’ll be back in time for dinner” Crina said as she made her way out, just barely hearing the comments from her family as she closed the door behind her. Moving to the stable behind the house, Crina got her mare, Gabi, saddled up and rode off toward the Belmont estate, unsure of what to find or even see.

_*v*v*v*v*v*v*_

After a good hour of riding, Crina eventually made her way to a cliff that overlooked the Belmont Ruins. Normally, the view from the cliff would include a vast array of beautiful trees starting to show signs of new life in the early spring, but this time, Crina was in for a shock as right there, before her and across from the Belmont Ruins, in all it’s dark and gloomy glory, was Dracula’s castle.

“Well I’ll be damned, those two were right. The castle is here….” Crina said to herself as she looked off in both shock and amazement. She then looked down at the ruins below and saw some movement. For a moment, her heartbeat started to speed up a bit with excitement.

“Is that him? Is that Adrian?” she said. She then quickly fumbled through her bag and pulled out her father’s goggles. After a moment of adjusting the rims so that she could see clearly, she focused on the figure moving.

Though it was slightly hard to keep still, Crina eventually found herself eyeing what was moving so steadily. It was indeed a human, with long blonde hair and a thin looking figure, but this figure appeared more feminine than masculine from what she could see. Of course, being on a cliff at least 50 meters away from said sight would cause some form of confusion on the appearance of the target, but she didn’t let that bother her. What mattered was that Trevor and Sypha were right. Well, at least Sypha was, as Crina was willing to admit. The Belmont, not so much. Either way, she had to see about those flowers at the ruins, but she didn’t want to cause a problem with the person in the castle as she didn’t want to disturb him by trespassing.

“Hmmm, maybe it’s better not to explore the Ruins today, since it’s clear that there is new ownership of the place” Crina said to herself as she weighed her options. After a little more thought, she came to a conclusion. “I’ll at least draw the castle to let Grandfather see for himself, and then tomorrow morning, after I hunt, I’ll see if I can talk to him about getting the flowers” she said, nodding to herself about the plan.

She then looked through the goggles again to look at the castle when something caught her eye, specifically, two items at the entrance, which froze her blood at the sight.

Two bodies, both on spikes, pinned roughly 12 to 18 meters apart from each other at the bottom of the staircase. This only meant one thing: Danger, do not enter.

“Wait, this can’t be right….the Adrian Tepes that Grandfather talked about wouldn’t do such a thing….” Crina said to herself. She then went back through her mind to her plan and decided then to make a change. “Maybe I’ll go in really early, to not only get the flowers, but also see if the bodies are in fact people. Cause if they’re animals, maybe he’s attracting predators to hunt. I remember seeing some people use such bait while out in the woods….” She said to herself as she went through her mind of past experiences.

Once she went over the new plan in her mind again, she then got out her sketchbook and started to draw the castle and ruins. It was going to be a long boring day, but at least she had a plan for the next day. All she had to do now was to figure out what to say to said person if she was found out, and more importantly, show that she was a friend and not a threat. But that was for later, as for now, it was best to continue her drawing as her Grandfather was going to be very surprised about this.

Edit: Author's notes will be here because of a glitch with the chapter notes option in posting new chapters. Sorry for the inconvenience. 

Author’s notes:  
First off, this is my first story in a long long time and my first real story on this website so please no flames or trolls. Got into the series and decided to try my luck with this idea. It may not make sense at first, but please bear with me as more chapters will hopefully bring answers to you all. A comment would be appreciated to let me know what you think as it helps my confidence in this story. And if you have any criticism, please keep it to positive criticism as past incidences have caused me to go into a hiatus.

Now for some fun facts:  
*This dish is a twist on a traditional romanian dish called Lamb Drob, a meat loaf made from the offal of lamb such as the liver, heart, kidneys, etc. and combined with spices. Figured that it would be a good breakfast dish for a family living off the land and hunting for food.  
-The main character's name, Crina, means Lily in Romanian.  
-In season 2 episode 3 where the main trio arrives at the Belmont Hold, there are flowers that grow around the ruins. Those flowers are being referenced in this story. Don't know if they are an easter egg or not, but I'm gonna put my own twist on them since they seem to have grown at the estate for years. Wait and see what happens. Also, if anyone knows what sort of flowers they are, let me know. Much appreciated as they look like morning glories of some sort.  
-If you're curious about the goggles, binoculars didn't exist during the 15th century, so this was the best substitute I had. Besides, there are a lot of glasses related items in the Castlevania series, so why not add a little something to the group?

That's all I got for now. Let me know what you think and I'll post as soon as I can. Thank you for your time.


	2. Are Dhampirs morning people?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read to the end for author notes and fun facts. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Also, I apologize ahead of time if I got Alucard out of character. Trying to get it right so go easy on me.

Get up early, so early that no one could tell that she was there, examine the bodies, get the flowers, leave a peace offering, get out and back to the house by breakfast.

That was the plan that Crina had going on in her head as she made her way from her home out to the forest and the Belmont Ruins. However, she didn’t count on the fact that she was too excited to sleep, so she ended up deciding that three in the morning was early enough to get things started.

 _‘If you can’t sleep, find something to do’_ she told herself while leaving the forest.

After an hour of riding, she managed to make her way past the cliff she was at yesterday and down the road to where both the ruins and the castle were. Slowing her horse down to a walk, Crina moved her lantern to see if any other eyes were on her and her horse, staying alert as a deer in a meadow. Once the pair were a good 30 meters from the entrance to the castle, Crina moved her horse to the shadows to keep her out of sight of anything strange, leaving herself to walk the rest of the way in silence.

As she crept closer to the castle, she took in the sight of the magnificent structure. Crina recalled the many stories she was told about how the castle looked and how it was inspired by the gothic cathedrals of faraway lands. It was a marvel to look at from a distance, but up close, being able to see the detail and care that was put into the structure, was a completely different story. Looming arches, perching gargoyles, beautifully designed windows, Crina could only imagine what the building looked like on the inside, so much so that she almost forgot what she came to do. But thankfully, the stench of rotting flesh and the sound of flies brought her back to reality.

“Oh, right. I forgot about the bodies” she said.

Slowly, Crina made her way to the first stake. The body appeared to still be fresh, but the dark crimson indicated that it’s been out here for quite a while. Long flowing dark brown or black locks graced the face of the poor individual, but it was the freckles upon the victim’s face that gave Crina a clear indication of who these two corpses were.

The sibling vampire hunters, Sumi and Taka.

Crina stood there speechless as she looked at the corpse of Taka, recalling the last time she saw him and his sister, as much as she wanted to forget it.

“Oh my god…..I can’t believe it….” She quietly said as she thought back to the last words she said to the siblings.

_‘The next time you double cross anyone, it will be your last as you will pay with your lives for your betrayal!’_

“My curse on them worked….this….may not be a good sign” Crina said to herself out loud as she looked over Sumi’s body next.

Just then flashes of that time came back to her. From first meeting the siblings, to the mischief they had while training. From the flirts she got from Taka to the looks on their faces as they were tossed out. All the memories came back in painful bright flashes that caused Crina to cringe and hold her head in pain. She slowly took deep breaths to try and calm herself as the pain started to subside.

As the memory that should not be recalled ended, Crina sighed and looked back at Taka’s corpse. Curiously, she went to him and lifted the nightgown a little, only to frown at the sight.

“Should’ve castrated him for that night, the fucking bastard” she said with a bitter tone as she took a deep breath. “Oh well, what’s done is done….but…..” she then looked up at the doors before her. “I wonder if these two had an effect on the owner….” She said with concern in her voice, thinking what could’ve happened to Adrian, if he was indeed there. And it was then that she remembered her ‘peace offering’. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out three ripe apples and set them in a triangle right in front of the door. Once she was satisfied with how they looked, she pulled out a small olive branch from one of several olive plants her family had in their garden. She sent a silent prayer that this peace offering would show that she was not a threat, but she wasn’t too sure about it as she looked at the bodies behind her. While she was caught in her thoughts, a low growl snapped her out of it as she lifted her head with a jerk to the forest ahead of her.

Coming out from the trees were a few night creatures, some flying, some crafted from mud, with at least three or four large fish monster staying in the back.

“Oh great….why here? Why now?” Crina whined as she looked to the castle, “Welp, all I can do now is hope that whoever is within the castle is indeed a heavy sleeper. Don’t know when I’m gonna use those bombs of mine” she said as she grabbed her weapons.

From her hips, she grabbed two small daggers, each with a simple alchemy circle consisting of a four way cross within holding the four main elements of the world on each end of the cross. Mentally calling on her gloves to activate the circles on the gloves and her blades, she brought both daggers together and they started to glow. From the glow, two became one and molded to form a halberd, one of four different forms that her daggers could take. Preparing for the battle that was bound to come, Crina takes a deep breath and calms herself before charging at the monsters with all she has.

_*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*_

Up in the castle, in one of the more lavish rooms, lay a single figure lying on his side. Once again, sleep eluded the poor broken soul hidden within this former home of Dracula. Blonde hair usually straight and clean now messy and unkempt, eyes forming black circles below from exhaustion, clearly indicating that this has gone on for a while.

Unable to get comfortable, the man turned on to his back and sighed, “Come on you idiot, just fall asleep…” he said to himself, voice cracked a little from both pain and tiredness.

The reason for this lack of sleep? Memories from his night with the two vampire hunters who tried to kill him. The sensation he felt when they seduced him in intercourse, the pain from the silver when it wrapped around his body, the sight of the two young ones dead and bleeding before him after his defensive call, all of these memories came back in painful flashes of light. Clutching his head, Alucard groaned and gave a soft sob at the feeling of wanting to sleep but his brain wouldn’t let him.

“Just leave me alone….” He pleaded to no one in particular as he tried to get over the pain. However, just as he felt like he was starting to relax, two loud explosions were heard outside his window, snapping him out of his trance and making him jump up and out of bed on high alert, giving a small hiss out of habit. He felt his heart thumping hard against his chest as he calmed down from the situation.

“What the fuck just happened?!” he said as he turned around and looked out the window, at first seeing nothing but then suddenly seeing a glow from down on the ground below.

“A fire?” he asked himself, and it was then that he realized the direction of where the fire was, right in front of the castle, close to where his other home is. “No, the hold!” he said as he rushed to put his pants and boots on, leaving his nightgown on one of the chairs as he grabbed his heirloom sword and rushed from his room to the entrance. “Is it a Thunderstorm?” Alucard thought to himself, “No, I don’t hear rain. It must be something else” he said as he made his way down.

Once he got there and opened the doors, he was presented with a sight that he would not have expected at 4 in the morning.

There among a scene of burnt grass, steam and fog, were three mudmen, frozen in place because of the fire from earlier hardening their forms and making it impossible to move.

But then from above came a figure holding what looked like a spear and tossed a small round object, a bomb, which exploded and destroyed the men. The figure came into view, but within the steam, Alucard couldn’t make out the details, but it was clear that it was a female.

“What the fuck is going on?” he asked himself as he looked out, seeing the damage that was already done. But his attention was directed then to a sound in the distance where a group of fishmen started running toward the figure in the steam. Just as this happened, a jolt of exhaustion got the better of Alucard and immediately a sense of tired annoyance and anger surged through his body.

“Argh, I’m already tired from lack of sleep. The last thing I need is a fight involving bombs keeping me up at this hour” he said through his teeth as he ran a hand over his face and through his hair. With an exhausted sigh, gripping his sword, he then rushed at the beasts in the steam and slashed at each of them in the throat, practically killing them on the spot, leaving the lone female figure to cover herself from the sudden burst of wind.

Once he was sure the beasts were dead, Alucard, now feeling cranky from both lack of sleep and the unappreciated alarm clock, slowly turned to the figure he saw before, giving her a glare that could easily kill any beast of the night if possible, hissing at her in annoyance.

_*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*_

Crina recovered from the sudden blast of air and moved some loose strands of hair from her face before looking at a floating figure before her, giving her a glare that made her jolt a little in fear but then freeze in her boots.

_‘Oh fuck, I’m so dead now’ _she said in her mind as she watched with wide eyes, seeing the figure approach her.  
__

Unable to stand her ground, she started to back away, holding her hand out to the figure.

“W-Wait….I…I can explain…please….don’t strike me…” she said as she walked her way back from the figure. Just as she reached the entrance stairs, she tripped and fell on them, groaning as she felt her back connect with the structure.

Once she fell, she felt herself being pinned down by a sword to her neck as the figure rushed to her and looked at her dead in the eye. Golden orbs surrounded by black circles glaring into her soul, mouth open and showing full fangs of anger, giving a hiss of disapproval.

“Who are you, and what the fuck are you doing causing a ruckus at this hour of the morning?” he asked in a low threatening voice, hissing a little at the end.

Crina felt scared at the sight before her as she knew that she was in deep shit for waking the owner of the castle.

“I….I can explain…..” she squeaked out in fright.

Just then, she felt the blade of the owner’s sword press harder against her neck.

“Speak. Now” the owner threatened again, a growl in his throat.

“C-Crina….Crina Lupo….a….an Alchemist from further north from here…..I’ve been coming to the ….B-Belmont Ruins for years to p-pick the flowers that grow on the p-property…..I…I came…..to get permission for ha-harvesting the flowers….” She croaked out as she tried to keep her composure.

“At four in the morning?” the man asked, clearly annoyed.

“It w-was to b-be later, b-but….your lawn ornaments attracted me” she said as she pointed to the stakes.

The man went quiet for a moment. “Are you an accomplice?” he asked.

“N-No….never….” Crina said as she felt the blade ease a little on her neck, “But…I’m the one who cursed them to hell…” she said as she tried regain her breath.

“You what?” the man asked, less annoyed but confused.

“Story for another day, but since you’re up. I’d like to ask a few questions” Crina said as she sat up and coughed a bit.

The man was silent for a moment but sighed irritably. “Make it quick, I’m not in the mood for long conversations” he said, clearly confused and disturbed by what just happened.

Crina cleared her throat and sighed, “First, I would like permission to harvest the flowers at the Belmont manner from here on out. They have special properties that I want to use for others” she started.

Alucard raised an eyebrow at that but he kept silent as he gave her a look to continue.

“Second, I’d like to know if you are Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes, son of Vlad Dracula Tepes and if not, if you could tell me where I would find him, if he is alive” she said as she noticed the man look at her with a glare.

“What do you want with Adrian? And what do you mean ‘if he is alive?’” he asked, his tone cranky as he asks irritably.

Crina stood up and looked at the man, “I was told by my Grandfather that on the day Dracula lost his wife, he went on a rampage to plan his demon armies to attack Wallachia. But then his son entered and tried to stop him. Some conversation took place, but the Dracula lashed out at his son and stuck him down in the chest, making him bleed to death. Out of regret, Dracula fed on his son and continued to plan his attack” she explained, looking at the man, who gave her a weird look in return.

“Where the fuck did you get that idea? And your grandfather sounds crazy” he said, clearly not amused.

Crina gave a small annoyed huff. “Look, are you Adrian or no? Answer me that first” she said, wanting to get to the point.

The man, not liking her tone, sighed and decided that she would go away faster if he answered her. “Yes, I am Adrian Tepes, son of Dracula” he said, introducing himself to her.

Crinas eyes widened a bit but then she relaxed, “Then you would know my Grandfather. Dracula’s former Librarian. Edmund Hunyadi” she said to him, eyes not leaving his while she witnessed his eyes widening a little.

“Edmund….. Hunyadi?” Alucard asked, as that name sounded familiar to him.

“Yes. He was the one who saw Dracula attack you from his distance mirror. I believed the story that you were killed in the castle, but it wasn’t until I was stopped by a pair of strangers, Sypha Belnades and Trevor Belmont, who told me your story that I decided to investigate” Crina explained, making sure to include as much detail as possible.

Alucard was silent for a moment, taking in the information in. He lowered his sword as he looked at her, searching for any sign of lies or something that says untrustworthiness. But when he found none from her, at least from what he could see, he sighed.

“You sound honest, but I don’t trust you yet” he said, still sounding a bit cranky. He then turned to make his way to the entrance. “I do appreciate you dealing with those night creatures though” he said, wanting to make sure to keep his manners.

Crina saw him make his way up the stairs when she realized she didn’t get her first answer.

“Wait” she said, hoping to make him stop.

Alucard groaned, “What is it now?” he asked irritably.

“What about the flowers? Do I have your permission?” she asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

Alucard stared at her and then sighed, “Fine. Harvest as many as you need. Just don’t bother me while you do so” he said as he made his way back inside.

“Very well. Thank you, Lord Tepes” Crina said with a smile. She then rushed off to the forest to get her horse, leaving Alucard at the stairs.

Alucard stopped and watched her leave as he took in her last words, unsure if he should feel irritated or flattered by being called a ‘Lord’ instead of a vampire. Once the woman was out of sight, he started to go back in, only for his foot to hit something and make it roll. He looked down and noticed the apples and the small olive branch that appeared to be untouched despite the ruckus that occurred outside. Picking up the fruit, he then moved his eyes in the direction of the woman before taking one in his hands and breaking it in half. He gently sniffed the apple for any poison or such within, but when he found none, he gently moved the white flesh of the fruit to his mouth and gave it a lick, tasting nothing but the sweet, sweet juices from within. He had many apples in the past, but there was something about this apple that appeared to be sweeter from the rest. Feeling a little suspicious and curious, he gently took a bite of the fruit and chewed slowly, allowing the flavor of the apple to fill his mouth, giving him a sense of an awakened spirit from sleep despite the lack of it he got that night. Sighing a little less irritably, he made his way inside to start his day, thinking a little about what the woman said to him.

 _‘What a way to start the morning’_ Alucard thought sarcastically to himself as the doors closed behind him, taking another bite of the apple.

I felt nervous about the first chapter, but I'm glad to see that people are starting to like it. Hopefully this chapter will be better than the first as I worked hard to make sure it made sense. If possible, please let me know what you think, as it helps my confidence. Thank you to those who gave me Kudos before. Much appreciated. 

Now for some Fun Facts:  
-For those of you who are familiar with the story of the real Dracula, Vlad Tepes, you would probably recognize the name of Hunyadi. For those who don't who don't know, the summary is that the fathers of Vlad and Matthias Corvinus Hunyadi were enemies, but the sons, Vlad and Matthias, were not so. Though not friends, they were uneasy allies. Might wanna keep tabs on this  
-Crina is an alchemist, yes. While not many alchemists were in the Castlevania games, Alchemy did exist by the time of the 15th century. However, it was still in an experimental phase from what I read, so as of now, Crina is an alchemist who only uses the basic 4 elements. No human transmutation here, Full Metal fans. As for the blades, that will come into play later.  
\- If you remember in Symphony of the Night, Alucard comes across a Master Librarian who aids him in getting items. Might wanna keep tabs on this too. Won't spoil details though. ;)  
-I've been questioning if Alucard is indeed a morning person. Yes, in the first season, he slept for a year, but it didn't indicate if he was a morning person or not. In the second season, he didn't sleep, that he slept for long enough, so no help there. Since the only other time we saw him sleeping, or attempting to sleep, was before the infamous scene with him and the two vampire hunters, there's no way to tell what type of sleeper he is. With that in mind, I'm gonna take a gamble and say that he is not a morning person. Hope it works.  
-I never played the Castlevania games, so the enemies are kinda sad in details. I'm trying to look up enemies, but the Castlevania wiki site doesn't help much in telling which enemies are in the animated series. But I'm gonna keep trying to find a list. However, if anyone knows of a website that has a list of the enemies in Castlevania, please let me know as that would be a big help. 

That's all for now. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Let me know what you think


	3. Accidental burn or deserved payback?

It was already two days after the morning Crina gave Lord Tepes a rude wake up call. She wasn’t able to go due to her Grandfather wanting a little fresh air one day and her mother needing help tending to the garden the following day. And so, two days later, Crina returned to the Belmont Ruins to get started on harvesting the flowers.

These flowers, circling and climbing up the ruins with their long slender vines and blooms whose petals almost equal that of the night sky during a new moon, had the appearance similar to that of the Morning Glory flower. But, despite the similarities and possible connection with said flower, it was clear that this was a species all its own. During the day, these flowers looked completely normal and innocent, but it was at night when the blooms were at their peak. These flowers were connected to vampires in some way, but what that connection was has been a mystery to her for years, until recently.

For now, Crina was out at the Belmont estate in the middle of the day, hoping to collect some of the seeds from the flowers to try and grow in her own family garden. Collecting the seeds wasn’t a problem for her, but it was the matter of growing the plants domestically that was the issue. For some reason, the flowers can only bloom at the Belmont Ruins, despite trying multiple ways to grow them outside the area. Crina tried everything from taking soil from the land to using holy water on the plants, but nothing worked outside the hold. But Crina didn’t stop trying. Despite trying and failing for two years now, she wasn’t one to give up so easily and she knew that there had to be a way to get the flowers to grow. There just had to be an answer to it all.

However, the sound of her growling stomach distracted her from her thoughts as she realized that it was already time for lunch.

“It’s about that time, eh?” Crina said to herself as she put away the seeds she already gathered. She then turned and went to her horse.

“Figured Lord Tepes wouldn’t be too pleased about me hunting without permission. Good thing I caught an extra duck from this morning’s hunt” she said as she made her way to Gabi. Once she reunited with her horse, she searched through a nearby sack and pulled out a good sized Mallard Duck, a little stained with blood but overall still in good condition.

“Now then, let’s see….what to do?” Crina said as she looked through her pack. Normally she would unpack the meat spit that her father got her where she could just simply roast an entire duck over a small fire, but unfortunately, she didn’t have it in her pack at this time.

“Crap, must have mixed it with supplies at home” she cursed as she thought back to where she left it, “Oh well. Guess I’ll have to improvise a different way” she said, putting the duck back in the sack and taking off to find stones at the Belmont Ruins.

After about a half hour of searching for supplies, rocks from the ruins, watercress from the nearby river and multiple vegetables from around the property, Crina started to work on making her meal. Recalling a recipe her father taught her from his travels along trade routes, she carefully went through the process and worked on making the preparations. After digging a pit and lining the perimeter with rocks that were heated using a heating transmutation circle and making a wrapping with the watercress, Crina moved to work on the duck. Once the duck was plucked, gutted, trimmed and cleaned, with the feathers set aside for later purposes, Crina then pulled out a small bottle from her saddle. It wasn’t a big bottle, just enough to hold at least three cups of water, but what was in it was rather interesting. Inside was a yellow clear liquid with what looked like sprigs of two different herbs inside it along with small black circles floating around the bottom. Shaking the bottle a few times, she poured a little of the substance on the duck, set the bottle aside and began rubbing it into the meat, making sure the flavor was well absorbed as the smell of lemon, rosemary and dill filled her nose. Once she was satisfied, she set the duck on the bed of watercress and got to work on the vegetables, roughly cutting them and stuffing them inside the bird before she wrapped the watercress around the duck. Then, taking a deer hide that she had on hand from her pack, she wrapped the green loaf and placed it in the pit, covering the creation with dirt before adding more rocks on top of the pile. She then took a stick and started to draw her special transmutation circle that was required for this recipe, one that increased the elements of fire and earth while sacrificing the element of time. Once activated, she cleaned up her mess, fed Gabi her oats, grabbed a canteen and another small bottle from the saddle and waited for the food to cook.

“Glad that today is a nice day. Not often you see those around here” she said to herself as she looked up at the sky.

While waiting, she grabbed the small bottle, which was filled with a dark red substance, a special wine from Iran that her father was gifted with during one of his many travels. The sweet taste of pomegranates filled her mouth as she took a small sip of the drink, sighing as the aftertaste came through, making her feel relaxed. As she sat, she looked at Dracula’s castle, admiring the dark beauty the building showed now that she was in full daylight. Crina then recalled the many stories her Grandfather told her about the place, from the wonderful stained glass windows in the grand hall to the many suits of armor that lined the hallways and corridors. How she dreamed of one day going inside and looking at the many wonders and curiosities that her Grandfather once witnessed, her imagination filling her thoughts as she took another small sip of the wine.

_*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*_

Meanwhile, out in the forest beyond the Belmont Hold and the castle, Alucard was out in the forest gathering food for the day. It was a normal routine for him to try and survive out in these woods, going out and foraging for food for him to eat. However, today was a bit different as he noticed the girl who he encountered earlier that week at the Belmont residence again.

Since she was out in the daytime, he got a good look at her as he went out to get lunch, taking in the appearance that he saw before and now applying the details from this new encounter.

The woman that he saw before him looked rather young, maybe in her late teens early twenties. She appeared to be a little shorter than Sypha, at least from what he could see, but it was hard to tell from a distance. Her crimson red cloak covered the majority of her outfit, but he could make out the bottom of a tunic, one of two shades of green, a pair of brown pants and dark brown shoes. However, when she turned to look at him as he was heading out, he got a good look at her face and recalled the details. Sun tanned fair skin with freckles littering her face, mostly on her cheeks and above her eyes, all with a smile that spoke friendliness and a hint of mischief within it. Overall, he got a good vibe from her, but he still didn’t trust her, as it was hard to trust after….those two. He shook off the thought and just gave her a nod as she greeted him as ‘Lord Tepes’ again.

For some reason, the thought of her calling him that sent a strange sensation through him, like a combination of pride and awkwardness altogether. He did appreciate proper mannerisms, but he wasn’t too sure what to make of her. After her greeting, he then made his way into the woods to gather his meal. As he foraged, it was then that Alucard recalled what she said about her Grandfather, the former Librarian, Edmund Hunyadi. That name rang a bell with him as that man was indeed a part of his life growing up. Memories of the man who he recalled as ‘Old Grand’ came back to Alucard as he then remembered the time when he left. The tears in the man’s eyes as he left the castle were what stuck with the Dhampir the most, knowing that it was hard for Old Grand to leave. But now, here was his granddaughter, who was told a strange story involving his ‘death’ at the hands of his father. This did make him curious, but for all he knew, she could have been telling him lies in the attempt to get close to him and trick him. But that didn’t seem to be the case from what he could tell. Regardless, he told himself to keep his guard up around her in case she does trick him.

After a few hours of foraging, Alucard made his way back to the castle, thinking of how he was going to prepare his meal for the day. Just as he made his way past the Belmont Hold, he noticed the young woman sitting on the ground with what looked like a campfire, but it wasn’t one. While trying to get a closer look, he saw that it was something weird glowing on the ground, possibly a transmutation circle, since the woman said that she was an Alchemist. Alucard then recalled that night when he witnessed her taking down a few night creatures, remembering the bombs and alchemy that she did use. Unsure of what to make of the situation before, Alucard figured that it was better to get some answers. Besides, she did show a bit of strength in the battle against the night creatures from before, so that earned her a little respect.

_*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*_

“HEY!”

A voice came loud from behind Crina that made her gasp while sipping her wine, causing her to choke on the red substance as it filled her lungs and her nose, making her cough and choke on her own breath, spilling the drink on the dirt a little. Her coughing was not too loud, but enough that it startled Gabi yet didn’t make her run. Crina groaned as she felt the sting of the alcohol fill her nose, making her head feel lightheaded and roll on her back on the ground, not close to the fire though.

“Oh god, what the hell was that?” Crina groaned as she tried to clean her head of the burning sensation that filled her nose. She grabbed her canteen, sat up a little and took a drink to clear her throat as she then sneezed into her sleeve, getting rid of the excess. She then turned herself a little and looked in the direction of the voice and found Lord Tepes himself looking over at her with a face that showed both concern and slight amusement.

“Are you alright?” he asked as he got closer, kneeling to the ground beside her, “I’m sorry for scaring you like that. I had no intention of such” he added.

Crina coughed a little more before putting up a hand, waving him off a little, “I…I’ll be fine….just….alcohol up the nose…..terrible feeling….” she groaned as she tried to recover from her ordeal. “But truth be told, I kinda deserved that” she added as she sighed a little.

“Why do you say that?” Alucard asked while raising an eyebrow.

“Well, I did cause you trouble by waking you up in the middle of the night when I didn’t mean to cause harm. So now, we’re even, I think” Crina explained as she felt herself getting better. After a few moments of breathing, she then sat up and shook her head. “There, that’s a little better” she said as she turned to Lord Tepes. “So, was there something I could help you with, Lord Tepes?” she asked, curious about his sudden appearance to her.

Alucard snapped himself out of his current thoughts to recall what he came over here for.

“Yes, I was curious about your….fire” he said, trailing off a little as he motioned to the glowing circle in the ground.

Crina turned to her circle and smiled, “Oh that? It’s a circle that allows something to be cooked under the ground in a quick period of time. Normally, this recipe requires up to three hours for it to cook, but thanks to sacrificing time while enhancing fire and earth, I can have this meal done in just under 45 minutes” she explained.

Alucard looked at her with confusion, “How is it possible to sacrifice time?” he asked.

Crina was about to explain, but then the circle made a sound and then deactivated.

“Oh, looks like it’s ready” she said smiling. She then turned to Alucard, “Would you like to join me, Lord Tepes?” she asked. “There is enough for two people” she offered. However, her face went from smiling to frowning, “Oh, that’s right. I don’t have plates. Well, I’m sure I can find something” she said. She then moved to look around and see what she could find. It was then that she found a fallen tree not too far from where she was. Seeing it as an opportunity, Crina went over, made a circle around the tree and activated the circle. From the tree itself, Crina was able to make two plates, two bowls and two sets of silver wear, or woodware if you prefer. Once she was finished, she rushed back over to Alucard, “Here, Lord Tepes. I made us bowls and plates” she said. After setting Alucard’s set in front of him, she then turned to work on digging out the meal from the ground. But before she could start, a sword appeared close to her throat.

“I’m not sure if I should trust you on this. For all I know you could have planted a bomb in the ground and are just waiting to set it off to kill me so you could raid the castle. You’ve been suspicious to me for a while, and I don’t trust you fully yet” he said. Even though he heard nothing but trust in her words, he still wanted to make sure that she was telling the truth.

Crina paused as she took in his words.

‘ _Well, he does have a point. Considering that he’s been alone out here for quite some time,’_ she thought to herself as she turned her gaze to the bodies on the stakes _, ‘and the fact that those two double crossed him, I’m gonna have to work on gaining his trust. But how?_ ’ she added. She pondered the thought but then recalled a time when she was younger and was trying to prove to her father that she was capable of learning Alchemy. It may be a brash move, but it might be enough to show that she’s trustworthy.

Taking the sword against her neck in her hand, she moved the blade to the side of her neck.

Alucard processed what she was about to do but by the time he thought of acting, it was too late. The young woman slashed the side of her neck, making it bleed onto her red cloak, making the blood practically blend in with the fabric.

Crina cringed from the pain, but she hardened herself and went straight to work. Using a bit of her blood, she crafted a circle with one hand, creating symbols that translated to quick wound heal, then crafting a symbol on her neck to connect the circle with the wound activating it and then, with her left hand, tracing the power up her arm and straight to her neck where the separate symbol gave a bright blue glow, moving her hair a little. She waited a bit as her wound started to close and heal, creating a permanent scar on her neck.

Alucard looked on in both shock and amazement, not expecting that she would go to use a bold move such as that to prove she meant no threat, almost allowing herself to die in front of him.

Seeing that she had his attention, Crina then stood and looked at him with a gentle fire in her eyes, showing no desire to cause harm.

“I would never cause you any pain, unlike the ones who you now have as lawn decorations. I have nothing to gain from causing you pain, as I have nothing but respect for you, Lord Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes” she said, her voice firm with truth, eyes steady and strong. She then gave a smirk, “Besides, don’t think Old Grand would appreciate me doing such a thing to his grandson-figure” she said with a small laugh at the end, flashing him a smile.

Alucard was slightly dumbfounded by what just happened. Here was this woman, who at first caused him trouble in the early morning now doing something brash and dangerous as almost killing herself just to gain his trust. Seeing the lengths that she was willing to go through to prove herself was a brave act, as not many would be willing to put themselves so close to death only to bounce back, which may have been an indication that this might have happened to her before. But with the way she fought the creatures of the night that night was a hint of her strength to face danger, and thus making her in need of such alchemy practices. But there was one more thing he wanted to see about, and he narrowed his eyes at her.

“I see. But tell me, you keep referring to the two on the stakes. You said you weren’t an accomplice, but you also said that you cursed them to hell. What did you mean by that?” he asked, curious as to her thoughts.

Crina’s face fell as the memories of her past interactions with those two came back to her, but she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling quietly.

“Those two….took advantage of my family’s kindness” she started, speaking slowly to keep herself calm. “I found them injured and starving on the side of the road when I was on my way home from a trip to Arges. They asked for help, so we did. We took them in, fed them, bathed them, everything to help them feel comfortable. They explained that they were searching for a person of interest, but that person was one who we didn’t identify with, at least myself, Old Grand and my mother. So we decided to wait for my father to return from one of his many trips and kept them under our roof. I did my best to teach them what I knew and we had fun times. But as the days went by, Taka….” Crina paused as she recalled her relationship with the young hunter, her hand forming a slightly shaking fist as she took another breath and continued, “….he started to court me. They had only been there a week and a half and he said that he was falling for me. He admired my strength to face monsters, my focus in what I believe, my compassion to help others, everything about me, he said that he admired so much. Another week went by and father had not returned still, and the two of them were growing impatient for his arrival. When I told them that he often leaves for at least a month at a time, saying that it would still be a few days, I could tell they were growing antsy. About two days after that, I was up late reading my books and studying what I could when Taka came in to my room. I wondered what was wrong, but he said…” she paused again, recalling that night, “...that he needed to talk to me, so he closed the door and made his way toward me. We took a moment to talk about things, but then Taka made his move…..” her breath was increasing slightly as she tried to stay calm.

After a swallowing of saliva, she continued her story “He kissed me and forced me to the bed, gently coaxing me into intercourse, getting bold in his hand movements….and….” her eyes closed, hands shaking at the memory, “he almost raped me…. when my grandfather called out, snapping me out of my trance. Taka heard it and tried to pin me to the bed, but I was quicker, calling on one of my smoke bombs to fill the room and obscure his vision a bit. I fought him a bit, but then pinned him to the wall with one of my circles when he was distracted. Once he was down, I slipped my tunic on and went downstairs, only to see Sumi trying to choke my grandfather. She was close to killing him, but I managed to stop her. I had to fight her a bit to get him off and I almost got killed by her when suddenly my father appeared, using his alchemy to keep her in place.” Crina started to calm down after that, her eyes now filled with a steady but burning anger, “After securing the two of them and figuring out their original plan, I decided there and then that I didn’t want to hear any more from them. So I grabbed her by the hair and him by the manhood in anger and tossed them outside, bringing their belongings down shortly after. While still keeping them secure, Father and I made a teleportation circle to send them away to somewhere far from us, and I then spoke my curse” she then paused again and recalled her words for Alucard to hear.

“The next time you double cross anyone, it will be your last as you will pay with your lives for your betrayal” she said with a small hint of venom, signaling her hatred for the two.

“And that was the last time I saw them, until two nights ago, when I saw them hanging on those stakes” she said, calming down after recalling that time. She took a final deep breath and exhaled slowly, finally glad that she didn’t have to recall that story, and then looked at him again, “You gave them what they deserved” she added, finishing her tale to the young Dhampir, giving him a look of relief and conviction.

Alucard took in all the information he was told by this woman, now knowing that he wasn’t Taka and Sumi’s first victim in manipulation and deceit. Her eyes showed nothing but pure raw sorrow and pain, indicating that what Taka and Sumi did have some sort of impact on her. He wasn’t sure what to say, but it was clear that she was speaking the truth, but the look on her face said something was off.

“You look as if you don’t trust my words, Lord Tepes” she said, concern filling her face.

Alucard snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at her, thinking about what she said.

“Well, that was quite a bit of information to take in. I’m just trying to wrap my head around it all” he said.

Crina nodded, “I understand…. I guess I said too much. I apologize” she said as she bowed her head a bit.

Alucard stopped her with a raise of his hand, “No…no need. I asked you to explain your connection with them and so you did. I just wasn’t expecting to hear what you just told me” he said, feeling a bit of empathy for the woman. “It’s clear you’ve been through a lot with them” he added.

Crina raised her head and nodded, “Yes, but that is all in the past. Now, they reaped what they had sown. But,” she said as she looked at him with a bit of worry, “it does seem like my curse might have had a side effect on you. Especially since I did not expect my curse to work. I just said it out of anger, not really thinking about who it could affect outside of those two….so please, let me find a way to make up for that” she said, feeling a bit depressed at the thought.

Alucard was surprised at how responsible Crina was, willing to take the blame for things that were out of her power. In a way, he could relate to her as he felt responsible for what his father caused, which was out of his own power as well. The fact that she was being this kind and respectful to him made him smile a bit.

“Please, there’s no need for-“ he was about to finish when a loud growl filled both of their ears. Alucard’s eyes widened a bit and his cheeks got a little red at the embarrassing sound of his own stomach making such a noise.

Crina blinked a few times before she then recalled that she had made lunch, and that in turn, made her stomach growl rather loudly too, making her blush from the ordeal.

For a moment, the two of them looked at each other and had a soft laugh at that perfect timing.

“Well, um….I still have that duck that I was cooking….maybe we can discuss how I can pay you back after a good meal. What do you say, Lord Tepes?” she asked a little embarrassed at the sound of her own hungry stomach.

Alucard gave a small laugh, “Alright. Fine” he said. But as he heard that he raised an eyebrow. “You’re...cooking a duck?” he asked.

Crina nodded, “It’s called Beggar’s duck. Father learned the recipe from his travels. The original recipe is called Beggar’s Chicken, but there’s no chicken for miles, so I had to improvise with a duck I caught this morning back at home” she said with a smile.

Alucard nodded, “I see” he said.

Crina then bowed and motioned to the fire, “Allow me to serve you lunch, Lord Tepes” she said with a playful tone.

“Alucard” he said.

Crina looked up at him confused, “Beg pardon?” she asked.

“Just call me Alucard. I do appreciate the formality, but ‘Lord Tepes’ makes me feel like my Father” Alucard explained.

Crina blinked but then smiled, “Very well, but may I at least call you ‘Sir’ Alucard? I’m sorry but it just feels weird to not address the master of a castle by some sort of title” she said.

Alucard smiled a bit and gave an amused huff, “Very well. Now, let’s see about that duck” he said as he walked to the pit, Crina walking behind him, happy to see him happy. 

Author's Notes: 

So here we are again with another chapter. I apologize if Alucard is out of character at all in this chapter. I tried to stick to his original personality as well as what he values. I also thought that this would be a way for both him and Crina to bond a little. Nothing like bonding over a good meal, am I right? Also, I apologize if Taka is considered out of character. But while both are skilled assassins, from what I saw, it didn't look like the two of them had much experience with magic and alchemy, so I figured that they didn't have much advantage in that. Sorry if it seems off, but let me know what you think.

Now for some fun facts:  
-Beggars Chicken originated in China. Normally it requires a marinated chicken filled with vegetables and covered in a large leaf or some sort of cloth. I figured that if she had no spit, which was used in the medieval times, this was a good way to improvise.  
-The silk road was cut off by the ottoman empire in 1453, but I suspect that there were still people who worked to share practices and trades during this time, so I figured that there would at least be something to learn during that time. And I believe that among the items to trade, fruits and vegetables were among the many treasures, including Lemons that were believed to originate in an area between India and China.  
-Pomegranates originated in the area around India and the Himalayas, so I suspect that they were also in the fruit trade as the lemon and the recipe for Beggars Chicken. Also, I believe that pomegranate wine was also a product that would be carried on the trade, hence why it's mentioned as well.

That's all the facts and such for now. Let me know what you think.


	4. Siblings and Black Moons?

Taking the last bit of meat off the leg of his half of the Beggars Duck, Alucard then set the bone down, sat back a bit and gave a sigh, indicating his satisfaction of the meal that he just enjoyed with the new stranger he met. However, the sigh he just emitted caused a small chuckle to be brought out from said stranger.

“I take it that you enjoyed your meal, Sir Alucard?” Crina asked a she looked at Alucard, picking her teeth with a small rib bone to get the last bit of the meat out.

“Yes, that was quite good. Thank you for sharing” Alucard said as he gave her a grateful smile.

Crina smiled back in return, “Of course. Food always tastes better when it’s shared, or so my Father says” she said. But then she turned to her plate and had a look of thought, “Hmmm, but I probably could have added more. It did feel like something was missing” she said, “Maybe…. some garlic?” she thought out loud, but then she realized her words and looked at Alucard, “Oh, but wait, vampires don’t like garlic, right? So maybe something else…” she said, going back to thinking.

Alucard gave a light chuckle, “I am half-vampire. And I do eat garlic on occasion, so that doesn’t bother me” he said.

Crina looked at Alucard, but nodded nonetheless, “I see” she said. It was then that she recalled something, “By the way, may I ask you something?” she asked.

Alucard raised an eyebrow but nodded, “Yes” he said, curious but alert.

“I couldn’t help but notice that you forage in the woods a lot” she said, looking at the basket that was near the young Dhampir, “Have you no garden? Or have you thought about making one?” she asked, sounding curious and concerned at the same time.

Alucard went quiet for a moment but then looked at her, “I have thought about making a garden, but…” he said, trailing off a little.

“But?” Crina repeated, curious as to what the young man was thinking.

“Well, foraging does have its limit to varieties, I suppose” he said, thinking about the food that he had the past few times he went out to forage.

Crina’s eyebrows raised at that, “Ahh, yeah, that would make sense. The forest is vast, but along with that, there is a limitation as to what can grow” she said. “Hmmm, maybe I can help with that” she suggested. She then went quiet to think for a moment.

Alucard looked at her and waited for her response, all while getting a better look at her face. From a distance, Alucard could only see a few facial features, but now that he was closer, what he thought were specks of dirt on her face were actually freckles that littered her skin like raindrops on a window. And it wasn’t just her face that had them, they were all over her forehead, her uncovered hands and, from what he could see between her pants and boots, all along her legs. His eyes moved back up to her face as his golden eyes looked at her forest green ones, now wondering what was on her mind. Just then her eyes met his, indicating that she had an idea.

“How about this?” Crina asked, snapping Alucard out of his trance. “Why don’t I bring some seeds from my family’s garden? We already have plenty to keep, and we don’t mind giving seeds away to help others grow their own food” she offered.

Alucard was surprised at the offer, however, that inkling of doubt lingered in his head as he thought about what this could bring or what this could lead to if she was lying. Yet while this was going on, his gut kept telling him that she was good to trust. His thoughts were so conflicted that he didn’t realize the look he was giving Crina.

“Sir Alucard?” she asked, giving a look of concern and confusion to the man before her.

Alucard then snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her.

“Sorry, I was lost in thought” he said. He thought a little more about it, then he sighed, “Well, I suppose a little help might do me some good” he said with a small smile.

Crina smiled back in return, glad to see him happy for the help. “Great. Now, just a moment” she said as she got up. She then went to her horse and pulled out a small book and what looked like a reed with a piece of charcoal inside. She opened up her book to a blank page and then looked back at Alucard. “Now then, are there specific foods that you know that you cannot eat? I want to make sure that I can at least give you things that won’t cause you problems in the future” she said.

Alucard thought about it, going quiet for a while, thinking hard. “As of now, I have no foods that I don’t prefer. I’m curious as to the types of foods your family does have, though” he said, speaking the truth.

“Hmmm, alright. I’ll see what I can do with that” Crina said as she put her book away. She then turned to Alucard, “So….is there anything you wish to ask me? I mean, I know a bit about you from what Grandfather has told me” she said.

“Well…” Alucard began, recalling something that he didn’t quite get answered before. “I don’t recall your name, unfortunately. I know you told me before, but I don’t quite remember it” he said.

Crina’s eyes widened a little, but then they returned to normal. “Oh, well you probably were still cranky from when I woke you up, so I guess that is understandable” she said with a small laugh of embarrassment. She then stood, gave him a smile, and gave him a polite bow, “I’m Crina, Crina Lupo. Daughter of Nero and Maria Lupo and the 7th grandchild of Edmund Hunyadi” she explained.

Alucard gave her a small nod, “A pleasure, Crina” he said. But then he heard that last part and raised an eyebrow, “Wait, 7th grandchild?” he asked, unsure if he heard that correctly.

Crina then went back to sit down and looked at Alucard, “Yep. 7th grandchild out of 11 living grandchildren total. All of which are my siblings. Well, it would have been 13 if my half siblings were still alive, but they died before I was born so I don’t know if they would count now” she said, explaining her family.

Alucard gave her a look as he took that information in, “11 children?” he asked, clearly baffled.

Crina gave a chuckle, “Yeah, six older siblings, all sextuplets and four younger siblings, all quadruplets. I’m the only one who is my age” she explained. Seeing Alucard’s face made her a little nervous. “Um, are you alright?”

“I….I’m just…..How?” he asked, clearly unsure of how that happened.

Crina chuckled a little, “Well, uh…..that’s…kinda a long story” she said, scratching the back of her head.

Alucard gave her a look, one that spoke of curiosity and slight bewilderment.

Crina sighed, “Well, alright. Long story short, mother’s always had a high infertility rate, resulting in many miscarriages and the like. Father wanted a child with her, so he went on a journey to try and find something to help with increasing fertility. Sure enough, he found a flower that helps and he gather a lot of them. He made an oil from the flowers that was apparently highly concentrated and gave it to my mother. Few months later, she ends up pregnant. But when the due date came, instead of one baby, they ended up with six. Four girls, two boys. Seven years later, I, who was supposed to be a still born, ended up crying my lungs out an hour after leaving the birth canal. I think they said that I was supposed to be a stillborn boy, but I don’t remember that. Anyway, four years later, Mother wanted to try again, somehow got lucky and had quadruplets when they were expecting twins. Two of each on that set. So now, my family is of Grandfather, Mother, Father, six sisters and four brothers. But as of now, all my siblings are in different lands learning different ways of life and gathering knowledge, so I am the only child at home, which I don’t mind” she said, finishing her story.

After hearing all that, Alucard was a little speechless as to what to say to that. Considering that he had no siblings growing up, it was hard to imagine what it would be like to have brothers or sisters. Just then a thought appeared in Alucard’s mind, showing him possible images of his father trying to round up multiples of himself from causing damage to the castle, just as how he used to do so when he was young. Imagining how Dracula would react made him chuckle a little, as he figured his father would have gone nuts with having more than one child around the house causing a mess.

“Something funny?” Crina asked, snapping Alucard out of his thoughts.

“Oh, well,…I was just trying to imagine what it would be like to have siblings, as I was an only child and such” he said, being honest with her.

Crina cringed a little, “Trust me, you were probably better off being an only child” she said, recalling the many times she had to deal with her siblings. “They’re good to have, but they are annoying as heck. Plus, when you’re the only one your age, it’s a little hard to fit in to both the older and younger sibling groups” she added, indicating a bit of sadness in her tone.

The young Dhamphir nodded, as he could agree with that. But the more he thought about it, the more he figured that she felt alone even among so many of her own family, making her feel isolated and left out. “I can only imagine what that would be like…” he thought out loud, thinking of how alone he would be with being the only one his age without any way to really be with any other siblings.

For a while, the two of them were in silence while deep within their own thoughts. Each thinking about what was just talked about, with one feeling depressed at recalled memories and the other having their imagination run a little bit at the ideas that were previously said.

After a few minutes, Crina finally stood up and stretched. “Well, I said that it was a long story, probably not what you expected, but it is what it is” she said. “Sorry if I bored you at all” she said, unsure of how he took her tale.

Alucard turned to her with a confused look but then it turned into a face of calm happiness, “No, not at all. I actually found it interesting” he said as he stood and stretched as well. “I can’t say that I have any stories that are that interesting, especially since I was an only child” he said, “but perhaps I could share some of my own stories with you. You do seem…easy to talk to” he said, feeling a bit unsure if those were the right words to say.

Crina smiled, “Well, that’s a relief. Glad to know I’m not boring you” she said, “But don’t think that’s the only story I have about my siblings, because believe me, I got plenty of gossip to embarrass them about” she said with a mischievous glint in her eye and a joyful chuckle in her voice.

The young Dhampir gave a small chuckle as well, “Well I’ll look forward to that then” he said. He then started to gather his basket that he put beside himself and look around the castle, “But, for now, I suppose I should look around the castle for a suitable place to plant a garden”, he then turned to look at Crina, “Since you seem more knowledgeable about it than I, would you mind helping me?” he asked her.

Crina looked a little surprised by the offer, but she nodded all the same. “Of course” she said. “But let me pack up my pack first. Don’t wanna leave anything behind for when I return home later” she said.

Alucard nodded, “Understandable. I need to put my basket in the kitchen anyway. I’ll be back in a brief moment” he said. He then made his way into the castle, the doors opening and closing behind him.

_*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*_

A few hours later and the deed had been done. Crina helped Alucard find a suitable place to plant a garden, just right outside the kitchen window so he could see all that would grow and such. She also helped him in building a greenhouse for the garden, making the structure out of wood and glass from an abandoned garden house outside of the Belmont manner. It wasn’t too big a structure, 15 ft by 15 ft, but it was big enough to separate certain plants from one another. After setting up the house, Crina helped Alucard dig up the land so that it could be ready to receive the seeds that both he collects from the forest and she gathers from her family’s garden. Once all of that was finished, Crina sat herself down on the ground and rubbed the sweat off her forehead.

“Phew. Well that was a successful day, I’ll say” she said, looking at the progress. “Now it’s just a matter if the seeds will grow” she said as she stood up, then turned to look at Alucard, “I’ve learned from the past that horse and cow manure do help in fertilizing soil for gardening. While my family doesn’t have cows, we do have horses so I should be able to bring that here via a wagon. I’m sure I can bring a few vegetables and such to help you get started at least” she said.

Alucard nodded, “That does seem like a fair idea. I believe that the Scandinavians did the same during the Viking age when harvest times were tough” he said.

Crina smiled, but then she made a face like she forgot something, “Harvest time?” she said out loud. Just then her face changed to where she recalled something, making her snap her fingers. “Oh! I almost forgot about that!” she said out of nowhere. She then called on Gabi, who came at the sound of her name and two claps of the hand.

Alucard watched her, “What’s wrong?” he asked.

Crina didn’t turn to him as Gabi came closer, “Just a second, Sir Alucard” she said, focus turned to this.

Once Gabi was near, Crina rummaged through her saddlebag to pull out a small notepad that was bound at the top. Excitement filled her mind as she fumbled through the pages. “Come on, come on, I hope it’s tonight” she said as opened up the latest page, moving a finger across the contents. But then her face fell as she covered her eyes, “Aw damn it, it’s three more days from now….” She said disappointed. She gave a small pout but then sighed and shut her book. “Oh well, patience is a virtue I guess” she said as she put the book away.

“What is three more days from now?” asked Alucard.

“The peak harvesting time for the Black Moons” Crina answered as she put her book away and then turned to Alucard.

This made an eyebrow raise on Alucard’s face, “Black Moons?” he repeated to her, curious.

“Yeah, it’s the name I gave to the flowers that grow at the Belmont Ruins” she said with a small smile. She then turned in the direction of the ruins and pointed to it. “They can be picked and used anytime, where they can be used to make medicine for vampiric related injuries such as bites and the works. But the best time to harvest their beneficial qualities is during the night of a new moon, or when the world is covered in the dark of night with no light other than the stars. During that time, a strange occurrence happens, changing the flowers completely. And while the Black Moons are helpful to humans, the night of the new moon is when the flowers become helpful to vampires or those of the vampiric race” she said. 

This caught Alucard’s attention, “Vampiric race?” he asked, “What do you mean by that?”

Crina looked at Alucard, about to answer, but then looked at the sky, seeing that the sun was about to set. It was then that panic started to settle in for her, “Oh crap, I didn’t even keep track of how late it was. Sorry Sir Alucard, I’m gonna have to tell that story another day. It’s my turn to help Grandfather with his nightly routine and he doesn’t like it when I’m late” she said as she then went to her horse.

“Will you be back tomorrow?” Alucard asked as he watched her, “I would like to hear more” he said. 

Crina thought about it as she started to pack up, but then she sighed, “Sorry, but I got business tomorrow so I won’t be able to come then or the day after that” she then mounted Gabi and turned to Alucard, “But I’ll tell you this, I’ll come back on the day when we’re to have a new moon that night. I want you to be able to see what the flowers can do, so I’ll come that day and I’ll tell you then, ok?” she said, explaining a plan.

Alucard looked at her, unsure if she would keep to her word. He didn’t mind seeing her again, but she could be manipulating him.

Crina sensed his uneasiness and figured that she had to do something to make him believe her words. To help him see that she means well and has no desire to cause him any form of harm. Something with some form of meaning to him so that it would not only bring comfort but also bring a sense of security with the bond that was forming between them. She figured that if she gave him something, it may make him think that it was some sort of trick to control him and she didn’t want to have that thought cross his mind. The last thing she wanted to give was blood, as her Grandfather stated that the young dhampir did not like the taste of blood even after his father tried to get him to have it before, and that could cause some sort of future issue between the two of them. After much thought, Crina decided that the best way to tell him that she would keep to her word was in the simplest fashion.

“Do you trust me?” she asked him.

“Pardon?” he asked, a little confused, raising an eyebrow.

“I ask you, do you trust me?” she asked again.

Alucard looked up at Crina, unsure of what to make of what she was asking.

Crina’s eyes then soften a little, “I know that you have lost trust in humans, I can tell that with how you have those two on stakes and how you acted around me when I tried to finish the duck earlier. You gave a valid point, that I could have been someone with a bomb ready to attack you, but I wasn’t, not then, not now” she paused before continuing, “I know that humans are cruel and I know that there are those who would much rather see others die for their own benefit. I may not have traveled around the world to see all walks of life, but with those that I have come across, not just Sumi and Taka, plenty others, I have seen both the good and evil in humanity. But I want to prove to you, one who has been here alone for so long only to be betrayed by the first people who you poured your soul to, that not all humans are bad. That there are indeed people out there who are willing to help those in need and that they are not just healers, but from all walks of life. Some of which who choose to put aside their pride all for the sake of others around them. Others who walk a path to try and understand how people find their happiness. All of these people, are who I want you to see with your own eyes, hear with your own ears, feel with your own hands, and trust with your own heart and soul” she said. She then closed her eyes and looked to the side, “But, I won’t force you to make a choice. You must make this of your own free will, as I have no control over your life nor your choices” she then returned to looking at him, determination glowing within. “But if you give me a chance, for you to put faith in me, to show you the true good in people, I promise you, you won’t be disappointed nor will you be alone anymore” she said, her words firm. “So I ask you again, do you trust me? Do you believe the words that I am telling you? Do you have faith in the words and promises I speak to you? Even if your trust is unsure and wavering, if you have even the smallest ounce of trust in my words,” she paused and then held out her left hand to him, “then take my hand in yours and shake it” she explained, her eyes never leaving his, as if they were looking into his soul.

Alucard looked at her hand, taking in her words, and then looked back up at her. For some reason, the words she spoke reminded him of his mother. A desire to help others, one who wants to do all she can to make the world better and improve lives. The determination within her eyes spoke millions to him as he knew that those words would not have been spoken if she was hollow or manipulating him. However, he turned his eyes away for a moment to think about her offer. The thought of jumping in to something that grand, to come across so many people that he didn’t know all at once made him start to feel nervous. He wasn’t sure if he was prepared for such a step, but he was willing to try it, as he knew that Trevor and Sypha would’ve done the same thing if they were here.

“I see, but I’m not sure about meeting so many people at once…” he said, a twinge of anxiety in his tone.

Crina’s face softened at that, “I never said we would do this all at once…I know that the thought is overwhelming. Slow and steady wins the race after all. So we’ll start out small and work our way up” she said. She then gave him a gentle smile, “Start with me. And I’ll start with you” she said, wanting to reassure him.

Hearing that last part made Alucard slightly jerk his face toward her with a look of slight shock, as she repeated the exact words that his mother said to his father all those years ago. Those very words that helped his father start to see the world for the better instead of for the worst, now repeated to him after all this time from someone who wanted to help him see the world better than the view he was given. Just hearing that made him feel safer with her presence, just like how he felt safe with Trevor and Sypha when he discovered their ambitions and goals. Feeling that, he slowly raised his left hand, put it in her long waiting one, grasped it and gave it a firm shake.

“Very well. I’ll give this a chance” he said with a small smile, feeling somewhat lighter after making the deal.

Crina’s smile widened, “Great. Then I’ll see you in three days from now. Right now, I gotta get going before I get my ear torn by Grandfather’s scolding” she said, “I’ll be sure to bring seeds, food and such for you to help you get started. Can’t start with nothing, right?” she said with a smirk. “See you then, Sir Alucard” she added.

Alucard nodded, still smiling from earlier, “See you then, Miss Crina” he said as he backed off a little, but then he frowned, “Be sure to be careful, the night creatures are about to come out at this time. Be prepared for a fight ahead” he added, knowing how the creatures worked.

Crina nodded, “Will do” she said as she then gave a ‘Hah!’ with a click of her boots to Gabi’s sides, getting the horse to start running and riding away into the orange glow of the sunset from the trees, disappearing from Alucard’s sight.

As he watched on, Alucard crossed his arms and thought back to her words and then chuckled to himself, “Ironic to hear those words Mother spoke to you all those years ago by a woman who showed up out of nowhere setting off bombs to fight monsters in the middle of the night, isn’t it, Father?” he said to himself as he then turned toward the castle to walk back inside, “And in the words of my Father, I think I might like you, Crina Lupo” he said to himself as the doors shut behind him, the thud of heavy metal echoing across the way as the sun sank into the mountains beyond. 

Author’s Notes:  
Whew, finally a chapter after so many days. Apologies for the delay. Work has been hard and depressing, but for now, I’m glad to get this chapter done. I hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think.

Also, I finally finished a picture of Crina. I can’t draw to save my life, so I had to settle for an online character maker. Hopefully it will clear up what Crina looks like. Not sure if you can see her freckles well, but they are there, completely littering her body. 

Credit: Azalea Dress Up Games - Viking Woman Dress Up Game

Now for some fun facts:

-The flower that Crina talks about is Primrose, a flower that grows in Southern Europe, North Africa and parts of Asia. While I don’t know if a concentrated oil can produce that many children, but figured that I put a little bit of my own family in there, as my father comes from a line of big families. Late Grandfather was 8th out of 14 children. Try to imagine Dracula dealing with that many kids in one place. Lol.

-I wasn’t sure what to call the flowers at the Belmont Ruins, so Black Moon was the first name that came to mind and it just kinda stuck. And since it grows in the old home of a family that hunted vampires for years, I figured that the flowers had to have had some sort of ability related to vampires. Wait and see next chapter what happens to the flowers on the night of a new moon. I think you’ll like it.

Anyway, that’s all for now. See you guys in the next chapter. For now, stay safe, stay healthy, stay happy. Bye Bye now!!


	5. To trust or not to trust?

Two days had passed since Alucard last saw Crina and he thought about all that happened within the past few days. At first she seemed suspicious to him, thinking she was someone who was just trying to be friendly to try and take advantage of him, yet she did and said things that made him think otherwise. From mentioning her relation to Edmund Hunyadi, the grandfather-figure that he grew up with all those years ago, to the brash yet bold move of slicing her neck open just to heal it with alchemy, and the very fact that alchemy can be used to heal wounds in the first place. All of his thoughts swirled around the idea of such a person coming into his life. He was curious about her and did want to know more, especially tales about her 11 siblings, if they did exist, but he was still unsure about her. She wanted to earn his trust, to help him see the good in humans, as she ‘has seen both the good and evil in humanity’, but yet there was something that he felt like she was hiding, like there was more to this than meets the eye. There was no doubt to him that she was smart, as he recalled how she was able to tell that he didn’t trust her from his actions, indicating that she could read body language, and that made him both curious and cautious. But she was also respectful, taking responsibility for her actions, even the ones that were out of her power, such as how Sumi and Taka’s actions impacted him, all from what she says was the curse she placed on them. Alucard felt so conflicted by all this, to trust her or to not trust her, even after she asked him if he did trust her, and the handshake they shared. He did feel confident at the time, but now that a few days had passed, he wasn’t sure if he should have jumped on to it so soon.

He let out a loud groan of exhaustion as he sat at the table, picking his spoon at the bowl of fruit that he had gathered for breakfast. He had finished the fish he ate earlier, but for some reason, he can’t bring himself to finish the fruit. Alucard then turned his gaze to the two dolls on the counter.

“What do you think of her Trevor? Is she trustworthy?” he asked the doll that looked like Trevor.

“‘Well the very fact that she almost killed herself in front of you to prove she isn’t a threat is a good enough sign to me. Not too often you find one willing to go to such lengths to prove a point. If she were a man though, I would find her to be the type that I would punch in the face, but then again, that’s just me. Regardless, she would have to earn your respect, but she seems to be willing to do anything to get it. Almost like that of a dog wanting to please its master. Best to stay alert with her, at least until she does something else so crazy to prove her point.’” Alucard said, speaking in his best interpretation of Trevor, thinking of what he would say in a time like this.

The young Dhampir then nodded his head, thinking that it would be exactly what Trevor would have said, or at least something close to it. He then turned to look at the Sypha doll.

“And what about you, Sypha?” he asked the doll.

“’Well, she certainly is nice, I mean she was willing to share her lunch with you and was willing to help make a garden so you wouldn’t travel so far out. She’s considerate, and I can see that she cares. I think you should give her a chance. The only real thing she asked for was permission to get the flowers, unlike those two who wanted to learn about killing vampires only to trick you. She doesn’t want to get too close, that could mean that she wants you to get more comfortable around her, and she won’t react until you’re ready. Open yourself up a little to see what happens, it may be better than you think’” he finished, trying to think of what Sypha would’ve said.

Alucard nodded, sighed a little and went on to finish eating his fruit. He would have to consider this, as these thoughts may be his best options for the time, despite the trust in himself wavering a bit. However, even after everything he went through, he was rather glad for the company. Even after he chose to embrace his lonely lifestyle, there was just something about having someone else around that made things interesting.

As he finished his meal and turned to wash the dishes, Alucard thought back to the time he spent with Edmund in the library as a child. From the different stories that he would tell, making different voices to symbolize different characters, to the times of playing hide and seek among the bookshelves, Alucard fondly remembers the man who he saw as his grandfather figure. He also thought back to the day before the man left the castle, the last time he truly saw Edmund, all those years ago. It’s a memory that he can recall like it was yesterday.

_*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*_

Adrian was only 10 when Edmund left the castle. That was one of the saddest days that he can recall.

He was in the kitchen that morning, unsure of what to think about the conversation his mother gave him the previous night, telling him that Edmund would be going away and not return to the castle. He couldn’t sleep because he felt like something was being torn from him. He had experienced death before after spending time with his mother and with her patients in Lupu village, but for some reason, Edmund leaving gave him the same feeling, almost like a part of him was dying.

He was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of footsteps coming through the halls toward the kitchen. Feeling a bit of panic, little Adrian quickly hid inside the pantry to try and not be detected. He got many a scolding by his mother before for staying up too late, but for him to be up so early would be a different story. But, instead of his mother, Adrian saw the man in question, Edmund, enter the kitchen.

He was lithe in body type, skinny but having traces of a formerly fit body in regards to his arms and legs. Fair skin dotted with a few freckles upon his cheeks gave him something of a friendly disposition. Surrounding his face was a salt and pepper French folk beard shaping his round face. His eyes of emerald green looked downcast and hollow, black circles around his wrinkles indicating that sleep was lacking to him for quite some time. His gaze appeared to be in deep thought while his usually slick black hair was now unkempt and messy, a few strands covering the wrinkles along his forehead. His normal attire of long brown monk-like robes were replaced with that of travelers clothes, simple but warm, as it was needed for this time of winter. The old man pulled up a chair and sat down, resting his elbows on the table with his hands clasped together in a prayer-like position.

Adrian peeked out of the pantry to look at the man he called Old Grand and he saw nothing but a face of sadness, and what he would later understand to be regret. Wanting to spend as much time as possible before the terrible time when Edmund left for good, Adrian came out of the pantry and looked at the sad man.

“Old Grand?” he asked, coming into the small light of the kitchen.

Edmund jumped a little at hearing that voice and turned to the little boy, “Adie?” he asked, shocked to see the boy up this early. “What are you doing up? It’s nearly dawn” he said, concerned.

Adrian rubbed his eye a little, “I can’t sleep….I…I was told that you were leaving us..” he said, trying hard to hold back the lump that was starting to form. “Is it true? Please say it isn’t” he said, pleading to the man before him.

Edmund blinked a few times before sighing with his face turning from surprise to sadness. “It’s true my boy….I’m sorry” he said. As he looked at the boy, he gave a sad smile, turned and pushed out his leg, patting it a little, “Come Adie, sit on my lap” he said, being the loving and caring old man that the boy knew.

Adrian did go and sit on his lap, moving to get comfortable on the seat. He then turned to look at his grandfather figure.

“You may be a bit young to understand this, but…..your family isn’t the only family that I have….” Edmund started, unsure of how to start this conversation.

Little Adie tilted his head, “What do you mean?” he asked, curious.

Edmund then pulled out something from around his neck. After he moved his hand a bit, it revealed a rather large locket. What was inside was a drawn picture of a man that looked like a younger version of Edmund, a lovely young lady with waist length light hair that was in two long thin braids and a smile that reminded Adie of his mother, and a small child, looking no more than 5 years old, and clearly a girl, one who had her father’s black hair.

“Who are they, Old Grand?” asked the little Dhampir.

“This is a portrait of my wife and daughter, the family I had before I moved to your family” Edmund said as he used his finger to point to the woman, “That is my wife, Anna,” then moved his finger to the little girl, “and that is my only daughter, Maria” he said as he then pulled his finger back.

“What do you mean by moved, Old Grand?” Adie asked.

Edmund paused a little and thought about what to say, “Well…..let’s just say that my family name owes your father a debt that I had to pay. I had to choose to either work with your father and serve to pay off that debt, allowing my family to be safe and free…..or I could have chosen my family and your father would have…..forced all of my family to serve. I chose to go alone to allow my family the freedom to live their own lives…..but….at the cost of being there for my own daughter” he said, his voice slowly growing heavy with sadness. “That was almost 40 years ago to this day….” He added. “With the distance mirror your father gifted me a few years back, I watched my wife and daughter live life….without being able to be there for them. And as a result of my service to your father, my wife passed away…..I told him that I wanted to be with my daughter, but……your father and I had a philosophical disagreement…..and I couldn’t leave” he said. Edmund went silent then for a few minutes.

“But….what happened to Maria, Old Grand?” asked Adie.

Edmund then heaved a heavy sigh, “She had to grow up on the streets…..all alone…without either her mother or her father….but she learned how to survive and found a few friends in a place that helps others……but now, I have seen that she is married, and with children” he said, a smile on his face, “She finally found her happiness…..but….I want to try and make up to her before it’s too late for me….and thanks to your mother, I now have the freedom to go and find her….” He paused, looking down, “But at the same time….I don’t want to leave you, my boy……for you are what made the decision to leave tough….I don’t want you to feel alone, but your mother wants to try and spend more time with you….so she spoke to your father to see if I could go” he added. “He was reluctant….but your mother eventually won the conversation…..so now….I can go” he finished, casting his eyes downward.

Adrian sensed his sadness, but he also understood the sadness of being away from family, putting himself in Edmund’s shoes. During his time with his mother, he had witnessed the loss of family or the being separated from family due to illness and he sensed the pain that came from being apart. And now, here, his own grandfather figure, was feeling that very same pain, but unlike the others, he had endured it all these years, just for paying off a debt to his father that was unknown to the child dhampir.

“Old Grand…..I….I don’t want anyone to be hurt by this…..but….I don’t want to lose you either….” Adie said as he looked at the man before him.

The old man just chuckled as he heard Adrian say that, “My boy, you won’t lose me. I’ll still be with you” he said as he then pointed to the area where the boy’s heart was. “…right in here. As long as you hold me in your heart and don’t forget me, I will be with you, even if I’m not here” he said.

Adrian touched the place on his chest and smiled, believing in that idea.

“But…” Edmund started, “there is also something else you should remember me by” he said. He then moved to put Adrian down on the ground and stood up, “Follow me, my boy” he said. Slowly but surely, the elderly man moved from the kitchen to the hallways to the main lobby, with Adrian following behind as close as he could. Soon, both the old man and the little boy were outside the castle. Edmund then made a move to sit down on the top stairs and Adrian shortly followed. As Edmund looked into the distance, the sun started to rise up from the mountains in the distance.

“If there is one thing about me that I want you to remember Little Adie, it’s this” Edmund started, looking out at the sunrise, “Always remember, to be open when you meet people. Don’t just judge them right away like how your father does at times, but take time to get to know people. There are people from all walks of life with different views on how what life is like. Rather than see it as a danger, see it as a learning opportunity, as a chance to expand your knowledge. You would be able to understand people better by learning from them about their cultures and livelihoods” he then paused, taking in the first morning rays of light before continuing, “Whether or not you want to include their ideals in your life is up to you, but, to be sure that people do not force their intentions, always make sure to be true to yourself and tell them that if that makes them happy then it’s fine. But never have others force themselves upon your beliefs. There are people out there who will force their intentions on others simply because they view their own ideals as the only right way to live. Those people…are nothing more than cowards who refuse to face reality. Just as your mother had said, the world is changing and people are changing as well. But there will still be those who only see one way as the right way and will do anything to force their way upon others, forcing others to give up their lives. That is no way to live, as I tried to tell your father when he forced me into service, all those years ago….” He said, looking down a little. “But no matter what, Little Adie, never force your intentions on anyone, nor have others force their intentions on you, as no man nor beast can ever control the will of others. Do you understand, my boy?” he asked the little boy as he turned to him.

Little Adie took in the man’s words and thought hard about what he heard. He understood what Edmund was saying, but there was still something that didn’t make sense to the little boy.

“But, Mother usually tells her intentions to those she helps. Is that a bad thing?” Adie asked, a little confused.

Edmund turned to the little boy and then turned his head in thought, “Well, no. It’s different if a person is seeking help for something they can’t understand, such as a pain they can’t cure or an illness they don’t know about. I was talking more along the lines of religious inquisition or, in the case of your father, forced debts to pay. What your mother is doing is helping people for the future. And you may come across someone who would be willing to help you with your future, even if you don’t know it. But just as I said before, try to be open to what they want to help you with, because you never know if what they offer will help you in the long run” he said. He then gave a chuckle, “That’s actually how I met my wife. I saved her when she was about to be bit by a snake, and she insists on repaying me by letting me work at her father’s bookshop, which in turn helped me down the road to become a great librarian and book merchant and to become a loving husband and father, until that was all taken away” he said, his smile becoming sad.

Adie listened well on that and looked down, processing all he was told. Slowly the pieces started to come together in his mind as the sun continued to rise in the distance. He then nodded and turned to Edmund, “I understand, Old Grand. I’ll be open to people” he said with a smile.

Edmund looked at Adie and smiled, “Glad to know that my boy” he said as he started to stand up and stretch.

Just as he did that a thought popped into Adie’s mind, “But, will I see you again someday?” he asked, as he wanted to see Old Grand at some point.

Edmund stopped mid-stretch and looked down at the boy, his face first showing confusion but then slowly melted into a smile, “Of course you will. I’ll try to visit, if I can track the castle every time your father moves the blasted thing” he said, looking up at the castle. “But I will tell you this. If I don’t see you soon, I at least will try to be there for your wedding day” he said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Adie’s face scrunched at hearing that, “Wedding? Ewww, I’m not getting married” he said, speaking childishly.

Edmund gave a chuckle, “Well you never know when you grow from the boy you are now into a strong and handsome young man. You may end up finding someone who can help you see the world differently. Perhaps the other way around even” he said with a smile, one of the last smiles that Alucard remembers well. “Regardless, I just want you to find happiness beyond your family. Because while family does fill you with love, there is nothing like the joy of finding the other half of your heart. Like finding the moon to your sun” he said.

Adie just stuck his tongue out at the old man, and just in that moment, his mother called out to the pair, as she had just finished breakfast.

“Welp, best to get to eating before the food gets cold, aye Adie?” Edmund said as he made his way up the stairs.

Adie got up to follow him, but then turned to the sunrise, thinking of that last part for a moment before turning and going inside to eat.

_*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*_

Alucard dried the last of the dishes as he finished recalling that memory, his face a little sad at the last time he saw of Edmund. He then recalled Edmund’s last words to him.

“‘Find happiness beyond your family’, huh?” he said to himself, repeating those words Edmund told him. “I’m not too sure about that...but I suppose I could start small” he said. It was then that he recalled Crina’s words to him, the speech she gave him, telling him that she wanted to help him.

‘Start with me. And I’ll start with you.’

Those very words that his mother said to his father. The words that started their relationship. The words that were the door that his mother opened for his father, to see the world the same as other humans. And now, those words, spoken to him, who was betrayed by humans, were told to him as a means of healing.

‘Always remember, to be open when you meet people’

The words of Edmund, the man who has seen much as a human and has suffered much as well. The down to earth man who, along with his mother, taught Alucard what it means to have a human heart. While his mother taught him the proper means to interact with humans, Edmund brought the spirit and personality that can come with humanity. His father’s intellect and skill, his mother’s class and kindness, and his grandfather figure’s wonder and fun, all were parts of him. All their words came back to him as he thought back to whether he made the right choice or not.

‘You’d never know what they would offer you in the long run’

Those few words of Edmund’s ran through his ears and gave a chill down his spine, drowning out all other voices in his mind. It was finally decided that he would give the woman a chance to prove her point.

“I’ll give her a chance. See what she can offer” he said he turned to walk through the castle, “Hopefully more food like that duck” he said with a smile as he went to grab a broom and dust pan to try and clean the house, all the while wondering what tomorrow would bring with Crina's arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so going to try and do these notes again. Hopefully I don't have any more trouble. 
> 
> Now, with this chapter, along with Alucard being cautious about his actions, I wanted to try and give a little insight as to Alucard's relationship with Edmund. Since Dracula had no relatives to call his own and I'm going to assume that Lisa's parents died when she was young and she had no siblings, so that didn't help much. So with Edmund being there for Alucard, I figured the two of them would be rather close. I also wanted to try and write out the pain of having to make a difficult choice. Just hope I got it right... ^^; 
> 
> Not really any fun facts in this chapter, sorry guys. Maybe next chapter will provide something. If you have any questions at all, please feel free to ask. Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.


	6. What is your reason?

At last, the day had come. The day that was the night of the prime harvest of the Black Moons. For one, excitement filled her mind as she often looked forward to this night, especially now that she was acquaintances with a certain young Dhampir. For the other, it was just the result of another sleepless night due to nightmares of the past filling his head, keeping him from sleep. But for him, he was a bit excited as he was strangely looking forward to what his new acquaintance had in store for them today.

After a good soak in the tub and drying his hair, Alucard slipped on his usual outfit, white long sleeved shirt, dark grey pants and black boots with gold trim. He walked his way through the palace, looking through the halls to see how the castle looked. He figured that if Crina was going to stay at night, he might as well offer up a room for her, since she was being nothing but kind to him. But only for a night, as he didn’t want her to stay too long, figuring that it was better for her to keep her stay brief. For one, she needed to hunt for her family early in the morning and two, he just didn’t feel comfortable with having someone else in the castle for long periods just yet. Once he was sure that the placed looked well enough to be appealing, he went to the kitchen to grab his basket and set out to do his foraging for breakfast.

_*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*_

A few hours later, Crina was riding in a covered wagon with her horse Gabi and her brother Fane leading the cart. Today was going to be a busy day for sure, at least according to what she figured, so Crina prepared to help out any way she could. She also brought a few gifts for the young Dhampir, figuring that he could use a few extra things. The most precious of these items, though, was kept right in her bag next to her on the seat, as this was something that maybe would help in getting the Dhampir to listen to a personal request. Even though it was almost a week since she met the man, she felt that time was running out for her current main goal, one that would hopefully bring peace to both her and her Grandfather. As she made her way down the dirt path before her, she smiled at the thought of seeing Sir Alucard again.

Meanwhile, Alucard was outside, doing a little sword practice while he waited for Crina to arrive. It was always important to get some practice in when it comes to swordsmanship. However, there were times when he would wish that he and Trevor had a chance to sword fight, without the weight of the world on their shoulders of course. Back when he was younger, Alucard would sometimes sword fight with his father, but as time went by, he had to practice alone due to his father traveling. Nowadays, there are times when he wished he had someone to spar with, at least to see about how his skills compare to others. He recalled that Crina was able to fight, as she took down those night creatures the first night they met, but after getting to know her a bit, he figured that she wasn’t much of a fighter. But the fact that her grandfather is a Hunyadi, the name of the highly respected royal military family of Hungary, made him think that maybe there was something that she was hiding. Of course, he suspected that before, but there was clearly more than one thing that she was hiding, but as she said, they would start off small.

“Sir Alucard?”

The young Dhampir jumped a little as he turned and aimed his sword at the voice that called to him, only to be met by a bewildered and nervous looking Crina with her hands up and her eyes wide.

“I’m sorry….it’s just me…” she said, her voice squeaking a little at the sudden action.

Alucard blinked and then drew back his sword, “I’m sorry. I was deep in thought; I didn’t hear you” he said as he put the sword in its scabbard.

Crina sighed as she looked at Alucard, “It’s fine, I should’ve made some sort of noise to get your attention. I just didn’t want to scare you like I did with those bombs” she said. She then gave a smile, “But I am glad to see you’re looking well” she said.

Alucard returned her smile, though small, “You too” he said.

“So, I brought a few things to help with the garden. If you want, we can start there. Unless you had something else in mind” she said, trying to sound reasonable.

Alucard nodded, “Let’s start with that. I have actually collected a few seeds from my time foraging, figured I could add those in to the garden. But I’m curious as to what you brought though” he said, looking at the covered wagon.

“I brought the essential garden tools that every gardener needs along with a few little extras” Crina said as she started walking toward the cart, feeling the young Dhampir right behind her.

After unloading all the gardening tools, Alucard worked on raking the soil that was patted down a little bit, trying to get a fresh layer up on the ground, figuring that the manure that Crina brought would seep into the ground easier. It was starting to get a little hard to focus as the hot rays of the sun started to bare down on his body, especially his head, obscuring his thoughts a little and making him stop to wipe the sweat off his brow. As he kneeled to get a little of the manure off his boots, he suddenly felt a weird weight on top of his head as something was put on top of it. When he looked up, his once hot head was now covered with something light and brown. He felt his head and realized that a hat was placed on his head, one that was made with a weird material, smooth but textured, and, from what he felt, in a wide cone shape, completely covering his head and face. He pulled it off to get a good look at it and was surprised by the design, something that he had never seen before.

“Where did you get this?” he asked, looking at Crina.

“Remember when I said I had business to attend to a few days ago?” she asked, receiving a nod from Alucard, “Well, I got this at the same place. I figured that it was going to be hot out here while you work on the garden and do your foraging. Might as well have something to prevent your head from cooking in this heat” she said with a small chuckle.

Alucard gave an amused huff as he put the hat back on, adjusting it so it would rest easy on his head. He then went to grab the small spade that was over by the others when Crina stopped him.

“Hold on a second” she said. She then fumbled through a small box and pulled out something before bringing it over to Alucard. “I think you’ll need these to keep splinters and such out” she said, handing him what appeared to be a set of gloves.

But unlike some of the other gloves he had seen over the years, such as his own black ones and the ones that his mother wore during different appointments, these appeared to be made from boar skin and were thick, just enough to prevent wood from passing through to his fingers. A very useful item for gardening indeed.

Alucard gave a smile as he put the gloves on, “Thank you. These will come in handy later on” he said, turning his hands into fists to see if they would fit well. Once he was satisfied, he went back to grabbing the spade from the pile of equipment, prepared to dig a few holes for the seeds he gathered as well as some of the plants that Crina had brought with her.

_*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*_

As time went by that day, Alucard and Crina worked on getting the garden all set up but still left room for more should the need be necessary. From planting rows of potatoes and onions to patches of broccoli and cabbage, the garden was well on its way to becoming something worthwhile. They also planted a few fruits and vegetables that Alucard had never seen before, such as lemon and eggplant, things that he would definitely have to try cooking with some day.

With the planting done, Crina fell back on a nearby crate and gave a sigh as she wiped her head of sweat, “Well, I’d call that a success, wouldn’t you say?” she asked as she looked at Alucard, who took off his hat to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

“Yes, a productive day to say the least” he said, looking over at her.

“So, now that that is done, how about we take a break and get some lunch going? I brought a few things to snack on while we wait for the food to cook if you’d like” Crina offered. 

“Is it another Beggars Duck?” Alucard asked, recalling the tasty meal from before.

Crina chuckled, “No, not this time. But I did bring something to cook over a fire” she said. She then looked around, “Um, does it matter where we cook it?” she asked, unsure of where she should set up a fire.

Alucard took in the question and looked around. He then noticed a particularly large tree nearby that had a lot of shade underneath it. He then looked at her, “Will that tree over there work?” he asked, pointing the direction of the tree.

Crina looked over at where he was pointing and smiled, nodding, “Yeah, that will work. Just didn’t want to offend by just picking a random spot” she said. She then went toward the tree, trying to gather materials for a fire.

Alucard joined her in finding rocks and wood for building the fire, figuring that it would take longer with just her around, that and he wanted to be helpful to her in some way, not wanting her to feel she had to do all the work.

Soon the both of them got a fire ready, but not burning.

“We’ll light it here in a bit” Crina said as she went toward the wagon. She gathered a few items from the back, including a large black soup pot, one that Alucard recognized as cast iron, and a device consisting of three heavy metal posts that came together to form the shape of a spire with a thick chain hanging in the middle. After the tripod was set up, Crina put the cast iron soup pot on the chain and used her alchemy to start the fire below the pot. “Now to get the food” she said as she walked back to the cart. She then brought over two large covered baskets, similar to what Alucard was using before, but these were a little bigger than his. Crina set one of the baskets close to where Alucard was standing while taking the other near the fire, but not close enough to burn. She opened said basket and pulled out a metal cooking dish, almost like a casserole dish, removed the lid and using a wooden spoon she brought, started to fill the cooking pot.

Alucard watched closely as she did this, but then a certain smell hit his nose, making a chill go up his spine.

“Wait….this smell….is that….stuffed cabbage rolls?” he asked, curious.

Crina looked up at him and smiled, “Yep, sure is. They were prepared earlier this morning while I was out on my hunt for the day” she said. “Mother makes these often for Grandfather if I don’t come back early enough for him to eat, but since I came back in time to make breakfast, she had these left over” she explained. She then grabbed a spoon she brought over and started ladling the rolls into the pot, “So she handed them to me and said ‘give these to that new friend you made as a gift from me’, and so here we are” she said with a smile, one that showed her teeth and a small hint of fun.

Alucard felt a small tug at the back of his mind when he saw her smile. That smile made him think back to when he was younger, to a time when Edmund gave him that very same smile back when the young Dhampir would play hide and seek with him in the library. But now, this girl was looking at him with a smile that gave him a sense of calmness but also a sense of relaxation.

 _‘She has your smile, Edmund’_ Alucard said to himself as he continued to watch her fill the pot with the rolls.

Upon closer inspection, Alucard could see that the rolls were about as long as his pointer finger, the light green from the cabbage leaves almost looked transparent against the dark color of the insides. He recalled the times his mother would make cabbage rolls, often stuffing them with beef or pork and covering them with a strange yet tasty orange red sauce before cooking them in the oven. Once they came out, the smell of tomatoes and cabbage filled the air, making his nose tingle and his mouth drool a little, which his father would often scold him for.

After seeing that Crina finished stuffing the pot with the rolls, she poured the red sauce that is common for the dish, put what looked like a large round slab of rock that she pulled out of the basket nearby on top of the rolls and covered the pot with a lid. She then started to work on getting the fire lit.

“Why did you put a rock on top of the cabbage rolls? It’s gonna make them spoil, isn’t it?” Alucard asked, unsure of the idea of putting a dirty rock on top.

Crina looked at him, “The rock prevents the rolls from floating to the surface, which would cause them to unravel and ruin the rolls. The stone helps in preventing that” she said, “Don’t worry. I crafted this stone myself. I wash it clean every single day so that it doesn’t carry leftover food. It’s good. Besides, I know better than to put a dirty rock on top of food” she added. She then gave him a smirk, “Don’t like the taste of dirt anyway” she said.

Alucard gave an amused huff at that and nodded. He then took a seat down under the tree as he watched the pot for a moment.

Crina managed to get the fire lit and created an alchemy circle near the pot that combined air, fire and time and activated it, the seal glowing a light red-orange color near the pot. “There we are, now we just need to wait about an hour and we should be good to eat them” she said. She then turned to Alucard, “Now, I did bring a few snacks for us to eat while we wait. I figured that you never had a big variety of fruits and vegetables, so I brought along a couple that I thought you’d like to try” Crina said as she grabbed the second of the two baskets she brought from the wagon.

Alucard looked at her as she started to open the basket, but then he figured that this would be a time to ask her something that was on his mind.

“Before that, may I ask you something?” he asked her.

Crina looked at him and nodded, “Of course, feel free to ask me anything” she said.

Alucard narrowed his eyes slightly, “I understand that you mean to do this as a way to help me and as a way to pay back for the flowers. I see that you are indeed worthy of my trust, especially with all this good food, but there is still something about you that seems hidden, well more than one thing. I won’t ask too much from you now, but there is something that I do want to know” he said, “Why are you doing this? It seems impulsive to have this done out of nothing but kindness. And I firmly believe that everything has a reason. So, what is your reason for doing this for me?” he asked. He found her trustworthy, but there was a piece that was missing, a reason for doing all of this. She was clearly hiding something and that made him grow suspicious, not as suspicious as before, but he still wanted to know in case she was hiding something dark from him. And so he waited to see what the result was.

Crina looked at him, slightly shocked at his question, but she lowered her hands and sighed.

“I see. I’m sorry if I did come off as impulsive. I guess it’s just….” She trailed off, looking to the side. But she only did it for a moment as she gave a sigh and then looked at him, “I’m doing this because I know that it was what my grandfather would’ve done, if he was capable of doing so” she said.

Alucard raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?” he asked.

Crina’s face fell a little bit, “He’s not the same as you remember him. He’s now frail and lame, so he can’t really go anywhere beyond his bedroom, the kitchen, the living room or the back porch, making travel for him impossible now. His old age is making it hard for him to do things normally now, such as write in his journal or even clap to use his distance mirror. He’s become blind in one eye because of Sumi’s assassination attempt. But that’s not the thing that I worry about the most” she said, pausing for a moment.

“What is it then?” Alucard asked, worried about what she may say about Edmund.

“While he isn’t there yet, I fear that if something isn’t done soon, he may start to lose his memory” Crina said, her gaze looking away from his for a moment before looking back at him. “His stories about his time in the Castle and the times he spent with you are among the first memories I have of meeting him. I grew up on the tales of Dracula the man, of Lisa his wife, and of you as well. Every time he would tell these stories, especially the ones with you in it, he would give a smile that almost glowed like the sky during a sunrise. But that smile went away about a year ago when he saw the trial of Lisa Tepes, the wrath of Dracula’s sorrow and rage, and, most of all, your father’s attack on you, Sir Alucard” she said, pausing to let him take in the words she was saying. “For at least a week after that vision, grandfather cried his sorrow out at the thought of you, the boy that he grew to love and cherish, being dead, and he not being there to do something to stop Dracula” she said, “So I decided to take a journey to try and find out what happened to you or if you were in fact alive. I would leave for a time to different cities and villages, but would return with nothing. This went on for a year until I met two travelers, Sypha Benaldes and Trevor Belmont” she paused again, trying not to overwhelm him, “When they told me that you were still alive, I had to question them because I was often told never to trust a Belmont, but that’s a story for another time. Anyway, they were the only ones that I had a solid lead on when it came to finding you, so I took it. When I discovered that what they said was indeed true, I wanted to try and see if I could get you to come and see my grandfather, just to try and ease his pain of the thought of losing the young man that he loved during his last years at the grand castle. But after finding you the way you were, I knew that the original plan was impossible, so I wanted to try and earn your trust before telling you the truth about Grandfather” she finished. She then looked down to the side, “But now, I feel that the plan is up in smoke. And I have a feeling that you’ll now see me as being selfish and taking advantage of you. But please, I’m not doing this for my sake, this is all for my grandfather, so he can live out the rest of his remaining years in peace” she said. She then turned to him, her eyes filled with truth, guilt and a small hint of fear, “Please forgive me for this” she said, feeling uneasy about how he would respond to this. But if he didn’t want anything to do with her, she did have one idea left, but she was really hoping that it didn’t come to that.

Alucard went quiet, taking in everything that she just told him. The thought of him going to see Edmund only for the man not to remember the many wonderful memories of their time together tugged hard at his heartstrings. She was doing this all for Edmund’s sake in the hope of reuniting them after so long so Edmund knows that Alucard, no, that Adrian Tepes was indeed alive after his father struck him down. There was not an ounce of selfishness in her tones and reasons, unlike with Sumi and Taka, who wanted to learn all they could for their own benefits in taking down all those they could. This made him feel a little guilty for thinking that she was hiding something dark, like a plan to assassinate him or simply take the castle for her own benefit. The thought of her doing this for her family made him immediately think back to his own reasons to take down his father, when he first met Trevor and Sypha.

_‘Because it’s what my mother would have wanted. And we are all, in the end….slaves to our family’s wishes’_

Those words that he recalled when asked why he was stopping his father came back to him. This woman followed the same path he chose, but rather than to stop one to save the world, she was doing this to save a man from dying with regrets. He also recalled her other cause from before, to show the good in people because she has seen the best and worst of humanity. And now it all made sense, helping him see that not all humans are bad, to show that there are people who do care about people like him, just like Edmund. And now, in taking his place to fulfill her grandfather’s wishes, the woman before him, Crina Lupo, was a prime example of just how good and kind people can be. Just as how his mother tried to show his father that there were kind humans.

He gave a sigh and turned to her, “There is no need to ask for forgiveness. Doing things like this for family is not selfish at all, and,” he paused, giving her a warm smile, “and I would be honored to fulfill such a wish” he said, feeling a sense of happiness fill his being at the thought of seeing Edmund again.

Crina was surprised to hear his words. She figured that since the two of them had only known each other for a short period of time, she would need to gain his trust in at least six months or so to try and earn some form of bond, but she wasn’t expecting him to be so quick to trust her words. Now she was dumbfounded by his words, but a sense of awkward happiness started to fill her being as she heard that he would be willing to see her grandfather to help him recover from an ordeal that was not real.

“R-Really?” she asked, “You’d be willing to see him?”

Alucard nodded, “Yes” he said.

“Truly?” Crina asked.

Alucard nodded again, “Yes” he said. “Did you think I would say no?”

“W-Well…I know that we’ve known each other for so brief, that I thought that you would find me suspicious….I figured that I would tell you this maybe six months down the line where we would be on easier terms…but I wasn’t expecting this to happen…” she said, looking to the side, feeling a little embarrassed.

Alucard raised an eyebrow, “Really?” he asked, he then gave her a smirk, “Timing is not your strong suit is it?”

Crina jerked her face to him, blushing a little, “It’s-It’s not that! I do have good timing, it’s just when applying it to situations like this, psychological practices and such, it’s a different matter!” she said, a little of embarrassment in her tone for getting the timing wrong. She then relaxed a little and scratched the back of her head, looking off to the side, “Besides, I know I can be impulsive once I get an idea in my head, and sometimes that doesn’t work out well….so I wanted to go the safe path in taking this slow….but maybe I was thinking slower than expected…..” she said, trailing off, blush darkening a little.

Alucard watched her and couldn’t stop the laughter that was building in his chest. He gave a soft chuckle and looked at her, “You really are interesting, Miss Crina. But please, don’t worry about that. Besides, you remind me a lot of Edmund” he said.

Crina then looked at him, a look of slight surprise on her face, “R-Really? You think so?” she asked.

Alucard nodded, “He would often ramble on explaining things, but in the end, he would have a final reason to his findings and actions. You have that in him, I can tell” he said, “You also remind me of my mother a bit. Logical and respectful, and always willing to lend a helping hand in whatever you do” he added, his smile never stopping.

Crina looked at him and saw his smile. For some reason, that smile made her think of the sun, warm and comforting, almost like a gently ray of sunlight peeking through the clouds on a dark and dreary day. Just seeing that in him gave her a warm feeling deep within and she could tell that he was a good person deep down. A little broken, but on the way to be mended from the pain that he has endured after all this time. She gave a smile knowing that he was on the mend and hoped that this would continue as time went by. Perhaps even to the point where they can become true friends, as she felt like he could use one, and of course, she could too.

“I’m glad I remind you of her” she said, smiling.

Just then a growl was heard from her stomach, making her blush a little.

“Oh right, snacks” she said, “I did say I brought some snacks for us to munch on while we wait. Would you like some?” she asked Alucard.

The young dhampir nodded, “Yes, that would be nice” he said.

Crina then pulled out a jar filled with what appeared to be some sort of green vegetable in a clear liquid. She also pulled out something that appeared to be fried and smelled a little of fish, but Alucard couldn’t tell what it was. A jar filled with small green round and red objects that looked like eyeballs in liquid also appeared from the basket. Many different foods that weren’t jarred were also pulled from the basket, fresh fruits and vegetables that Alucard has never seen before.

“I figured that I would let you try a few of these to see if you would be interested in planting them. Some of these are really good with fish” Crina said as she started to open the jar with the long green vegetables. The jar then opened with a ‘fhump’ sound and a strong acidic scent filled Alucard’s nose as Crina took out a single vegetable.

“These are known as pickles. The vegetable itself is called a cucumber, a type of squash with a light, crisp flavor that is said to cool the body down on hot days. But when it’s jarred and pickled in vinegar it turns into a delight that really gives the body an overall cooling sensation. Perfect for a hot day such as this” she said as she handed the jar to Alucard, “Want to try?” she asked.

Alucard nodded, taking the jar gently from her and taking a sniff of the scent up close. The overwhelming smell from the vinegar has mellowed compared to normal vinegar, could be due to the vegetable absorbing the juices during the pickling process. He was about to grab one when he heard a very strong crunching sound and turned to Crina. She had just bitten into one of the pickles and was now chewing, the sound from earlier muffled but still audible, her mouth making a smile as she happily ate the green snack. He paused a bit then turned his attention back to the jar, pulling out a single pickle. Once out, he shook it a little to get the juices off and set the jar down, making sure it wouldn’t spill. Taking the pickle in his fingers, he then brought it to his mouth and took a bite, the crunch he heard from earlier filling his ears as he chewed on the sour snack. Almost immediately the sourness from the vinegar fought the sweet flavor of the cucumber itself, creating a contrasts of tastes that help cool down the overwhelming heat his body was enduring from the hot sun. The texture of the pickle was interesting as well, a tough rough exterior with a soft and juicy interior that danced on his tongue in a waltz of flavors and textures. Truly a snack worth having on a hot summer day.

“Well, what do you think? Are the pickles a keeper?” Crina asked him.

Alucard swallowed his piece and turned to her nodding all the same, “Quite tasty. I always thought that pickling such as this was just a preservation process to store specimens. I didn’t think you could apply the same process to food” he said.

Crina nodded, “Yep, they’ve been pickling food at least 2000 years before Christ. Started in a land known as India and all the countries in the Indian ocean as well as the southern pacific ocean. It’s a common practice down there, or so my father says. He’s brought back several foods that have been pickled before, all set with different foods and spices” she said.

“Is that so? I’m curious in trying some of them” Alucard said as he took another bite.

Crina smiled, “Maybe another day. For now, we got all this here, and the cabbage rolls for lunch” she said, looking at the pot. “Just another half hour and we’ll be good to eat” she said, “Until then, can you pass me another pickle? They’re kinda addictive” she said with a grin.

Alucard smiled, nodding as he grabbed another pickle and gave it to her, the two of them enjoying their break from the heat. Just two acquaintances on a summer day eating good food, and sharing stories about life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Another chapter up! Nothing like bonding over gardening and good food. Great way to know people, right? So now you know Crina’s reason for trying to befriend the young Dhampir and her ultimate goal for herself. Now it’s just a matter when that goal is achieved. And what is this place that Crina is talking about? Stay tuned for more as I work on the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think, but no pressure to you all. 
> 
> Now for some fun facts:
> 
> -The hat that Crina gives Alucard is a bamboo hat from China. I figured that with the trades still going on, there would be trades for all sorts of items from clothing to home essentials. I read that most straw hats that people wear weren’t really around until the 19th century, but since bamboo hats were, I figured that they would be among the items of trade. The hats of the 15th century were made of cloth and weren’t good at covering the head fully, so that didn’t help. 
> 
> -So yeah, I hate pickles. Never been a fan of them, but they were the only cooling food that I could think of that would fit during the 15th century, so I tried to describe them in a positive way. Sorry if I got that wrong. Also, on the topic of pickling, I would suspect that Dracula uses pickling as a way of preserving specimens for scientific research, but I don’t see him as the type to like pickled food. He comes off to me as the type of person who prefers fresh over pickled, but that’s just me. Who knows about Lisa though. 
> 
> That’s all for now. See you guys soon!


	7. What happens after Sunset?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I would have notes at the end of the story, but I felt like putting up notes for up here this time. I do have a message for you guys so please read this to the end. 
> 
> I see that this story is close to getting to 1000 hits! That’s amazing! I just wanted to take a moment to say thank you to those who have given Kudos, comments, bookmarks and everything! You guys are awesome and I hope you’ll continue to support this story as time goes by. I know it doesn’t make much sense right now, but I promise you, I got a lot planned for this and most of it involves adventure.  
> But I also need a bit of help from you guys. Just as I have had trouble with beasts from this series despite not playing the games, I don’t know about items from the games either. If someone could find me a list of items, more specifically from symphony of the night, it would be most helpful as the only item I am aware of is wall chicken from an article I read before.
> 
> Once again, thank you for the supporting and reading this humble little work. See you guys soon!!!

Alucard took a final bite of the last cabbage roll as he heard Crina finish up a story about her family. The savory yet sour taste of the combination of cabbage, meat and vinegar/citrus did not tear him away from the tale that the young woman before him spoke of.

“…and then my brother Eli placed a pine cone on Gabriel’s seat just as he was sitting down. And in turn, Gabriel ended up cursing so much that even the strongest Wallachian solider would blush like a virgin during sex at all he said. In response to that, Gabriel caught Eli off guard the next morning by slipping a pickled hot chili pepper into his mouth while the young prankster was snoring up a storm. Oh Eli ran faster than a dog with a swarm of bees on it’s tail to the well and dunked his head at least three times just to get the lingering taste out of his mouth” Crina said, finishing her story involving her oldest and youngest brothers. “Oh man, we still talk about it to this day. And to this day, mother keeps the hot peppers guarded like a merchant to his gold, not wanting to have that chaos happen again” she said with a laugh.

Alucard put the plate down before laughing heartedly at the tale, “I can imagine why. If this was my family, my father would have sent them both to purgatory for the nonsense they caused” he said, thinking back to his father and what he would’ve done.

Crina’s laughing died a little, “Yeah. I can only imagine Dracula putting up with so much” she said.

Alucard nodded, “Now, Eli’s the older brother, right?” he asked, making sure he heard correctly.

“No, no, Eli is the youngest. Gabriel is the oldest sibling” Crina said coming down from her laughing fit. “Here, this is a little trick that the family uses to remember all of them” she said as she held up six fingers, “For the sextuplets, in order, Gabriel, Naomi, Oliver, Sonia, Isabella, and Simona. If you take their first initials, G.N.O.S.I.S, you get the term Gnosis. I’m sure you know what that means, right?” she asked Alucard, raising an eyebrow.

The young Dhampir thought about it for a moment and then looked at her, a little bewildered, “The knowledge of spiritual mysteries. That’s an interesting term to use in naming children” he said, surprised with such a creative idea.

Crina smiled, “Yeah, it was father’s idea from the knowledge he gained during his teenage years” she said.

Alucard raised his eyebrows and gave a shrug, “As long as it works” he said.

Crina then held up four fingers, “And then for the younger siblings, we have what’s called the compass quad, as each of them have a name that represents a direction on a compass. Nestor, Susan, Eli and Wendy. North, south, east and west, respectively” she said, “And what’s even weirder is that all of the siblings, despite being born at their same respective times, are all fraternal, all of them look so different, none of them look alike. No idea how that happened, but it did. Might have been recessive genetics” she added, chuckling a little at how crazy it sounded.

Alucard blinked, “Well that may help in identifying them a little easier. Maybe?” he asked, unsure if that was right.

Crina looked at him and then thought about it, “Hmmm, well yes, but there are times when even I get them mixed up” she said with a chuckle.

Alucard nodded, “So, what about your name?” he asked.

Crina looked at him, giving him a confused look, “Pardon?” she asked.

“Since your siblings have interesting ways to remember their names, is there something special with your name?” The young Dhampir asked, “Since you’re the only one your age in the family, surely it must have some backstory?” he said.

“Oh oh, I see what you mean” Crina said as she finally understood what he was asking. She then sit back on her hands and looked up, “Hmmm, well I was told the reason why by my father, but truth be told, I don’t think it’s the whole story” she paused, recalling what she could remember, “As I told you, I was originally supposed to be a stillborn. Mother had complications in the pregnancy and I was born very weak, almost dead. But yet, one hour after I was born, I was crying my lungs out, as if to tell the world that I was indeed alive and was not about to meet death yet. When father heard my cries for the first time, the name that came to his head was Lily, the name of his sister-figure from a long, long time ago” she looked at Alucard, “From what I was told, Lily was born frail and lame in both legs, making it hard for her to walk or do much of anything, but she still wanted to go outside and see the churchyard, as both she and Father were born in a church far to the north of here. However, Lily’s mother was very protective and did not want her child to get injured, so she caged, er- bed written, poor Lily from the outside world. But father would always tell her what the outside was like, bringing her items from outside so the girl could see what the churchyard provided. But he could never make her one true wish come true, and that was to go outside and see the world. Father asked the bishop at the church if there was a way to heal her, and he told him that God was the only one who could heal her and that consistent prayer would decide if she is to be healed or not” she said. She then looked away and her face then turned a little sour, “But Father didn’t believe that it was enough to heal Lily. Few days later, he caught word from the village about a healer who was able to help a man walk again living a few miles to the south of his town. Father knew he couldn’t just take Lily in broad daylight due to the church so he conjured up a plan to take her late in the night. A few hours after midnight mass, Father stole Lily and rode off on the fastest horse to the village the man was said to reside. Days later, he finds the man and tells him his story, explaining his reason to bring Lily and why he fled the church. The man worked hard on curing Lily or at least improving her legs so she could walk and it got to the point where she could start using crutches instead of staying in bed all day. But then she caught an unrelated disease, a lung illness of sorts and ended up dying a few days later, but during her final days, she kept telling Father that she will get better and walk again, showing her ambition and the will to live even in trying times. And so, Father wanted me to be named Lily, but Mother wanted a chance to name a child, so she went with the Wallachian name Crina” she finished, looking at Alucard, “And the rest is history I guess” she added.

Alucard took in the information and nodded when she was finished, “I see. Well, that is an interesting story. But,” he paused, giving her a smile, “I’d say that it suits you well” he added.

Crina blushed a little at those words, but not enough for him to notice, “Oh, well…thank you” she said. The blush then went away and she then looked at Alucard, “Now I think it’s your turn” she said.

Alucard raised an eyebrow, “Sorry?” he asked.

“I mean, I told you the story behind my name, so what’s the story behind your name? I understand the Tepes name, but Adrian doesn’t really sound local, and Fahrenheit is definitely not a common middle name, so is there some interesting tale to your name?” Crina asked.

Alucard thought about it, going back to what he remembered his father saying. “Well, Adrian is a Latin name coming from the term ater, which means ‘the dark one’, so I believe Father chose that name and I think because Mother was into the sciences, she chose Fahrenheit. But I honestly was never really told the reasons for said names, so I can’t really say. But, you know what Alucard means, don’t you?” Alucard asked her.

Crina thought about it, “It’s Dracula backwards, so…..opposition to Dracula?” she asked, unsure.

Alucard nodded, “Indeed. Very good” he said.

Crina then gave a frown, “But…’the dark one’ doesn’t really suit you, in my opinion. You don’t seem dark….I mean…to me, you’re more like…..sunlight” she said, surprising the young Dhampir.

“Really?” he asked. He then looked at himself, “Maybe the hair makes you think so?” he asked, unsure why she would think that.

Crina thought about it, “Maybe…” she said.

Just then Crina tensed and jerked her head hard to the right, looking around.

“What’s wrong?” Alucard asked, only to get a ‘shh’ from Crina and a hand raise.

She then slowly started to stand up, taking a rock in her hand, entering hunting mode and looking for any sign of movement. Listening for any indication or noise, she slowly starts to move a little forward. However, she then relaxed as she saw what was making the noise. For there, running through the forest and springing over a nearby log, was the flash of white spots from the pelt of a Fallow Deer disappearing into the woods.

“False alarm, just a deer” she said as she turned to Alucard.

“Oh. They are starting to become common around here” he said.

Crina nodded, but then her face turned to one of realization. She then looked at the position of the sun, “Oh, that reminds me, I gotta see about activating the protection circles I have placed on the Belmont Ruins. If I don’t, then the night creatures will ruin everything” she said.

“Protection circles?” Alucard asked, unsure if he heard correctly.

Crina looked to him and nodded, “Yeah, this isn’t the first time I have come out here to collect the flowers, so I had to put up something to protect me as I spent the night here” she said, “I can show you if you want…after I clean up the food” she said, realizing that she didn’t put away the pot.

Alucard nodded, “I can help with that” he said, moving to stand.

“You sure? I don’t mind cleaning up for you” Crina said, not wanting to be rude in having the guest she cooked for do work.

Alucard shook his head, “No, I don’t mind. You’re my…” he wasn’t sure what to make of themselves as of now, but he figured that they were close to friends. Better to play it safe though, “You’re my guest here, not my servant, and while I do appreciate the cooking, it would be rude of me not to help in return somehow” he said.

‘ _Great minds think alike, I guess’_ Crina thought to herself. She then sighed, “If you insist, then I’d appreciate it” she said with a smile.

Alucard returned her smile, “Thank you” he said. And so the two of them started working on the cleanup.

_*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*_

A few hours later, the sun was close to setting and Crina finished activating the last of the circles around the ruins.

“Phew, that was the last one. And just in time too” she said, “Now I just gotta get my lantern, my shears, my gloves and my collection bags” she added. She then rushed to the wagon and leapt into the back, fumbling through her supplies.

Alucard examined the circles, seeing each one lined with Celtic runes, Latin letters, and alchemic symbology. There were also traces of pagan and Egyptian symbology as well from what he could tell. 

‘Interesting….I’ve never seen alchemy like this….I wonder…’ he thought to himself.

“Sir Alucard?” Crina called, unsure of where he is.

Alucard turned to her voice, “Coming!” he called. He then glanced at the circles one last time before going off to join Crina for what was to come.

Soon he was by Crina’s side as she held her lantern.

“So, what happens now?” he asked.

Crina looked at him, “We wait for the sun to go completely down. Once the sun is gone and the only light in the sky is that of the stars, that is when the blossoms show their dark secret” she said. She then turned to Alucard and handed him his gloves which were near the garden, a bag and a pair of shears. “Here, you’ll need these for the picking” she said. 

Alucard was a bit surprised but he took them and put them on nonetheless.

Crina smiled at his actions, but then recalled something he asked a while back. “That reminds me, you asked me before about these flowers, didn’t you?” she asked.

Alucard thought back and remembered when she mentioned about the flowers. “Yes, I do recall, I asked you what you meant about the vampiric race but you had to leave” he said.

“Well, what I meant to say about that is that while these flowers are considered important to humans who have vampire related injuries, this one night a month is the only time that Black Moons are helpful to the vampiric race. For tonight, the flowers become beneficial to help in controlling the thirst and desire for blood. Sort of a….drug, you can say, but a good drug. Especially to Dhampirs, such as yourself, but mostly those who have a hard time with blood related reactions” she said.

Alucard’s eyebrows raised at hearing that, “Really?” he asked, earning a nod from her. But then he realized what she said, “Wait. How would you know that?” he asked, curious and concerned at the same time.

Crina, in the light of her lantern, smiled warmly at him while narrowing her eyes a little in mischief, “Well….I’d be lying if I said that you’re the only Dhampir that I know, because the truth is, you’re not” she said.

Alucard’s eyes widened at that, looking at her shocked, “Wait, what?” he asked, not believing her.

“Sorry,” Crina stopped him, raising her hand, “story for another day. For now, look, the flowers are turning” she said, pointing to the blooms.

“Wait, no, what do you…” Alucard was about to ask her again when he suddenly saw something strange in the corner of his eye, only to turn and see a very bizarre sight before him. For here was the Belmont Ruins, normally a cold pale place, now lighting up the night with a strange bright red glow that reminded Alucard of the red that lit up in his father’s eyes when he fought him with Trevor and Sipha. “What the...what is this?” he asked.

“The Black Moons reveal their true nature on a night when there is no moon out. For so long as the moon is out, the flower is only beneficial to humans and poison to vampires. But, at only one time a month, during the darkest night, these flowers become cure instead of poison. And as such, the Black Moons…become Blood Moons” Crina said, speaking in a voice that almost sounds like a philosopher explaining a prophecy she foresaw.

Alucard looked on in both wonder and slight unease. He had been here near the Belmont Hold for a few months now, but never had he seen anything like this before. There was just something about the flowers that sent a chill up his spine with anxiety, excitement and slight desire for something.

“I…I’m getting a weird feeling being near these flowers. It’s like my vampire side is….tamed….tamed when I know it shouldn’t be…” he said, “Almost like it’s being suppressed” he added.

Crina nodded, “I’m not surprised. Dhampirs who haven’t been exposed to the flower usually act like that the first time they take in the scent” she said. She then took her lantern and moved forward. “Come on, we need to pick as many of these as possible. My patron relies on these flowers and I gotta make an antidote to send to her soon” she added, turning her head to Alucard.

The young Dhampir looked at her, “You’re certain it’s safe for me to be near them?” he asked, still feeling uneasy.

Crina stopped and nodded, “I know you’re safe. I wouldn’t be showing this to you if it wasn’t” she said, speaking in a reassuring manner. She then walked back to Alucard until she was in front of him and held out her hand to him, the glow of the Blood Moons creating something of a red halo around Crina’s form while the lantern in her hand showed her soft, welcoming smile. “Do you trust me, Sir Alucard?” she asked, just as she did before with him to keep to her word, here she did it again.

Alucard thought about it, looking at her and then her hand then back to her. She said times before that she has nothing to gain from harming him, so she wouldn’t be leading him into something like this if it wasn’t safe. And so, with a sigh, he took her hand and shook it, “I do” he said. He wasn’t sure why, but for some reason, when she asked those very words, he got a tiny weird warmth within him that he didn’t feel before. He would have to see about his mother’s old books to see about that. Maybe it was the start of an illness? He wasn’t sure. 

Crina’s smile softened again as she looked at Alucard. For some reason, when his face was alit by the lantern she was holding, his face seemed to be more….gentle, almost like she was looking at an angel instead of a vampire. And feeling his hand in hers, despite the coldness of his touch, gave her a sense of purpose….of connection….of….of…..

_‘You are a threat to us all! You’ll cause death to all who are close to you! It’s all your fault!’_

Just as Alucard let go of her hand, Crina tensed as a certain pang of pain from a past came back to her in the form of a voice she never wanted to hear again. Taka’s voice was one thing, but this voice was a totally different story, one that she did not want to encounter ever again, for her and her family’s safety. But it didn’t help the hurt she was hiding from Alucard, or at least trying to hide.

“Crina? Is something wrong?” Alucard asked, feeling concern building up.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Crina looked at Alucard. “O-Oh, yeah. It’s nothing, just an old memory popped up” she said, hiding her thoughts.

Alucard got a sense that something wasn’t right, but he knew better than to intervene with personal thoughts so he shrugged it off. “So, to the flowers?” he asked.

Crina nodded, “Yes, to the flowers” she said, turning with the lantern and walking to the flowers, all while Alucard followed behind.

_*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*_

After a good two hours of picking, almost all of the best blooms were cut save for a few buds and a few new blossoms that were needing to grow. Both Crina’s and Alucard’s bags were full almost to the brim. The red glow around the ruins started to fade as the brighter blossoms were taken and put away.

“There, that should be more than enough to make the medicine. I would just need to get a few more ingredients and then I’ll be ready to send it off” Crina said as she got up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “You alright, Sir Alucard?” Crina asked.

Alucard stood up and stretched his legs a little from squatting so much to cut the flowers off. He was grateful for the gloves as these flowers, unlike most Morning Glory flowers, had small yet deadly thorns on them, almost like a rose vine, but yet not quite. He held a cut blossom in his gloved hand and gently looked at the petals. The once black fragile leaflets now aglow with vibrant red lines that look like blood veins on a human arm. It was both eerie and amazing at the same time to Alucard, who carried mixed emotions about the whole ordeal. He then turned to Crina, “Yes, I’m fine. This was an interesting night, to say the least” he said.

Crina smiled, “Yeah, it always gets interesting. It’s almost like something is lit on fire from within whenever I’m near these flowers. Like….a desire or something” she said.

Alucard looked at her and thought about it, nodding, “Yes, it does feel like something increased” he said. He then turned to the flower in his hand, “I wonder what makes them grow like this?” he asked, mostly to himself.

“Hard to say. I’ve been trying to grow them domestically for years, but I still haven’t been able to do so. They can only thrive here, at the Belmont Ruins of their origin. But, if I had to guess, the reason why they only grow here has something to do with the property itself, since this is the location of the Belmont Clan’s longest living residence before it was burned down to the ground. As for why they become Blood Moons, it’s still a mystery to me and I want to find out. But I can’t find any clear cut answers” Crina explained, telling Alucard what she knew.

“I see…that is unusual” he said, curious about that small fact as well.

Just then Crina gave a yawn. “Well, that’s an adventure for another day. Best for me to get the wagon ready to sleep” she said, grabbing the lantern and turning to go toward the wagon.

“Wait” Alucard said, raising his hand, which made her stop and turn to him.

“Hm? Something wrong?” Crina asked.

“Well….I actually had prepared a room for you to stay the night in” he said. “You’ll need to get up to hunt, correct? I didn’t want you to suffer the creatures of the night” he added.

Crina was surprised at the offer. “R-Really? You don’t mind me staying over?” she asked.

Alucard nodded, “I figured that since you’re always looking at the castle, and the many times you said that Edmund told you about the interior, you might be interested in what it looks like on the inside. I feel that it’s the least that I can do for all you’ve done for me” he said, smiling.

Crina, from what could be seen by the lantern, blinked innocently at the thought of seeing the inside of the castle, but clearly excitement was starting to build on her face. However, before she could say anything, she stopped herself and gave a cough.

“I..I would be honored to spend the night here, Sir Alucard” she said, returning his smile with one of her own.

“Very well then, shall we?” he asked as he picked up his bag, gloves and sheers and then made a motion to the castle.

Crina followed along, but she tensed herself up, as excitement started to grow within her at the thought of seeing the castle from the inside. As she walked closer to the entrance, all the things that her grandfather told her before started to come back to her. Grand arches, elaborate stained glass windows, ornately detailed gargoyles, and many more different descriptions that her grandfather told her growing up filled her mind as she made her way up the stairs to the entrance.

Alucard had the doors open for both of them and casually walked in, the candelabras that filled the halls became alight, helping guide both the young Dhampir and his new guest to their destination. However, as he started to walk toward the steps that lead up, he hears a crash behind him. He turns with a jerk to see Crina, her mouth open, eyes wide, hands loose of grip as she stood there with what looked like a simple shocked face.

“Um, Crina? Are you alright?” Alucard asked, unsure of what to make of her current expression.

“Oh…..my…..god” Crina said softly as she looked around the entrance to the castle. Just from what she could see, it was clear that her imagination and interpretations from her grandfather’s stories were nothing compared to the real thing that she was seeing in front of her.

Alucard figured that maybe she was scared of the sight of the place. “I know, it’s rather scary for a castle, but it’s really just-“

“It’s beautiful” Crina said suddenly and quietly.

Alucard paused at that, giving her a slightly bewildered look, “W-What? It is?” he asked.

“It’s beautiful” Crina said again as her mouth turned into the biggest smile that Alucard has seen on her face yet. She then took in a deep breath and giddly started looking around. “Oh my god, this is so beautiful! I’ve never seen anything so beautiful in my life! Look at these candelabras, so ornate and detailed. Even the pillars are detailed in top craftsmanship!” she then gave a gasp as she looked up, “And the ceiling! The vaulted ceiling and the arches, oh my god! Even the gargoyles are so cute!” she said. She then looked at the duel ascending staircase ahead and ran to it, “Even this staircase is gorgeous! Oh my God! This place is absolutely beautiful Alucard!!!” Crina said, clearly like a little kid on the day of yule, all smiles, excitement filling her being to the brim and now overflowing.

Alucard stood there completely dumbfounded by the sudden display of excitement and joy. He had never encountered such a reaction to anything in his life, let alone his dark, empty castle that was still busted from the fight with Dracula and his war council. For some reason, he felt pretty sure that if Dracula was still alive he would either kick her out for her energy or blush a little at her compliments. Maybe a bit of both. But for now, he just couldn’t help but feel a little proud that someone would find his home lovely.

Crina then calmed down from her high and realized what she said, blushing a bright red from her embarrassing display of affection and admiration. She then cleared her throat, “Umm…sorry you had to see that….I guess that since I have been told many times about the beauty of this place, I wasn’t sure what to expect. And….with that, my expectations were….nothing compared to what I see before me…” she said, scratching the back of her head. “You….probably think I’m weird for doing that…huh?” she said, figuring that Alucard would turn her away for such a show.

Alucard snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Crina, “What? Oh. No, I don’t think it’s weird. It’s just….I’ve never heard anyone say so many positive things about the old house….I was expecting….something more along the lines of fear and unease. So to see this display…was both unexpected and surprisingly enjoyable” he said, a small dusting of pink on his cheeks for hearing her say so many uplifting words.

Crina’s blush didn’t disappear as she heard him say that, but she did stay silent for a bit. After a few moments, she then cleared her throat. “So um….I believe you were showing me the way?” she asked.

Alucard nodded, “Come, I’ll show you to your room for the night. Perhaps you have words of positivity for it as well” he said with a bit of a smirk, making Crina look away with embarrassment. Regardless, she followed him to her room for the night and braced herself for what was to come in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright another chapter done! Sorry it took so long, this one was a little hard to work with, but now, I have a plan for future chapters so it should be a little easier for me from here on out. Or at least I think. Regardless, I will work on the next chapter and do what I can with this story. I hope you'll still stick with me! As next chapter will hopefully be up sooner than this chapter was. Let me know what you guys think from this as it really helps me. But, I say no pressure to you as I don't want to force someone to comment. 
> 
> Now for some fun facts:   
> -The name Adrian itself comes with two different definitions. "The Dark One" and "Sea or Water". Here is the link to the wiki page that explains the name, https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adrian . I find this a little ironic as Alucard, when swimming, needs to wear a holy symbol in order to not be affected by the water. I only know about this from a youtube video called 107 facts about Symphony of the Night as I don't have time to watch the entire game, nor do I have the money or systems to play the game. 
> 
> -As with any form of herbology, flowers have both benefits and side effects. Since these flowers were growing everywhere, I figured that they had something to do with vampires, so I decided to play on it. I hope you guys like the idea, as these will play a role later on in the story. 
> 
> -Surprise, Crina knows more than one Dhampir! But how will this play out? And who owns that mystery voice? You'll have to keep reading to see!!
> 
> That's all I got for now. Hope to see you guys soon!!!


	8. Alone for how long?

The night came and went and soon the sun started to rise. However, for Crina, the night never came. All she did was lay on the large bed that she was provided for the night, looking around the room at all the details that she could see despite the darkness. Sadly for Crina, who’s imagination kept coming back to her, the poor woman only got 2 hours of sleep, but yet her inner wake up alarm system woke her up at the crack of dawn, simply out of habit. She couldn’t go back to sleep, so she simply changed out of the white nightgown that Alucard let her borrow into the set of clothes she brought with her, a simple flowing grey tunic with arm tight sleeves, a pair of light brown leg tight pants, red-brown leather corset, black weapon belt and her dark brown boots. She also grabbed her halberd, turned it with her alchemic abilities into a pair of daggers and attached it to her belt. Letting her long black hair free fall to her back and to her sides, she started to wonder the halls of the castle, taking in all she could as the sun started to rise over the hills beyond and fill the castle with light.

“Oh wow….this castle is even more beautiful in the light” she said to herself out loud as she looked around.

She recalled all the times that her sister Sonia would send drawings of her times in some of Prague’s finest cathedrals and castles and all the details in the architecture would often fascinate Crina, but nothing could compare to the architecture of Castle Dracula that she was now walking through. From the ornate pillars of stone to the beautiful crimson red rug that adorned the floor, the glistening shine from the suits of armor keeping guard to the echo of her footsteps as she walked down the hall. To Crina, this was a dream come true to see the beauty of Castle Dracula, something that she never would have imagined she would see in person.

However, as she was walking down the halls, admiring the beauty, she suddenly felt eyes on her. She turned around, daggers in hand, and looked to see who it was, but she found nothing. _‘Hmm…that’s weird. I thought I felt a presence behind me…’_ she thought to herself as she put her daggers back. She then turned, but when she did, she found herself face to face with a wall of shadow, a very tall wall of shadow at that. She jumped back and drew her daggers again, giving the shadow a hiss that sounded like one a vampire would give to its prey. The shadow didn’t move, but it manifested enough to where Crina could make out a face, or something close to it. She looked at it closely, but before she could make out a familiar face, the shadow turned and started to move, slowly but surely down the hall. Crina wasn’t sure what to make of the shadow, but she started to follow it, getting a feeling that it was guiding her for some unknown reason.

The more Crina walked with this shadow, the more it gave off an aura, one that was full of power and darkness, but not one of danger. Rather, from what Crina could feel, she felt a sense of both remorse and sadness. For some reason, this presence felt familiar, but yet she never encountered anyone like this. It was almost as if something was trying to reach within her bones, but she couldn’t pinpoint what. As she walked with the shadow, she looked around at the castle, taking in everything again. However, the shadow then took her past a few places that were horribly damaged, giving Crina a sense of sadness that someone would cause damage to a place so beautiful.

“What…happened here?” she asked herself out loud.

The shadow then stopped, making her stop as well. The shadow then turned and glanced at her. As the light filled the hall, the face turned and disappeared.

“Wait!” Crina called out, not too loud, but loud enough to let a whisper echo through the halls.

Just then, at the end of the hall from what Crina could see, the shadow appeared again. Wanting to know more, Crina followed the shadow, once again passing through areas that were either clean and filled with art of some sort or damaged with broken glass and damaged pillars.

 _‘It’s like the shadow is giving me a tour, or maybe leading me someplace…but…while I’ve never been here before, this presence feels familiar to me somehow. Maybe…’_ Crina said to herself as she walked down the halls.

“Do you...did you….know my grandfather? Edmund Hunyadi?” she asked she shadow, just out of the blue, “Is that why you’re showing me around?”

The shadow stopped, but it didn’t turn to her. Instead, it moved someone on itself, like an arm and pointed to a hallway with a light at the end. Crina turned to look down the hall and heard a couple of voices, but she wasn’t sure what they were. She then turned to look at the shadow again, but the being was gone.

“How strange…Might have to ask Sir Alucard about this presence...maybe he knows about it?” she asked herself out loud as she turned to the hallway. Unsure of what to expect, she makes her way down the hall.

 _‘It sounds like Sir Alucard, but yet not at the same time….I wonder….’_ She said to herself as she made her way closer and closer to the lit door.

_*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*_

A little bit ago…

For some reason, Alucard, normally a late sleeper, was up early, sitting now in the kitchen with a cup of the water he had gathered from the nearby river early yesterday. For some reason, he couldn’t sleep last night, at least not a full night. His thoughts kept him up, mostly thoughts of the young woman he let spend the night and her first real reaction to the castle that left him confused and surprised at the same time.

 _‘I can’t remember the last time someone said so many positive things about the castle in the same night’_ he thought to himself.

His thoughts then turned to the smile that was often on her face. He wasn’t sure why, but for some reason, that smile, every time he thought about it, it gave him a sense of warmth, not the same sort of warmth that Edmund gave him. Rather, the smile Crina gave him, made him want to see more of it. Even though they had known each other so briefly, he wanted nothing more than to protect that smile for her, to keep that smile upon her face. It caused a strange tingle to form within his stomach and a chill to go up his spine.

But once he realized this, a feeling of confusion went through him.

 _‘Wait…what is this?’_ he thought to himself, _‘I’ve never felt his way…but…I feel surprisingly comfortable…is this-?...’_ he trailed off in his mind.

_‘Perhaps you’re just an angry teenager in an adult’s body’_

_‘What? Why did that….oh no…oh god you idiot, your hormones are reacting’_ he said as he felt a wave of slight embarrassment wash over him.

 _‘Ok, calm down. You’re getting ahead of yourself. You don’t even know her past other than the few details that she has told you. Yes, she is kind, but for all you know she could already be married. Wait, no, she doesn’t have a wedding ring…_ ’ he continued to talk to himself as these thoughts came to his head.

He then looked at the dolls on the counter, narrowing his eyes at the Trevor doll.

“I know what you would think, Trevor” Alucard said, speaking to the Trevor Doll.

“ ‘I think you should start trying to advance with her. I mean, you clearly are being cowardly for being so distant from her so maybe you should offer her up some beer and get drunk with her so you two can sleep together’ “ he said, speaking in Trevor’s voice. “That’s something that I am not going to do” he said in his normal voice as he stood up and turned his back to the door to the kitchen, “Besides, I find her more of a friend than anything else. It’s too soon to move forward like that. Isn’t that right, Sypha?” Alucard then went to ask the Sypha doll.

“ ‘I agree, you should really get to know her better before you start to think about moving forward with her. If you move too fast, she’ll want to get further away from you. And besides, she may be kind, but for all you know she could be hiding more than you realized, like the fact that she knows another Dhampir. Find out more before moving forward’ “ he said, mimicking Sypha’s thoughts. “Very well, if that’s what you think” he said.

“Sir Alucard?” called a tired voice from the entrance of the room.

Alucard immediately tensed when he heard that, knowing all too well who that voice belonged to. He slowly turned with a look of fright and embarrassment on his face, seeing his guest, who he thought long gone, standing in the door. Her face was one of confusion with a small hint of curiosity, despite having dark circles and a look of lack of sleep in her eyes.

“I kept hearing voices. But, who were you talking to? I don’t see anybody…” she said, looking around.

“I…uh….Wait, I thought you had to hunt?” he said, thinking back to his original plan, and also trying to change the subject from his embarrassing display.

“Hunt?” Crina asked, “Oh, right, I forgot to tell you. I already hunted for my family, which should last them for at least two days, including yesterday. I always hunt a little extra before going on these overnight trips so that way Mother has plenty to cook. I guess I should’ve told you before that, sorry” she said, scratching her head. However, she turned her head slightly and saw something in the corner of her eye, which made Alucard freeze, “Huh? What the? What are…” Crina said as she looked at the dolls.

Alucard started to feel panic rise, but he kept still, not wanting to frighten her, but also trying to think of a way to save his skin.

“Are these….dolls of Trevor and Sypha?” Crina asked, looking at his handiwork, which Alucard responded with an embarrassing nod while hiding his now reddened face in his hand.

Crina took a moment to process it and then she realized what this was.

“O-Oh….oh, I see….after lack of socialization you made these dolls to try and have some sort of companionship?” she asked, looking at him, which got her another nod.

Alucard then gave a long sigh, “I…should have told you about that…s-sorry” he said, but then he realized something from that, not only did she hear him doing the voices of Trevor and Sypha, but she could’ve also heard the topic at hand, “W-Wait, did you….hear that conversation?” he asked, hoping to god that she didn’t.

“Not really….I was overwhelmed by my intake of the castle as I walked through to find my way here, that I didn’t hear the topic. Why, should I have heard it?” she asked.

“NO!” Alucard slightly yelled holding up his hands, making Crina jump a little. He then cleared his throat, “I-I mean, no. It wasn’t a big deal, but it was still….well….private” he said, feeling a little relief that she didn’t hear the embarrassing topic at hand. “Now, pardon me for changing the subject, but it looks like you didn’t sleep well, seeing the dark circles under your eyes. Was the bed uncomfortable?” he asked, trying to desperately trying to save his skin.

“Oh, no no. The bed was amazing…it’s just…when you imagine what a place looked like for so long, your brain goes into overdrive when it comes to seeing the real thing. So much so…that I only got two hours of sleep” Crina said with an embarrassing laugh. “Force of habit to wake up before dawn” she said.

The two of them stood in silence for a bit before Crina sighed and looked at Alucard. She leaned against the nearby wall and crossed her arms.

“So…I’m not going to ask for the details of the conversation, but I will say that I am a bit concerned about you talking to dolls like this. Because with the ones that I have seen in the past who do the same, they lost their sense of sanity to the point where death would be considered a mercy to them. I don’t believe you are at that state, but if you don’t mind me asking, how long has this been going on?” she asked him, wanting answers but being sure to be polite about it. She knew this was a pushy move, but she felt like she had to get the answers out of him in order to help him.

Alucard was a little stunned, but still embarrassed as he didn’t want to be on the previous subject. However, he knew that he got caught doing this, so he had to give an explanation. Taking in the information that she had just given him, he figured that she wouldn’t run from the tale he was about to tell her. Hell, she didn’t seem to be the type to run from something such as this anyway. However, he felt a bit uneasy telling her this information, but she didn’t seem to be the type of person who would use this as a weapon toward him, as she had nothing to gain by harming him. In truth, he did wish to talk about these deep inner thoughts with someone other than his family, but Edmund left long before he had the courage to talk about it, but now, here was his chance to finally tell someone who cares about him his inner turmoil and dark secrets.

“As far as these two dolls go, about…two months now, I believe” he said. He then sighed, “But I was doing this when I was younger too…mainly due to being the only one of my kind. I’ve been alone for a long time, Miss Crina” he said as he took a seat at the table.

Crina decided to take a seat as well, figuring that this was going to be a long story from the poor solitary Dhampir.

Alucard then went on to explain his childhood, how he felt lonely being a child who was half vampire. He told of the many times he would be at his mother’s house and watch the village kids play from the windows of home, knowing that he could not join them for being who he was. As time went by, he would often have dolls of different children and talk to them as if they were his friends, all because he was quite lonely from the ordeal. Of course, Edmund was there to play with him when he felt lonely, but Alucard wanted to be with real friends, children his age, or whatever his age was as he grew older and faster. Sadly, that was impossible as he was taught that people feared vampires and wanted nothing to do with them, making him feel more lonely and isolated deep down. When the time of his mother’s death came around, he had a bitterness toward humans, but his mother often taught him to be kind to those around him, so he had a tolerance. But after meeting Trevor and Sypha, his social communication was better and he felt happy to have friends who accepted him, but when they left, it was like he was placed back in the pit of his childhood. And now, being here, all alone with his guilt, grief and sadness has started to get the better of him again.

“…And I suppose that’s it” Alucard finished as he took a final sip of water. He then sighed as he looked at his hands, trying to fight back the tears of going back through his childhood loneliness.

Crina was silent, taking in all this information. She could relate to him not only for being the only one her age, but also for being the only one in her family with the will to fight. She often got into trouble with her siblings who, for a long time, wanted nothing to do with her, even her younger siblings would isolate themselves from her because of her weird habits. Sure, it got better as they got older, but even with the people she called friends, she felt alone. The only difference between her and Alucard was that she actually was lucky to have the exposure to people while he did not.

“The truth is, Miss Crina…” he started, continuing to look at his hands, but then running a hand through his long golden locks, “….as much as I know that I will be alone for the rest of eternity…and…may even die alone….I….” he then trailed off and looked at her right in the eyes, his soul laid bare before her as he spoke the words that were laced with nothing but truth and desperation, “I don’t want to be alone anymore…” he said with a slight crack in his voice.

Immediately a wave of recognition filled Crina’s body as she heard those words from the man before her. She felt that she heard the words he spoke before, but rather than the subject about being alone, it was something different and by someone else she knew. But here, this felt different. A sense of regret started to fill her body as she had a sense of nostalgia wash over her, thinking back to the person who now Alucard reminded her of, and it was a face she didn’t want to see after so long, but yet she knew she had to face it eventually. But now wasn’t the time. Right now, she felt an intense need to help this poor lonely soul and, as much as she didn’t want to, she knew she had to step up her game to help him. She then got up from the table and made her way over to Alucard, standing before him, looking right at him.

“Miss Crina? What’s wrong? What are you doing?” he asked, unsure of what to make of her actions.

“Stand up” she said, speaking in a tone that was both filled with concern and carrying a slightly commanding tone to her.

Alucard was hesitant at first, but he did so, standing before her, only now realizing her height compared to him, at least half a head shorter than him. Regardless, he stood before her, unsure of what her plan was.

Crina looked up at him, still seeing the broken man she had come to know despite the tales her grandfather has told her. She then opened her arms, noticing the gesture made him a little nervous.

“There’s nothing to be nervous about, Alucard. I just feel you need this more than anything right now, as I’m sure it’s been a real long time since you’ve had a real hug” she said, giving him a soft smile.

Alucard was a bit shocked, but he didn’t run from her offer. He hesitated at first, but slowly, he moved his arms around her back and waist, resting his head on her shoulder. In turn, she went on to wrap her arms gently around his neck and shoulders, enveloping him in an embrace of warmth, something that he hadn’t felt for a very long time.

“I can tell you’ve been through a lot during your life. But if you keep holding it in like this, it’s going to cause you more pain than anything else you’ve been through. It’s just better to let it out. I won’t judge you for it, so please…don’t hold back the tears anymore” she said to him softly, rubbing his back a little bit.

Alucard took in a deep breath, inhaling her scent, which consisted of a combination of woodland pine and grass after a rainstorm. He then took in her words and recalled a time when Edmund did the same thing to him as a boy. But this time, it was with someone who he felt that he could really open himself to after all these lonely years. The warmth of companionship and the hug itself started to make him become overwhelmed with emotion, making tears fall from his eyes a little. The cold pang of loneliness and broken heartedness started to fade as her warmth continued to envelop his body as he felt more tears stream down his face and a soft sob emit from his lips. He then buried his face into Crina’s neck as he gripped her tighter in his embrace, but made sure not to be too tight, letting go all of the pain and grief he was holding in, body shaking a little as he let it all out before Crina, his new friend.

Crina stayed firm in her embrace with Alucard, gently moving from rubbing his back to petting his soft blonde locks as he let out all his sadness and sorrow into her tunic. She didn’t care about that though, just from the emotion she was getting from him, she could tell that this was eating him for quite some time, he just never let it show as she figured that he didn’t want to show weakness around those near him, even his own family. Crina stayed like that for a while, feeling out his touch, the cold touch that most vampires had when it came to contact with skin and Alucard was no exception. But for her, who’s body heat was starting to become unbearable to her, she instantly felt relief against his cool body, his cold cooling her heat and her fire bringing warmth to his cold.

After a while, the two of them broke their hug and looked at each other for a bit. Crina then raised her hand to his face and in a semi fist, gently stroked up his cheek from his chin to his eye, only to gently remove a tear from his face.

“There. You better?” she asked, hoping she was able to help him with that hug.

Alucard gave her a nod, “Yes, that did help. Thank you” he said, giving her a warm and gentle smile.

“Good. Now, I know I said before that we were going to take this whole trusting humans thing slow, but I think with the state you’re in, we may need to kick it up a little. However, the place that I was originally thinking will not be a choice as we would only be able to go to it next month” Crina said, explaining her thoughts.

“What place?” Alucard asked, curious.

“Er…I’ll tell you about that later. Right now, I think you need some different exposure. Get out of the castle and meet people” she said.

Alucard immediately froze at that, “Woah, wait a minute, I’m not too sure about this. Pretty sure that if you’re taking me to a village, they would not welcome my fangs for sure” he said, very nervous about meeting strangers.

“No no, I don’t mean going to a village, I mean seeing my Grandfather and mother. Just those two, nothing more” Crina said, explaining herself a little better to the young male before her.

“O-Oh. I see…” he said, a little embarrassed that he didn’t get it the first time.

Crina nodded, “If you can handle Trevor and Sypha, you’ll be able to handle Grandfather and my mother. It’s only the three of us right now, as Father is away on his trade and won’t be back until another month from now, so I think just these two should be a good next step” she said, “What do you say, Sir Alucard?” she asked, wanting to see what he thought.

Alucard thought about it, figuring that if he was indeed going to have some sort of exposure, it might as well be with someone he knew and one other person. Crina was willing to go with him on this journey and there was no way that she was going to let him stay in one place, he could tell that from her for sure. Though cautious, he then looked at her and nodded.

“Very well. I suppose we can do that” he said, feeling a sense of comfort wash over him, despite the earlier thoughts he had about her. He pushed those thoughts aside as he looked at her, taking in her gaze, comforting and optimistic.

Crina then smiled and nodded, “Alright then, I’ll bring you over for dinner, tonight” she said.

Alucard’s face fell a little, “Tonight?” he repeated to her.

Crina nodded, “Might as well. You don’t have anything else planned tonight, right?” she asked him.

Alucard was about to argue, but he really didn’t have much planned for the day, so he stayed silent.

“Thought so” Crina said, “Besides, I’m sure you’re wanting to see Grandfather again after so long” she said, recalling what he said yesterday to her.

Silence filled the room for a moment with the two young ones looking at each other with gentle smiles before two different rumbles filled the room, making the two of them blush in each other’s faces.

“I suppose I should go out and hunt for breakfast…” Crina said as she looked to the side. She was about to turn and leave, but she then felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Please, let me do it this time. You’ve cooked for me a few times, and I think it’s my turn. Besides, you are my guest here, so it would be rude if I didn’t treat you to a meal” Alucard said, giving her a warm gaze.

Crina looked at him, taking in his words, but then sighed, “Very well, but…do you have any ingredients to work with?” she asked him.

Alucard then nodded, “Yes actually. I had prepared for this to happen, so, if it came that you had to hunt, I wanted to give you a good meal to say thank you for all you have done for me so far” he said. “Then, perhaps afterwards, I could give you an official tour of the castle. I’m interested to see your reaction to the rest of the castle, and not just the lobby” he said with a small smirk, recalling her actions.

Crina blushed a little more and looked to the side in embarrassment, “I don’t think I’ll react like that again, Sir Alucard” she said, “But then again, no guarantees” she added, scratching her cheek a little.

Alucard smiled at her comment before turning to the pantry and working on gathering the ingredients necessary to cook a good breakfast, all while Crina watched him, rosy cheeks still adorning her face and a growing warmth of friendship filling her being, a small sense of joy filling her body at the thought of Alucard meeting Edmund after so long. She was definitely looking forward to dinner tonight along with the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty another chapter up! Sorry for the long delay. Work was hard again this week. But I figured that since Alucard was unique to the world, it must have been pretty lonely for one such as him. So I decided to include that in this chapter. Also, Alucard does need a hug, so why not put that in to this place now? Plus, I figured that he would eventually get caught talking to the dolls, so might as well be now, right? Lol. Poor Alu. Small thing to point out here, this chapter contains important lines for the future, so bear that in mind. But be ready as the next chapter will include Alucard and Edmund meeting again after so many years. So look forward to that! Also, I’m gonna try and post weekly if I can, but I can’t guarantee ever single week, but I will at least try to get it in by the weekend if I can’t do it by then. No abandonment here buddy!!
> 
> Anyway, no real fun facts in this chapter from what I see, so maybe next chapter will bring. Stay tuned for the next chapter ^^ Let me know what you guys think and I will see you again soon.


	9. What's in the past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the notes at the end for some important info!  
> Edit: I realized I made a mistake on Crina's mother. Fixed that! Sorry for the confusion!

After a good breakfast of lightly fried fish and vegetables, Alucard took Crina on the tour of the castle that he said he would give her, often times holding back his laughter at her different joyful outbursts. Although Crina had already seen a few places because of where that shadow led her earlier, she figured that it was better to keep those thoughts to herself and tell Alucard later. Soon they came across the areas where Alucard and Dracula fought each other.

“What…happened here, exactly? It almost looks like you were fighting off a minotaur or something…” Crina said, looking at the damage.

Alucard turned to her, “This was one of many places where my Father and I fought each other when I attempted to stop him from continuing his war” he explained. “There are several places that are like this, so I apologize if it’s not to your liking” he added.

Crina shook her head, “No, no, I don’t mind it. It’s just that I wish I could have seen it before you fought your father” she said with a smile. “Weather before or after the fight, I find this place beautiful” she added.

Alucard returned her smile, “I’m glad you think so. I find your smile to be somewhat of a comfort, Miss Crina, so I hope this castle continues to keep that on your face” he said calmly.

Crina took in his words and the smile vanished a little, “Well, truth be told, it has been quite some time since I’ve smiled like this. Seeing this place and meeting you, it’s been the best time that I have had in…oh, how long has it been now…five years I think?” she said, trying to think back, finger tapping her temple, speaking in a slightly sadder tone.

Alucard turned to her, curious, “Really? Why is that?” he asked.

Crina tensed a little, stopping herself in place, left arm crossing her torso to hold her right arm as she looked away a little, “I…don’t really want to talk about it…but…I will say this” she said as she took a deep breath before looking Alucard in the eye, emotions of sadness and regret evident in her gaze, “Taka and Sumi…aren’t my only victims. There was one other, one who I was very close to, but…it’s my fault that he died, at my hand no less. And I have been carrying the burden of his murder ever since” she said, finishing with her gaze turned away from him.

Alucard’s eyes widened a little at that. Here, this woman that was brightening up his life, was now confessing to him that she had committed an act of murder. For one who was kind and understanding as her, how could the act of murder be on her hands? It was then that Alucard figured that it had to do with her lineage, but he then quickly tossed that thought aside, as he knew better then to go with stereotypes.

 _‘That does explain the sense she was hiding something’_ he said to himself.

“Again, I’m…not really comfortable talking about that time right now...” she said, feeling antsy. “But, I promise you, I have no intention of doing such again, Sir Alucard” she said, looking at him, speaking nothing but the truth. Silence filled the room as she began to feel panic rise in her being, “C-Can we move on to something else, please?” she asked, hands shaking a little in fear.

Alucard snapped out of his trance and then looked at Crina, nodding, “Of course. I won’t press for details, but I do believe you won’t do such harm to me, as you have told me many times. You can relax, Miss Crina” he said, trying to reassure her.

Crina looked at him and then nodded, taking a few deep breaths, “Sorry...I…I was starting to fear that you would revert back to how you were before if I told you this…” she said, as she knew that with any normal situation, the people she told this to would either kick her out for the act or question her more for details to see if she is guilty or not.

Alucard then turned to her fully and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, making her tense a little more than before, “Please. There is no need to fear about that. We’re friends now, Miss Crina, and I for one do not see you as a murderer. Not then, not now” he said. He then recalled telling Taka and Sumi that he was not their enemy, but he hoped that Crina would believe him, unlike those two.

Crina looked at him, searching for any form of lie or fear, but she found none from his words, nor his gaze at her. For these five years, she had been isolating herself from society for many reasons, the biggest being murder of a fellow partner, but now, after meeting Alucard and spending time with him, she started to feel like she could return to her old self, the Crina that was forgotten for five years. She believed his words, but she wasn’t sure if she could trust herself, even after five years of exile from the land that her former partner hailed from.

“Do you trust me?”

Crina was snapped from her thoughts as she heard Alucard’s voice. “W-What?” she asked, confused by what she heard.

“Do you trust me?” Alucard repeated. He then softened his eyes a little, “Do you believe what I’m telling you?” he added, recalling what Crina said to him, but he wasn’t going to go on a big speech like she did before. Since those words brought him a sense of comfort to him when she made her first proposal of healing, perhaps those same words could be a way of bringing her comfort, by having someone that she could believe in after such a time of isolation and exile.

And just as he hoped, Crina did feel a sense of comfort from those words. After so long of not really socializing with others as her way of protecting those she cared about, it felt nice to finally be near someone who she felt she could put her trust in. At first, all of this was just to try and help her Grandfather, but now, after spending time with him, she started to feel like she could also heal from the friendship she was forming with the young Dhampir. She turned her gaze away from him, closed her eyes, took a deep breath and slowly let out a sigh before turning to him again, giving him a smile, “Yes. I do trust you” she said, her eyes giving a sense of relief and happiness as she looked at him.

Alucard returned her smile, “I’m glad to hear it” he said. He then realized that his hand was still on her shoulder, awkwardly moving it off her. “Oh, uh, sorry” he said, looking away a little.

Crina looked a little away too, blushing a little, “No, no. It’s fine” she said. “Um…shall we…continue the tour?” she suggested, figuring that it was better to distract themselves with something.

Alucard nodded, “Yes. Let us go” he said, feeling his own cheeks growing a little warm.

However, Crina then recalled what she thought of before. “Oh, before I forget, I think you should know something” she said. She then went on to explain to Alucard what happened that morning with her encounter with the shadow.

“A shadow?” Alucard asked, eyebrow raised.

Crina then nodded, “Yes. It had a long black train right behind it, dragging a little across the floor as we walked. It turned its head a few times but I couldn’t make out a face. But it didn’t feel threatening. It was rather tall too. Maybe about a head taller than you?” she said, unsure if that was right or not.

Alucard thought about it, “Hmmm, I can’t think of-“ but then he stopped, recalling the first time he entered the castle alone after the battle with his father. The tall appearance, the way his cloak flowed down the stairs when he walked, it started to make sense to Alucard. He just couldn’t believe that it would be possible for-

“Look! There it is! At the end of the hallway!” Crina’s voice called out, pointing down the hall behind him.

Alucard immediately snapped out of his thoughts and turned with a jerk to see where she was pointing where there indeed was a tall transparent figure looking at them, the Illuminated back hall entrance lighting the area enough for them to see the figure. However, it was hard to make out a face, especially from the distance the two of them were standing. Alucard, however, definitely recognized the silhouette, but before he could say anything, the figured turned and walked to the left from where they stood.

“Wait! Come back!” Crina called out as she impulsively ran down the hall to where the figure was, trying to find him.

Alucard called out to her as she rushed down the hallway, but soon followed after her.

Once the two were at the location the figure was, both were shocked to see the room it turned to, Alucard’s childhood bedroom.

Crina, who was already in the door, walked inside and looked around, staying silent. However, soon her gaze focused on one thing in the room, the portrait of Dracula, Lisa and the infant Adrian. She was about to step closer when Alucard called out.

“Don’t!” he said, moving his hand out to her, but he didn’t need to as she lifted her leg and froze in place, looking like a jester from a child’s story book if only she had the hat for it. “Just…walk around the rug” he added, pointing down to the ground.

Crina looked down at her feet and saw the burned out section where a single silver ring laid before them. She then moved around the area and went to the painting at last. She reached out her hand and gently touched the painting, fingers lightly tracing the outer edges of the portrait. She recognized the style of the painting, one that she had not seen in a long time.

“This painting….my grandfather made it, didn’t he?” she asked, turning her gaze to Alucard.

Alucard hesitated a bit but then nodded, “Yes. He was quite the artist. He did a lot of paintings of my mother and father. I think he did one of me, but I can’t find it anywhere in the castle” he said, recalling his memories.

Crina nodded a little and then looked back at the painting, gently removing her fingers. She took a good look at the subjects of the painting, but her eyes fell mostly on Dracula. While Lisa was indeed as beautiful and kind hearted as her grandfather said she was, and the fact that Alucard as a baby was one of the cutest things she had seen in a while, the father of the child, Dracula, had her full attention.

“This…this was your father? Master Dracula?” she asked out loud.

Alucard slowly made his way to her as he spoke. “Yes. This was him…long before mother died” he said, coming to a stop beside her as they looked at the painting together.

Crina glanced at Alucard before going back to the painting. “What was…what was your father like?” she asked him.

Alucard gave a sigh, looking down a little. “He was…a man of science. He knew things that were forgotten by humans throughout the millennia. A repository of knowledge that would’ve span over centuries. If Mother hadn’t died, he could’ve changed the world for the better, if only the worst of humanity didn’t take her away from us” he said, a hint of bitterness in his voice as he recalled that time.

“You mean…the religious inquisition?” Crina asked him, unsure of what he meant.

Alucard turned to her and nodded, “Yes” he said simply.

“I see...It is a shame that he chose what he chose. I wish I could’ve met the man before all that” she said, sounding a little depressed at that. “However, I have an inkling that he wouldn’t like me very much, what with how we first met and such” she said.

“Hmmm, I wouldn’t be too sure. I think he would’ve warmed up to you, over time for sure” Alucard said, thinking about his father.

“Really?” Crina asked, receiving a nod from Alucard.

Once again, silence filled the room, both caught up in their own individual thoughts before Alucard spoke again.

“So, back to the tour?” he suggested.

Crina nodded, “Yes, lets. Then once we’re done, maybe we can head out to see Grandfather. What do you think?” she suggested to him.

Alucard gave a smile at that, “I like that. And I’m looking forward to it” he said, leading the way out of his old room.

Crina returned his smile and nodded, “Me too” she said, following him close behind.

_*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*_

Hours passed and it was late afternoon when both Crina and Alucard packed up the wagon to head out to the Lupo homestead.

As they finished loading everything, Alucard looked at both the Castle and the Belmont Hold, feeling a little uneasy about leaving both places for a certain period of time, fearing that robbers who pass through these woods would see the places as easy pickings.

Crina sensed his fear and turned to him, “Afraid of leaving the property unattended?” she asked.

Alucard turned to her and nodded a bit, “This will be the first time in a long while that I would be far away from the castle, but the first time being away from the Belmont Hold” he said.

Crina nodded, “It’s hard leaving the first time. But the more you do it, the easier it becomes. However, if you’re that nervous about the castle being harmed, I do have an idea” she said. She then walked a little from the wagon, pulled out a small tin whistle and blew on it. For a moment, nothing happened. But then the flattering of wings started to fill the sky and soon enough a flock of black birds fill the sky and surround the castle before the pair.

“I have a special connection to Jackdaws. This whistle allows me to give them orders. They will alert me of anything weird that happens anywhere I go, serving as my second eyes” Crina explained, “They will watch over the castle and alert us of any danger that approaches the property” she said, hoping to reassure Alucard. “It’s safe. I promise” she added.

Alucard looked at the birds and then back to Crina, still a little hesitant, but he trusted her, so he went with it. “Very well. Shall we get going then?” he asked.

Crina nodded, turning to go back to the wagon with Alucard before heading off with him to her home.

_*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*_

After an hour of traveling down a dirt road via covered wagon and horses, both Crina and Alucard arrive at what appeared to be a very dense brush of trees, so dense that it wasn’t easy to see the land beyond. It gave an uneasy feeling, but regardless, the pair rode through the brush. Alucard looked around, trying to see about possible danger that could be stalking them, but he sensed nothing from it all. There was no sound except for the light howl of the wind that passed through the brush. However, soon a light appeared in the brush, blinding Alucard for a brief moment, making him cover his eyes with his arm, as the wagon pushed on. When it was clear enough for him to open his eyes, they revealed a sight that the young Dhampir had only heard about in books.

Here was an opening well over 100 acres wide, all surrounded by trees to make a perfect hiding border. All around the front border of dense trees and brush was a very large and well maintained garden consisting of different fruit bearing trees, shrubs and plants. Further along the path, Alucard soon spotted the house at the center of it all, and it was not at all what he expected. What he originally thought was a regular farm house in the middle of the woods turned out to be a very large stone manor covered in greenery and vines, almost like a castle out of the old books he recalled reading in his father’s library as a boy. The light grey of the stone matched with the light grey the sky was giving off for what has been a day where it could rain but has yet to do so, despite the vines covering different areas of said home. The size of the manor was only a fourth smaller than the Belmont Ruins, but it didn’t bear too much resemblance to it, besides it being complete and well maintained. The windows were all fastened by metal and glass, some even containing what Alucard thought was stained glass. As Alucard looked on, the wagon kept moving until they were behind the manor, which was where a stable and what appeared to be an empty spot for the wagon in the back. The back wasn’t as impressive as the front, but the outdoor area had a deck that stretched along the back door at least 5 meters long and 4 meters wide, making it perfect for an outdoor gathering.

“Crina...I thought we were going to your home. Why are we stopping at the home of a high class socialite?” Alucard asked, feeling a little uneasy.

Crina gave a chuckle, “This is my home, Sir Alucard. A manor once owned by a Duke of Wallachia who had no heirs. Long story short, my father helped the duke in a political scandal and in return for his good deed, the duke bequeathed this manor to my family and we have been owning it ever since. And truth be told, when you have 10 siblings and now with them growing their own families, you need the extra room to put beds to sleep in” she said, explaining the story of her home. Crina then had Gabi and Fane do a little work to move the wagon around the area and stopped the traveling station at a particular place. “Best to go ahead and get off. Parking this thing won’t take long, but no point in riding it all the way” she said. She then jumped off and offered a hand to Alucard, who raised an eyebrow and waved it off.

Alucard then jumped off the other side and looked around, taking in the site of the manor before him while Crina went to put the horses away. It wasn’t as grand as his castle, but it was grand in its own way. Of course, being the home of a former duke, it shouldn’t be that big of a surprise that it would be grand. However, there was also something about it that gave a humble aura, unlike most castles that were built to show power, this home, once meant for power, now seems more…settled. Regardless, the place did seem welcoming and Alucard soaked up the warming atmosphere the building gave off. He looked around and noticed a small garden off to the far left corner of the back entrance, showing off hearty looking vegetables and beautiful flowers. Alucard started to wonder if there were servants who took care of the castle, but if that was indeed the case, he would have spotted at least one of them by now. Yet there was no one, at least not at the moment other than himself and Crina, who he saw approaching in the corner of his eye.

“Alright, the door over here leads to the kitchen. Knowing Mother, she’s probably preparing the morning’s harvest for dinner right now, so we should see her inside” Crina said as she made her way to the nearby deck area with Alucard right behind her. She then reached for the door, but then a thundering sound of multiple feet could be heard on the other side of the door.

Alucard raised an eyebrow, “What was that? I thought you weren’t expecting company?” he asked.

Crina gave an amused huff, “No. No guests. That was the dogs coming to the door” she said.

“Dogs?” Alucard asked.

Crina nodded, “Yep, we have two dogs, both of which are rather big. You’re not afraid of them are you?” she asked, wanting to make sure that he felt safe in some way.

Alucard shook his head, “No, I’m not afraid of dogs. It’s just, my father had a foragemaster who was able to bring animals back from death, so I was often surrounded by dead animals walking about. So I’m just…tolerant of them, I suppose” he said, explaining himself.

“I see. Well, I think you’ll like these two. But just be prepared, they do tend to slobber a bit. However, they make up for it in personality and gentleness” Crina said as she started to open the door. Sure enough, the moment she opened the door, two very big dogs came out. Both were colored with an even balance of reddish brown and white while both of their faces were covered in a shade of black with a white mark going from the bottom of their jaws to the center point where the muzzle met the face. To Alucard, they were the size of two adolescent bears and just as big in mass size, yet when they came close to him, they were both so gentle with licking his hands and moving them to try and get him to give them both a pet on the head, which he hesitantly obliged to do.

“See? Nothing to worry about, well, except the slobber on their mouths, but they are both just as loving and sweet. Wouldn’t you say?” Crina said as she scratched the smaller of the two dogs.

Alucard scratched the ear of the larger dog and nodded with a small smile, “Yes, they are very gentle. More than what I expected, especially from animals this size” he said, scrunching his face a little when the gentle giant decided to give him a sloppy lick on the cheek.

Crina chuckled and handed him a small handkerchief she had in her pocket. “Yeah, but it’s the truth. The larger dog is Maximus, the male, and the smaller one, the female, is Anna. Both were gifts from my sister Wendy who is currently traveling in both Switzerland and Italy to expand her knowledge” she said.

Just then a figure appeared in the door. It was a woman who appeared to be in her early 50’s wearing a simple purple blouse with rolled up sleeves, a light grey-brown skirt that reached the floor, an apron that was off white due to being used so much and a simple pair of black shoes. Her hair was black with hints of grey due to her age yet her face had a form of youthfulness about her, despite the signs of age. Eyes of emerald green, which Crina inherited, looked at the pair before her with both confusion and surprise.

“I was wondering when you would get home, Crina, but I wasn’t expecting a new face” the woman said as she turned to Alucard, “And who may this be?” she asked, speaking in a tone that was cautious but yet welcoming at the same time.

“Mother, this is Sir Alucard, the man that Trevor Belmont told me about and the one who Grandfather has been trying to find through his distance mirror” Crina said, explaining the new face to her mother.

Alucard gave a smile and a polite bow, “You must be Maria, Edmund’s daughter. It’s an honor to meet you, ma’am. Your father has told me much about you when I was a boy and spoke highly of you in my final days with him” he said as he looked at the woman with a warm smile.

The woman, now known as Maria, looked at Alucard with widened eyes, now recognizing the man before her.

“Oh my god, it is you. You are alive!” she said with a smile, “Father will be so happy to see you after these long years. I think he may even cry tears of joy at seeing you, young man” she added.

Crina smiled, “Sir Alucard wishes to see Grandfather. Is he awake?” she asked.

Maria nodded, “Yes, I think he may be in his study. I’ll see if I can bring him to the meeting room. Please, Sir Alucard, make yourself at home” she said with a bow and a smile.

Alucard returned the bow as she left to go and get Edmund. Soon he followed Crina and the dogs inside, taking in the interior and the sites before him. Inside, the manor was well maintained despite the lack of staff on hand. However, he did take note of the different alchemy circles that were placed throughout the home as he walked through the hallowed halls with Crina. First through the kitchen, then to the dining hall, eventually passing many rooms and passageways until finally the pair made their way into the meeting room. It reminded Alucard a little of the room where his father’s private room was, where his large red chair and private fireplace remained. Instead, this cherry wood decorated room consisted of at least four different couches, one large table in the middle, a large ornate fireplace off to the far back of the room, a few different book cases that housed at least one hundred different books, all behind doors of glass and wood, all surrounded by walls that held different tapestries and paintings that Edmund surely painted in his time with his family. One picture in particular caught Alucard’s eye, a large picture over the fireplace that consisted of at least 14 different people.

“Crina…this painting, is this…your full family?” Alucard asked, looking closer at the painting.

“Indeed it is. This is our family portrait. Of course, Grandfather was added later by my sister Naomi, who is a talented painter right now, and it’s been here ever since” Crina said. She then motioned to a smaller painting that was near the fireplace, “And those two, who my brother Orlando drew, are my half siblings, the first real Hunyadi’s, Petre and Stela. They are the ones who died long before I was born that I told you about” she added. She then moved to the other side of the fireplace and pointed toward another portrait. “You said before that you couldn’t find the portrait my Grandfather made of you. I believe that this painting is said portrait” she said.

Alucard looked closer at the painting she was motioning to and sure enough it was indeed the portrait of his adolescent years. He couldn’t believe that it was here all along. Figuring that this was a way to keep the young Dhampir close to him on his journey to find his family, Edmund took this painting to at least remember the boy that he cared about for the time he worked for Dracula. Alucard could only imagine the pain Edmund must have felt when he witnessed Dracula striking his own son down, it surprised him that the man was still alive and did not die of a broken heart, as Alucard recalled hearing deaths of the sort happening. However, the thought of seeing Edmund again after so long made Alucard question if he was in fact ready to meet Old Grand again. In truth, he wanted to see the man again, but what would Edmund think of Alucard once they made contact? Would he really believe that Alucard was alive? What if he didn’t believe any of it and thought that Alucard was a fake? What could Alucard do then? What memory would be only known to Edmund that both he and Alucard shared? These thoughts ran through Alucard’s mind, distracting him from the presence that was now coming in to the room. But only a single word snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Adie?” a voice called from behind Alucard.

Immediately Alucard tensed and felt a warmth in his chest as he recognized the voice. Even though it had been a long time since anyone had called him that, his heart leapt when he heard that voice call out to him after these years. He took a deep breath and swallowed his nerve before slowly turning around to see the man who he grew so close to in his youth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Aaaaaaaand cliffhanger! Sorry guys for the wait. I was struggling a little with this in trying to make things make sense. I apologize if the descriptive detail isn’t the best in this chapter, but I will try to work things out better in future chapters. I wanted to do a scene with both Crina and Alucard looking at the portrait of Dracula, but I couldn’t find a good place to do it, so I squeezed it in here. Hopefully it makes sense, but if there are any problems, please let me know. I can’t guarantee what will be for the next chapter, save for spoilers, but hopefully you all stay with me on this journey as I plan to include a lot of things, big plans! But while waiting for the next chapter, I do have some questions for you guys and this can be either fact or opinion but they are essential to the story.  
> Question 1: When do you think Alucard’s Birthday is? After going through this site https://www.micheleknight.com/newreadings/birthday_analyser.php I decided to go with December 22nd as his birthday based on the personality that is mentioned on that particular day. Feel free to look at it while you wait for the next chapter.  
> Question 2: Do you think Alucard is religious? Or would he be atheist or agnostic (believe god exists but doesn’t worship him)?  
> Fun Facts!  
> -The dogs in this chapter are St. Bernard dogs. They did exist around the 11th century, so I figured that these would be good dogs to have in a large house like the Lupo’s home.  
> -Originally I had planned to have the family live in a small house, but considering that there were once 11 children in the house, I figured that every kid needed a room, so lo and behold, Crina lives in a mansion. But nothing compared to Dracula’s castle you know. ^^  
> -May want to pay attention to the Jackdaws, as they too are an important symbol in this story. But you’ll have to wait and see to find out what that is. 
> 
> That’s all for now! I’ll try to update as soon as I can. Until then, let me know what you guys think! See you all real soon and stay safe during these hard times!


	10. Is it really you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the late update. Long story short: Work has been hell these days. Right now, it's past 1:30 in the morning, and I am updating this chapter. I wanted to get this done, but didn't think it would take this long. Not going to do this every time, but I will update as soon as I can, should work not be so hectic. I hope you can bare with me as these hard times keep coming, but thank you for all the commenting, reading, kudo-ing (whatever that term is), and more to show that you guys love this story. I really appreciate it and hope that you will continue to bare with me as I got big plans coming. That's a promise. Just hope I can deliver it well. Anyway, enjoy this new chapter!
> 
> Edit: Sorry, I seem to have miscounted a few numbers. Lack of sleep does that ^^; my bad guys.

15 years now.

It’s been 15 years since he left Dracula’s castle.

Not a day went by nor goes by when he thinks about the boy that he left behind in that lonely dark place.

Of course, the boy grew into a man, as he had seen in his distance mirror over the years.

During that time, he would check up on Adrian every now and then, but not enough to see about the man’s whole childhood.

But nothing could’ve prepared him for the day he witnessed his former master attack and possibly kill his own son. He still recalls what he felt that day, as if the emotions tied to those memories were chiseled deep into his heart.

The shock of first seeing Lisa Tepes being burned at the stake, calling out to the heavens to someone. Edmund had his suspicion that she was calling out to her husband in case he saw her through his distance mirror. But the horror of seeing someone he knew being burned at the stake made his heart grow heavy from sorrow. It was then that he called on his mirror to show him Dracula, which showed the former master tossing books, breaking bookshelves and clawing books apart. Once the man returned to his mirror, Edmund saw Adrian enter the room, trying to talk to his father. Nothing happened for several minutes, but then, it happened. Dracula bared his teeth, extended his clawed hands, leapt into the air and just as Adrian moved to draw his sword, the father struck his son in the chest, making him bleed out. And the last thing that appeared in the mirror was Dracula standing over the body of his bleeding son, fangs drawn, eyes blood red with a glare that was like a predator to his prey before the final kill of the hunt, before the mirror broke apart and turned black.

For a moment, everything went silent and still. The whole world around him froze as his gaze, now with eyes wide from both shock and sorrow, was solely focused on the dark mirror, the image of Adrian bleeding out on the ground still fresh in his mind. Around him, despite all that was in his bedroom, everything faded away until there was nothing left but a cold darkness and a stinging silence. It only lasted a minute or so as Edmund’s hearing was numbed out, but slowly it came back to him along with his consciousness as the next thing he knew, Crina, Maria and son-in-law Nero were surrounding him, holding his hands, hugging his back and calling to him, trying to stop his screaming and his thrashing around the room. He stopped his actions when he was aware of himself again and with tears pouring down his eyes, he told the three of them what had transpired, his heart and spirit breaking with each word that came out of his mouth. When he finally finished, his throat was sore from screaming and crying, his mind with contrasting views, not wanting to believe that Adrian was dead with his father looming over his corpse. But after processing it a bit more, he had no other choice but to face what he thought was the reality that was before him.

Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes was dead, killed by the hands of his father who had gone mad over the murder of his wife.

Dracula became a man who was so far gone that he would even kill his own son out of pure rage and hatred.

For Edmund, he felt that his life was over, now that he would never get the chance to see the boy he loved so long ago. The hope of one day reuniting with Adrian after so many years apart seem to have been shattered into pieces with no hope of being mended.

Despite his family’s best efforts, from Maria making his favorite foods to Crina going spending a year searching all over Wallachia for Adrian, nothing could help him heal his broken heart. He knew his time was coming close, and while he regretted not seeing Adrian in life once more, perhaps he could meet him again in heaven.

And now here he was, going through one of the books that he took from Dracula’s library, a Latin translated copy of the Arabian Nights, a favorite of Adrian’s when he was a boy. Edmund recalled the different nights when he would read the adventures of Sinbad to Adrian before he went to bed, playing out all the voices, even the female voices, so the little boy could allow his mind to dream as he slept. Edmund recalled these memories well as he traced the elaborated patterned cover of the book, feeling a tear come to his tired eyes, despite being blind in one of them.

“Father?” a familiar voice called out, slowly bringing him out of his daydream.

Edmund turned his head to the door to see his only daughter in the doorway.

“Yes Maria?” he asked.

“We have a guest for dinner tonight. One who wishes to speak with you” she said with a smile.

Edmund raised an eyebrow, but sighed all the same. “Very well…help me up, will you?” he said in a gentle yet wavering voice, which has clearly been affected by his old age.

Maria went to him, grabbing his cane of sturdy blackthorn wood crafted in an ornate design where the handle is that of a raven head and handing it to him. Reaching his free arm, Maria gently helped her lame father to his feet and lead him from his bed to the hallway and, after walking over a few feet, into the main living room.

Once in the entrance, Edmund looked around, seeing his granddaughter Crina and one other. At first, he thought that it was another woman, with the long blonde hair. But as he got a better look with his good eye, a shine of silver caught his attention. He began to move forward, with Maria helping him move closer, the silver shine coming more into view as he finally saw what it was, the heirloom sword of the Tepes family, the blade that young Adrian was to inherit when he grew older.

 _‘It cannot be….it’s not possible’_ Edmund thought to himself as he looked at the being before him.

However, the more he looked at the back of this young person before him, the more Edmund’s thoughts came together. The blonde hair, the tall height, the silver sword, the cold aura, all these pieces could only lead to one single person. At first, he said nothing, but then Edmund took a deep breath, and hoping with all he had left within him that this was the person who he was thinking of, and said the one name of said person with both hesitation and uncertainty.

“Adie?”

The figure tensed a little, making Edmund wonder if he said the wrong thing. The figure before him then, from what Edmund could see, took a deep breath and slowly turned around, showing his face to the elderly gentleman. For Edmund, it was still a bit hard to see, but he could’ve sworn he made out the face of Lisa Tepes at first. However, he tried to move closer, only for him to stumble a bit with Maria holding him up.

“Father! Father…maybe it’s better for you to sit down” she said with slight hesitation.

But just as Edmund tried to get his balance back, he was then face to face with the visitor in his home who was now working to help the elder stand up.

“Are you alright…Old Grand?” asked the visitor, speaking with concern.

Edmund was about to speak but then he froze, his good eye going wide at the sight of the visitor.

Long blonde hair framing his chiseled angled face, skin as pale as the moonlight on the petals of a primrose, warm golden eyes looking into Edmund’s, eyes so full of both long term suffering and joyous relief at seeing the old man. But the one thing that made the old man realize that this was indeed the little boy that he witnessed growing up in the castle all those years ago, was the smile on the young man’s face. A smile as bright and warm as the light of the sunset, which was filling the room at this time, with a set of ivory white vampire fangs grazing his teeth. The visitor had his eyes closed for a moment as he smiled at Old Grand, which made the elder recall the little boy he cared for when he smiled.

“I-Is…is it r-really…Is it really you, Adie?” Edmund asked, his voice quivering from the building joy and shock in his chest as he reached his hand out to touch the visitor’s face.

_*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*_

Alucard opened his eyes as Edmund reached his hand out to move his hair and cup his cheek. The warmth that Alucard remembered feeling when the elder’s hand touched his face before was still there, even after these long 15 years. The young dhampir gave a sigh and leaned into the elder’s touch, closing his eyes again and feeling a sense of relief that he hadn’t lost all that was in his past. The heartbreak, the pain, the loneliness that all came from the loss of both of his parents and the mistrust that came from Sumi and Taka faded away as the rekindled kindness and love from his grandfather figure filled his heart.

“Yes, it’s me…after all these years, Edmund” he said, smiling at the man before him. He was about to move his hand, when he felt the weight of Edmund fall a bit.

“We should get him to a chair, Sir Alucard” Maria said, slightly interrupting the moment.

“R-Right” Alucard said as he then worked with Maria to help Edmund get to the nearby chair.

After a moment, Edmund was now in his chair, panting a little from the lack of strength, but also from the tears that were falling from his eyes, which Alucard noticed.

“Old Grand?” he asked.

Edmund just brought a hand to his eyes, removing the tears, “I..I’m sorry….it’s just….I thought for a long time that you were dead. Yet here you are, standing before me...and I’m still making sure that I haven’t died and gone to heaven…” he said while sniffling.

Alucard gave an amused huff while feeling tears come to his own eyes, “No, you’re very much alive Edmund. I’m sorry for the pain that I caused you…” he said, his hand shaking a little from the reunion.

Edmund, who was still crying happily, then opened up his arms to the young man, “Come here, lad. Come, I want to embrace you fully” he said.

Alucard, happy to oblige, kneeled to Edmund’s level, opened his arms and embraced the man before him, feeling the long forgotten warmth from the man he used to be around as a boy. The moment they embraced, Alucard just let the tears out while he felt his smile spread from ear to ear in happiness and love while crying softly against the man. He also felt Edmund’s body shake from the crying the elder was doing.

After a minute or two of being in this embrace, Edmund then gave Alucard a small pat on the back, which Alucard moved for. He then looked at Edmund again, which the elder smiled as he cupped Alucard’s face.

“Oh, look at you. Look at how much you’ve grown. You look just like your mother” Edmund said as pushed the hair surrounding Alucard’s face back behind him.

Alucard chuckled, “Yeah, I did get that a lot from both Father and Mother, not to mention the other occupants” he said, feeling his hair fall back around his face. 

Edmund raised an eyebrow, “Other occupants?” he asked.

“Oh, uh, people who father recruited after you left” Alucard said, clearing up the confusion.

“Oh, I see” Edmund said. He then looked at Alucard’s eyes, “But while you look like your mother, your eyes are not doubt that of your fathers” he said, looking at the two golden orbs looking back at him.

Alucard nodded with an amused huff, “Yeah, got that a lot too” he said.

“Yet that doesn’t change the fact that you not only have grown into a man, but a very handsome man at that. I’d be surprised if you weren’t with a wife already” Edmund smiled with a chuckle.

Alucard blushed a little at that last part, “W-Well…” he started, but then stopped, unsure of what to say.

Edmund raised an eyebrow, “What’s wrong lad. Are you saying that you don’t have a woman in your life yet?” he asked.

Alucard looked off to the side, unsure of what to say. However, something caught the corner of his eye and his head jolted to the window where a large snow owl was sitting on the window sill, looking in and tapping on the glass a little. He wasn’t sure why but for some reason this owl didn’t seem normal.

“Is there something wrong, Sir Alucard?” the young man hear Maria ask him.

“You have an owl in your window and it appears to be acting strange” he said to her, unsure of what is going on.

“An owl?” Alucard heard Crina ask. He then heard her footsteps coming up behind him, looking at the window. “Oh. Now I see” she simply said.

Alucard turned to Crina, who had a look that said she knew exactly what was going on. He watched her turn to her mother, all while wondering what was going on.

“Mother, did you know Alister was coming over?” Crina asked her mother, her voice sounding both concerned and suspicious.

“Oh, right, I forgot to tell you. He planned on coming by to see you. Something about giving you an important message involving a recent trial” Maria said, explaining what she knew to her daughter.

Alucard looked between Crina and Maria, only to see Crina nod her head.

“Alright, I’ll deal with this” she said. Crina then went to the window and did a few strange hand motions that Alucard realized were military signals, something his father taught him as a boy. However, with the signals that Crina was giving, it was hard to figure out what she was telling the bird, but somehow the owl must have understood as it flew from the window. Alucard then saw Crina turning from the window and then looked at him, “I’ll be downstairs in the lobby if you need me” she said. And it was in that moment that Crina left the room, leaving Alucard with Maria and Edmund.

“Who’s Alister, if I may ask?” Alucard asked, looking between Edmund and Maria.

“Alister is a cousin to Crina, well step-cousin really. It’s a…kind of a long story” Maria explained.

“A story for another day, my boy. For now, I’m getting hungry and I would love if you would stay for dinner so we can catch up on the times we’ve been apart” Edmund said with a smile as he looked at Alucard. 

The young Dhampir looked back at the elder and smiled, “Crina had invited me to dinner already, but I’ll happily take up your offer if it means we can catch up” he said.

Edmund gave a chuckle, making it ring through the living room and bringing a smile to both Alucard’s and Maria’s faces. “Alright then, lad. Help me up” he said as he tried to get up, only to be held up by the young Dhampir when he started to stumble. Edmund then gave a chuckle, “I may be down one leg and one eye, but damn it, I still got a life left in me and now that you’re here lad, I feel like I could take on anything!” he said with a hearty laugh.

“Oh-hoho no. Don’t think you’re gonna get past me with that statement, Father. So long as Crina and I are taking care of you, we will decide what you take on. And right now, that is dinner” Maria said, speaking in a serious tone but with a grin on her face.

Alucard smiled, “I’m glad to see you still have your spirit, Old Grand” he said as he helped Edmund walk down the halls to the kitchen and dining area. Once Alucard was sure that Edmund was secure in his chair at the end of the table, he went to put his sword in the corner of the room and sat in the chair right beside him.

“So,” Alucard started, “eleven grandchildren, huh? I can’t imagine what a house would be like with that many children” he said, recalling the time when Crina told him the first time.

Edmund chuckled, “Yeah, I wasn’t expecting that either when I came to the home 14 years ago. Took me an entire year to find my family and what do I come to find, my daughter taking care of the house on her own, a husband who was on a journey for trading businesses, four troublesome teenager girls growing to marriage age, four toddlers running around and one single energetic eight year old causing fights with her two teenage brothers” he said with a smile. “It was a house of chaos and it took me a while to adjust to it, but eventually, you get used to it. Especially when it came to the holidays. If you think that having all 10 of Crina’s siblings here for the holidays was bad, just wait and see their children, all 30 of them, roaming around and causing trouble” he added, laughing a bit.

Alucard’s eyes widened at that fact, jaw dropping, not believing what he was hearing. “30?! Oh my god!” he said, clearly shocked.

Edmund gave a hearty laugh at that, “Just imagine Lord Dracula and 30 grandchildren running about! He would’ve gone mad and crazy” he said.

Alucard put his hand to his forehead and shook his head with a light laughter at the thought of his Father dealing with 30 grandchildren, let alone 13 children. “He would wish that he could be put into purgatory, that’s for sure” he said.

Edmund’s laughter died slowly, “Yeah, I can imagine that. Of course, you were a handful as it was, always running around the halls, trying to get either your mother or father to catch you. I tried, but these old bones couldn’t have done much back then, you know?” he said, recalling Alucard’s childhood. “I still recall that time when you stole your father’s long cloak and tried to make it into a sail for your bed which you wanted to turn into a sailboat in your bedroom. Oh, your father was so mad, I can still see his face now” he chuckled.

Alucard recalled that time and blushed, “Oh god I totally forgot about that. Yeah, father was fuming with anger. And then he managed to find another sheet in the castle for me to use” he said.

Edmund chuckled, “Yes, I remember that. But I also recall the time you stole your mother’s nightgown and tried to make a kite out of it” he said with a grin.

Alucard’s blushed darkened, making his cheeks dark red, “Oh my god, not that time” he said as he covered his face with his hand.

“What’s this about a nightgown?” asked a voice, which Alucard recognized as Crina’s voice.

“Uh, n-nothing. N-Nothing at all” said the young Dhampir, now entire face and even the tips of his ears red from embarrassment.

“Just recalling times from Adie’s childhood” Edmund said, trying to cover Alucard’s embarrassment.

“I see. Well, Mother just finished with dinner, so we’ll be bringing it all in shortly. Best to prepare yourselves. Oh, and have you two washed your hands?” Crina asked.

Alucard and Edmund looked at each other and then back to Crina.

“The washroom is right across the hall here, Alucard. Could you help Grandfather?” she asked as she worked on setting the table, dishes and all.

Alucard nodded and helped Edmund walk to the washroom, helping him wash his hands before doing his own. The actions reminded him of how his mother would wash hers during times between patients, making him happy to know that it wasn’t just him who valued cleanliness.

Soon both men were back at the table as Maria put the last plate down and Crina poured the last bit of wine into the cups. Alucard looked at the table, seeing what looked like a leg roast of an animal, possibly boar, a roasted root vegetable and onion dish, a dish consisting of potatoes cut in rounds covered in cheese and finally a large bowl of various fruits that were cut in chunks and easy to pass around. Alucard looked at all the food and recalled times when his family would do meals like this, making him a little sad, but he put it aside when the family started to pass the food around, which he took part in. Throughout dinner, there were conversations about the past, tales of laughter from two old family figures and getting-to-know-your-neighbor talks, which let Alucard feel that he was indeed welcomed into the family. The night went on for hours before Edmund was forced to retire for the night, despite the man’s protests to stay up. Maria went to help Edmund through his nightly routine, leaving Crina and Alucard alone in the dining hall.

“Well, was he what you thought he would be after all these years?” Crina asked, wondering Alucard’s thoughts.

Alucard smiled, “He may be a little bit older than when I last saw him, but he still has that twinkle in his eye that I saw as a child. He hasn’t given up on life yet and I’m glad I could help him rekindle that spirit” he said.

Crina smiled, “I’m glad. Please, feel free to come by the house whenever you like. I’m sure that Grandfather would love to spend more time with you” she suggested.

The young Dhampir smiled and nodded, “I will gladly do so” he said.

Crina then got up from the table and stretched for a bit. “Well, the night is still young. But are you feeling tired?” she asked, not wanting to keep her guest awake if he was.

Alucard looked at her and then shook his head, “Not really. Why?” he asked.

“Well, you’re free to spend the night here. Mother and I discussed it while you and Grandfather were talking. Once Grandfather is done for the evening, she’ll get Gabriel’s room set up for you so you can sleep” Crina said, explaining the offer.

Alucard was a bit shocked but after seeing how dark it was, it did make sense to spend the night. “Very well then. I accept” he said.

“Good. Now, since you’re not too sleepy yet, I was wondering if you had room in your stomach for tea. Now that you’re here, I’d like to discuss something with you and because you’re here in my family’s house, I feel more comfortable telling you about what I’ve been holding back. Something that I believe will interest you quite a bit” Crina explained.

Alucard looked at her and thought about it. After a few seconds, he nodded, “Very well, lead the way” he said.

Crina smiled and then lead Alucard to the kitchen, knowing that she would be in for a long night of discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Another chapter finished. Like I said before, I will update as soon as I can, but it may just be weekends only as I feel that is when I have more time. But I will do what I can to keep you guys interested, just bare with me.  
> As for this chapter, not too many fun facts, but who is Alister? You'll have to wait and see to find out.  
> I'll see you all soon and keep smiling!


	11. What haven’t you told me?

A strong yet fruity smell filled the kitchen as Alucard sat at the kitchen table. It was rather large, considering that it was the kitchen of a former duke who had many servants, but now it was converted into a cooking and eating kitchen with a table that could serve six and chairs to match, all made of pine, which suits the room made from stone and wood. Three windows lined the back wall looking out into the courtyard and the outdoor deck, all simple made but crafted with the finest glass of the era.

After a few moments of silence, a copper mug was placed in front of Alucard with a small hand towel off to the side of it. The mug wasn’t special, just a simple brown colored cup with a thin but sturdy handle and two rivets about a fingernail length away from both the bottom and the top. Inside was an opaque, golden colored liquid that gave off both heat and steam, with the strong fruity smell that Alucard sensed earlier filling his nose and bringing a small smile to his face.

“I’ve never seen tea like this. What is this blend?” he asked as he looked at the drink. 

“This is called Oolong tea, got it through trade from someone who went to China. This particular blend has a few of my own additions to it, such as sun dried apples and ground cinnamon. The towel is there in case your cup gets too hot for your hands, as I have experienced before. Might wanna let it cool down a little” Crina explained as she set her own cup down.

“Cinnamon? That’s a spice that originated in China as well, correct?” Alucard asked, recalling something his mother told him.

“Well, not exactly. True Cinnamon originated in Sri Lanka, a country that’s south of China. But this kind that I have here, I got it through trade from someone that has been to China,” Crina said. She then took a seat opposite that of Alucard, not at the ends of the table, but right across from the young man. She leaned forward a little and rested her elbows on the table, bringing her hands to her face a little as she gazed at Alucard. She then took a deep breath and sighed, “Now then, I do believe I owe you an explanation” she said. Crina’s face then turned serious, almost stone cold, looking Alucard hard in the eye, “However, before I tell you what I know, I want you to promise me that no matter what you hear tonight, you will not have it leave this room, this house, this property and not tell it to anyone, and I mean no one, other than who I know is ok to tell. Not even Trevor and Sypha. Because, the moment that word of what I’m about to tell you gets out, especially to those of the church, many lives would be in danger. Not a mere 50, not 100, not even 1000, close to 12,000 lives, and growing, could be taken all ‘in the name of god’. So what I’m about to tell you is meant to stay silent between us unless I know it’s safe to talk. Can I trust you to keep this promise?” she asked him, eyes never leaving his, voice laced with protection, caution and duty.

Alucard was surprised by this, not expecting such an act from Crina. The whole situation did send a chill down his spine as he felt even the atmosphere surrounding him grow cold with something that he recalled from the time he fought his father, the blood chilling aura of killer intent. Where once was this kind warm-hearted woman who welcomed him into her family, now sat before him, eyes cold and focused, almost like a pair of silver tipped arrows were about to be aimed right at his very soul. However, unlike with Taka and Sumi who had broken his trust when they attempted to kill him, Alucard trusted Crina and believed that this was all a form of protecting those that mattered to her. He then processed the information that she just gave him and understood the weight of those words, understanding how much was at stake and reminding him of the vow he made in taking down his father. With that, taking a deep breath himself, he returned Crina’s look and nodded his head.

“Of course. You have my word” he said, being nothing but honest with her.

Crina searched his eyes for any form of hesitation from him, but when he saw nothing of the sort, she relaxes and sighs. “Good. I apologize for going on guard, it’s just that the oath is very strict about explaining information and who to tell, so I do trust you, but I wanted to make sure that you understood the risks. For it could mean death if word reaches the religious inquisition, let alone their corrupted lackeys” she said. She then took a sip of her now cooled tea and sighed a bit before continuing. “Now then, if you can remember, do you recall when I said that you weren’t the first dhampir that I have met? And that I know how dhampirs react to Blood Moons when they first encounter them? And do you recall how hesitant I was in telling you more about all that?” Crina asked him, recalling the times she held back.

Alucard thought back on times before and nodded for each time she mentioned, “Yes, I do” he said. He then took a sip from his own cup of tea, letting the flavors of apple and cinnamon dance upon his tongue as he listened to Crina.

“As I have said before, the church has grown so corrupted that they are willing to hire just about anyone to find information about this place, known to them as the ‘Holy Grail of Sin’. The reason why they call it that is because this is a place that is filled with nothing but freedom. The freedom to make their own choice, the freedom to live how they wish to live, the freedom to explore, to question, to experiment, all things that the church would view as a sin against order and submission. Basically, in terms of relation, if your mother found this place, she would’ve been welcomed with open arms instead of scrutiny, as science is a big part of the community. Of course, it’s not absolute freedom as we do have laws in preventing crimes, but the rules help us regulate connections as well, especially since different cultures and species are within this place” Crina explained, pausing to take a drink.

Alucard was interested now since there was a place that allowed the sciences as a part of daily lives. Despite the few details he was given, his mind began to race at the possibility of being able to communicate the sciences with others. However, his hopes went down a little as he figured that these people wouldn’t be too fond of coming across a dhampir, but he kept on listening to Crina.

“This place I speak of has two different names, a code name and a true name. The code name is what it is, code for those who wish to try and find sanctuary from those who lust for power and control. For this place, it’s code name is ‘The Gateway’ while its true name, not spoken out in public, ever, is known as the ‘Temple of Miracles’. With the code name, it’s easier to fool the church as they think the Gateway means-“

“The Gateway to Heaven” Alucard interrupted, unintentionally but still.

Crina smiled a little, “Yes, and the church will just pass it off. And because of them passing it off, the people of the Gateway are in safer hands. Especially those who are half human” she said.

Alucard raised an eyebrow, “Half-human? As in…people like me?” he asked, feeling curious.

Crina gave an amused huff and nodded, “Indeed. In fact, half human half vampire conceptions are not that uncommon, surprisingly. Of the population of 12,000, while the largest majority, roughly 7,500 of the citizens, is that of humans, the second largest majority, roughly…3,500 citizens or so, actually is of those who are half vampire. There is also a small population of vampires as well, mostly those who didn’t follow traditional vampiric ways, or those who just had nowhere else to go. The rest of the population consists of creatures, demons, monsters and more around the world who were either bought out of slavery or simply rescued in different situations. It’s various and cultured, all with a few simple rules. Mostly consisting of a creed of five simple rules” she paused, taking a sip of her drink and letting Alucard take in the information.

Alucard waited patiently, leaning forward a little in his chair, wanting to know more. For the first time in a long time, he had something that intrigued him to no end, wanting to know more, when normally he would need a purpose for such a need. The thought of being in a population consisting of dhampirs like him actually brought him a sense of comfort and a bit of curiosity, but he kept his composure, although the contained excitement was evident in his eyes. He held his cup as he continued to listen, waiting for Crina to continue.

Crina then held up a fist and then stuck up her pointer finger, “First rule, and the most important one, is that blood is never, EVER, taken without consent. Blood can be a form of trade payment, especially for those who have vampiric genetics, but if one cannot provide blood due to loss or does not want to do so, then money or other forms of trade are given. If one does not give consent to give blood, the recipient must accept the terms, no exceptions allowed” she said.

She then put up a second finger, “Second, no one forces their own opinion on others. Just like how the church forces its intent on others because of desire for power, no one can repeat the same process on anyone at all. The Gateway is a place where people escape from that whole governmental concept, so such action is not allowed at any time nor with any situation. If there is a thought that must be given, such as preparing for war to protect the home or to bring in a concept of life that would be beneficial to all, then that is something that can be voted upon by everyone after telling reasons of yes and no, as is the way of the Gateway’s government, that of a constitutional monarchy, with heavy emphasis on constitutional” she paused.

A third finger goes up, “Third, those who wish to travel outside the Gateway must take an oath of secrecy, only explaining such information about the Gateway to either fellow members or those who may benefit from the chance of a new life. This one is tricky to explain, but let’s use your mother as an example. Let’s say that, in this situation, your mother has yet to meet your father. If she encountered one of the many traders or observers of the Gateway and said person saw your mother’s work as beneficial to others, then he or she would first question your mother’s religious beliefs in case she sided with the religious inquisition. If she said no, or no but still believed there was a god, then she would be told about the Gateway and he/she would’ve questioned your mother’s motives. If they lined up with what follows in the creed, then she would’ve been invited to see about the Gateway. Of course, she had the right to refuse, as the second rule says, no one forces intent upon others. But if she said yes, then proper guidelines would follow, which I will get to another time” she said.

Now all but her thumb is pointed up, “Fourth, religious freedom is allowed as long as it doesn’t involve live sacrifice, human sacrifice or anything involving sacrifice of lives or harm to lives in general, and as long as it doesn’t disturb the peace. If there are holidays that involve some sort of celebration, we have a calendar that helps keep track of things and of course, the people are updated of all possible celebrations long ahead of time” she explained.

Finally, all her fingers are up, “Fifth and final rule. Anyone who goes against this creed or cause anything along the lines of murder will be brought to a trial that is fair and judged by the Chief as well as members of the government. If one is indeed guilty of such acts, then the Chief uses their power to change the guilty ones memories. She can erase the memories of the Gateway and rearrange the leftover memories and fill in the gaps with new ones, making it seem like the person had a completely different past than before. It is what happens to all who break the creed” she said, finishing her story of the rules.

“Any questions?” Crina asked, unsure if she was making sense.

Alucard took in the information, thinking about the rules, but they all made sense to him. However, there was one thing that was bothering him, so he looked at her after taking a sip of his tea. “My only question is how a large population is able to hide itself from the church and religious inquisition? Is it protected by magic of some sort or is there something else?” he asked.

“Good question, and I guess I did forget to mention this. The Gateway isn’t like a normal village. Rather, it’s an underground castle town. The only sources of light are from street lanterns and from crystalized sunlight” Crina explained.

Alucard raised an eyebrow, “Crystalized what?” he asked.

However, just as he asked this, a strange sound caught his ears, making him turn toward the fireplace with caution.

Crina hear this too and stood up, moving slowly and grabbing a knife from the nearby counter and watching the fireplace carefully. The sound of something scuffling down the fireplace started to get louder and louder until finally a voice gave a yelp and fell the rest of the way down, creating a large ash storm from falling on top of the wood.

“Ow…glad that… it wasn’t…wasn’t lit this time…” said a voice inside the dust cloud as he coughed a little.

Crina immediately relaxed and put the knife down. Sighing, she spoke, “It’s alright Alucard, I know who this is” she said, speaking a little annoyed, as she looked at her guest and friend.

Just as the dust cleared, a young man stood before the pair. He was roughly Crina’s height, if not a little taller, but yet he was shorter than Alucard. Lithe in body but yet toned, skin white as the full moon, just like Alucard, with silver hair that was long and thin, all pulled back into a half pony with thin lose strands shaping his oval shaped face. He dusted himself off to show a pair of light brown pants, dark brown calf high boots with platinum accents, a white long sleeved dress shirt with a black colored cravat and a vest of royal purple with thin gold trimmings. Once fully dusted off, the young man turned and looked at both Alucard and Crina with honey brown eyes that were full of curiosity, adventure and a hint twinkle of mischief all while baring a wide grin.

Alucard looked at the young man before him with a bit of confusion before he took notice of something very prominent about this guy, more specifically the pair of fangs in his mouth, making his eyes widen a bit as a sense of a threat fills his mind. But he stayed cool, only asking a question to see if his thoughts proved true.

“You….You’re a….a vampire?” Alucard asked, unsure if he was seeing things correctly.

The young man before Alucard looked at the blonde haired man with a bit of confusion before giving him a smile and shaking his head.

“Vampire? No. Dhampir? Yes. And a handsome one at that. Of course, your rather good looking yourself, my good man” the young man, now dhampir said to Alucard.

Alucard’s eyes widened as much as possible when he heard that, shock filling his body at the sight of one like himself. “D-Dhampir?!” he asked with hesitation and surprise.

“Why are you here? I thought you were going home” Crina said to the young man, a bit disturbed by the unexpected guest.

“I did go. But I forgot to bring that payment I owe you from a few months ago, so I wanted to come back and give it to you before I forgot again” the young man said. He then pulled out a small brown bag, one that was about the size of a canning jar.

Crina took the bag and opened it, looking at the contents and smiled, “This will do nicely. Very nicely indeed. This should make a nice component for one of my side projects” she said.

The young man smiled, “Glad it can help. Not sure why you would need it, but hopefully it will bring you closer” he said.

Crina then placed the bag on to the table and turned back to Alister, “And why didn’t you come through the door?” she asked.

“I was waiting by your bedroom window and I kept tapping, but you wouldn’t come, so I figured you were somewhere else. I flew around til I saw the kitchen lights and was about to go to the door, but your dogs were outside” he said, a look of fear on his face at the mention of Max and Anna.

Crina looked at Alister and nodded, “That’s right, you’re scared of dogs. If forgot about that. I’ll let it slide this time, but going forward, please don’t use the chimney. You’d make me think that you were Krumpus…” she said with a shiver.

“Oh god no” Alister said with a shiver up his spine too.

Crina then looked at Alucard, “Well, since the two of you are now in the same room, I might as well introduce you both” she said. She then gave a motion to the young man in the room, “Alucard, this is Alister. He’s a step-cousin of mine and a dhampir from the Gateway that I have been telling you about” she said. She then moved her hand from Alister to Alucard, “Alister, this is Alucard. The man that I have been searching for this past year on behalf of my Grandfather” she said, introducing the two men in the room.

Alister looked at Alucard and moved forward, extending a hand to the blonde man, “Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Alucard” he said with a smile.

Alucard was a bit hesitant in shaking his hand, but he did so out of manners, “You as well, Alister” he said. He still was a bit bewildered after all that occurred tonight, being told about this place of people that were just like him and now meeting one of the many that could be in this place.

Alister noticed the nervousness in Alucard’s movements and voice and his face turned to slight worry, “Something wrong? You look like you’ve seen something strange…” he said, unsure of what to make of Alucard’s behavior.

Alucard blinked, “N-No, it’s not that, it’s just…well…” he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Crina sensed the hesitation and stepped in, “Alister, believe it or not, you’re actually the first dhampir that Alucard has encountered in his life” she said.

Alister looked from Alucard to Crina and then back to Alucard, “Really? Well, sorry if I overwhelmed you…” he apologized.

“Then perhaps you should visit him another day, my lord”

Alucard was about to speak when a voice was heard and a hand mysteriously appeared on Alister’s shoulder, making Alucard pull back from the silver dhampir in shock. Surrounding Alister was a mist that slowly started to take shape behind the young man. When the mist disappeared, what replaced it was another dhampir, one who appeared older than Alister with darker skin, almost light beige, and short dark brown hair paired with piercing dark brown eyes and a serious scowl on his face, giving an intimidating presence, but not completely threatening. His attire was that of a typical butler, dress shirt, black vest, black tailcoat, black pants and black shoes.

“I was beginning to wonder how far away you were, Simon” Crina said as she looked at the man behind Alister.

“I tried my best to keep him home, but he, just like you, can be rather impulsive once he gets an idea in his head” the new dhampir, now known as Simon, said as he turned to Crina, “Forgive me if he interrupted anything of importance, my lady” he said as he bowed his head in apology.

Crina waved her hand, “It’s fine, don’t feel that way. I was just explaining to Alucard here about the Gateway and about our dhampir population and sure enough, a dhampir appears. However, I do believe you’re right. Maybe we should let these two talk another day when Alucard isn’t overwhelmed” she said.

“Then on that note, we shall take our leave. Come now, master” Simon said as he started to become mist, with Alister looking on in a bit of shock. The mist then cleared out and disappeared from the kitchen completely, leaving both Crina and one very confused Alucard in the kitchen alone.

“Who was that?” Alucard asked, unsure of what just happened.

“That was Simon, Alister’s butler. When Alister is the chaos, Simon is the order and is the one to bring him back to reality” Crina explained. “Anyway, I think that’s enough for one night to explain things. I probably overwhelmed you with information. And of course Alister’s unexpected timing is really something to gaze in wonder, more as in wondering why he is shirking his duties to slack off…” she added, sounding a bit annoyed. She then turned to Alucard and bowed her head, “I’m sorry for all this” she said.

Alucard turned to her and raised his hand, “No, please, I’m glad that you told me about the Gateway, this explains your behavior. And yes, Alister did have strange timing, but, I am glad that I got to meet one of many who live in the Gateway, let alone two. This was indeed a night I won’t forget” he said with a small smile.

Crina lifted her head to look at Alucard and saw his smile, which for some reason, made her blush lightly. There was just something about that smile that often made a warm feeling grow through her body. She wasn’t sure what this was, but she started to realize a little about this feeling. However, her thoughts were interrupted as the sound of choir bells was heard down the halls.

“What’s that?” Alucard asked.

“Oh, that’s the clock down the hall. I didn’t even realize how late it is…maybe we should head to bed” Crina said as she gathered up the cups from earlier, going to the sink to wash them. Once that was done, she placed the cups on the drying rack nearby and turned around, “I’ll show you to your room” she said, grabbing a candelabra from the kitchen table and walking along the halls toward the stairs that lead up.

Alucard, who’s mind was still racing after all this information, walked slowly behind Crina as she lead him to his quarters for the night, his mind never once pausing in his thoughts. He was certainly looking forward to learning more about the Gateway and meeting Alister again. However, his thoughts also traveled to Crina and how kind she was to him in doing all of this. He wasn’t too sure if this was going to help him trust others again, but he was slowly starting to feel that he could trust at least those that he currently knew. He never has been a social person, but he did miss the companionship that Trevor and Sypha brought. But now that Crina had come into his life, that she reunited him with someone pleasant from his past, and that she introduced him to another dhampir like himself, though overwhelming, he was beginning to feel that this was a new start for him. It was in that moment that he also recalled Taka and Sumi and their corpses still being held outside the castle. He made a mental note to take those down once he got back to the castle, or at least what was left of them. His thoughts were pushed aside as Crina stopped in front of one of the many doors in the hallway and turned to him.

“Here we are. This is Gabriel’s room. The washroom is two doors down on the right if you need it” she said, “I hope you sleep well, Alucard” she added, bowing her head with a smile.

Alucard returned the head bow and smiled back, “Thank you Crina, and you as well” he said. He then opened the door and went inside. He also made a mental note that she stopped calling him ‘Sir Alucard’, but he figured that since they were friends now, they could drop the formalities. In fact, he very much preferred it now. As he shut the door, he sighed and made his way to get himself prepared for bed, feeling the need for sleep starting to come upon him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter up! Struggled with this one a bit only because I wanted to make sure that things made sense. Hopefully this does make sense, but please comment if I missed something. We also finally meet Alister and his butler Simon. I know what you're thinking, there's already a Simon in Castlevania, you can't use that name again. Well, truth be told in our world, there is more than one person with the same name, so this person could also be called Simon as it does make it seem real. Wouldn't you say? Anyway, enjoy this chapter, give comments if you see something missing or if there are questions, but please stay with me as there is more to this story. Can't say what the next chapter will bring, but all I can say is to expect the unexpected.
> 
> Now for some fun facts:  
> -Cinnamon originated in Sri Lanka before Christ, but when China found out about it, they had their own version made and sold it to traders and the works. Figured it make sense, and besides, who doesn't like the combination of apples and cinnamon? I do!  
> -Small Assassins Creed reference in regards to fighting for freedom and having a creed, but back during the 15th century there would've been some people who opposed the church, so I decided to capitalize on that and turn it into a hidden community. After all, scientists broke the rules of the church to make discoveries, so it made sense to me that there would be a community that believe in science. However, just like in Assassin's Creed 3, with Father Timothy, he wished to 'provide god for those who seek salvation', and I figured, 'hey, there are people who would still believe in god, but would probably not wish to worship him' and that's when I found the term agnostic, which is actually what I myself am as well. If it works, put it in the story, lol.  
> -The term 'temple of miracles' is a bit of a reference to the 'court of miracles' in the Hunchback of Notre Dame, one of my favorite disney movies. Since it was full of gypsies, people who Frollo despised, thought it would fit for a community despised by the church. But are there gypsies there? Wait and see.  
> -Since Alucard had never met another dhampir, I figured he'd be a bit shy and uneasy about meeting another of his own kind. We'll have to see how he improves, if he does. 
> 
> And I think that's it for now. Please let me know if I missed out on anything. Thanks again for stopping by and reading and look forward to the next chapter soon. Bye for now!


	12. How do we move forward?

The night passed with no interruptions and once again Crina woke up before dawn. After checking on her Grandfather, who was still fast asleep, she walked back to her room to prepare for her hunt, the candle she was carrying providing a small amount of light as she walked. However, as she made her way back, she noticed that the door to Gabriel’s room was open, making her raise an eyebrow. Turning into the door, she peaked in and saw both Maximus and Anna resting near the bed where Alucard slept, their soft snores filling the room.

 _‘They must have snuck in during the night…normally they would come to my room…guess they were just curious about their guest…’_ Crina thought to herself.

She was just about to move on when a murmur caught her ears.

“Mother…”

Crina recognized that voice as Alucard’s as it echoed through Gabriel’s room a bit. She then heard a little bit of heavy panting, and it wasn’t coming from the dogs. Realizing that it was Alucard that she was hearing, she slowly made her way to him. Once she was close, she set the candle on the bedside table, turning it a little so the holder was blocking the light from Alucard’s sleeping face, but was just enough light to show it. From what Crina could see, it seemed like Alucard was having a nightmare about his mother, eyebrows furrowed in either anger or fear, breath getting heavy, words muttering in his breath as he tosses his head a little. Unsure of how to help, she did the only thing she could do at the time without waking him, similar to how she comforted her Grandfather during the past year. She reached her hand out to gently touch Alucard and gently stroked his head from forehead to the back, as much as she could get before touching the pillow, similar to how one pets a dog, being careful not to wake him. She did this a few more times until Alucard calmed down, his breath slow and face relaxed, giving a sigh as Crina started to slow her strokes. Once she was sure he was fine, she removed her hand and brought it to his face, gently moving a stray strand of hair out of the way as he turned his face to the side toward Crina and sighed again.

For some reason, Crina couldn’t stop staring at the young man’s face. She didn’t understand why, because at first, this was all for her Grandfather’s sake, but over time, she realized that she and Alucard had indeed become friends. The moment the two of them met, she knew that he was someone that no one wanted to be on his bad side and for a while, that scared her. But over time, she got to know him, to understand him and in turn, he did the same with her. But while she still had plenty of demons to hide, Crina wasn’t too sure about Alucard. What if one day, he decided he wanted nothing to do with humans anymore? What would happen to the bond between him and her Grandfather? To the bond between themselves? The thought of him going back into the abyss of loneliness and distrust made her feel sick to her stomach. The thought of seeing this man, this kind and gentle handsome soul going back to-

Wait…what? Handsome?

 _‘Did I seriously think that he is handsome?’_ Crina thought to herself as she realized what happened. For some reason, the thought of seeing him as handsome brought a light dusting of pink to her cheeks. But then she shook her head violently.

_‘No, no, no, no Crina. You can’t have this happen. Not again. You were in love once before and you made a vow, for everyone’s sake, that you would never fall in love again. Besides…your last love was-’_

_‘My Lily of the Valley’_

_‘C-Crina…m-my…l-lo…’_

_‘It’s all my fault!!!’_

In a few mere seconds, flashes of memories burst through Crina’s head like bombs exploding on a battlefield. All of the same situation, involving the same people, herself and one other. A person who Crina had nightmares about before, one moment relaxing in his embrace, the next seeing him as a dead corpse with his blood on her hands. The horrible memories of that night caused her to go completely stiff and silent, all while forcing those memories to the very back of her head to try and not have that remerge again. Even though her attempts have failed before. After taking a moment to try and calm herself, she decided that it was time to get ready for her hunt. So, quietly as she could, she grabbed her candle, hiding the light from Alucard’s eyes, softly walked her way out of the door and made her way back to her room.

Only when was she in her room, candle placed roughly on the bedside table and the door shut did she gasp and clutch her head, shaking as the suppressed memory from earlier came back. Her heart started to race, breathing became ragged and uneasy, eyes wide from fear only to clench tight in pain as the memories of that incident played over and over again in her mind. Tears also started to fall as she thought of his face, the face of her first love. After working to push through the memory, Crina then moved to her bedside table and took out a small bottle from the drawer, removing the cork and bringing the bottle up to her nose and breathing slowly. In that moment, the intense smell of Lavender and Bergamot filled her nose and after a few more inhales, she started to calm down and slowly counted to 20 eventually becoming calm again. Reaching once again into the bedside table, she pulled out a small cloth, dabbed it with the oil and started to rub the oil around her neck and collarbone, letting the scent fill her nose as she then worked on getting dressed for the day.

About roughly an hour and a half later, Crina was out the back door, clad in her hunting garb, hair pulled back in a simple braid, and stomach full of a pre-hunt snack as she made her way to the stable. She then made a gentle clicking noise to indicate to Gabi that she was coming, waking up the gentle beast from slumber. Once inside the stable, Crina started to prepare Gabi for riding, giving her hooved partner a good meal of oats, as well as taking out the weapons from above the stall. Among her hunting items were her halberd, a simple bow with arrows and a bag of alchemy stones that she got from the Gateway a few years back. When Crina finished saddling up Gabi and mounted her, horse and rider set off into the waking dawn to hunt for the morning.

As she rode on, she thought about what she had been through the past few weeks. From the hint that Trevor and Sypha slipped her about Alucard to meeting him for the first time, from earning his trust to him meeting her Grandfather again. All that occurred within this short amount of time and she also thought of how close she and Alucard have become, from strangers to acquaintances and then to friends. It was weird for her to think of having friends after five years of exile from the friends and homes she once knew. Sure, she still visited as she had an occupation now, but she stays away from most people, mainly because of her guilt. However, it had been lonely for the past five years, and the bond between her and her mother and Grandfather grew stronger, but she knew that the latter wouldn’t be around much longer. And now that she had accomplished her ultimate goal of helping her Grandfather live out his final years in peace, she wasn’t sure what to do now. Since she introduced Alucard to Alister and told him about the Gateway, eventually she would take him to go and see about said place, but that wouldn’t be for another month as she had her occupation as a trader to think about, and some items couldn’t be obtained in just one day. Yet her duties weren’t able to fill the now growing hole in her chest, the emptiness that came from a lack of duty, a lack of responsibility, a lack of purpose. She could follow her siblings and try to settle down, but the nightmarish memory that haunts her to no end made her put that dream in the far back of her priorities. Just in that moment, she wondered what it would be like if she and Alucard were more than friends, but the thought was literally whipped out of her head as a low tree branch did just that to her face, filling her mouth of leaves. After spitting the leaves out while riding, Crina eventually came to a stop at her usual hunting grounds. As Crina unloaded her weapons, she took a moment to stop and tell herself to put her thoughts aside to focus on the hunt, as survival prioritizes pointless daydreams.

 _‘No point in thinking about something that is never going to happen…’_ she thought to herself. She then gave a groan as she rubbed the insides of her eyes, _‘What the hell is wrong with me, thinking like that? I doubt that Alucard committed a sin like I did. And I highly doubt that he’d be interested in a person like me anyway…’_ she added in thought as she lowered her hand, eyes slightly hazed with depression and sadness.

Taking in a breath of forest air, Crina’s gaze hardened and she then takes off for the forest to hunt, unsure what she could find for the day, just as the sun began to rise over the mountains in the distance.

_*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*_

Alucard didn’t wake until the sun flooded the room and started to get into his eyes. Slowly his eyes fluttered open to greet the new day, but then he shut them and turned his back toward the sun, trying to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, his attempts were interrupted when he felt hot breath on his face and the sound of panting in his ears. Opening his eyes, he found himself at eye level with Max, the male St Bernard, who then greeted him with a few licks to the face.

“Ugh…ehk...bla…ok, ok, ok, I’m up. I’m getting up. Down boy” Alucard said as he fought against the kisses to get up out of bed. Using the blanket to wipe his face of the dog’s saliva and slobber, he got up and stretched a bit before moving to where his clothes were. After a few moments, Alucard was fully dressed and made his way downstairs with Max right behind him. Walking through the halls to the kitchen, Alucard could tell that this place was indeed a nice home to inherit. The bright white walls with ornate gold colored framing and detail, lined with either vases full of different flowers or ornate wall decorations. Nearing the end of the hall, the scent of fresh baked bread and apples filled his nose, instantly making him feel a little hungry as he turned the corner and made his way to the kitchen.

Max pushed passed Alucard as he entered the kitchen while the young dhampir stood in the entrance way, watching the daughter of his grandfather figure cook breakfast for the morning. Maria turned around with a loaf of bread in her mits when she noticed her guest in the entrance.

“Oh, Alucard, good morning. Did you sleep well?” she asked the young man, giving him a gentle smile.

Alucard smiled and nodded, “Yes, I did, thank you for asking. Truth be told, that was probably the best sleep I’ve had in a long time” he said.

Maria’s smile grew, “I’m glad to hear that. Sorry, but Crina’s not back from her hunt yet. Until then, I’m cooking up some apple dumplings for us to have. It won’t be ready for another few minutes, but father is outside with a bread, meat and cheese tray if you wish to have something to tide you over until then” she said.

Alucard nodded, “Thank you and that sounds wonderful” he said. He was about to head out when he thought back on what Edmund told him the morning he left his father’s castle, about how he was separated from his daughter and wife and how he wished to get back with them after being gone for so long. In a way, he did feel like his father did cause this family a bit of turmoil and sadness, but his father never had the chance to repent for his actions. Alucard, being a man of intense responsibility, decided it was better late than never to make things right. Sighing deeply, he made his way to the kind woman.

“Maria?” he asked, sounding a bit unsure.

The woman turned to him, “Hm? Yes?” she asked. She then noticed the look on his face, “Is there something wrong?” she asked, concerned.

Alucard looked to the side and then looked back at her, “I…I feel like I need to apologize…” he said, trailing off a little.

Maria looked at him a bit bewildered, “Why do you say that? What do you need to apologize for? I see no need…” she said, unsure why the young man was apologizing.

Alucard then cleared his throat, “I feel like I need to apologize on behalf of my father, for him taking your father away from you when you were so young. If he didn’t do so, your life probably would’ve been better. Edmund often told me that he would watch you from his distance mirror, wondering the streets all alone, often fighting to survive. If my father hadn’t taken your father away, maybe things would’ve been better” he said, explaining his thoughts, a look of regret on his face. He then bowed his head, “Please forgive me and my father for such actions” he said.

Maria stayed silent, but she understood what he was saying. She then set the loaf of bread she was holding on the counter and looked at the young dhampir, “Alucard, I appreciate you apologizing, but there really is no need. It’s true, life was hard for me after Father left. But the truth is, if it wasn’t for what your father did, I wouldn’t be the person who I am today. Yes, I did go through a lot growing up, losing my mother to an illness, begging on the streets for food, becoming pregnant after trying to earn money and then losing those two children to illnesses, life was indeed hell. But I also found a good life as well. I made a friend who I gladly call my sister figure, we learned to survive on the streets until we were picked up by the members of the Gateway” she said.

Alucard raised an eyebrow at that, “Is that so?” he asked.

Maria then gave a face of slight fear, “Oh, did Crina tell you about the Gateway?” she asked.

Alucard nodded, “Yes, she told me about it” he said.

Her face then turned to one of relief, “Oh good. Anyway, I do appreciate you apologizing on your father’s behalf, but there really is no need. If anything, I think I’m the one who needs to apologize to you” she said.

Alucard furrowed his brow, “Why?” he asked.

“My father left you for his family when you were still rather young, correct? It must’ve been hard for you growing up without the man you had as a grandfather figure” Maria said.

Alucard thought back on his past and then nodded, “Yes. Yes it was. But, if you don’t mind me borrowing your words, if that didn’t happen, then I wouldn’t be who I am today either” he said with a small smile.

Maria returned his smile, “There, now I think we’re even, wouldn’t you say?” she said, earning a nod from Alucard. She then went over and gently patted his shoulder, “Now, while I do hold some resentment for the father, I could never resent his son. So much so, that I’m happy to say this. Please, don’t hesitate to come by if you ever feel lonely. Crina has said that there are times when you feel rather lonely, and I’m sure Edmund would love to spend more time with you. So please don’t hesitate to come by when you wish to have some company. I’ll even cook for you when you come over” she said with a smile.

Alucard’s face softened at hearing that, “Thank you. I’m deeply grateful, Maria” he said. And as if right on cue, his stomach gave a soft groan, making the young man blush a little. “That…wasn’t on purpose, I promise” he said with a hint of embarrassment.

Maria gave an amused huff, “It’s alright. Like I said, it’ll be a while for the apple dumplings to fully cook, but Father is outside with a plate of bread and cheese if you want something to settle your stomach for now” she said.

Alucard smiled and nodded, “Sure. And thank you again” he said, earning a nod from Maria. He then made his way to the back door and gently pushed through it. Once outside, he walked a little bit until he found Edmund sitting in an outdoor structure, a gazebo, looking out at the sunrise. This brought back memories for Alucard as he remembered looking out many of the castle windows only to see Edmund standing outside watching the sunrise.

‘He’s never lost the habit of waking up with the sunrise’ Alucard thought to himself with a small smile. He then made his way over to the gazebo to meet Edmund. When he got close enough to look at Edmund, he could tell that the man was in deep thought. 

“Edmund?” Alucard asked, hoping to get the man’s attention without scaring him.

Sadly it didn’t work as Edmund jumped a little bit as he turned his head to look at Alucard. “Oh, sorry Adie, I was lost in thought. I didn’t hear you come up” he said, trying to look at him through his good eye.

Alucard gave a sad smile, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you, it’s just that you looked so deep in thought that I didn’t want to break you of it” he said.

Edmund tilted his head, “What?” he asked, but then he realized what the young man meant, “Oh, right. That” he said to himself as his face fell a little.

Alucard’s eyes furrowed a little, “Is something wrong?” he asked.

Edmund then sighed and patted the table to an empty chair, “Come and have a seat, lad. This may take a bit to explain” he said.

Alucard felt concern rising but he nonetheless went over to the chair and sat, taking a piece of bread, a slice of cheese and a bit of meat, layering one on top of the other before taking a small bite.

“The reason why I was deep in thought is because I’m worried about Crina” Edmund explained. He then looked at Alucard and saw the confusion in his eyes, “I’m worried because while Crina is indeed kind hearted and willing to help, it’s mostly because of a lack of purpose, something that has been occurring with her for a while, my boy” he said, “Ever since that incident five years ago, she’s been like this. Practically leaving her old life behind for exile because she believes that she is dangerous. But tell me Adie, do you see her as dangerous?” he asked Alucard.

Alucard swallowed a bite of his meal and looked at Edmund, eyes furrowed in sadness as he shook his head, “Of course not. If it hadn’t been for her, I wouldn’t be as happy as I am now. In fact…if it wasn’t for her…I’d probably embrace my lonely lifestyle, not trusting humans, being in the dark, far from society, and…and becoming the monster my father became” he paused, thinking about what would’ve happened to him if he hadn’t met Crina. “But now, I feel like there are people who I can trust, such as you, Crina, Maria and…and even Alister, although I’m a little nervous about him” he said as he took another bite.

Edmund chuckled, “Yes, Alister is an interesting one. Anyway, I’m glad you see the same way I do about Crina. I know her well enough to know that she would never kill someone innocent. And despite her saying that she was the one who killed Lumin, I have doubts that she did it with the intention. Taka and Sumi got what those two deserved after double crossing us, but on the other hand, they are completely different from Lumin” he said.

Alucard raised an eyebrow, “Lumin?” he asked.

“Yes, a close friend of Alister’s and, from what that rascal has told me, I think that Lumin and Crina were something more. And that’s why she says that she’s a murderer, because she claims to have killed the one she loved” Edmund explained. “I don’t remember much from that night, but I do remember seeing Alister carry Crina into the house on his back with her arms completely covered in blood. When she recovered and woke up the next morning, she was a wreak, repeating the phrase that she killed Lumin, fighting off any contact from her mother or even me, mostly because she was afraid of hurting those around her. It honestly felt like she became a completely different person, someone that no one recognized. Where once was this social, confident and proud fighter, now was this depressed, frightened and broken soul who wanted nothing more than to die. Of course, we helped her out of the thoughts of suicide, but she has lost faith in herself and her abilities, leading to a lack of purpose for her. We’ve done everything we could to help her but, …” he then paused for a moment, taking a deep breath, “I fear that if I die, which I know will come its way here eventually, then she will either fall back into that old shadow of herself or worse,” Edmund paused again, hand clenching and shaking a bit as his face fell in fear and fright, “that she would follow me in death by suicide soon after I leave this world” he said, letting a tear fall from his face.

Alucard looked at Edmund with wide eyes, not expecting to hear this. It was then that he thought back to that feeling he had about a dark secret that Crina could be hiding and now that he heard this from Edmund, he figured that this was the darkness behind Crina’s warm glow. However, the more he thought about it, the more he put the pieces together. The desire for him and Edmund to have a reunion, her want in helping him trust people again, it did come off as impulsive, but now he understood that it was due to a lack of purpose and a lack of possible self-belief. Doing small things to help the family brought her some sort of purpose but those would only last so long before she could fall into depression again, causing herself mental self-harm. Alucard didn’t want that for Crina as he knew that there was a fighting spirit behind that emerald gaze. After finishing the last of his little snack, he then pushed his thoughts aside as he turned to listen to Edmund again, who was wiping the tears from his eyes.

“I know its wrong to have favorites in the family, but of all my grandchildren, Crina is the one who I am closest too and seeing her like this just breaks my heart. All I want for her is to find happiness in life, but I’m starting to lose hope. The biggest thing is that if she knew someone who knew the pain of killing someone they loved, she may be able to get pass her depression. But that’s impossible as the only ones that I know of who did such a thing are criminals, and I don’t want her anywhere near people like that” Edmund said, explaining his thoughts.

Alucard looked at his hands, he knew what it was like to kill someone who he loved, even though he knew it was what his mother would’ve wanted if she knew what he was planning. He understood the pain of committing such an act, the grief of knowing that he murdered someone, the painful memories of seeing his father during his last few minutes alive before Trevor and Sypha finished him off, and the emptiness that lingers from losing not just one but both of his parents. He knew that pain and after listening to Edmund’s story about his granddaughter, he could relate in many ways. However, considering the thought that Edmund doesn’t know how Dracula was destroyed, he had to brace himself for Edmund’s response to his actions. Taking a deep breath, he then spoke.

“Well…there is one person who could relate to what she’s going through” the young dhampir said.

Edmund looked at Alucard through his good eye with confusion and slight shock, “Who Adie? Who is this person?”

Alucard then hesitated a little bit, eyes drifting a little, “Before I tell you, promise that you won’t change your opinion on me, can I ask this of you?” he asked, not wanting his grandfather figure to see him negatively.

Edmund looked at Alucard suspiciously, but he nodded all the same. “Of course, Adie” he said.

“The person who can relate to Crina…is me. As I was the one…who killed my father when Trevor Belmont and Sypha Belnades joined me in stopping him from destroying the human race” he paused, letting Edmund take this all in before continuing again, “Trevor Belmont was the one who decapitated my father’s disintegrating corpse and Sypha burned it to prevent resurrection, but I…I was the one who staked my father” Alucard confessed, “I….I know how it is, being haunted by that memory and bearing the responsibility for it, so I can relate to her on that end” he finished, unsure if Edmund would see him as a monster or not.

Edmund looked at Alucard shocked, not expecting the young man to kill his own father. However, taking into consideration what Lisa was like, and how Dracula was after her death, it did make sense to him for Alucard to try and stop his father because it would’ve been what Lisa wanted, to stop Dracula from harming the humans she loved. Giving a heavy sigh, Edmund turned to Alucard.

“I see why you asked me not to see you in any other way, and even after being told that story, I still don’t see you any other way, Adie. You did what you had to do in order to save the Wallachia and the world” he said, “I’m just glad you are still alive after all that. And I’m glad that I could provide you some form of comfort from the grief of losing your parents. And now that I know this about you, I’d like to ask you to help my granddaughter overcome her trauma, but I know that I am asking a lot from you…” Edmund said, looking at the plate in front of him, “but I think Crina needs a friend who understands her, who can relate to what she’s feeling, and not too many of us can relate to it. We can put ourselves in her shoes, but she, like myself, believes that you can’t truly relate to someone unless you experience it first-hand. And since you have…maybe you can help her” he added, speaking his mind.

Alucard nodded, “I’d be honored to help her. However, I’m not exactly sure how…I could show her more of the castle and even the Belmont Hold that I was bequeathed, but I’m not sure what else to do with that…” he thought, “I mean, I don’t know much about this particular area of Wallachia, so I don’t think I can help much with that…” he said.

Edmund thought about it, but then his face lit up, “I know, why don’t you ask Crina if you can join her on her trade hunts?” he asked.

Alucard raised an eyebrow, “Trade hunts? What are those?” he asked.

“Well, you already know Alister, so I’m going to assume that you know about the Gateway, correct?” Edmund asked, which he received a nod from the young dhampir, “Crina goes there once a month now because she is an outland trader. She gathers items from around the surrounding areas and offers them up for trade in the Gateway, sometimes even taking requests to collect certain items for different clients. Before she went on her year long journey to find you, she would often take trips that would last for a few days to gather materials, treasures and items for the people. Maybe you can join her on her hunts. In turn, you would get the chance to explore this land beyond the castle, and she could have a friend to join her when she feels lonely. The two of you could get to know each other better and help each other with your problems. What do you think?” Edmund suggested.

The young dhampir thought about the offer, taking into account what Edmund said. He weighed the positives and the negatives and figured that it would work out for both of them, but there was still something that bothered him.

“That does seem like a good idea, but I’m a bit uneasy about leaving the castle for long periods of time…I mean, it would basically be a grave to be robbed if I don’t occupy it…” he said.

Edmund gave a laugh, “Don’t worry, Crina has a way to work that out. By using her alchemy, she was able to create a home alert system that sends a signal to a crystal of her choice when something strange happens. She’d have to explain it a bit better, but she always uses it for when she’s away on her trips, mostly to keep an eye on her mother and me, but it works. It might be of some help to you for when you go to the Gateway or go on a hunt or wherever you need to go. I’m sure that would give you some sense of comfort, eh Adie?” he asked.

Alucard thought about it, figuring that it would be nice to have some sort of intruder detecting system. He then nodded, “That does sound nice. I’ll have to ask her about it” he said.

Edmund smiled and nodded his head, “Thank you, Adie” he said.

Alucard smiled, “Don’t thank me just yet. We don’t know if this will work, so it may be best to wait and thank me when results start to show” he said.

“Fair enough” Edmund said with a chuckle.

“Alucard! Father! The apple dumplings are ready! Come on inside!” Maria shouted from the kitchen door while waving her hand.

The former looked over the latter’s head and waved, “Coming Maria!” the young dhampir shouted. He then looked to Edmund, “Need some help walking?” he asked as he held out an arm.

The elder looked at the young man, giving him a look of disapproval, but he sighed, “As much as I wish to say no, I know I can’t walk too far without help. Might as well” he said as he looped his arm with Alucard’s, “Just hate to leave the food out…” he said.

“I’m glad to see you still have that youthful spirit, just as how you were back when I was young” Alucard said amusingly as he walked with Edmund, “I’ll take care of the tray for you once your well seated, Old Grand” he added, walking with his grandfather figure back to the house, with the smell of hot apple dumplings filling his nose, bringing a smile to his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! Another chapter up! And here, we get a little insight into Crina's backstory as well as how it's been affecting Edmund. Everyone has a dark side to their lives, and Crina kept saying that she was the one who murdered someone, so here's a small hint into that. So, where will these trader hunts lead? Who knows. Since there isn't much to the land of Wallachia, I wanted to play on that idea a little. Besides, all the items in the Belmont Hold and Dracula's castle had to come from somewhere, right? So lets see where these adventures lead in the next few chapters.
> 
> Now for some fun facts:  
> -Lumin, the name of Crina's first victim, means 'Light'. Interesting name, no?  
> -Apple dumplings, tasty as they are, can be used as a breakfast item. Never had one myself, but I figured that they would make a nice tasty breakfast meal. Wouldn't you say?  
> -I tried my best to make it seem like Crina was going through a panic attack, so I'm not sure how it will be received. But if you don't know what she's having, it's a panic attack. 
> 
> That should be it for now. I'll see you next time guys ^^


	13. How about a little cleanup?

To call the ride back to the castle tense was a bit of an understatement, especially with what happened to Crina that morning.

For after a long hunting journey, she came up empty for the first time in years, only to arrive home covered in mud and blood as well as the smell of one certain animal. After a good hour long hot bath and using all the strong scented soap she could find, Crina was able to calm the smell from the formidable skunk that she stepped on, but it did not help her feel better after fighting and losing her catch to a large grizzly bear. However, despite her pride being hurt, a good but late breakfast of apple dumplings did help her a little, despite still smelling a little like a skunk. When originally, Edmund was planning to suggest Alucard joining Crina on her trade hunts, he instead figured that it was better to hold off. Alucard, however, got the idea to ask about it later since it did seem like a good idea to at least try to get to know her better. 

And now, after a few hours and a few different conversations, Crina was taking Alucard back to the castle for the time, in which the latter felt like he overstayed his welcome. Despite Edmund’s continuous insistence that he was welcome to come anytime, Alucard did start to get worried about the castle. Although he could walk back to the castle, he did like the idea of a house alert device, so he asked Crina to help him with that, which she agreed, as she could use something helpful and positive to cheer herself up. After a so far quite ride, Alucard looked at Crina, who appeared to be lost in thought and decided to break the silence.

“You alright?” he asked.

Crina looked at him, “Hm? Oh, yeah. I was just trying to figure out what I did wrong in bringing down my prey. It’s just…normally bears wouldn’t be this far up, but then again, it is spring, so they’re probably going where the food is” she said, telling him her thoughts. 

Alucard figured that was what she was thinking of, but then he recalled something that Trevor said before.

_‘We’re professionals. We move where the work is’_

He then gave a small chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Crina asked.

“Oh, just thinking about something that Trevor Belmont said. Although, now that I think about it, he does kinda remind me of a bear. A bear with a drinking problem” Alucard said with a smile.

“Trevor? A bear?” Crina asked. She then thought about it and then smiled, “Yeah, I can actually see that. He’s big enough to be one and he can be like one when he’s grumpy, as I recall when I spoke with Sypha” she added, chuckling a little bit. She then thought about Trevor’s mate, “Speaking of her, I can see her as a fox” she said.

“A fox? Hmmm…” Alucard said, trailing off in thought, “I was thinking more of a deer because of her build, but with her amount of knowledge, she can be quite clever” he said.

“A deer?” Crina repeated, thinking about it, “I don’t know…she is thin, but I often imagined her as more of a fox. Maybe it’s her red hair. That or her good comebacks” she said with a smile.

Alucard thought about it, Sypha could be tricky if she wanted to be, as he recalled his time with her and Trevor, as well as the time she called him a teenager. So he nodded his head, “That’s true, I can agree with that” he said.

“As for you…” Crina started, “You’re very dog-like…maybe a wolf?” she said, “Although your eyes do remind me that of a lion” she added.

“A lion?” Alucard questioned.

“Yeah, I can’t explain it, but your eyes seem to show some form of power to me, not sure why…well…that and you do have a gorgeous mane, just like a lion” Crina said with a cheeky grin.

Alucard gave an amused huff, “I do not” he said with a smile.

“Hey, you wouldn’t be letting it flow freely if you weren’t showing it off in some way” Crina added, still being cheeky.

Alucard gave another huff, “Perhaps” he said.

“So, how about me?” Crina asked.

“You?” Alucard thought. He then looked at her a little bit and thought about what he already knew, “I see you….as some sort of cat” he said.

“Feral or domestic?” Crina asked, eyebrow raising.

“Hmmm...feral. You hunt for your family and at the same time, you can be very independent. I see you as something of a lynx or a bobcat” Alucard said.

Crina smiled while chuckling, “Oh the irony” she said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Alucard asked.

“Sorry, story for another day” Crina said, “Look, we’re coming on the castle now” she added just as the castle came into view. “But before that, last question on this topic. What animal is Grandfather?” she asked, curious as to what he would say.

Just as Alucard was about to respond, a lone wild Raven was perched on a nearby tree and started cawing to the world. Both riders looked to the bird then looked away from it, deep in thought until…

“He’s a Raven”

Both riders spoke in unison before realizing it and looking at each other with semi-shocked faces. Slowly they turned into small grins before breaking out in small chuckles.

“Good minds think alike apparently” Crina said inbetween snickers, looking at Alucard.

Alucard gave a small laugh as he looked at her, “Apparently so” he said. 

For a moment the two of them looked at each other for a while, eyes appearing to look into each other’s souls, gentle smiles adorned their faces. But when the wagon hit a small dip in the road, the two of them swerved a little, realizing they were staring at each other, making them both look away from each other with faint shades of pink on their cheeks.

“S-Sorry about that…I..” Crina said, stuttering a little bit.

“N-No…I’m sorry. I-I shouldn’t have stared, it was rude of me” Alucard said, stuttering back to her.

The two of them then dismounted and Crina pulled out her tin whistle, giving it a rhythmic blow and almost immediately all the birds flew from the castle, leaving their evidence upon the great castle walls. Crina took notice of this and scratched the back of her head. “Oh, seems that they decorated the castle a little. I can clean that up for you, if you’d like” she said with an apologetic smile.

Alucard looked at her and then at the castle, then back to her. “I am curious as to how you plan to do that, so please, be my guest” he said, wanting to see more of her alchemy in action.

Nodding her head, Crina then went to the wagon to get her bag, pulling out a stick that appeared to have a piece of charcoal on the end. She then proceeded to make a circle on the front doorstep, creating intricate designs to the outer inner diameter of the circle while the inner diameter consisted of a pentagon made up of five triangles, each with a different element of sorts: air, water, time, matter and light. Crina was about to do something when she realized she was missing something.

She then turned to Alucard, who was standing in the way of the wagon, “Say, you might want to duck” she said, only for Alucard to answer her with a confused look.

Crina then raised her right hand, put her middle finger and thumb together and made a loud snap. From the wagon, a flash of silver started to swing, making Alucard turn back only to duck his head low to avoid the oncoming item. The item then made its way to Crina, who then caught it and swung it down to the side, showing it was her trusty halberd.

“I told you to duck, didn’t I?” she said to Alucard, making sure that he was alright.

Alucard nodded, but then looked at her, “I thought only those who had vampiric power could use magic weapons…” he said as he got back to a standing position.

“Well, yes. It’s a long story, but lets just say that I get some vampiric abilities through my patron in exchange for the Blood Moons” she said, “But I will say that I’m not a cannibal in any way possible” she said, speaking strictly.

Alucard raised an eyebrow as Crina went on to finish her circle, then seeing her mark the iron front door, wondering what she meant by her choice of words. But then he recalled what she told him in regards to the Gateway’s creed.

_‘…blood is never, EVER, taken without consent. Blood can be a form of trade payment, especially for those who have vampiric genetics…’_

Alucard looked down a bit, thinking that maybe she was using vampire blood as a form of payment in exchange, but what would she want with it if she was mortal? For experiments? Surely not to drink? His mind was racing with questions when he noticed a light coming from where Crina was standing.

From the circle that the black haired woman stood, a silvery white light started to flutter from the ground. Crina twirled her halberd and struck the ground with the blunt end of her weapon, the impact sending a pulse through the land and the castle as the magic swirled from the seal to around her halberd, then herself before moving to cover the castle. Alucard watched as the magic wind shimmered on the castle like how light shimmers on moving water in a dark cave, seeing the jackdaw feces being removed and washed away. He then moved his gaze back to Crina, looking at her from behind, unsure of what she was like in the front, magic focused and determined to see her duty through. But seeing the way that her hair flows in tune with the magic surrounding the circle, it reminded him of seeing the leaves of a willow tree swaying in the wind.

Soon the magic faded and Crina stood still, putting away her halberd behind her back before looking over the castle and then turning to smile at Alucard.

“There we go, now that castle is clean on the outside” she said, a small sense of pride could be heard in her voice.

Alucard looked over the castle and saw that the castle was indeed clean, even had this weird shine to it.

“Impressive. Very impressive” he said with a small smile.

Crina chuckled, “Well, when you have a big house with 10 siblings, sometimes it’s hard to get things completely clean. So restoration circles like this one are quite handy when you got so much going on and so little time to clean” she said, “We got these in every area of the house. I’m a little surprised that you, one who takes in all his surroundings, didn’t notice the circles in the house” she said.

Alucard thought about this and tried to remember walking through the Lupo house. It was then that he did recall seeing a few strange circles along the walls, although they were smaller, about as small as Alucard’s hand, than the one Crina was currently standing on, which was roughly the size of two beer barrels. Just thinking about circles like that, and then thinking about the castle, immediately this made him get an idea.

“Say, Crina?” he asked.

“Hm? Yes?” Crina asked back, raising an eyebrow.

“I hate to ask this of you since you have done so much for me. But,…do you um…have some time?” he asked, “I have a favor to ask of you” he said.

Crina tilted her head, unsure of what he was planning.

_*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*_

“…So, just to be clear, the only room you don’t want to have affected by this is your old room, correct? Not even the windows?” Crina asked as she started to prepare her chalk, which she also had on hand to use along with the charcoal pieces.

Alucard nodded, “If necessary, I’ll fix those myself…” he said. As much as he appreciated the offer of fixing those windows, that room was still too hard to look into because of his father and his death.

After months of trying to figure out how he was going to repair the castle after the damage he and his father caused, it was emotionally hard for him considering that the memory of him killing his father was still fresh in his mind and the innocence of his old life was gone. He just couldn’t bring himself to clean up everything, which made him feel both unproductive and depressed. But now that he had spent time with Crina, getting to know her, seeing her grandfather again after years of being away, he felt like his life was getting brighter and brighter with each passing day, knowing that close friends, true friends, are close to him. Seeing how smart, responsible and strong she can be, he figured that if anyone had an idea of how to repair the castle, it was Crina. And that was proven when she cleaned the castle earlier. And now, seeing as how she was helping him, although he felt like he was being a bit demanding for things such as this, he knew he had to pay her back eventually. And if things went well, as long as he worded things properly, he might have just the plan.

“Alright, I’d just hate for you to catch a cold from the draft that comes through there” Crina said a little worried, “Even Dhampirs and vampires get colds and flus, as I have seen in the Gateway. Good thing we have our doctors there” she said.

Alucard raised an eyebrow, but he shrugged, “I’ll be alright for now” he said, “But thank you for the concern.”

Crina nodded, “Now, while I set up the circle, you’ll need to take off your boots” she said.

“Why would I need to do that?” Alucard asked.

“This chalk has been made with a small piece of myself, more specifically, pieces of my hair that I trimmed off a while back. By making the connections of essence between me and the chalk, the circle can do as I wish it. But since this will involve your memory, the chalk needs to have a connection that isn’t covered. Your hands could be an option, but since your feet are closer for the connection, it makes sense to use them instead of your hands, which would make the connection slower. Therefore, with your boots and socks off, the chalk can connect via skin contact through your feet” Crina explained.

Alucard listened to this and nodded, seeing as how this made sense. So he sat on the nearest steps and started to undo his boots. Once his feet were cleared and open, he stood near the circle, waiting for what was next.

Crina had finished her circle, similar to the one she used earlier to clear the outside of the castle, now it was filled with different symbols: Rock, Metal, Fire, Matter and Time. Once she was satisfied with the circle, she then took a bit of charcoal and started to mark her forehead in a strange fashion, using her Halberd as a mirror of sorts.

“What are you doing to your face?” Alucard asked.

Crina looked at him, with a mark consisting of a triangle and within it, an upright infinity symbol, which looked like the number 8.

She then pointed to her forehead, “I’m creating the alchemic symbol for memory,” she said, “a symbol that is considered essential for restoration circles” she explained. “I’ll need to do your forehead too, Alucard” Crina added.

He raised an eyebrow, “Why?” he asked.

“Because the circle requires the memories of both the castle before and after the battle. If we just went with my memory, as one who has not seen the castle before the destruction, it wouldn’t work. In order to restore the castle to its former life, we need someone with the memory of the castle before the Dracula’s war” she said.

“Very well, but you’re also in the circle…” the young dhampir pointed out.

“I will represent the memory of the present, since my memory of the castle is so little. Meanwhile, your childhood memories of the Castle will help put the repair into perspective. Plus, since you were part of how the castle got this way, the memories of the fight with your father will distract from the restoration, so you need to focus more on the castle of the past” she explained.

Alucard then understood everything that she was doing as of that point and it made perfect sense to him, since distractions do tend to lead to trouble. He then nodded, “Very well” he said. He then made his way over and Crina got to work on marking his forehead. Once the two of them were set, Crina had Alucard stand on the outside of the circle, toes touching the outer rim. Taking her halberd and setting it up so the base of the weapon was hovering over the circle, she then looked at Alucard.

“You ready?” she asked, receiving a nod in turn. “Alright. Now, I need you to close your eyes and in your head, slowly count to twenty while thinking back to what the castle was like before all this” she said.

Alucard nodded and gently shut his eyes. Slowing his breathing as he mentally counted to twenty and thought about the castle in the past. Just then, he felt wind rushing around him and he felt his mind going through the many halls of the great castle, taking in every single detail that he can recall of its grandeur and power, all while seeing the castle that he remembered as it once was, restored and complete. As this went on, he felt an energy gently flow through his body and through every inch of his being, but it wasn’t cold or threatening, rather, it was soothing, almost like…like a gentle hand caressing his face…or rather…the gentle embrace of both his mother and father, back when they were together. More memories of the castle flooded his mind and before long, the magic faded and all turned to darkness again.

“….”

“….ard”

“…..lucard”

“Alucard?”

“Alucard! Wake up!”

The young dhampir felt himself being shaken awake as he flashed his eyes open and sat up in shock. A move that he would regret as he felt his mind swimming in consciousness. Holding his head, he looked at the young woman before him, who had a look of worry and fright.

“C-Crina? What happened?” he asked, sounding a little woozy.

Crina then gave a huge sigh of relief, “Thank goodness. I thought I might’ve lost you there. I forgot to tell you that there were some side effects to using the seals for the first time, especially to one of this magnitude…one of those being a loss of energy and strength. You’ll regain it in about a few hours though. It’s not permanent” she said. “Sorry that I forgot” she added, clearly apologetic for the whole thing.

Alucard gave a small groan at that, “Would’ve been nice to know that ahead, but….it matters not. How’s the castle?” he asked as he tried to look around. Sadly, his swimming head prevented him from doing much.

“You can see about it later, once you’ve recovered from this whole thing. I’ll make you something to ease your head. For now, let’s get you to the nearest room” she said. She then moved to drape Alucard’s arm over her shoulder and lifted him up, walking the unsteady man to the nearest bed where he could relax.

After settling him down in the nearest bed, Crina went to the kitchen, looked through the pantry and found a jar of peppermint leaves, grabbing them as she knew from experience that this was something that could help with dizziness. As she made the tea, she began to wonder if she could have anything on hand to cook for Alucard. Finding a few apples, she started to work on peeling them when she started to think about Alucard, and the look the two of them shared earlier that day. The way his long locks flow in the wind, his pale skin glowing in the sunlight, his warm golden eyes looking deep into her soul and that smile that shows both his gentle nature and compassionate heart. His curious nature as to the Gateway, his intelligence involving the sciences and history, and his witty sense of humor, all of these thoughts brought a smile to her face. He was a kind soul that needed love, after being alone for so long. She could only imagine what he was thinking, being on his own, feeling like the only one in the world who knows what he is going through. Her mind traveled back to when they first met, with his gaze cold and deadly, like he could snap her neck in two in a single attack. And now seeing him being all smiles with good people, good food and good laughs, Crina couldn’t help but smile at the whole transformation that he’s been through. She gave a sigh as she finished cutting the apples, recalling a small trick that she learned in the Gateway years ago, making little rabbits out of the apple slices.

However, she just then realized that she spent that entire time thinking about the man she was caring for.

 _‘Wait…wasn’t there something about having thoughts about a person like crazy that Alister told me about?’_ she thought.

_‘I’m telling you Cri, Nicoletta is always in my thoughts. She’s always on my mind and I love every bit of it….I….I think I’m in love.’_

Crina then paled, _‘Wait….what? Oh no…no no no this can’t be happening. We’re just friends, nothing more. That’s all we are’_ she thought strictly to herself as she finished making Alucard his little meal. _‘No love is in my future. You have no time for it’_ she thought as she made her way to the halls.

Once in the room Alucard was in, Crina set the tea down.

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

“A little better now that I laid down…still a bit dizzy though” Alucard said.

“Here, this tea should help” Crina said as she held the cup. Gently helping Alucard to a sitting position, she handed him the tea and let him drink it. “It’s peppermint tea. I saw some in the pantry and decided to make some tea with it” she said.

“Oh, right. I found that outside the castle, close to the garden actually” Alucard said, thinking back a little. After blowing on the tea a bit, he took a sip and then a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the tea. “Mmmm, this is what I needed” he said. He then turned to Crina, “Thank you, and I forgive you for earlier” he said with a smile.

Crina smiled back, “Think nothing of it. I had to make up for my mistake. Now, once your done with your tea, I cut up a few apples for you as they can help with recovering from dizziness” she said.

Alucard nodded, taking another sip of his tea and giving another sigh. However, as he did, his face fell a little.

Crina took notice of this, “What’s wrong?”

“I feel like I’ve been taking advantage of your kindness. While I do appreciate the help, I wish to help you out with something, somehow” Alucard explained, feeling a little guilty.

“Oh, don’t worry about that. Besides, it’s like you said before, we’re friends, Alucard, and I’m not one to leave someone in pain high and dry” Crina said, smiling.

 _‘And meant to stay friends, I’m sure’_ Crina thought to herself, even though she felt a small tug at the back of her mind as she thought that.

Alucard heard that and nodded, but then he set his tea down, “Well….I may know something that I could help with, if it’s alright with you” he said, looking at her.

Crina looked at him, willing to hear him out.

“I spoke with your grandfather and he said that you were a trader of sorts for the Gateway. He said that you may need help gathering items. I’m willing to help you with that if you‘d like” he said.

Crina’s eyebrows raised at hearing that, “Oh…you know what, that’s….a great idea” she said with a growing smile, she then moved to sit on the bed, back to Alucard but head turned to him, “Considering that I did take a year off from my occupation to try and get answers on you for Grandfather, I could use the help with getting back on my feet” she said. “But are you sure about this? You don’t know this land like I do. Are you willing to go to such lengths and leave the castle and ruins for days for this?” she asked, unsure if he wanted that.

Alucard thought about it, but he felt responsible for repaying back her kindness. He then looked at her in the eye and nodded, “Anything to give back to you what you have given me” he said, his voice speaking with a gentle determination.

Crina felt a shiver go up her spine as she heard that, looking away a little. Once she recomposed herself, she looked back at him, “Very well. Then I’ll need to get started on that home alert device we talked about before, as I don’t want the Jackdaws to mess up the castle again. Also, you’ll need to get up early for these hunts. I used to go after my morning routine, usually a few hours after sunrise, but you usually wake up after sunrise, correct?” she asked.

Alucard nodded, “Yes. But I can try to wake up earlier” he said, feeling unsure as to how he could do so.

“Hmmm, somehow I doubt that…but…I’ll see if I can craft something. I’ll have one of my Jackdaws carry it to you and we can see about it after that” Crina said.

Alucard felt a little hurt that she doubted him, but he nodded nonetheless, “Very well, that does sound nice. Thank you. I’m looking forward to seeing what this land has to offer” he said. He also was looking forward to spending more time with Crina, but he knew better than to say that.

“Alright then. Will you be alright for the rest of the day? I don’t want to leave you sick” Crina said.

Alucard shook his head, “I’ll be just fine now that I’ve had this tea. I’m looking forward to seeing the Castle back to its old form. Besides, I don’t want to keep you from your family for too long since you were just coming to drop me off” he said.

Crina gave a nervous chuckle, “Yeah. I don’t think they’ll mind though” she said, “But you are right. I should get back. I’ll…see you in a few days then?” she said with a smile.

Alucard smiled back and nodded, “I will see you then” he said.

Crina nodded and then got up, slowly to move, looking back at Alucard for a moment before leaving the room, shutting the door in the process.

Alucard then went back to drinking the last of his tea and moving to his rabbit carved apples.

 _‘Cute’_ he thought to himself as he munched the treat happily.

It was then that he reminded himself to deal with the corpses outside his home, his newly restored home. 

_*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*_

Outside the window of the room Alucard resided, in one of the many nearby trees, a single hawk watches the scene before it unfold. It then flies off toward the west, flying through many forests and over a mountain or two. Before long, a castle comes into view, one that has seen better days but still looks occupied. The hawk flew into a large room where an alter resides and a sole figure stands. Chanting unknown words in soft murmurs, the figure looks at the statue of a cross with a body that seemed to represent Christ, but it was clearly a fresh body as blood could be heard dripping from the hands and feet of the corpse. The sole person in the room stopped his chant and looked at the bird which flew on to the alter, looking at the man before him.

A single red cloaked arm, covered with a glove, gently perches the hawk on his hand and looks at the bird.

“My pet. What have you found?” asked a voice that could give any soul the chills, sounding as cold and dead as the body before him.

A small bit of light came from the hawk as he looked in the eyes of the master before him. The two stood in silence as the light faded from the hawk’s eyes.

“So….Dracula’s castle stands still in a new location, does it? And there is someone besides Dracula occupying it?” the man asked, searching through what the hawk had seen.

But then he caught sight of a certain black haired person, one that made him both interested and disgusted.

“So…this is where that impure trash has been all these past years? I thought she committed suicide after….” He then paused, looking away, “No matter. I’ll look forward to seeing her face wrought in pain and despair, just as she did before, all those years ago” he said as he set the hawk back on the alter. He then snapped his fingers, to which a low servant appeared to him from the shadows, clad in black with red trim, kneeling in submission. “Keep watch over the castle. Try to find out what you can about the owner within. See if the true master is in the castle, as I am interested in seeing him more than this…. blonde whore-man” he ordered his servant.

“As you wish…Grand Priest” said the servant as it disappeared from the light and back into the shadows.

“Lord Dracula….if we can get his castle…and have him become my slave, just as I have done with ones just like him, as well as half breeds and livestock…I’ll show those who opposed me, those who dare defy my intentions, what it really means to be a nation of power, what it means to be strong and what it means to be pure, all in the vision of both God and Chaos” the man, now known as the Grand Priest, said darkly as he turned to the man on the cross again.

The Grand Priest then gave a huff followed by a low dark chuckle that slowly started to gain volume, just enough for it to be heard through the castle he resided in without screaming, passing through the dark halls filled with night creatures and servants of all types, all which could rival even that of Dracula's castle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter! And ooooh, the plot thickens. Are Crina and Alucard feeling the love or is something holding them back? What will these adventures hold for the young pair? Who is this Grand Priest? Will Alucard wake up on time? Will I ever get my air conditioners in? Who knows, but stay tuned for more!
> 
> Now for some fun facts!  
> -I think the animals mentioned for the trio do work well. Trevor's big as a bear, Sypha's clever as a fox, and Alucard has the gaze of a lion ready to tackle its prey. But what animals do you think work for them?  
> -Yes Alucard can use magic, but there was nothing specific to say that he handles Alchemy, so I figured that this could be some sort of exposure to it. And with anything, sometimes it takes a while to adapt to certain things, including medicine, so why not Alchemy?   
> -Peppermint is proven to be an herb that helps with dizziness. Have yet to try it myself, but mint helps in calming the mind, so hey, it'll work. 
> 
> That should be it for now. Enjoy this chapter and I will update as soon as I can.


	14. What is the next adventure?

Two weeks had passed since the initial conversation of Alucard joining Crina on her Trade Hunts and already the two had a few adventures. From meeting ghosts and spirits in old abandoned graveyards just to gather nettles and coffin dust to heading to a cave full of mischievous imps to trade certain metals to craft weapons out of. After their most recent adventure, traveling to a forest full of fairies that had a keen interest in flowers, knickknacks and apparently, Alucard’s long golden hair, the young dhampir was getting adjusted to having so much around his new home. During this time both he and Crina got a little more relaxed around one another, with her opening up more about herself and the Gateway and with him teaching her what he knew about the castle and the knowledge he gained from his studies growing up. Alucard even allowed her into the Belmont hold, which she gave him a circle that could help with removing the dust from the bookshelves and within them. Despite Crina having a slight fear of lightning, Alucard showed her around, even helping her find books on vampiric wounds and how to treat them, information that she believes would become vital to the Gateway and its people. After that day, Crina thought about what he could offer the Gateway, all while thinking about the young dhampir himself, lightly blushing and cursing herself with denial every time. Meanwhile, Alucard was having his issues too, blaming all his thoughts about Crina and the oddly erotic dreams he wakes up from on his hormones acting up, as he was not one who was knowledgeable on love or romance.

Today, the two of them journeyed to the west of the castle, out to a rather large basin lake at the foot of a mountain. The sun was rising over the mountains, indicating that it was a few hours away from being 12 noon. While Crina rode on the wagon with Gabi hooked up, Alucard was riding solo on Fane, since he was in the learning stages of riding horses as of three days ago.

“You doing alright, Alucard?” Crina asked as she rode on the road to the lake.

Alucard shifted a little uncomfortably in the saddle as he rode on. “I’m doing alright, just…still trying to get used to the saddle…and the overall feeling of this” he said.

Crina nodded, “Yeah, it can take a while to get used to it, but as it has been discovered in the Gateway, having pets like dogs, cats or horses actually helps people recover from traumatic instances. Heck, I can’t remember how many nights Max and Anne snuck in my room just to cuddle with me in helping me get through nightmares” she said, blushing a little bit.

Alucard looked at her, seeing the blush on her cheeks, which made him smile a little.

‘ _Cute_ ’ he said to himself, but then pushed that thought behind as they came in closer to the lake.

“Looks like we’ve arrived” he said.

Crina looked out and nodded, “Yeah, looks like” she said.

As they continued down the road, they arrive at the basin lake. It was rather large for a lake at the base of a mountain that was dotted with copses of trees and rock formations. But it was also clear that there was once human life here, as proven by the few abandoned houses that laid now in ruin through the land within the mountain floor below. With it being the spring time, the land was also dappled with different flowers, adding color to the already majestic land. For Alucard, it reminded him of the different paintings that Edmund used to paint and the drawings that his father would do in his spare time. But this was no mere image, as he could easily reach down and touch the flowers below him, but he chose not to as he did not want to embarrass himself and fall off his horse in front of a lady who could hold her own.

After riding a little more, the wagon soon came to a stop, close to the edge of the lake but just enough room to set up a camp, even though both Alucard and Crina had no such plan for that day. Alucard dismounted Fane, went to a nearby rock to sit and massaged his legs a little from the numbing pain he was feeling.

“So, Crina, I think this may be a good time to ask, ‘Why are we here?’ if you don’t mind explaining” Alucard said, still rubbing his legs but still keeping to a polite tone.

Crina, who was looking out at the lake before her then turned to Alucard, “Oh, right. I should’ve explain this to you while we were riding, but you were so focused on not trying to fall off that I didn’t want to distract you” she said apologetically.

Alucard smiled and shook his head, “It’s fine. I appreciate the sentiment. So, what were you about to explain?” he asked.

Crina then went to the rock where Alucard sat and sat next to him, “Truth is, this entire valley in the mountains used to be a large merchant village. I don’t know the name, but from what I was told, it used to be a thriving village filled with merchants and craftsmen of all sorts with a population of almost 1500. It was a close community that really looked out for each other during hard times, or so I was told” Crina paused, letting Alucard take this in. She then looked at the lake and continued her story. “Placed high in the mountains here was a large lake that could be equivalent to the size of Targovista, Gresit and Arges combined. For a long time, it was peaceful here, but then one night, about 7 years ago now I think, the village was woken by a terrible tremor that shook the town awake. The people looked around but came to the conclusion that it was just a terrible thunderstorm because the land was damp. By the next morning, the land was still wet, but the people still ignorantly went on with their lives. It wasn’t until another tremor hit the land and a crack was heard in the mountain above did the worse start to take place. Water started to flow down the mountain as quick as an avalanche in the snowy peaks and water started to flood its way through the land. Everyone scrambled to escape, leaving all their assets and livelihoods behind, with only the strong to swim to the shore, leaving a third of the population dead” she said, pausing to let Alucard take it in. “The village also had a magician who closed off the village so that the water couldn’t follow them as they escaped from the valley. They wandered for days on the road until they decided to go their separate ways and travel to different villages and cities. A small group of those people ended up in the Gateway, who told me of this location” she explained.

“I see. So we’re here to gather family heirlooms from the underwater village?” Alucard asked.

Crina shook her head, “Not so much family heirlooms, more of just items to sell to the Gateway for those who need it. Just like how we did with our past adventures. One man’s trash is another man’s treasure, Alucard. Although there won’t be any creatures here who take an interest in your hair, I promise that” she said with a cheeky grin.

Alucard blushed a little and looked away with slight distain, “Oh please, don’t remind me” he said. Even though he was fascinated by the fairies, he did not like them playing with his hair. Braiding it, weaving trinkets within it, pulling on it, those curious fairies played with his hair like a toddler encountering a bug in the garden. He was rather embarrassed to have his hair played like that, but he was very grateful that Trevor was not around to witness it, because he knew he would never hear the end of it from him, let alone Sypha.

Crina chuckled a little, “Oh come on, I thought it was cute” she said. She then cleared her throat and made her way to the wagon. “Now then, best to prepare” she said. “Now, as I have learned from past experiences, the best way to swim is with little clothing on as possible,” she paused, going through her items, unaware of the bright blush on Alucard’s face at that remark, “Or, in this case, wear something that is water resilient” she explained, pulling out a few things that were all the same shimmering dark brown color. She then looked through the items and gave Alucard a small satchel along with what looked like a shoulder bag, “Here. I wasn’t sure what size you’d be, so I brought a few different sizes for you to try” she said.

Alucard raised an eyebrow, “What are these?” he asked.

“They’re special garments made from alchemized water resilient cloth and water dragon scales. They’re really helpful when it comes to dealing with water related tasks. Water dragons tend to shed their scales often, so they make good armor against water creatures and the like” Crina explained. She then pointed over to a group of trees and bushes, “You may want to go over there to change. Whatever doesn’t fit, place back in the satchel and I’ll sell them when I go back” she said, “I’ve got my own suit so I’ll be over at a different set of trees changing. No peeking, alright?” she added with a smirk.

Alucard’s cheeks were dusted pink at that comment, giving her a deadpanned look, “I have no intention, I assure you” he said.

Crina’s face fell, “Oh god, I was joking. After helping you learn to trust people again, I’m gonna find someone who can help you with jokes” she said as she turned to walk to the trees to change.

Alucard looked at her questionably, but he let it go and went to the nearby trees. Slowly slipping out of his clothes, he wondered what such a village would look like. However, as he thought of this, he then remembered the last time when he went swimming as a child, that deep water can cause a dhampir pain. Taking into consideration what Crina said about the size of the lake in the mountains above here, the lake here must be really deep, which started to make him nervous. A wind passed through the area, sending an unnecessary shiver up Alucard’s spine while these nervous thoughts filled his head. However, he turned his focus to his new garments and tried each piece to see if one would fit and once he found it, he started to fold up his clothes and put the extras in the satchel, as Crina asked him to. Looking over himself, he felt a little odd, as while he did know the feeling of tight pants, hence his own, to have them be tight and short was a new sensation. The new pants he was wearing went to the tops of his knees, almost like short pantaloons, but with fewer buttons, with the fabric providing a form of comfort and the sewed in scales providing something of a water proof armor for the material within. He tried walking a little to get a good feel of the pants and, surprisingly, they felt very comfortable and smooth. Now the real test was in the water, which he figured Crina was waiting on. So he made his way toward the wagon, figuring that she was waiting on him.

“I found one that I like Cri-“ he paused and gazed at the sight before him.

For there was Crina in a suit that matched his, but her outfit style was completely different. An outfit consisting of two pieces, both in the same material he was wearing, with the top covering her chest but cut off at the sleeves, neck and about an inch under her bust, leaving her stomach open and the pants being waist low and stopping mid-thigh, all skin tight that showed off her physic. Alucard also took in her body type as well, seeing the multiple scars upon her skin, indicating a veteran fighter as well as her muscle tone, which consisted of a well-sculpted four pack. While he was gazing at her while blushing, Crina was busy putting her hair in a single braid and working to put it in a bun so that it was out of her face. It was then that she turned to look at Alucard, seeing how the new garment fit his well-formed thighs perfectly, how the waistband showed off his 6 pack stomach perfectly and how the dark brown color brought out both the paleness of his skin and the gold of his hair and eyes.

The two of them stared at each other for a bit before Crina realized what she was doing and coughed to try and change the subject while blushing.

“W-Well, seems like the garment works for you. And…looks good too. Any problems with the outfit?” she asked him, hoping to break his gaze.

Alucard was staring when she asked that and he then shook out of his state of mind and blush a little as well. “Y-Yes, it works. No problems for me” he said. But as he tried to calm down, he realized his ‘hormones’ were reacting again and cursed himself for it, keeping quiet. He then cleared his throat and turned to her, “If it’s alright with you, I’d like to say that it works for you as well…” he said, feeling a little awkward.

Crina started to feel more awkward, but after saying a meek ‘thank you’, she then cleared her throat a little louder and decided to try and move on.

“Well, now that you have your swim outfit on, we can move on to the next phase. But first,” Crina said. She paused, went over to her bag and pulled out what looked like a long thick ribbon. She then went to Alucard and gave him the ribbon, “Use this to tie up your hair. It’ll get in the way while you’re swimming” she said.

Alucard took the ribbon with slight hesitation, but he managed to get his hair tied back, leaving his long bangs to flow freely. It was then he remembered his thoughts from earlier.

“By the way, I just recalled something. While I can swim, I…I get hurt if I go in too deep of a lake. If I take a bath, its one thing, and I don’t get hurt, but a lake like this…is another story” he said, explaining his thoughts.

Crina looked at him and then her face changed to a look saying that she knew what he was talking about.

“Oh, I had a feeling you would say that. And actually I’ve come prepared for our trip underwater” she said. She then trifled through her bag until she pulled out two necklaces, both looking like chains with one holding two orbs while the other has three. Two of the orbs on each necklace were the same, one of dark blue and one of light blue, while on the necklace with the third orb, it looked like a regular rock but there was an inscription, one that looked like a weird ‘J’ but no one could be sure.

“Here.” Crina said, handing him the necklace with three orbs, “Now, don’t put it on yet, cause when I did that the last time, I was gasping for air and flopping on land like a fish. Follow me” she said. She then moved to the water and waded in to it, slowly so her body could adjust to the temperature.

Alucard raised an eyebrow, not sure where that came from, but he shrugged it off and followed her into the water, stopping with Crina when they were both shoulder deep.

“Now,” Crina started, “put the necklace on. You’ll feel a weird sensation, but the moment you do, just lower yourself underwater” she said.

“What will happen if I do?” Alucard asked, a little uneasy.

“I would spoil the surprise if I told you” Crina said. She then moved and put her necklace on. After a moment, she gave a gasp and dove underwater, to which Alucard could see her outline going deeper into the lake.

After a few moments of hesitation, Alucard moved to put the necklace around his neck. It was rather tight, almost like the choker necklaces his father gave his mother. Once he latched the necklace, he waited a moment before a strange sensation came over him, making him gasp for air, almost like a fish out of water. But after recalling what Crina did, he followed suit, diving under the water and pushing out into deeper areas. He held his breath for a moment until he saw Crina, who was waving her arms in a slight panic.

“Don’t hold your breath! Don’t hold your breath! Breathe, it’s ok. The necklace helps you with that” she said.

Alucard looked at her confused but then stopped holding his breath and took in a deep breath. After panting a bit, he then realized that he was breathing underwater.

“I….I can breathe?! I can breathe underwater?! And…” he then looked at himself and realized that he wasn’t injured due to the deep water, “I’m not getting injured?!” he said, shocked by what was going on. He then realized something else, “Wait, how can I hear you so clearly underwater as if we were on land?” he asked, completely amazed at all that was going on around him. Acting similar to how Crina was at the first sight of the castle, but more subtle and not as energetic.

Crina gave an amused huff, “First, yes, you can breathe underwater. The two blue orbs on your necklace are alchemized elemental stones, the dark blue of water and the light blue of air, both of which when combined, allows a person to harness the elements of water and air, but only for breathing” she said. “Second, the reason you’re not getting injured is due to the third stone on your necklace, which is considered a holy symbol. All dhampirs who want to have some water fun wear those to go swimming underwater without getting harmed. Don’t ask me why it was called that, but that’s what it was called. Third, with how you can hear me, apparently with the power of the stones, it also extends to our ears due to oxygen intake. So we sound as clear as we do on land, which actually comes in handy, especially if we are at a distance” she explained. “Anyway, if you think that just breathing underwater is amazing, wait til you see the village” she said. She then turned and pointed to a position in the lake.

Alucard followed her point and just as the sun came through the clouds and illuminated the lake, there before the two swimmers was indeed a large village, full of the ruins of houses including a large building which clearly used to be a church due to the large steeple that stood high above the village.

“Using the bags that we have with us, we can carry a few small treasures. If there is anything bigger, we can mark them for teleportation later. I’ll show you that as we go along. Now, we want to make sure to leave before it gets too dark, as there are indeed night creatures that lie in this lake and around it. But due to the sun, it’s hard for them to come out without being damaged in some way. Stay close to me, alright?” Crina said.

Alucard nodded and followed her into the ruins, taking in everything that surrounded him.

From under the water, what Alucard thought was going to be very murky, un-seeable water was instead crystal clear with only a little dense visibility in the distance. But looking out, he saw that the water was about as clear as spring water, so clear that it was even easy to see the fish swimming in the distance. Some of the fish passed by his feet, making him jerk and chuckle at the same time from the strange sensation. And the fact that he can feel the water around him without feeling any sort of pain did help as he often wished he could go deep sea swimming as a child, but had to settle for swimming in the bath due to his ‘problem’. But now here he was, able to enjoy some of the things he never got to experience as a child, and he was loving it. However, his mind turned to his duty and decided to save the antics for later, all while anxiously smiling, wondering what else lies in store for the two of them ahead.

Looking closer at the ruined village, it was clear that this was a village rich in materials, merchandise and arts. Looking in some of the larger buildings, Alucard could see a stonesmith’s shop, which was also proven with the different stone lanterns that littered the streets of the village. He also saw the remains of a tavern, and a very large one at that. Looking through the open remains, he could tell that the owner kept a good image due to the ornate woodland designs that lined the walls of the inn. Following Crina into the ruins of the Tavern, they collected a lot of items from dinnerware to garden tools. Marking a cabinet full of cookware, both Crina and Alucard then moved on to the rest of the village to find more treasures. During this time, Crina was giving Alucard advice on what could be considered sellable and what was just junk, a skill that all good Trade Hunters had to learn. After a few hours going through the rest of the buildings, from the glass-smith shop to the wine makers building, from the blacksmith shop to the tailor’s home, both Alucard and Crina gathered and marked a large some of items before making their way to the church, the last stop on the journey.

“Since this is an abandoned place of God, you should be fine to enter without harm” Crina said as she swam her way into the main chapel.

Alucard followed suit and entered the building, and despite the church being in well broken ruins, there were still some stained glass that remained and shined in the sunlight piercing through the water. As they made their way through the halls, Crina kept watch of the sun’s position. “After this, we should head up. If we keep going like this, the wagon won’t move due to the weight of it all” she said.

Alucard nodded and went through the church grabbing all he could find from the building that might be of value in some way, from metal pantry plates to a bible that had a gold covering. Once he sifted through and gathered what he could, he looked at the chapel for a bit, as he often wondered what a church building was like inside. Looking at the alter where the priest would stand, speaking to the people, telling them tales about god and his ‘good will’. The thought of sitting for something like that made Alucard feel bitter, thinking that the priest would’ve just been forcing people to listen simply because of desire for power. However, the then recalled his mother telling him that some people held weddings in churches. How family would gather in the rows, the bride and groom would stand at the alter, exchange vows of love to each other, place wedding bands on their fingers and seal their bond with a kiss. The whole thing made Alucard think back to Edmund saying that he would at least like to see the young dhampir on his wedding day before he died. Then for a flash moment, Alucard saw himself as the groom with a woman that looked like Crina in a wedding dress standing beside him-

“Alucard?...ALucard?!” Crina said as a hand waved in front of his face, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Huh? O-Oh, yes? Are we finished?” he asked as he saw Crina standing before him with a look of concern.

Crina nodded, “Are you feeling alright? You looked like you were deep in a daydream there” she said.

Alucard looked at her with a little bit of embarrassment, “W-Well, I was just thinking what it would’ve been like to be in a church. I was often told stories about places like this by my mother, but it’s a different experience to actually be there in person” he said, hiding his other thoughts for obvious reasons.

“Oh, yeah I can understand. But there is a church in the Gateway that is open to all who wish to enter. So maybe when we go there, we can visit the church so you can experience it” Crina said to him.

Alucard turned to her, “Really?” he asked, receiving a nod.

“Anyway, we better head up. We got enough to fill the wagon for now. Let’s come back another day. Besides, I’m getting hungry” Crina said, swimming her way back toward the shore.

Alucard nodded and followed, but stopped a moment to look back at the church, thinking that it would be nice to get married someday, but not too soon. He then heard Crina calling him and turned heel, following her up to the surface.

_*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*_

Once on the surface and the necklaces have been removed from their bodies, Crina tossed Alucard a towel to dry off while she did the same with her own towel. Both were still in their new garments, but due to the hot weather and the coolness of the water, neither of them felt like changing back into their dry clothes yet.

“How does the suit feel? You feeling alright wearing it?” Crina asked as she glanced at him.

Alucard didn’t even pay attention when he was underwater due to being overwhelmed with amazement, but now that he thought about it, he did like the feeling of the pants. Now that he was out of the water, he looked them over, moved a little bit and came to a conclusion.

“They fit perfectly. I don’t think I’ll have an issue with these if we use them again” he said, turning his head to look at the lake while ringing out his ponytail. 

Crina nodded, but then saw his semi-wet body in the sunlight, highlighting all his muscles and…assets. Sensing that she was staring, she looked away with a dust of pink on her cheeks.

‘ _Don’t even think about it Crina…Remember, no romance for you. Even though….this is making it more difficult_ ’ she said to herself, unaware how hot her body was starting to get. Once she took notice, she cleared her throat and decided to focus on fixing lunch since it was around that time.

“So, I brought a few ingredients for a good meal, but we still need a main ingredient…” Crina said as she looked around, drying her now free flowing hair, noticing a couple of ducks hanging out by the water’s edge. “Hmmm….Hey Alucard, you feel like having Beggars Duck for our meal?” she asked, looking at him.

The moment Alucard heard that he turned to her and his face lit up, as that was his favorite dish from her cooking.

Crina took that as a yes, and for some reason, when she saw Alucard like this, it reminded her of a dog that just heard the word t-r-e-a-t, eyes bright, tail wagging, ears alert, it almost made her want to pet his head and say ‘good boy’, but she refused. Crina smiled and then pulled out a ring from her bag, slipping it on her middle finger.

“Alright, leave it to me” she said. She was about to go when…

“Wait, aren’t you going to need your halberd for that?” Alucard asked, confused.

Crina looked at him, “I only hunt with my bow, but since I didn’t bring it, I’m going with my second option, and it isn’t my Halberd” she then smiled. “Remember a few weeks back when I told you that I can gain temporary vampiric abilities through my patreon?” she asked, earning a nod from Alucard. She then showed him the ring that was on her finger.

It was a simple ring crafted of platinum with a small crimson stone surrounded by onyx. The design reminded Alucard of a ring that was in his father’s library, but this wasn’t the same ring.

“This ring grants me temporary powers. It does require blood, so through my patreon who consented in giving blood for the blood moons, I place this ring in a bath of vampire blood, which it absorbs and through a small offering of blood from me, from the term “Sanguis legare” or “Blood bequeath”, I gain some vampiric abilities. With one of those being something that I think you’ll recall rather quickly” she said with a sly smirk.

Alucard wasn’t sure what to expect, but he stayed still as he watched Crina work her magic.

“Sanguis legare” Crina whispered to herself while fisting her hand. The ring activated and a small amount of blood came from Crina’s hand, which was absorbed by the ring.

It was then that Alucard felt a strange aura coming from Crina, like that of a full blooded vampire, but yet not at the same time. He watched Crina then get a cloud of mist around herself and the mist grew, mostly making its way toward the ducks. Keeping a close eye on the ducks, he waited to see if he could see Crina. But then a commotion of disturbed ducks and water splashing filled his ears and he knew that she got one despite not seeing Crina in the mist. Just as the commotion died, leaping from the mist with a dead duck in its mouth was a thin yet strong Carpathian Lynx. After a few more jumps along the edge of the lake, the Lynx slowed, head high while carrying the duck in its mouth and then dropped it near Alucard’s feet. The young dhampir looked at the lynx and saw a pair of emerald green eyes looking back at him and that’s when it clicked.

_“I see you as something of a lynx or a bobcat…”_

_Crina smiled while chuckling, “Oh the irony” she said._

_“What’s that supposed to mean?”_

_“Sorry, story for another day”_

“Crina? Your transformation animal is a Lynx?” he asked, a little surprised by this.

‘ **Yep, sure is** ’, called a voice.

Alucard jerked his head up and looked around, but then he recognized the voice as Crina’s.

“Is…that you speaking Crina?” he asked, confused.

‘ **Sure is. I’m speaking to you telepathically while I’m in my Lynx form. It’s a trait that vampires share when communicating with one another while blending in like animals** ’ Crina’s voice called out again.

Crina then transformed out of her Lynx form and stood before Alucard with the duck in her hand, sweating a little bit.

“But telepathy only works when a vampire is in animal form and can only be done to another vampire in animal form. There is also a range limit, but it only goes about a mile or so. The only reason why I was able to do so now was because of a small sliver of my vampiric power, but…it does take up a bit of energy” Crina explained. She then panted a little as she held the side of the wagon to keep herself from falling. “I’m a little surprised that your father didn’t tell you this” she added.

Alucard was about to reply, but when he looked at her, he noticed that she looked a little more like a dhampir than a human now. Paler skin, flowing dark locks freed from its hair-bun prison, fangs lining her teeth, and eyes completely blood red like a vampire after using soul steal. For a moment, Alucard felt his heart skip at the sight of her vampiric form, but he quickly tossed that aside as he heard her say the words ‘Legare finis’ and then saw her taking the duck to the back of the wagon.

‘ _She would make a good dhampir, that’s for sure_ ’, Alucard thought to himself as he watched her leave. ‘ _Oh my god, what am I saying? She’s a friend, but yet…argh, what is going on with me? I may have to ask Edmund what this is. He’ll know. I’ll ask him when I get back’_ he added in his head. 

“Can you help me with the vegetables? I’ll work on the duck and setting up the cooking pit” Crina said.

Alucard agreed and moved to get started on the food. However, he wondered if they were going to teleport the items from the lake to the shore. Probably through alchemy of sorts. He then turned his thoughts to working on the duck. He got to the back of the wagon where Crina already grabbed her knife for skinning the duck. He then went to grab a few vegetables to work on cutting, but just as he reached over for a knife, both his and Crina’s hands touched as they grabbed the same utensil. Both of them gave a startled small breath and looked at each other, realizing how close they were.

The moment their eyes locked, it was as if time had slowed around them. Sunlight gold meeting emerald green, each looking into the soul of the other. Where once before he saw a soul that was frightened and broken now he sees a soul that is both strong and on the mend, almost like the time he spent with her was helping her rekindle her flame to live and fight. Meanwhile, where once she saw a spirit that was burdened with depression and loneliness now saw a soul that was burning with happiness and curiosity, a hunger to know more about the world around him and a hunger for something else, but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

But, as her thoughts started to come together, Crina then saw a flash of Lumin’s dead corpse before her, eyes once a bright blue now dull from death, flowing snow white hair turning ash grey, his thin lipped mouth bleeding, silken voice deteriorating from loss of life. That horrible sight came back to her in a sharp pain to both her head and her heart. Her breathing started to turn shallow as her eyes widened in fear and her body shook. Lumin’s voice along with her screams from that day filled her ears as she started to feel faint, despite feeling that already with the use of her vampiric ring, and saw her world turn to black with Alucard’s voice calling her name being the last thing that she heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this is the longest chapter yet I think. 7 and a half pages long, which is why it took so long to make and I apologize for that. I figured that a time skip was needed after going so slow, but for so long, I've wanted to do an adventure where Alucard and Crina looked for treasure and had a chance to have fun. The original plan was for the fairies, but I changed my mind, mostly because I tried to imagine what Alucard would look like in a modern day swimsuit. Blame my crazy brain for the idea. So much blushing from both Crina and myself at the whole idea, lol! Anyway, I will try to update sooner than this, but no guarantees due to work and life getting crazier by the day. Hope you like this chapter! I had a lot of fun with it and I hope you will too. 
> 
> Now for some fun facts:   
> -The Graveyard of Ghosts, Cave of Imps and Forest of fairies were inspired by the different familiars that Alucard could use in Symphony of the night. I figured that the fairies had never seen a man with long hair like theirs, so they decided to play with it to see how it was. Of course, with Alucard being a man, it might've made him feel a little...well, unmanly to have his hair like that, but to each their own.   
> -The village is made up, but since Castlevania is indeed dark, I decided to put a dark twist on it by having something like Atlantis happen to this village. Since it had been seven years, I figured that if there were any skeletons left, they might have disinegrated like the sands below by that time, so no mention of bodies.   
> -Originally, the church steeple was going to poke out of the lake, but the more I thought about how much water was used, I figured that it would've made more sense to have the church completely underwater. Gives a more sunken feel, you know? Lol.  
> -The scales used on Crina and Alucard's swimsuits are from the water dragon in the game series. I specifically went with the Sea Monster from Legacy of Darkness because of all the artwork in the article's gallery, it seemed to be the most like a real water dragon. Also, because the dragon itself is brown, I figured that the brown scales would make it real as well. Not all dragons have pretty colors like how not all humans have blue eyes. Speaking of swimsuits, Alucard's pants aren't trunks, but rather swim jammers. He doesn't seem to be the type to wear a speedo in my opinion, let alone trunks, so its either jammers or long tights. Since it's spring, might as well let the air come through, eh? As for Crina, she too is wearing jammers, but the top is more of a crop top that is sleeveless with a crew neckline. Modesty has its advantages, right?  
> -While writing this, I was listening to 'The secret Swim' from Disney's Atlantis. I couldn't find any other music that could work for something like this, so this is the best I could do with that.   
> -I figured that Alucard had never been in a church before, due to his half vampire genetics and since the church in this underwater village hadn't been used in years, figured that he would be alright to go in since it wasn't active. Better safe than sorry, right?  
> -Yep! Crina can use vampire powers and her animal is a Lynx! Originally I wanted to do a wolf, but I thought that what if others of the vampiric race had different animal forms? Almost like an inner spirit animal or a patronus from Harry Potter? More to come with that, so brace yourselves for it.   
> -In regards to her ring, due to her offering blood to the ring, she does lose energy. Just as how blood loss drains a person of energy and life, this ring does the same, but in return, Crina is given vampiric powers to fight her enemies, which can give her a power packed boost. Lets just hope it doesn't kill her. (Spoilers: It doesn't)  
> -And yep, another panic attack and at a time when she feels faint from usage of her ring. I tried to make it not as intense mostly because I wanted to see her have some form of progress, but I don't think it came out that way so my bad on that. But hey, the more you try the better you get, so maybe a few more tries are needed. Maybe a cuddle with a certain wolf? Maybe a kiss? Too Cliche! (Bonus points if you get that reference XD) 
> 
> I think that's it. If you guys see something I missed, don't hesitate to point it out to me and I will fix it. Again, sorry for the long wait, but I hope the wait was worth the effort I put in. Enjoy and let me know what you think!


	15. What is wrong with me?

Alucard was looking into Crina’s eyes when suddenly he saw them change from one of calm to one of pure fright. Once lidded and laying bare her soul quickly changed to wide with fright as her breath became uneven and very shallow, her body shaking from the experience. Sensing panic rising within his own body, he caught Crina as she passed out.

“Crina!” he shouted, turning her so her head faced him, eyes now rolled to the back of her head and limp from exhaustion and blood loss, though jolting a little from the mental shock she was going through. He shook her a bit to try and wake her up, saying her name at the same time, but it didn’t work as she still remained the same.

Alucard never had this type of encounter before and really wasn’t sure what to make of it, but he only knew one thing: He had to help her and fast. The question was how. After calming himself a little, he looked over her symptoms and finally pieced that she was having a panic attack of some sort and one thing that he knew helped with these were some sort of fragrant herb. Looking around, he then noticed a large area near the trees consisting of nothing but peppermint. Picking Crina up and placing her inside the wagon, he grabbed his boots and shirt, putting them on before rushing over and after growing out his nails, started cutting pieces of peppermint until he had a nice big bundle. But just as he turned around, he heard a voice.

“Heeeey! Alucard!!!” the voice called.

Alucard looked around for the source but didn’t find it right away. He kept looking until finally his sights fell on a single figure in the distance, a certain silver haired dhampir. But to be sure it was him, Alucard squinted his eyes to try and see a bit better.

“Alister? Is that you?!” he called to the figure, unsure if it was him.

Just then the figure had a red glow around him and just in the blink of an eye, it teleported to Alucard and appeared right in front of the young dhampir, spooking him a little.

“Sure is” he said with a large smile on his face, but the smile disappeared as he noticed Alucard’s state, “What’s wrong? Has something happened?” he asked, now concerned.

“Crina passed out after going through frightening episode. I think it might have been a panic attack. I’m gathering peppermint to try and help her recover,” Alucard said as he held the mint in his hand, “I just hope that its not going to harm her” he said as he turned to the wagon.

Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Hold on, how did Crina pass out? She never passes out in a panic attack” Alister asked, causing Alucard to raise an eyebrow.

“Wait, you sound like this has happened before…” he said, picking up that last bit that Alister mentioned.

“More than you know. Anyway, the peppermint would work, but if she’s passed out, something big must have occurred. So, what happened?” Alister asked, giving Alucard a dangerously serious look.

Alucard then explained what both he and Crina did earlier today and what Crina did to try and gather food for their meal. He did all this while Alister listened very intensely.

“I see. Well, energy loss, weather through her ring or through hunger, or in her case both, can lead to passing out if I remember what some of the doctors at home told me. Unfortunately medicine isn’t my strong suit, but I do know one recipe that her mother has told me that may help with this situation” Alister said as he shuffled through his bag. He then pulled out a small flask filled with a clear liquid. “Give me the peppermint, I’ll work on this. You go and try to wake her up. If you still have trouble, come find me and I’ll give you my secret wake-up call” he said with a smirk, “An old favorite from the training days” he added. He then left to get started on the cure.

Alucard looked on a little suspiciously, but he let it go, turning his attention to Crina. Moving back into the wagon, he looked Crina over, who appeared to be asleep for the time. Seeing a few pieces of her hair out of place, he gently moves his hand to her face and delicately moves them out of the way. As he does this, Crina appears to react a bit, moving her face toward his touch.

“Mmmm….cold….” she murmured as she started to stir. Soon her eyes fluttered open and there before her was Alucard, hair still pulled back but in his shirt and boots while still wearing his swim pants. She then blinked and sat up slowly, rubbing her head as she did so.

“Al-Alucard? W-What happened?” Crina asked as she rubbed her eyes a little. She then moved to sit up against the edge of the wagon so that she wasn’t using so much energy to sit up. 

“When you had the duck you turned around to grab something but then….um….” he trailed off, unsure if he should retell their eye connection, but he sighed and got to the most important part, “you had some sort of frightening episode and passed out. I caught you and put you in the wagon for shade. I went to gather Peppermint, but then Alister showed up. He’s working on something for you, I think it’s a medicine…” he explained, trying to be slow for her to let her get the information to sink in.

“Frightening episode?” Crina asked. She thought about what he meant but then she realized what it was. “Oh damn it, not again…” she said to herself. “I’m sorry you had to witness that…I…I haven’t had one like that in a long time…” she said, guilt layering her voice. She then looked at Alucard, who had a gaze that seemed to be a combination of both hurt and confusion.

“Why…did you not tell me before about this?” he asked frankly, hurt evident in his voice.

Crina looked at him, feeling guilt rise up more in her being, knowing that she hurt his trust. She then looked away and sighed, “I should’ve told you. There is no excuse, but…” she trailed off, unsure of what to say. She thought that by keeping her problems to herself, she wouldn’t burden anyone with her issues. Its been this way for her for a long time, mostly during the time after Lumin’s death, but while she did open up a little to her parents, she still kept most of it hidden. But now, seeing how it hurt the man that she has grown close to, she feared what would happen to him after this. She had heard similar incidents like this of people with trust issues getting their trust broken, only ending up with said person reverting back to their old ways of not trusting others and getting worse from it.

“Do…Do you hate me now?” Crina quietly blurted out, but loud enough for Alucard to hear. She regretted saying it after, but it was too late. 

Instead of the look of pure anger that she was expecting, Crina saw the young dhampir turn to her with a look of shock.

“What?” he asked.

“I….” Crina paused and then gave a sigh, “I asked you ‘do you hate me now’? ‘Do you no longer trust me?’ is what I meant to ask though” she clarified.

“Hate you?” he repeated to her, “No. Crina, that could never happen. You’ve been an amazing friend and still are. And no, I still trust you. Am I hurt that you didn’t tell me this problem, yes. But I know you well enough now that you don’t like sharing your problems because you don’t want to burden others. It is admirable, but it’s also troublesome” he said.

Crina looked at him, unsure of what to say, but she stayed silent and let him continue.

“It’s troublesome because we’ve known each other for a few weeks now and I know you have your secrets and that is fine, but if you hold back things such as this…it will not only cause you more harm than good but it will also cause others harm as well” he paused, both recalling what he remembered from his mother’s works and letting Crina take this in before continuing, “When you had that episode, I honestly thought you were going to die on me…and…just the thought of that…” he trailed off, fist clenching and shaking lightly at the thought, looking away with evident sadness in his eyes, almost looking like he was about to cry. He then took a deep breath and sighed, “The loss of both of my parents is still fresh in my mind, even after all this time, and it put me through a dark and lonely time. Taka and Sumi once gave me light but then put me through the darkness again, putting me through solitude. And now, after getting to know you, seeing old family, and spending all this time learning more about the world beyond the castle, just to have all of that go in a single flash of an eye…it…” he trailed off and looked at her deep in the eye, “it almost made my heart stop out of fright…thinking that I was going back to that darkness again…” he said, voice shaking slightly. 

Crina looked on at him in slight shock at his reaction and it was then that flashbacks of all her friends and family came to her mind. After spending two weeks with Alucard, sharing stories of the past and talking about her old friends, she recalled all that she told him and everyone she talked about. All those who care and love her, those who appreciated her help, those who respected her, everyone in her life that she came across in the past came back to her. Everything that she tried to do to hold back the pain she carried, only to realize that it might have hurt others all along, it made her heart grow sore with guilt as she didn’t want to cause anymore pain for anyone. But now, seeing Alucard like this, it made her realize just how much pain holding back could cause others around her, even more than that of a raid of night creatures. 

_‘This man is amazing, in more ways than one…’_ she said to herself. She then sighed and looked at him.

“You’re right. It has been causing harm, I just haven’t realized it because I’ve grown so used to it” Crina started, not moving her gaze. “As you have said, I held back because I didn’t want to burden others with my issues. But now that you’ve said this, it makes me wonder just who else I’ve hurt by doing this” she said, looking to the side in thought. Crina went silent for a moment but then gave him a look of new determination, soft but strong. “Alright, from here on out, no more holding back secrets. From now on, I will promise to try to be more open about my problems. I can’t guarantee success right away, as it’ll take a while for me to be comfortable enough to open up about this, but I’ll do my best” she said. Her gaze softens a little, “Do you trust me with this promise, Alucard?” she asked him.

Alucard looked at her, trying to sense any uncertainty. He did sense a bit of it in her gaze, but he figured that it was just the lingering fear of having to face her past again. However, the determination to fix her mistakes, the ambition to make things right, both of those emotions shone even brighter than her fear. He didn’t say anything for a few minutes as he just took in her emerald green glowing gaze, feeling his heart race a little bit, but when he realized that he was staring, he stopped, his heart going back to normal. He then sighed, “Of course I do. If there is one thing that I know you’re good at, its delivering on your promises. And I have full trust in that you’ll keep this one” he said with a small smile on his face.

Crina smiled but then her face changed a little, “But, I also want you to make the same promise” she said.

Alucard raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?” he asked.

“I’ve known you well enough to know that you have trouble choosing between your human heart and your vampiric nature. Both of which can complicate things if you have to choose between the two. I want to help you with that as well. So, if there is something that is troubling you, I want you to be open with me about it so we can work this through. Seems like a fair deal, wouldn’t you say?” she asked.

Alucard blinked a few times as he thought about this, but in the end he nodded. “Fair enough” he said.

“OOOOY! ALUCARD! IS SHE UP OR DO YOU NEED MY BOOT?!” shouted the voice of a certain silver haired dhampir.

Crina heard that and immediately her face turned to one of disgust, “Don’t even think about using that trick again! I couldn’t eat for a week because of your damn foot odor!” she shouted out from the wagon.

Just then the sound of low growling was heard from Crina’s stomach area followed immediately by Alucard’s own stomach.

“Oh…I guess I forgot about the duck…hmmm, well since Alister’s here, I’ll have to get a few more ducks then. Four of them at least” Crina said, rubbing her head a little.

“Wait, four? Isn’t that overhunting?” Alucard asked.

“If this was the case for the two of us, yes. But if Alister, who eats like a bear in winter, is here during the daytime, then that means that his daytime bodyguard isn’t too far behind, and both of them sure can eat” Crina said as she moved to put her ring on again.

“Bodyguard?” Alucard asked, “Wait, is he a vampiric lord?”

“Well,…not so much a lord. I should’ve told you this after seeing Simon back when you first met my step-cousin, but…” Crina then slipped her ring back on her finger and turned to Alucard, “Alister, or should I say Alister St.Grace, is a prince, more specifically the second prince of the Gateway” she said causally.

Alucard looked at her dumbfounded but then put the pieces together, “Oh my god, why didn’t I realize this sooner?” he said to himself, mentally cursing while doing so.

“Well truth be told, you were overwhelmed at the time and then we went on our journeys together these past two weeks, which kept us distracted, so I guess it just didn’t come up again until now” Crina said, giving an explanation for the cause.

“Fair enough” Alucard said simply with a shrug.

“Now, I better get those ducks-“

“Don’t worry about that, Lady Crina” said a voice.

Both Crina and Alucard looked out the back of the wagon to see a young male standing before them. He was a little taller than Alister with smooth jet black hair that was up in a messy folded bun behind his head. A pair of sharp dark brown eyes looks at the pair as the sun shown his pale skin shaped by a few lose black hair strands that came from his pulled hair. His outfit consisted of a simple white long sleeved shirt, a golden kimono robe with black trimming with a black sash and a dark green short sleeved overcoat that reached his hips. He also wore ruddy brown pants as well as a pair of black boots with gold trimming, but they were not as fancy as Alucards and had only trimming around the top of the boots while the rest was black. He also carried a set of arrows and two small throwing daggers.

“Yohei, how many times have I told you not to call me that?” Crina said, acknowledging the man before them as well as giving him a light scolding.

“My apologies Crina, force of habit since I haven’t seen you in a while” the young man said, speaking rather bluntly.

“It’s fine. But what did you mean by that?” she asked the man.

“I was saying not to worry about that, as I already killed two ducks for you and Alucard. I’m not hungry as I had a late breakfast after sunrise training. You three can eat, and I found some extra greens for you Crina, as they can help you recover the blood you lost” he said, holding up two birds and a bundle of wild greens such as wild spinach and kale. “I’ll work on making these beggar ducks for you. In the meantime, you stay in the wagon and try to get some rest. The duck will take a while to cook, so best to try and recover your energy” Yohei said as he walked away without giving Crina a chance to talk.

Crina sighed, “As loyal as he is, I swear he’s more like a wife than anything…” she said. However, she then looked down at her swimsuit that she was still wearing. “I suppose I better change out of this before I get a cold” she said before looking around for her bag. However, when she couldn’t find it, she tried to stand, but due to her blood loss, it quickly started to make her feel dizzy, making her sit back down.

Alucard took note of this and gently put his hand on her shoulder, “Careful, we wouldn’t want you to pass out again…” he said. He then looked behind her, “Also, the pillow you were using is actually your bag. I’ll go ahead and let you rest and come back for you when the duck is ready” he said.

Crina nodded, “Alright then…also…” she then looked to the side, blushing a little, “I’m sorry for freaking you out and…thank you for helping me” she said with a small smile.

Alucard returned her smile, “It is an honor…m’lady” he said, speaking in a way that came out more flirty than he expected, surprising himself a little while a light dusting of pink was on his cheeks.

Crina then turned to him with a deadpanned look, “I’m not one for formalities, so don’t do that with me unless we’re in the presence of the Gateway’s Chief. Understand? But again, thank you” she said finishing with a smile again, “Now get out or you’ll see me strip” she lightly threatened.

Alucard’s blush darkened at that and he quickly grabbed his bag that was nearby and went to the woods to change his clothes while Crina did the same to herself.

After he changed his clothes, Alucard made his way over to the small camp area where both Alister and Yohei were sitting sorting feathers and watching the cooking ducks respectively. Alucard made his way over to one of the nearby rocks and sat down, placing his bag beside him so he didn’t disturb Crina. Once he sat down, Alister then handed the young blonde a few slivers of dried meat.

“Here, I heard from Yohei that you haven’t eaten yet, so its best to get something in your stomach to tide you over while you wait” he said.

Alucard gave him a nod of thanks and gently took the food. He then took a nibble and sighed, but then his attention turned to Yohei. For some reason, the more that Alucard looked at Yohei, the more he was reminded of Taka, mainly because of the fact that he was an archer and the fact that he appeared to look like someone from Japan. And the more he thought of Taka, the more bitter that he started to feel.

Yohei, who felt Alucard’s lion like gaze on him, turned to him, “Is there something wrong, Lord Alucard?” he asked.

Alucard looked at him a little more but then turned his head and sighed, “No…it’s just that you remind me of someone who betrayed me a while back…” he said.

Alister was about to take a bite of meat when he heard Alucard said that, “Let me guess, Taka right?” he asked.

Alucard jerked his head to Alister, “Wait, how do you know about him?” he asked.

“Crina warned us about those two after they attacked her family. Gave us descriptions and everything. And I also heard that those two got to you too, so it’s understandable for you to think of people like Yohei in that manner, but I can assure you, he’s nothing like Taka in any way, shape or form. Yohei is very loyal to the Gateway and to those within” Alister explained.

Yohei then stood up, “I suppose I should properly introduce myself then. I am Yohei Nakamura, the daytime bodyguard of the second prince of the Gateway, Alister St.Grace. It is a great pleasure to meet you at last, Sir Alucard” he said, giving a respectful bow to the blonde haired man, but he didn’t smile or anything.

Alucard blinked a couple of times before nodding his head, “Yes and the same to you. Forgive me for my rudeness earlier” he said.

Yohei then sat back down and waved his hand, “Don’t worry about it, you had a reason and a good one at that” he said. He then went back to working on the ducks.

“So, seems like you and Crina are doing well. Has she given you any trouble?” Alister asked while munching on some meat.

Alucard looked at him and shook his head, “No, no trouble. If anything, she has helped me open my mind a bit. It actually hasn’t been that long since…well…since the castle got teleported here in this area” he said.

Alister raised an eyebrow, “Teleported?” he asked, but then he went silent before realizing what he meant, “Oh yeah! Dracula’s castle! Crina told me about that. Hey, is it really as big as I heard it was? That it can easily reach the stars and the moon?” he asked, eyes sparkling a little bit in curiosity.

Alucard raised an eyebrow, “No…it’s tall but not that tall…” he said, feeling a little uneasy at Alister’s reaction.

“And what about the inside? I heard that it’s quite elaborate and luxurious and that any vampire would consider themselves lucky to even step inside it” Alister added, clearly interested. However, he then backed off a little, “Sorry, it’s just that I grew up on the stories of Dracula’s castle from both people from the Gateway as well as Crina’s Grandfather, so I’ve been curious. But ever since Crina went into it, her descriptions have kinda made my imagination run a little wild” he said, scratching the back of his head.

Alucard blinked, but he shrugged, “It’s understandable. If you and Crina are indeed cousins, then I shouldn’t be too surprised that your reaction is similar to how she was when she first entered the castle” he said as he took another bite.

“Ah, well, technically we’re not cousins by blood, but yeah” Alister said as he took a bite of dried meat.

“By the way, I’ve been wondering, how exactly did that come to be?” Alucard asked the young prince.

Alister looked at him and then back at his food, “Oh wow, now that’s a story, but I’ll try to give the short version. Basically, both my mother, Minerva, and Crina’s mother, Maria, grew up on the streets together. They met over some sort of fight over food, but due to Maria being pregnant at the time, mother gave up her food so that the little ones could live. Maria invites my mother into her home out of kindness and the two of them got to know each other. Eventually Maria gives birth, but the children were still born and she started to get sick from childbed fever. Minerva tried to find medicine as she didn’t want her sister figure to die, but it was then that she was approached by a member of the Gateway. The member looked Maria over, and since he was a trade hunter who specialized in medicine, he knew what to give her for her issues. After getting to know the pair, he managed to take both young women from their tormented lives of poverty to the Gateway for both recovery and rest. After their recovery, both of them got jobs, Minerva as a magician’s assistant and Maria as a tailor and then a baker. Then as time went by, my mother eventually battled her way to become the chief while Maria met Nero and the two of them got married and returned to the surface for Nero’s inheritance. I guess you could say that the rest is history after that” he finished, taking another bite of his snack.

“I see. That does make sense. Especially with Maria’s job as a baker, because that woman can cook. Makes me think about her apple dumplings” Alucard said with a smile as he finished one of the meat slivers.

Alister chuckled, “Yeah. But if you think her apple dumplings are good, you should see what she makes during Saturnalia. Better have a very empty stomach if you want to eat all of that great food. Thinking about it now, I can still recall the pear upside down cake that she made last year. Might ask that from her for my birthday this year if the pears are in season” Alister said, daydreaming. Once he realized it, he turned to Alucard, “Oh, sorry man. Maria’s baking is something that I often look forward to when it comes to going over to visit” he said, giving an apologetic look.

Just then a growl was heard and Yohei cleared his throat, “My lord, may I ask you to please refrain from talking about food until the ducks are complete? Your stomach is already growling loud enough” he said.

Alister blushed a bit while scratching his head, “Sorry” he said. “But at least Crina inherited that gift. That girl can cook when she puts her mind to it. I mean, she knows her way around a knife, but she also knows how to cook well” he was about to continued but then got a look from Yohei and gave a nervous laugh, “I’m not gonna talk about the type of food she makes, but pretty sure that she’d make a good wife for someone one day” he said.

Yohei nodded, “Indeed, if she was interested, which clearly she isn’t, and if she’d stop relying on her alchemy so much to do the cleaning” he said.

Alucard felt awkward in this whole conversation, nibbling on another piece of his dried meat to distract him, but he did agree with Alister on Crina’s cooking as he recalled the many times that she cooked for him on their journeys. From whole roasted ducks to creamy root vegetable stew, Crina could cook up one mean meal for a Trade Hunt, and he enjoyed every bit of it.

However, it was then that his thoughts went to Crina again, this time seeing her in the castle kitchen, placing a dish of a stuffed duck along with different side dishes on the kitchen table while candles lit the room. With her sitting next to him, eating the good meal and toasting with a glass of wine, her emerald eyes sparkled with happiness over cooking a good meal and being near the man she was sharing the food with. Just then her eyes turned to his, emerald gaze looking deep into his soul, skin flushed from the taste of wine, placing her hand gently on his and slowly leaning in. Closer and closer the gap between them slowly started to close and just in that moment-

“Alucard? Hello?” Alister’s voice called as he gently tapped the blonde man’s shoulder, taking him out of his daydream.

Unfortunately, this made Alucard gasp in shock which in turn made him inhale a piece of his meat, causing him to bend over the side and try to spit out the meat, coughing his lungs out. After a few fist thumps to his chest, he eventually succeeded, which left the poor blonde dhampir panting as he recovered from the sudden interruption.

 _‘Now I know how Crina felt when I scared her the first time and she got alcohol up her nose…’_ he thought to himself as he breathed deeply.

“You alright Alucard? I didn’t mean to frighten you like that…” Alister said as he rubbed the poor blonde’s back.

After a few more coughs, Alucard recovered, slowly making his way to a stand. “I-I’m alright. You just…interrupted some…deep thinking is all….” he said with a dark blush on his cheeks at the thought of kissing Crina, which he shook his head for.

“You sure you’re alright? I mean…” Alister was about to continue when he noticed how red Alucard looked, “Your face is like fire red right now…” he said, clearly showing a face of concern for the taller blonde male.

Alucard looked at Alister and then to Yohei but then to the wagon before looking toward the lake.

 _‘Well… I did plan to ask Edmund about this, but maybe Alister would know more about this situation. After all, better to ask someone of my own kind to make sure this isn’t just vampiric instinct, teenage hormones or sexual blood lust’_ he thought to himself before sighing.

“Actually…there is something that has been bothering me lately, but I don’t want to talk about it where Crina is in ear shot, if you don’t mind” he said. He then turned to Yohei, “I have nothing against you, Yohei, it’s just Crina that I’m concerned about in hearing this topic” he said.

Yohei raised his hand, “It’s fine, someone has to keep a watch on the ducks and Crina in case something happens. You two enjoy your talk, but don’t go too far from my sight, as I still am considered on active duty right now. Also, the duck will be ready soon, so don’t take too long or else the meal will grow cold” he said.

Both men nodded as Alister grabbed another bag of dried meat as well as two small flasks he had with him as he and Alucard started to take a walk by the lake. For a few minutes, Alucard held a face that while at first appeared to be deep in thought, he felt slight fear from telling Crina’s cousin this topic. However, it was either keep it all in and let it mentally eat away at him or talk about it to get help, and as of this point, the latter was really starting to look like the only option, so he took a leap and decided to take the plunge.

 _‘I just hope I don’t regret this’_ he thought to himself as he then turned to Alister, ready to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter up! So, quick shout out to AmeliaClaire for her help and experience, thank you again! Want to make sure that credit is given and that thanks are properly made. This chapter was a little hard to do because of there being so much going on, but I think I got it to work. If there is something you don't understand or think I wrote it out wrong, please let me know. Otherwise, enjoy this chapter! So here we learn that Alister is indeed a prince! However, there is a small fun piece of trivia behind his surname, St. Grace. If anyone can guess it, bonus points for you and if not, then it'll be revealed later. But here's a hint, the surname is a representation of part of Alister's character inspiration.   
> We are also introduced to a new character, Yohei Nakamura. As time goes by, we'll get to know him better, but for now, his big debut! So, how will Alister take Alucard's thoughts? Will he be creeped out? Or will there be a different reaction? Wait and see! 
> 
> Now for some fun facts:   
> -Peppermint, especially the essential oil, can help in panic attacks (Credit to Amelia for fact checking that ^^), along with things such as sleeping and alcohol (with restraint of course).  
> -Yohei is a japanese male name that means 'flat sea', which to me sounds like someone who hides their emotions and doesn't allow them to waver during their time of duty, simular to a certain short 'heicho' that was used as an inspiration for his concept. (Brownie points if you get who it is XD) However, the first time I heard the name Yohei, I thought that it was a girl's name, as it sounded girlish to me, but it's been listed specifically as a male name. But maybe it could be one of those names that was meant to be a male name but could also be for females, such as with names like Blake, Devon, Bryce and so on.   
> -Saturnalia is the roman holiday that is the predecessor to Christmas. Since it celebrates the winter solstice, something that a lot of cultures celebrate, and considering that the Gateway is agnostic about God, I figured that this would be a holiday that is not so...religiously inspired, for lack of better terms. Considering that this is still the time of the renaissance, Christmas isn't quite worldly celebrated as it is now, so to try and keep it to the times, I figured that Saturnalia would make sense.   
> -Remember when both Alucard and Crina had their first beggars duck in chapter 3? Look back to that chapter for the 'wine up the nose' phrase. 
> 
> I think that's everything. Let me know if I missed anything and I will update soon! Thanks again guys!


	16. How do I handle this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Went to visit family for Father's Day and work has been energy draining as of late, so I was slow on the chapter writing. I'll try to get back on a regular schedule, but we'll see what happens. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this chapter. But fair warning, some of the topics in this chapter may get uncomfortable for some readers, so you have been warned.

About 20 minutes of walking and explaining had passed by the time Alucard finished telling his situation to Alister, who seemed intent on taking in everything he heard from the young shut in dhampir.

“I see. Well, now I understand why you wanted to talk about this away from Crina. Good move” Alister said as he walked along, “Cause if she did hear this, more than likely you probably wouldn’t hear from her again due to her being creeped out” he added.

Alucard looked at Alister when he heard that then back to looking ahead, sighing.

“But, given the fact of how close of friends you two have become, I don’t think she would’ve been away for long. I mean, heck, I haven’t seen her this happy in a long time, so for you to bring a smile to her face, it definitely says something” Alister said, trying to keep things positive.

Alucard nodded, “Good. I’m happy to hear that. But now, back to the previous topic, you sound as if this isn’t rare…” he said, taking note of what he was getting from Alister’s behavior. “Is it common for dhampirs like me to have these sort of hormonal thoughts? I mean, my parents did tell me many things as I was growing up, but it seemed too...”

“Polar opposite? Unrelatable? Too one sided or too other sided?” Alister listed out, trying to see if he picked the right word.

“Well…yes” Alucard said as he averted his gaze.

“It’s understandable. I mean, it’s impossible for a full blooded human to understand a full blooded vampire completely, and the same vice versa. And considering that you’re a shut in case, not having other dhampirs to talk to about this, I can see why it would worry you” Alister explained. “But thankfully, what you’re going through isn’t that rare among dhampirs” he added.

“Really?” Alucard asked curiously.

Alister nodded, “You see, with dhampirs, since we are half human we often have traits that are like those of regular humans, including the ever so fascinating world of human puberty. However, not every dhampir goes through the process of rapid aging, usually those who are only one fourth vampire. But there have been some cases of dhampirs who are half and half that did not age quickly, although the chances of that happening is one in 1000, so rare but not impossible” he explained.

“I see” Alucard said, taking in the information, only then realizing what he said, “Wait, there are dhampirs who are only one fourth vampire? How is that possible?” he asked.

Alister gave a small smile, “Well, technically for us in the Gateway, ‘dhampir’ is just a term for someone who has human and vampiric genetics. There are cases of someone being more than half of either human or vampire. For example, my mother, Minerva. She’s one of the cases of being three fourths vampire, the result of intercourse between a vampire and a dhampir. I’ll tell that story another day, but lets just say that my grandmother was good at hiding her true genetics. Anyway, the most common case for a dhampir is one who is half human half vampire, such as you and myself. The next most common is the result of intercourse between a half and half dhampir and a human, which in turn leaves the offspring being one fourth vampire and three fourths human. Then there are the cases of ones like my mother, the three fourths vampire, which in reality is really rare, as usually that pairing has a low birth rate due to so little of human genetics. As I’m sure you know, dhampirs can only be naturally born as long as one of the partners has human genetics, usually with the female of the pair being human. But in the rare case that the dhampir of the pair is a female and the man is a human, then things get interesting, but more on that later. Basically, any dhampir who has both human and vampiric genetics often has issues with hormones, especially the ones who went through rapid aging” he said, finishing up his explaination.

Alucard took all of this in, his mind relaxing a bit knowing that he wasn’t the only one going through this sort of thing. At least he wasn’t going crazy.

“So,” he started, “how exactly do dhampirs like yourself work on controlling these hormones?” he asked bluntly.

Alister looked at him and then thought about it, “Well, it’s different for every dhampir. For some, they prefer taking a certain herb, others tend to take in a bit of blood to try and calm themselves, then there are those who try to distract themselves with hard labor, some go and take a bath or such, it really just depends on what you think works for you…” he said.

“Then what do you do?” Alucard asked.

Alister blushed and looked to the side, “Ehhh, I usually try to distract myself with walking around, finding a side job, helping others, that sort of thing. But if I’m by myself…well…you would probably know” he said nonchalantly.

Alucard raised an eyebrow then thought about it, but he then got the message when he saw Alister rubbing his shoulder, face turning red at the thought.

“O-Oh…I see…” he said, feeling awkward about asking now.

Alister rubbed his head a little, blushing a little as well, but then looked at Alucard questionably, “Wait, you mean you haven’t done that yet to yourself?” he asked bluntly.

Alucard’s blush darkened as he looked to the side, hiding his face behind his bangs.

“You a virgin?” Alister asked, only receiving a shake of the head from the blonde.

“So…did it once but still unexperienced?” the silver haired dhampir asked, this time receiving a nod.

“I…I was raped…by Sumi and Taka…” Alucard mumbled loud enough for Alister to hear.

Alister’s eyes widened at that, “Oh damn…sorry man, didn’t know. Didn’t mean to bring up bad memories” he said apologetically.

Alucard shook his head, “Don’t. Just as you said, you didn’t know” he said.

The two of them walked in silence a little bit before Alister started talking again, “So…are you now asexual because of this?”

Alucard looked at Alister for a moment but then looked out before him, thinking about that question. After a few minutes, he shook his head, “No. I can’t allow one bad experience to blind me. And Edmund told me to give people and experiences a chance as ‘you never know what they will bring you’. Besides, being with all of you has made me see a different outlook on life ahead of me, a more positive one. And who knows, maybe I’ll try again someday” he said, recalling his good times with people.

Alister smiled, “Good” he said, “cause I was just about to make an offer to make you change your mind if you didn’t think that, but now there is no need for it” he said. He then stretched and did a complete 180 turn. “Anyway, I think we should head back. Those ducks should be done by now and I’m getting hungry. How about you?” he asked.

Alucard nodded, “Yes, those ducks sound good right now” he said, following Alister’s lead. The two of them started to talk about other things as they made their way back, a few topics leaving Alucard’s face red as a beet as they walked on.

_*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*_

1 hour ago, back with Yohei

Not too long after the men took their walk, Yohei heard movement within the wagon, though he did not turn around.

“I’m glad to see that you’re awake, Crina” he said as he continued to watch the ducks. He was also cooking up a small bowl of wild green soup, perfect for blood recovery.

Just as he said that, a figure walked past him and sat on the nearby log. Turning his head a little, he saw that it was Crina, dressed in her usual clothes, wavy raven hair down instead of in their usual braids, face a little flushed, clearly giving off an uneasy vibe.

“Are you alright?” Yohei asked, unsure of what to make of Crina’s odd behavior.

Crina looked at him and then her eyes widened before looking off to the side. “Y-Yes. I’m alright” she said with a slight stutter.

Yohei raised an eyebrow, but he shrugged it off. Once the soup was ready, he handed a bowl to Crina, “Here, this should help you regain your strength” he said.

Crina took the bowl gingerly and sighed as she blew on the dish.

“Where did Alucard and Alister go?” she asked him.

“They both went for a walk. Alucard had something he wished to discuss with Alister. Can’t say what it is though, but I have a feeling that he had some questions about dhampirs and the like, since he’s an isolation case” Yohei said, explaining his thoughts on the matter.

“I see. Well I’m sure there are some things that I can’t explain, being a woman and such. It would make sense for him to talk to another guy about things” Crina said as she took a bite of the soup.

There was a moment of silence before Yohei spoke up again.

“So, this Alucard person…you two have grown rather close…compared to before when you were just talking about him to your Aunt the last time we met” the bodyguard said bluntly.

Crina took a sip of the soup and eyed Yohei closely. “Are you implying something, Yohei?” she asked.

“Well no, its just I don’t recall seeing you get this close to anyone, at least, not since…you know” the young Japanese said, figuring that she knew what he was talking about.

Crina sighed as she took a bite of the soup, “Since Lumin’s death, I know. But…truth is, the original plan was to gain his trust and have him spend time with my Grandfather since they had been apart for so long, as I would do anything to make Grandfather happy. But now, the tables have turned and now Alucard is working to help me in turn…” she explained, taking a breath and then having a smile come to her face, “…my Grandfather’s…quite the scumbag…but, honestly…I haven’t had this much fun in years. It’s a nice change of pace…” she said as she took a bite of greens.

“I see…so you were lonely all this time” Yohei said in a matter-of-fact fashion.

Crina almost choked on a piece of greens but she managed to keep her cool.

“W-Well…I felt that it was better for everyone to stay-“

“Crina, I’ve known you since you were young, and I highly doubt that you, a socialite and the former ‘monstrous rebel’ turned ‘honorable warrior for the people’ would want to be away from society for that long” Yohei said with a slight teasing tone.

Crina was about to speak again but her mouth went completely shut at the mention of ‘monstrous rebel’, lowering her head and hiding behind the shadow of her hair.

“Can’t believe that someone still remembers that…” she muttered under her breath. She then sighed, “Well…don’t tell Alucard. I’ll tell him in time” she said with a sigh.

“Very well. But, if you don’t do it soon, I have a feeling that the young prince may do so instead…” Yohei said, working on digging out the ducks.

Crina finished the last of her soup as he said that, leaving a bitter taste on her tongue, but she sighed.

“Anyway, it’s good to see that you’re recovering from this ordeal. And considering what you have told me, it seems that fate brought you two together through your Grandfather” Yohei said simply, handing the young warrior her duck before moving on to the other two.

“Perhaps…but its only for friendship. There is no room for romance in my future…not for what I did…” Crina said as she reached to take the duck but then Yohei moved it away from her.

“I don’t believe that one bit, Crina, and I highly doubt you believe that too” Yohei said sternly, “Blaming yourself for something that happened years ago and not moving on from it is not a good way to live life. You may think that your honoring his memory by doing this, but the truth is, you’re doing nothing but hurting yourself” he added.

Crina was about to say something, but she knew that he was right, so she looked away and sighed.

“How long are you going to keep doing this? Mourning Lumin’s death is one thing but living in shame is another. Eventually, this whole ‘living in shame’ is going to get to where you don’t even recall why you are doing it” Yohei said, speaking not as sternly, but clearly full of concern. He then turned to her more, “You…do remember what took place that night…don’t you?” he asked.

Crina went silent at that. She recalled only the memory of seeing Lumin’s dead corpse upon her blood covered arms, his final words to her as he stood dying before passing out. After that, the only memory that she could recall was that she woke up and Alister explained what happened, but she was too blinded by grief and shock to listen. She tried to recall what Alister said, but she couldn’t, no matter how much she tried. After so many minutes of thinking without result, she sighed in defeat, with her growling stomach not helping her memory nor her depressed state.

Yohei sighed quietly through his nose and handed Crina her duck, letting her eat her fill.

“You see? You grieve it so much that you end up forgetting what the reason was or not remembering the bigger picture. These five years have practically made you forget that very day. The day that practically changed you from the strong and fierce warrior into this isolated simplest. Not to say that there is anything wrong with that, as I am glad to see you become more humble and level headed over the years, but there are times when the people miss the old you, especially the members of the Brotherhood” he said, explaining in a concerned matter.

Crina ate her fill as she heard that, but she didn’t say anything as she felt ashamed that she basically pushed back the memory of Lumin’s last night alive to the point where she forgot almost everything. She then tried to recall times before that and she did remember bits and pieces of the good memories, but she couldn’t bring herself to smile. In the end, she sighed and continued to eat her duck, trying to get the thoughts out of her mind, but the last words that Yohei said filled her mind.

“I can understand why they miss me, but…I can’t afford to have the same thing that happened to Lumin happen again to anyone else…so I keep my distance and hide myself away…but…now that I’ve spent time with Alucard…and he spent time with my family…” she trailed off, giving a small smile as she swallowed a piece of wing meat.

Yohei nodded, “Your life has looked a little brighter now, eh?” he asked. He didn’t receive a response, but he figured that was the case. “Anyway, my point is that even though you’ve been through a lot and I know that you don’t want to hurt anyone, but try to revisit old friends in the Gateway. Maybe even go and visit Lumin’s grave. It’s been a while since you’ve paid your respects, correct?” he asked.

Crina finished the wing she was eating and was now moving on to the next one. “Well, I plan on taking Alucard to the Gateway when the month ends, so I’ll try to open up more when that time comes. Until then…I want to keep spending time with Alucard” she said as she took another bite. However, as she thought about what she said, her face started to turn red. “W-Wait! I-I didn’t mean it like that!” she said, trying to correct herself.

“Too late to change it” Yohei said with a small smirk, only for it to fade away in a flash. “Seems like I don’t have to worry about you finding happiness after all, since it’s clear you’re rather fond on your ‘friend’” he said, a teasing glint in his eye.

Crina’s blush darkened at that, “Y-Yohei! It’s not like that! W-We’re good friends is all-“

“Really?” he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Crina glared at Yohei for a moment or two before sighing and hanging her head, “Damn you…”

The young Japanese then chuckled a little, “Calm down, Crina, I have no intention of telling this to anyone…unless the young lord asks about it of course” he said with a teasing glint in his eye.

“D-Don’t you dare! If Alister gets word about this, I’ll never hear the end of it!” Crina said, taking a bite of a leg in order to try and distract herself.

However, as she ate, she thought about what Yohei said. Was she fond of Alucard? Was he only a friend to her? They did have a few things in common from a fondness for books to seeking answers to questions, from cooking to simply talking. But was that enough to call themselves close? Surely not enough to call themselves more than friends. However, as she thought more about this, her mind lingered to the dream she had earlier, one that consisted of her and Alucard laying beside each other under a tree. She was resting on his chest as he gently stroked her hair, feeling how cool his body was after recalling the cold touch from before. Crina then saw him looking down at her and she looked back at him, looking deep into those sharp yet gentle golden eyes. The two of them stayed like that for a bit before Alucard moved his body a bit til he was on top of her, blonde hair cascading around his sharp features, but his eyes still soft and full of passion. Her heart was pounding to the point where she heard it as he lowered his head closer and closer to hers until….she woke up, face red and breathing heavy with her body feeling hot. Was that a sign that she was in love? Or just lusting for company after being alone for so many years? She couldn’t tell, but she figured that the latter was the most likely case, but yet something told her that the former was the truth.

 _‘No way. Love doesn’t happen right away. Love at first sight doesn’t exist. It only exists in fairy tales….right?’_ Crina thought to herself as she continued to eat her duck.

“Hey guys, we’re back!” Alister called out to the pair, snapping Crina out of her thoughts.

“Huh? Oh, welcome back” Crina said as she looked at the pair. But the moment her eyes met Alucard’s, she looked off to the side and went back to eating her duck.

“You two were gone quite a while, I was afraid that the ducks were going to get cold” Yohei said as both of the young men sat down.

“Wait, what about you, Yohei? Shouldn’t the cook eat something as well?” Alucard asked.

“I appreciate the offer, but I ate a late yet heavy breakfast this morning, so I will be fine” the young warrior said as he sat on a nearby rock.

Both young men started to eat their ducks in silence before Crina spoke up.

“By the way, I forgot to ask. What are you two doing here anyway, Alister?” she asked. 

Unfortunately Alister’s mouth was full of food, so Yohei spoke up for the prince.

“We came here because the young lord wanted to come by and gather some of the nearby flowers for a bouquet” Yohei explained.

“Bouquet?...Oh no, don’t tell me you rejected someone again…” Crina said, clearly annoyed.

Alister nodded as he swallowed his food, “Yeah. Gave a former baroness a try, but she was only interested in my status, not for me as I am. So I turned her down and now I’m giving flowers as an apology gift since she likes them” he said.

Crina looked at him, “And the Cambion? What about her?” she asked.

“Nicoletta? Oh I’m still in to her. If she were to go for me, I’d be on her in a heartbeat” the young prince said with a smile.

Crina gave a groan, “Of all the women in the Gateway to fall for, you go for the one who wants absolutely nothing to do with you? What is it about her that you are crazy for? Not to say she’s a bad choice, I mean heck, her classes on romance and how to make a happy marriage are top notch from what I hear, but she refuses to marry. Why go for someone who doesn’t want that?” she asked.

Alucard listened well and he figured the same thing, but yet he kept silent, wanting to know a little more.

Alister went silent for a bit then sighed, “Because I’d rather have a marriage that is about heart and compassion rather than power and status. All of these other girls, they were arranged out of pure sense of power. You know about my continuous rendezvous with the people, I’m not one who wants to simply be on a throne and watch from afar. I want to be with the people, be among them and feel their pain in person. Nicoletta is just like that, she’s about caring for the people, being there for them, listening to their troubles, all of that. She’d make a great queen in my opinion” he said.

“But you’re not the one who is next in line for the throne. Being second born, I figured that you would be interested in marrying for love…unless there something going on that you haven’t told me…” Crina said, suspicious of her cousin’s reasons.

Both Alister stopped in their movements and looked at Crina for a moment before looking at each other. Alister then sighed.

“There’s rumor going around that my older brother may be evicted of the title of heir to the throne. There have been tales of him committing acts that are rather unjust as of late…so Mother may consider putting me next in line for the throne instead of him…” Alister said worryingly.

Crina almost spat her food out at hearing that, “What?! A change in the line of power?! That’s huge, Alister!” she said, clearly shocked.

Alister held up his hand, “Now wait Crina, it’s just a rumor so nothing is set in stone. But it’s something bothering me considering my reputation and such…I can’t be a person for the people and be one for the crown” he then lowered his head, “I have to choose…one or the other…” he said.

Crina thought about it and then sighed, “I see, so that’s why you’re being so picky. And if we’re talking about a representation for the people, it’s better to have a spouse that could be considered a light of hope. And considering all that she has done for society, it would make sense to have her as queen, so she could be not just the light you used to be but also your eyes and ears in order to see about how the people are living, am I right?” she asked.

Alister nodded, looking back down at his duck but then glancing at Alucard, who was just eating and listening to the conversation at hand.

“Alucard seems rather confused as to what is going on, wouldn’t you say?” he said, trying to distract from the conversation at hand.

“I was following. I just figured that I had nothing to contribute to the conversation at hand…” the young blonde said as he took another bite.

“Speaking of the Gateway, it sounds like plans are going smoothly for you to possibly join us, Alucard…” Yohei said.

Alucard raised an eyebrow at that, “Wait, what?” he asked, clearly confused.

Crina then put her head into her hand, “Yohei, I forgot to say that I did not tell him about my plans for the end of the month yet” she said, “I was planning on making it a surprise…but now you ruined it…” she said bitterly. She then turned to Alucard with a sigh, “Anyway, yes Alucard, I have plans to take you next month as I feel that your desire to see it has been deprived long enough. However, the process for it…requires a great deal of trust…” she said, trailing off a little.

“What do you mean?” Alucard asked, feeling an uneasy vibe coming from Crina.

Alister looked at Crina and then pointed to himself, to which she nodded to him. The young prince then turned to Alucard, prepared to speak as he knew that it would require a lot of time to explain this story to the young dhampir before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, after a long delay I finally got a chapter up! As I have said in the top notes, I will try to get back on a regular basis, but we'll see how that goes. I'll do what I can, but please bear with me as I do my best with this. Thank you for your patience. 
> 
> Now for some fun facts.   
> \- With the explanation of the dhampir genetics, I wanted to do a little play on some diversity for the dhampir race. Yes, I know female vampires can't procreate, but if the mother is a female dhampir, then the genetics to reproduce should still be there, although rare. Hopefully it makes sense, let me know if it doesn't.   
> \- The 'Brotherhood' is a small tribute to the Brotherhood of Light from the Lords of Shadow series. It's grown to be one of my personal favorites in the series even though it isn't canon. What will this play in the future? Wait and see.   
> \- A Cambion is a beast that is half succubus/incubus/other demon and half human. However, since Dhampir is already used for half vampires, I'm only going to use Cambion for children as a result of the succubus/incubus lineage. 
> 
> I think that's all for this chapter. Let me know if I've missed anything, alrighty? Thanks again for your patience and I will try to update more on a regular schedule again.


	17. Did that really happen?

After a few minutes, Alister explained the process of the ritual for entering the Gateway. As this went on, Alucard gave a look that seemed emotionless, but his eyes were ones of both fear and uncertainty. The way that Alister was describing the process definitely did sound like a true test of trust between him and his new friends and truth be told, he wasn’t sure if he was indeed up for it.

“I can tell that you look uncertain about this, Alucard. But listen, no one is pressuring you here. If you feel uncomfortable, then we can see about another day” Crina said as she looked at Alucard.

The blonde dhampir stayed silent for a few minutes, thinking about all that was said to him. He then looked at the trio before looking back at his hands, debating what to do. He was indeed anxious to see this almost mythical place of dhampir kind and seeing people who were interested in science and learning, but at the same time, seeing so many people at once when he only just started to open up to just this group of people, it seemed like a rather large step. Not to mention the fact that both Taka and Sumi still haunt his mind every now and then, reminding him of how disgusting humanity can be at times. But just when those memories come up, they instantly fade when he recalls his time with Crina, her family, and now Alister and Yohei. If these guys weren’t terrible people, then maybe the people of the Gateway would be tolerable. After much debate, Alucard then gave a sigh and looked at the group.

“No. I appreciate the offer, Crina, but I do feel comfortable enough to go through with this and see if I can be accepted by the Chief” he said with a small smile.

In that instant, all three of Alister, Crina and Yohei’s faces relaxed, exchanging smiles as they went on to finish their meal. Alucard did the same and soon all four fighters were ready to move, bellies full and energy restored.

Alucard then looked at Crina, “So then, what now?” he asked.

“Well, now that we have our items, I believe we should be good for selling next month. So, another thing about entering the Gateway should you be accepted by the chief” Crina said as she turned to Alucard, her face turning a little stern, “Once accepted, you will be my responsibility as the one who brought you there. Any actions you cause will fall back on me, so if you’re accepted, don’t get into trouble. Weather it’d be fights, arguments, fight over beliefs, anything of the sort, it falls back on me. So while I know you won’t do anything like that, I’m saying for you not to do it or anything related to it. Understand?” Crina asked.

Alucard felt a little intimidated by the sight of Crina being so close to him, but he nodded all the same. “Of course. I will do no such thing” he said.

Crina then pulled back and smiled, “Good. Also, don’t let Alister drag you into something stupid, cause if he gets ahold of you, better brace yourself for mischief. He’s notorious for it” she said with a roll of her eyes.

Alucard raised an eyebrow, but he shrugged it off. However, he looked over to both Alister and Yohei, wondering what sort of mischief those two get into, but he then shook his head and made his way to the wagon.

_*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*_

A while later, both parties made their way on the road back to the Lupo residence. Alucard insisted on controlling the wagon since he still felt a little uncomfortable riding on the saddle, so Crina took up the reigns. Alister rode on his own magnificent steed, a fine brown stallion with a shiny black mane. Yohei rode a dapple grey mare with a dark grey mane.

“So….I meant to ask you two. How exactly did you guys meet?” Alister asked.

Crina immediately tensed, “Uhh, well, it’s uh…kinda a long story really…” she started, clearly embarrassed.

Alucard looked at her and then looked at Alister, “Basically, Crina set off bombs at about an hour to an hour and a half before dawn, waking up me up from an already bad night” he said straightforwardly.

“Alucard!” Crina said in a begging tone, face red as an apple from embarrassment.

Both young men stayed quiet until Yohei gave a huff and the two of them then burst out laughing.

“Hey, come on, it’s not that funny” Crina said, keeping her face hidden behind her hair.

“Oh, yes it is. Didn’t think you’d go back to your rebel days” Alister said, smirking darkly at her.

Crina then turned to him, “Don’t talk about that! That’s a time that is dead and buried” she said as she turned her head and kept her face ahead.

“Oh come on, Crina. Those are always interesting stories” Alister said. He then got a mischievous glint in his eye and looked at Alucard. “Say Alucard, has Crina ever told you stories from her training days?” he asked the blonde man.

Alucard looked at Alister with a raised eyebrow, “No. Although hearing how embarrassed Crina is, it’s peaked my curiosity” he said simply, being honest.

Crina felt herself shrinking behind her hair as Alister began.

“Oh yeah, Crina was a real mess back when she was a kid. Always acting like one of the guys and often getting into skirmishes and back alley fights. In fact, there were particular fights that got her the nickname the ‘Monstrous Rebel’, such as ripping a testicle off someone, biting someone’s ear off, breaking weapons with her teeth and more. Anything to prove that she was the top predator. Of course she was using both her fighting gift and the power of her vampiric ring, but still, she was a beast!” Alister explained.

As this happened, Crina didn’t look back, but Alucard kept listening, wanting to know more about Crina.

“She…really ripped a testicle off?” he asked, speaking in a calm disbelief.

Alister nodded, “Yep. The guy had to get surgery and a blood transfusion to recover, but he’s still got one on him” he said. He then looked to Crina, “Don’t you still have the one you took as a trophy?” he asked her.

Crina didn’t say anything but she nodded her head.

“Come on Crina, nothing to be embarrassed about. Truth be told, the guy was a jerk anyway. One of those self-obsessed narcissists who wanted everything to be about them. So really, he deserved it” Alister said, coming to her defense and trying to cheer her up. 

Crina once again nodded. “Yes, he did deserve it. And it also got me suspended for three months because of backlash from his family. It would’ve been worse if it wasn’t for you stepping in and saving me…” Crina said simply.

Alucard looked at Crina, clearly seeing that she wasn’t fond of these stories being brought up again. Just looking at her, face flushed with embarrassment and clearly evident pain in her voice from the whole ordeal, it did make him feel bad for being curious.

Alister then turned to Alucard, “There was also the time-“

Alucard then raised his hand, “No. It’s fine, I think one story is enough for now” he said, looking at Crina.

Crina looked back at Alucard, a little shocked, but then her face changed to one of gratitude, clearly happy that no more embarrassing stories will come up on this trip.

“Huh? Hahhh, alright. I’ll save them for later then” Alister said as the group started to come into view of the Lupo Residence. “Alright, guess we better head back before mother has a fit about me being gone for so long” said the young prince as he then gave his cousin a slap on the shoulder. “If you have any more panic attacks, you let me know, alright? I worry about you, cousin” he said.

Crina gave a small grunt from the slap, but she accepted it nonetheless. “Thanks and I will. Take care, cousin” she said.

Alister then turned to get started on the road, but Yohei didn’t leave yet.

“What is it, Yohei?” Crina asked.

Yohei then made his way on his horse around Crina to where both riders were eye level with each other. It was then that Yohei put his hand on Crina’s shoulder and brought her ear close to his mouth and he whispered something in her ear. Once he was finished, he then pulled back and gave Crina a reassuring smile while she gave him a confused look after showing a small flash of shock. However, after a moment, Crina’s face relaxed and then she gave an amused huff.

“Maybe…” was all that Crina said before she saw Yohei leaving with Alister.

After the two of them left, Crina and Alucard went back to going back to the Lupo residence.

“What was it that Yohei told you?” Alucard asked.

Crina looked back at Alucard in confusion, but then her face relaxed and she shook her head. “Sorry. Inside joke between us” she said calmly. However, deep down she was pondering the words he said to her, but she soon stopped as they entered the Lupo property.

_*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*_

A few hours later, Crina and Alucard finished unloading the items they gathered for the Gateway into the nearby shed for temporary protection against the elements and had dinner with Maria and Edmund again. With the meal of individual meat pies and hearty vegetable soup in their bellies, Crina then made her way to take Alucard home as the sun had yet to set. As much as Edmund said that it was fine for him to stay the night, Alucard was getting a bit worried about being away from the castle after these many adventures. He figured that he could take a few days to stay in the castle, catch up on his reading and try out some recipes that Maria gave him. However, part of him didn’t want Crina to leave, as he had grown fond of her company, but he knew that she had family to take care of, not to mention other people who had requests from the Gateway.

“Um…Alucard? Are you alright?” Crina asked.

Alucard then snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Crina, “Hm? Sorry, I didn’t catch that…” he said, unsure if she said anything to him as he was deep in thought.

Crina then gave a huff and shook her head, “All I asked was if you’re alright. You seemed to be troubled” she said, concern evident in her eyes.

Alucard then shook his head, “No, no trouble. I was just thinking about all that occurred recently as well as thinking about what the Gateway could look like” he said, being honest.

Crina then gave a ‘ahh’ look to him, “I see. Yeah, many people often have thoughts on what the Gateway could look like before they actually enter it. As far as what I can tell you…think of Targoviste and double its size. It’s grown over the past millennia, and it’s still growing. Thankfully, the architects in the area know how to make some good pillars to keep the ceiling from collapsing on everyone” Crina explained.

Alucard looked at her with slight shock, “Wait, what? It’s that big? I never would’ve imagined a place like that…” he said, speaking in a calm manner but his eyes shown with excitement.

Crina chuckled at that, “Yeah, it’s pretty amazing,” she said. However, just as the two of them came close to the entrance of the castle, a strange sound started making its presence known. Crina looked around and then up to the sky, only for a large lightning bolt to come down upon the ground right before her and Alucard, with the latter reaching across her, wrapping it around her body and shielding her from whatever force was there as it suddenly grew and exploded before them, blinding them with a bright white light. After a moment, the light faded and both young fighters started to recover from the flash, realizing how close they were and quickly moved off each other, blushing bright red from the ordeal.

“S-Sorry…just…instinct I suppose” Alucard said.

“N-No, you were just protecting me…and it’s greatly appreciated” Crina said as she then gave a cough to calm herself, “Anyway, what just happened?” she asked. She then looked out only to find a very large alchemy circle and several scattered items throughout it. However, at the very center of the circle was a body, one that almost looked dead. Crina got off the wagon and looked, immediately recognizing it after a moment.

“Father!” she shouted as she ran to the body. Alucard followed swiftly behind.

Once Crina got to the body and moved him, she gently shook him.

“Father! Father, wake up!” she said, clearly worried.

Alucard watched on, unsure of what he could do, but he looked over the gentleman.

Dressed in long robes of crimson, with gold and black ornate trimming along the bottom, neck and long sleeves, the man appeared to be shorter than Alucard, but taller than Crina. It was a slim man before the dhampir, one of a tanned complexion with freckles dappled everywhere on his face, even some on his hands. His hair was short, dark brown in color and wavy in texture, all while sporting a beard in the fashion of a goatee, indicating that he kept his beard shapely, but not his hair. When the man started to open his eyes, a pair of tired yet warm amber met the dhampir’s own bright gold. The man looked around for a bit before his eyes laid upon his daughter.

“Crina? Is that you mia figlia?” the man asked, an accent that seemed typical of northern Italy laced his tired voice. The man tried to sit up, rubbing his head as he did so. “Wait…but if you’re here…then I must have landed at the-“ he then opened his eyes and saw the large intimidating castle before him, “house” he finished, feeling a sense of fright.

Crina put a hand to her face and gave a small groan. “No father, you are an hour away. I will admit, this is the closest that you got to the house, but it’s not enough to count. Where is the teleportation stone?” she asked.

The man then fiddled through his pockets until he pulled out a small chain with what appeared to be a quartz crystal, but it was sparking and clearly cracked. The moment Crina tried to touch the stone, it disintegrated into nothing.

Crina then gave a hard sigh, “Not again. It seems like every time I give you a new stone which only has one destination, you tend to break it and end up in an area too far from home” she said with slight irritability in her voice. “I don’t understand why the blasted thing doesn’t work. It works when I do it, yet it doesn’t work with you” she said.

Her father gave a wince followed by a chuckle, “Well, I was often bad at directions, so it might be that too” he said.

Alucard watched the semi-comedic scene before him, feeling a small trickle of laughter building up in his throat while father and daughter argue. After a few more minutes of this, the laughter finally made its way out in the form of a deep yet airy chuckle, distracting the two.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there, young man” said the Father.

Crina then cleared her throat, “Well, I suppose since we’re here, I might as well introduce you, Father” she said as she stood. She then helped her father stand and dust off his robes before turning him to look at the young dhampir.

“Father, this is Alucard, also known as Adrian Tepes. He’s the man that Grandfather Edmund says is his grandson figure and the man who he thought was dead after a year” Crina explained, motioning to Alucard, who gave a small bow to the man before him. “Alucard, this is my father, Nero Lupo, a highly skilled alchemist as well as a knowledge trader for the Gateway who specializes in politics” she explained, which Nero bowed in return to Alucard.

“It’s nice to finally meet the man who taught Crina alchemy” Alucard said with a smile, happy to meet another member of Crina’s family.

Nero looked at Alucard with a small gaze of scrutiny. He then looked him over, from his eyes to his boots, from the sword on his hilt to the waves of his blonde hair. After a moment he finally moved to say something but Crina raised a hand.

“No father, he’s not trying to court me. I know that look on your face, it was the same when you first met Lumin and no, he has no interest. We’re close friends, nothing more” Crina said.

Alucard looked at Crina, unsure of what to make of that, but he then looked to Nero, who had a look of slight relief on his face.

“Good. You’ve already been through one heartbreak, and I won’t tolerate any more. No one hurts my precious daughter and gets away with it” Nero said with a stern look at Alucard.

The young dhampir looked at Nero, standing tall, “I will do no such thing” he said, just as sternly back to Nero.

Nero then smiled, “Good. Now that is the tone of a man who keeps to his word” he said. He then extended his hand, “Good to meet you, young Adrian. Or, should I call you Alucard?” he asked.

Alucard relaxed as he took the man’s hand and shook it, “Just Alucard will do fine” he said with a smile.

“Very well then. Now, I know I just met you, but could I ask you a favor?” Nero asked.

Alucard nodded, “What is it?” he asked.

“Could you help me in gathering these gifts that are scattered about here? I hope nothing was damaged after using my circle…” Nero asked.

Both Crina and Alucard looked around and saw everything on the ground before them, looking like a terrible windstorm blew through and tossed everything aside. The two of them looked at each other and nodded, agreeing to help Nero out.

As they worked things out, Crina looked at her Father.

“Why did you get so many things, Father? You said they were gifts, but for who exactly? Surely not Mother? You got her enough items already” Crina asked as she picked up a few items.

“I brought them for your siblings. Haven’t you forgotten what is coming up?” Nero asked his daughter.

Crina thought about it and then covered her eyes, “Oh right, I completely forgot…family reunion season” she said.

Nero nodded, “Yep. Since the Summer Solstice is coming up, the family will be coming soon” he said.

Alucard looked at the pair, “Family reunion? As in all the siblings and their families?” he asked.

Crina nodded, “Yeah, it’s a monstrous ordeal, but it’s a wonderful occasion. Everyone brings food, we discuss the changes, play music, sing and dance, you name it, it happens. And when Nestor and Eli get into the mix, especially if they’re drunk, you better prepare yourself as some even say the moon could fall because of their shouting into the night” she said, thinking back to previous events.

“The Summer Solstice….that’s in a few weeks….I’d be willing to help any way that I can” Alucard said.

Crina smiled, “That would be appreciate- ah!” Crina exclaimed in a yip. She dropped the fragments of a pot that broke and one of the pieces scrapped against her hand, making it bleed a bit.

Alucard went over to her, “What’s wrong?” he asked, but then he froze when the scent of fresh blood hit his noise.

Crina’s eyes widened, “It-It’s alright Alucard…it’s not a big scratch…” she said, hiding her cut.

However, Alucard took a deep breath and kneeled to Crina, “Let me see…” he said.

“But…what about…” Crina hesitated, as she wasn’t sure how well his blood lust was controlled. But the fact that he had a calm demeanor about him gave her an indication that he had it under control.

“It’s fine. I don’t like the taste, as I discovered when I was younger. And a little bit of blood won’t set me off. Come on, let me see…please” he said, looking at Crina with concern.

Crina looked at him for a moment but then sighed, “Alright…” she said as she finally showed him her cut.

He looked at it carefully, but didn’t say anything for a bit.

“I can use Alchemy to heal, it’s not gonna take long…” Crina said reassuringly.

“Don’t bother, it’s not that bad. Besides, better to use Alchemy for more serious cases, wouldn’t you agree?” Alucard asked.

Crina thought about it, thinking about her major cuts that she used Alchemy on and nodded, “You do have a point” she said.

“Wait here” Alucard said as he rushed back to the wagon. He then grabbed a small bag, one that he took to the lake in case either of them got hurt. He then walked back to Crina and opened it up. Grabbing two small cloths and some medicinal fluid in a bottle, he took the first rag and gently wiped off the blood that was already there, setting the rag off to the side. Taking the second rag, he dampened it with medicine, gently washed Crina’s wound, let it set for a moment or two and then worked to wrap it up in gaze.

“There we are, that should do it” Alucard said.

Crina looked over her wound, “Impressive. Lisa would be proud” she said with a smile, which made Alucard smile.

The two of them looked at each other for a bit before Nero gave a cough, separating the two’s gaze. It was then that Crina realized the sun was starting to set.

“Well, we better get going before the Night Creatures start coming” Crina said, mostly to her father. The older man nodded his head and they finished packing up the wagon.

“Thanks again for the healing, Alucard. I’ll see you soon?” Crina asked as she got on the wagon.

Alucard nodded, “I’ll see you in a few days. Could use a few to get back to watching the castle and the hold. I’ll be in touch” he said as he gave a wave.

Crina nodded, “Sounds good. See you then” she said as the wagon started to turn.

“Nice meeting you, Alucard” Nero said, taking the reigns and guiding the horses, leaving the young dhampir to return to his home.

As they rode along, Nero looked at his daughter, who was looking at her now bandaged hand, examining the work of her dhampir friend.

“Interesting fellow, isn’t he?” Nero said.

Crina looked at him, gave him a smile with a nod and then back to her bandaged hand, gently holding it while a faint blush adorned her cheeks.

 _'Yes...yes he is'_ , she said to herself.

Back with Alucard, he fiddled in his pockets and found the first rag that absorbed Crina’s dried blood. He hesitated at first, but he then brought the blood up to his nose and gave a soft sniff. Almost immediately the smell of pine wood, morning dew and wood smoke with a hint of lily mixed in filled his nose to the point where he almost gave a moan. Instead he leaned up against the front door and panted a bit as he pulled the rag away from him, letting him calm down. Chills were sent up his spine as flashes of Crina filled his head as he felt his body growing hot with desire, not for her but for her blood.

“Bad move…very bad move…” he said to himself as he tried to calm down from the high he just had, “Rrrr, what is wrong with me? Calm down you idiot…” he said, scolding himself a little.

However, as he came down from this high, an idea popped in his head.

“I wonder if Father wrote down his experiences with Mother? Maybe his diary could provide some insight into this. But first, I should get some water to cool down” Alucard said as he went to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the wait. It's currently Midnight and I need to get to bed, but I will update this after work. Enjoy the chapter for now!  
> Edit: Alrighty. So now I have time, another chapter is up and more of Alucard and Crina's many adventures. I forgot to mention in previous chapters about Minerva, Alister's mother. She will be introduced later, so look forward to seeing her. In this chapter, we finally meet Crina's father, Nero. Brilliant in mind and in heart, but not in navigation apparently. Anyway, yes, a family reunion is coming. Will Alucard be ready to meet ALL of the Lupos? Stay tuned to see. 
> 
> Now for the fun facts.  
> -'mia figlia' is Italian for 'my daughter'. A hint perhaps?  
> -Crystals, according to a few different websites, can be used for both positive and negative situations, depending on what people use them for. As I have seen in a book store I visited recently, it seems that Amethyst, Rose Quartz and Clear Quartz in a water bottle can help both give energy and prevent pollution from tainting the water. (Please feel free to correct me if this is wrong, but it does exist). Figured that this could also be used for other purposes as well, however it seems that Crina is having trouble with finding a stone that works. Anyone got a suggestion for her?   
> -Since Alucard said that he didn't like the taste of blood in Smash Bros Ultimate, I figured that it would be the same for this Alucard. I also figured that Lisa would have convinced Dracula to teach their son how to control his bloodlust so he wouldn't harm anyone unintentionally. This is also like the wine effect where some people have to acquire a taste for wine, but it can't be done until a few tries after the first. No tries, no acquire, no taste. Lack of exposure leads to intense first reactions. Make sense?  
> -As for Alucard's blood reaction, like I said above, lack of exposure leads to overwhelming reaction. In relation, I suppose that this reaction would be simular to say...entering an Olive Garden for the first time and immediately being overwhelmed by the smell of Italian food. Or the first breath you take when you enter a Perfume store. Something that just engulfs you when you first encounter it. 
> 
> I think that's everything. Let me know if I missed anything that you see. Thanks for your patience and keep looking for updates!


	18. What do I really feel? Pt.1

After a few drinks of water to calm himself, Alucard made his way to his father’s old study. However, the moment he got to the door, he hesitated. Flashbacks of his childhood came back to him as he recalled the many times his father would let him sit on his knee as he told stories and lessons of old to the young boy. Despite the aching in his heart, Alucard inhaled deeply, exhaled sharply and gently opened the door to the room. It was practically untouched save for the few papers that littered the floor, more than likely the result of what happened with Sypha moving the castle, causing much of a mess. He then thought that this was fixed after Crina used her restoration circle, however, concidering that he wasn’t near this place during his fight with his father and that he hasn’t been in there since his mother was executed, it would make sense now to find the room like this. Sighing a bit, he decided to clean up the room, taking all the books he could find, setting them in the hallway while gathering loose papers and scrolls. He also gave a hum when he saw an inkwell that spilled on the carpet he was standing on.

 _‘That’s gonna need a lot of work to repair’_ he said to himself.

He continued to work on organizing the study and cleaning up the mess for roughly an hour to an hour and half before the room started to look more like a study. It wasn’t a large room, but it wasn’t like a closet either. It was roughly the size of a butler’s quarters in a mansion, with many shelves holding different books and chests filled with scrolls. There was also a special chest off to the side that was holding the letters that both Dracula and Lisa exchanged to each other before they got married. Despite the darkness within the room and the dim light of the candles adorned on the walls, there was a ceiling window that let in the light, or in this case, rising moonlight, and filled the room to where it was brightest. Furniture made from ebony wood and crafted in traditional Gothic style graced the room with a chair that was worthy of a vampire king sitting behind the desk. Looking at the floor, a single book was left among those that were meant to be picked up and put away, and it was the largest book in the room, Dracula’s personal diary.

Set in blood red leather and bound by metal, it was indeed intimidating, worthy of Dracula’s library for sure. But what was most intimidating was the dragon head that adorned the front cover. Crafted with metal as well and designed so that the dragon appeared to be charging at you with mouth open and small metal teeth bared ready to bite its victim, the book itself was not for the soft hearted to say the least. However, what mattered most to Alucard were the pages inside the book as he picked it up and held it in his hand. But just as he started to turn to put the book back on the desk, a soft sound caught the young dhampir’s ears. He looked to the ground and there before him was one small envelope with the name ‘Adrian’ on it, making his eyes widen a bit in surprise but then narrow in suspicion. Why was a letter for him inside his Father’s diary? He set the book down on the desk and then picked up the envelope, looking closely at the handwriting and the wax seal on the back. The seal carried his father’s coat of arms but the handwriting was no doubt that of his mothers.

 _‘A letter from Mother?!’_ Alucard thought to himself, feeling a sudden ache in his chest from his last memory of her. _‘She must have written this before her death…’_ he added.

Sitting himself at his father’s desk, Alucard gently broke the wax seal and unfolded the letter, being careful not to be too hard in opening it. Once he did, he did a quick overlook, seeing that this was written in the year 1475, but dated a few months before her death. Immediately he turned the letter so that the contents were hidden and took a deep breath. The deaths of his parents were still fresh in his mind, and their loss was still hard on his heart and conscious. Seeing this brought back familiar feelings, but he worked to calm himself before he got up to grab a nearby candelabra to place on the desk and slowly turned the letter over, bracing himself for what his mother had written to him.

________________ _____, 1475_

_To my beloved son Adrian,_

_If you are reading this, then it is likely that I have passed away earlier than what was intended to be. Perhaps it was due to an illness, or it may be that I just died in my sleep with no apparent reason. Call me silly, but I felt that I should at least leave you something meaningful behind in case you find yourself lost or even at a crossroad._

_I don’t know how many years or even centuries have passed by the time you read this letter, but hopefully during this time, you are living happily with your father, or perhaps you are traveling to live your own life away from the castle. I just certainly hope that you’ve managed to find some friends who are willing to accept you for you and who are not afraid of your bright smile. I know that your childhood has been rough in which you couldn’t interact with anyone due to your vampiric heritage, but I do hope that fate and time have been good to you. While this may be my last message to you written out of worried haste, I wanted to write to you about something that I hope and pray happens at least once during your immortal life, finding or falling in love._

_You may not be interested in such things by this time, or maybe you have already found someone to love. Regardless, and taking a small leap of faith, I’m going to guess that you have yet to find it, as it took your father several centuries of lonely living before our paths crossed. However, if you have found love, I just hope that I can provide some advice in rekindling that relationship between you and your loved one. While I cannot give advice that is unique to your relationship, I do hope I can give generic advice using an example, that being the bond I formed with your father._

_When it comes to love, nothing is better than the growing love between friends. Your father and I started out as friends, mainly due to our shared interest in the sciences and our thoughts on humanity. I will admit, there were times when I was intimidated by him, but I learned that his way was due to his life before I met him. Over time, we learned from each other, about ourselves, about how we see the world, about our dreams for the future, all of which we shared without any lack of trust. Eventually, there even comes a point where the strangest things about ourselves becomes the other’s curious fascination, more so your father than me, but I did have my moments. During times when I had to leave, your father was always on my mind. I couldn’t stop thinking about him, almost like a part of me was left with him, and my desire to be near him again grew more intensely as time went by, and apparently, he felt the same. As a result of us discovering our true feelings, and this is embarrassing to say, but we ended up becoming intimate after just a few months together, which ended in me becoming pregnant with you. While I have no true regrets about that, I only wished we waited a bit longer before children and then marriage, and yes, I was pregnant with you when we got married. Normally couples wait a few months, maybe a year to move to marriage and children, but it seems that we were just perfect for each other that it happened all so fast. What resulted in our rushed relationship was over 20 of the best years of my life, one that I have no regrets about. Despite the darker times, I have never felt happier than when I was with you and your father._

_I suppose I should get to summing up my letter to you. My conclusion to these lessons of love is the following: Take things slow, be friends before lovers. Get to know each other before getting too intimate. Only become intimate if you’re both comfortable, but be sure to save children for after marriage. It isn’t always blue skies and sunny days, but if you work together, you can make stormy times seem brighter. If you need to take a few steps back after rough times, take them as long as you work to fix your relationship. And above all, always strive to make each other happy. No marriage is perfect, but as long as both of you are there for each other, it will slowly become something even more than what you expected._

_As far as love from a human standpoint, this is the best advice I can give to you, my son. I’m sure your father has written you a letter on his standpoint on love somewhere in the castle. Or perhaps he has given you advice face to face, which I hope he doesn’t go too in depth into, if you understand my worry. He may be a man of science, but sometimes scientific explanations don’t always need to be so specific. Either way, while I may not be around by the time you read this letter, always remember that your mother loves you and that I will always be watching over you._

_With love for all eternity,_

_Your Mother,_

_Lisa_

Alucard felt his hands shaking as he reread the letter again and again, eyes becoming blurred by the tears forming within them before finally putting the letter down and softly sobbing into his hands as the thought of his mother’s voice speaking to him triggered his sadness and guilt again. He missed his mother terribly, especially after the death of his father by his hands. But seeing this letter brought him some peace as she did have a final message for him, one that wished for his happiness and for him to find someone to love, just as how she found love and happiness in his father. After a few more moments of crying, he dried his tears and looked to the end of the letter at his mother’s name, thinking about what she wrote him.

 _‘But…do I have someone like that?’_ he thought to himself. _‘Do I have someone in my life that makes me feel that way?’_ he added.

He thought back to recent events, more specifically after he woke up from his vault in Gresit. The first two people he came across, Trevor and Sypha. At first they were nothing but allies to him, united by both a legend and a common goal. But over time, though he won’t admit it, they did become something of friends to him, so much so that he wished they had stayed. He did care for them, but he didn’t feel a sense of love for them, not in what his mother was speaking of. Well, Sypha could’ve been that, but she was for Trevor and the vampire hunter was more of a stubborn but caring brother figure, even though he would never admit it. Of course there was Sumi and Taka, but they just used him for their own self gain. He quickly pushed them aside.

But then he though to the past month, and how much had happened in such a short amount of time. He thoughts turned to Crina and when they first met and how quickly they became friends, finding similarities in both interests and family members, more specifically her grandfather. The fact that she wanted to earn his trust for the sake of her grandfather, only for the grandfather to ask him to help her instead, it was rather ironic to him, but he didn’t care about that as he was happy to oblige. His thoughts also turned to Maria and her invitation to come by whenever he pleased, which reminded him of the warmth his mother gave him. He thought of Nero. Even though their interaction was short lived, it sounds like he would be interesting to talk to, or at least funny. He also thought of Alister and Yohei and how they helped in opening his eyes to the fact that there are more than just him in the world. He had yet to see the Gateway, but he would save his thoughts for it later. His mind continued to wonder when he realized something from his mother’s letter.

 _‘Wait, Mother did say that Father must have written a letter on his perspective of love…I wonder where it could be…’_ he said to himself as he started to look around the study.

He started with the book in front of him and he flipped through the pages, until he found something strange close to the center of the book. Finding the page, he opened it to find another letter, this one slightly larger in size. Pulling it out and examining it closely, he saw that this was another letter to him, this time written in his father’s handwriting with a wax seal of the Tepes family crest on the back.

“This must be it…” Alucard said, gently looking the letter over.

Sitting back in the chair, he gently broke the seal and started to unfold the letter, revealing a letter filled with his father’s handwriting, all written in the year 1474, but the paper gave an indication that it came from a different area, possibly someplace further north such as Braila.

 _‘He must have written this during one of his many travels to learn about humans’_ , Alucard thought to himself. Taking another deep breath, he then started to read the letter from his father.

________________ ________, 1474_

_Adrian, my son,_

_While I find this idea silly, your mother was insistent that I take part in this little game of writing letters for the future. I don’t even know if you’ll read this, but perhaps someday while cleaning up the castle, you’ll come across this little trinket of a message. I’m not even sure about what to write to you that I haven’t already told you, but if I must, I suppose I should give advice on something, and your mother gave a silly yet interesting topic. ‘Write a letter on how a vampire finds love’ she told me. To be honest, I did find it interesting, as not many vampires, at least to my knowledge, had married humans, let alone have children, as your mother and I did. While all I can give is my perspective, perhaps it may be helpful for the future, even though love is not that alien to our species. After all, almost all vampires, including myself, were once human, and I can clearly recall being married even before I became a vampire. Just, don’t tell your mother that last part as I never told her and have no intention of telling her. In any case, while I am not the best at giving advice, I certainly will try, just don’t set expectations too high, at least not yet._

_To start, I don’t recall much of my married life as a human, mostly due to my anger at god blinding me and in a way, overwriting my memories, so sadly I can’t give a human perspective, but I’m sure your mother will come up with something on that. However, what I do recall when I first met your mother was that she was different from other humans that I have met, not being afraid of my presence, let alone my fangs, even going so far as to say I had no manners, which is partly true. In any case, we bonded through our common interests and even though our ideals were not the same with how we view humanity, I learned to compromise with your mother to at least be on a good level with her. However, as time went by, strange emotions started to grow within me, such as empathy, kindness, generosity, all of which were buried deep within me after the loss of my first love. And along with those emotions came something else, a desire for contact, or as some vampires would put it, a ‘lust’ for company, or hormonal reaction as I would like to put it. Regardless, with meditation and distraction, such as reading or going through the different elements of science, it helped me overcome my ‘lust’. Only when your mother grew comfortable with more intimate actions, such as her holding my waiting arm as we walked, moving hair out of her face or even touching her hair, and silly little actions like that did the lust slowly calm itself and love began to grow in its place. And, as I’m sure your mother will write the same thing, that growth did evolve into sexual activity, so much so that we got intimate not too long after we confessed our love. I suppose the suppression of lust eventually built up to that, and there were times when I wish we waited until after marriage to have children, but even so I have no regrets about it. I had never experienced fatherhood in my previous marriage, so it was a new experience for me, but that may be for another time. I suppose I should get to the summary of this letter then._

_As far as advice on love, I will keep the lessons short and simple. First, be sure to find someone who is not afraid of your vampiric nature, one who can accept your differences. Second, be sure that person shares common interests as you, as it is easier to communicate with someone like your mother than one who is like a bishop. Find ways to control your lust as there are times when hormones will react because of such a person and hold it back until your partner is more comfortable with the idea. Seek out meditation and reading to help you as they have helped me. And if they don’t, should you have made friends by the time you read this, which I do hope you do as your life has been rather lonely, perhaps they can give you advice as well. Just make sure it’s not any of those disgusting humans that see themselves as better than others. Anyway, back to the advice, make sure to treat your partner with respect and kindness as they will do the same with you. And I suppose the best advice that I can give is to strive to make sure your partner is the happiest that they can be, as they in turn will do the same for you._

_Again, I may not be the best at giving advice, but I do hope that this helps you in some way. Either way, I’m sure that by the time you read this, you will already know what to do, as your mother and I raised you well. I’m proud of how far you have come, my son, and I do think from time to time of what you may become. But, there are times when, as a father, I do worry about how the humans around you will change you. However, if there are people like your mother out there, then perhaps you will do just fine. While I am a proud and sometimes stubborn vampire, as your mother puts it, nothing makes me feel more proud than the almost 20 years that I have spent with you and your mother and I am willing to swallow my pride and pray that you find yourself happiness as well, as life is better spent with company, be it family or friends. Anyway, I hope this advice comes to aid you one day, despite how poorly it is written. And always know that your father, the fearsome and intimidating Vlad Dracula Tepes, loves you dearly, my pride and joy, and I am always hoping the best for you._

_With love,_

_Your father,_

_Dracula_

Alucard felt the same emotions coming back from when he read his mother’s letter, eyes blurring from the tears he felt coming on and soft sobs emitting from his throat, all while the emotions of missing his father filled his heart. It wasn’t as He took a moment to let the tears out but then reread the letter, trying to see if he understood his father’s advice. It took him a few tries, but he finally figured out what his father was saying and it did make sense to him, since both his parents raised him to be a gentleman.

 _‘It seems that Father was right, Mother is better at giving advice, but he did make an effort, so grade for effort, I suppose’_ Alucard thought to himself.

After thinking about the advice that both of his parents gave, his thoughts turned back to Crina. She did accept him for who he was, as she was no stranger to vampires, let alone dhampirs. She also believed in science, being an alchemist’s daughter and using some of it herself. In a way, Crina did remind him of his mother, but she had her own charm that made her stand out because he knew that his mother was NOT a fighter, except maybe of illnesses, but that was beside the point. Either way, the more he thought about Crina, the more he realized that he couldn’t stop thinking about her.

‘… _I couldn’t stop thinking about him, almost like a part of me was left with him, and my desire to be near him again grew more intensely as time went by…’_

The words from his mother’s letter came back to him at that moment, making him realized that he did feel incomplete without her. The more he thought of her, the more he wanted to see her again, to see her smile, to hear her voice, to taste her cooking, to hear her thoughts, everything. He thought back to all the time he spent with her. How she listened to his fears of being alone for eternity, tending to him when he passed out after the restoration circle, cooking all the wonderful food for him, welcoming him into her family, teaching him more about dhampirs and all the rest that she has done with him. He thought about how gentle she can be, such as when she dried his tears after her first night at the castle, how she often made sure that he was comfortable with ideas before moving forward with anything, and overall, just trying to take things slow as she knew that he had that bad experience with Sumi and Taka. He also thought about her personality, intelligent, humble, kindhearted, witty, family-oriented, cautious, all that she is, he was proud to have as a friend. And her looks matched her personality, even though she wasn’t very keen on vanity in the first place. How he sometimes wished that he could run his hand through her raven locks or put his hand gently against her face just as how she did to him some time ago. The thought of even touching her or holding her did make his heart race a bit, but he put that purely to hormones, yet when he told himself that, something felt…off. Like what he said about that wasn’t right.

‘… _the lust slowly calm itself and love began to grow in its place…’_

His father’s words came to him and while he didn’t get intimate with her yet, he did feel this sense of lust coming over him when he did think of Crina. But he pushed that aside before any erotic thoughts could come to his head.

After a bit more deduction, deliberation and consideration, there was just one conclusion that Alucard could make from his strange behavior:

He’s fallen in love with the granddaughter of his grandfather figure and his now closest and most precious friend, Crina Lupo.

 _‘…I’m so fucked…’_ Alucard thought to himself as he ran a hand through his hair and gave a small groan of both realization and slight agitation. _‘How could it have happened so fast?’_ he added, recalling that his mother wanted him to take time to have the bond grow, but he couldn’t help it. In just a month, he already started to feel like he’s falling in love, which is way too soon.

However, the more he thought about this, he then thought again about their time together and the more he recalled those times, the more he came to another conclusion. His parents fell in love and married in a little less than a year, so maybe this sort of thing runs in the family. Just then a pang of doubt made its way into his mind, but he shook his head.

 _‘Regardless, I can’t let Crina know about this. It’s too soon and she may not even feel the same way. She’s still scarred by what happened to Lumin, but maybe if I give her time, perhaps she will feel comfortable enough to move on. And if she says no, then I must accept it, even if my heart breaks at the thought, I must respect her decision. Either way, I will still be there for her, no matter what happens. Just as Mother said, nothing is better than the growing love between friends’_ He thought to himself, a smile growing on his face as his thoughts lingered.

He then looked up toward the ceiling dome at the moon shining through.

 _‘However, it will be hard…because…’_ he trailed off in his thoughts, eyes never leaving the moon as his mind comes to its final conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNNNNNNNNND CLIFFHANGER!!!
> 
> Alrighty! Somewhat short chapter, I think. So I have this split into two parts. First we have Alucard, who kept blaming these strange emotions on his hormones, but I figured that he needed some clarification as to what he was feeling. It just seemed like him to try and figure out a scientific reason for why he was feeling this way, turning to his father's work for answers, but I figured that he just needed advice from his parents, hence the letters. I apologize if this doesn't make too much sense as I had a hard time writing Dracula's letter. It took a lot of effort, but I finally got it to a result I liked, and I hope you do too. I apologize also if Dracula seems a little ooc here, but I figured that this would be Dracula the father instead of Dracula the vampire king writing to his son. Either way, I hope you all like this chapter and enjoy Alucard's discovery of newly recognized love. Crina's part will be the next chapter, so be prepared!
> 
> Now for some fun facts.  
> -This scene is heavily based on the anime Violet Evergarden, one of my all time favorite animes. To be more specific, this scene is inspired by episode 10. I won't spoil it, but if you watch the episode to the very end, you'll see what I mean. Just make sure to have a box of tissues, or two...or ten. It's really sad, but it's so meaningful and the perfect inspiration for this chapter.  
> -With the whole idea of hormones, I wanted to try and play with this a little. Since most of the vampire stories we know of are about women who get seduced by vampires, I figured that it would be a common trait for vampires to feel somewhat seductive and hormonal around humans, but it was the hardest to convey in this chapter without it becoming too weird or not making any sense. However, if it does seem weird, please let me know and I will try to reword it.  
> \- The part of Dracula's letter saying that he was once married is inspired by Lament of Innocence where Dracula's past life as Mathias Cronqvist as Leon Belmont's best friend and being married to Elisabetha. I figured that any mention of her would bring back rage and anger to Dracula. As for not mentioning it to Lisa, I took inspiration from my own father, who was in a terrible relationship with another woman when he met my mother, but he never told her until years later when he told me first. No details here and please don't ask about it. ^^;  
> -The cover of Dracula's diary was inspired by the book in the prologue of Castlevania Lords of Shadow 2. Since Dracula wears the same colors as that book, I figured that it would be suitable for his study.  
> -The box of letters that is in Dracula's study was inspired by a series of videos on youtube called 'Letters from Lisa', an ASMR series by Baby Dragon art and ASMR on youtube. I recommend checking out her channel for more videos and ASMR. I made a playlist on my youtube channel of 'Letters from Lisa', here is a link if anyone is interested. Let me know if the link doesn't work. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL3Xlz5-swiOw3rCBblPz1A6Hvh_uqcXuB  
> -Forgot one! The long blanks in the letters are empty dates as we don't know the exact time Lisa was burned at the stake, so I decided to leave that up to the fans. The same for Dracula's letter. 
> 
> And I think that's it.  
> By the way, I do have a question for you dear readers. Feel free to answer if you wish, but no pressure, as this is just mere curiosity from author to fans.  
> If Crina were to have a voice actor, who do you think would be good for her? 
> 
> Anyway, feel free to answer if you wish and stay tuned for the next chapter. I'll get it up as soon as I can so please look forward to the next chapter.


	19. What do I really feel? Pt. 2

About an hour had passed since Crina and her father left Alucard at the castle and they just pulled in to their home, their conversation mostly consisting of the typical topic of what knowledge Nero had acquired and what had changed in the cities he went to. For this trip, Nero returned from Germany, who was still stuck in the middle of the Burgundian Wars, hence why he looked so disheveled when he teleported, as he tried to teleport out of the area before a strike occurred.

“I see…so the reason why you ended up at the castle was because of your focus being on getting out of there, and to go just anywhere away from the battlefield” Crina said as she got off the wagon to help her father unload all they had. “I get it now. Sorry for my attitude, Father” she said, head lowering a little.

Nero just smiled, “It’s alright, I should’ve explained myself a bit better” he said. But then his face turned to a serious semi-glare, “But now YOU need to explain what’s going on with you and that young man we met. Alucard, was it?” he said, giving the look a father would give when suspecting trouble.

Crina paused and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “We’re just friends, Father. Nothing more. I worked to gain his trust to get him to meet Grandfather, and Grandfather asked Alucard to help me with things that I needed help with. We’ve been on adventures and such ever since. I plan on taking him to the Gateway at the end of the month, which is this coming Monday, about a week from now” she explained in the shortest way possible.

Nero looked at his daughter suspiciously, “I think that there is more going on between you two. More specifically, I think you two are growing awfully close, wouldn’t you say?” he said, eyeing Crina, making a face that looked like the deep stare of a Nokken.

Crina gave a small cringe, “Father, you’re really creepy when you look at me like that…” she said as she carried in a box of steins from the wagon to the house.

Just as Crina opened the door, both Max and Anna came out and started to gather around Nero, who was carrying a few boxes of items himself.

“Yes, yes, hello kids. Let me inside so I can put this stuff down, alright?” he said as he made his way past the dogs so he could get in the kitchen.

Once inside, both Crina and Nero set the boxes down on the table, Nero gave the dogs a pat on the head while Crina went back out to gather more of the boxes her father brought with her. During this time, Maria and Edmund came into the room to welcome Nero back from his travels. Once everything was unloaded, the presents were separated and placed in everyone’s bedrooms for when the reunion came. As for the present company, the gifts were handed out accordingly.

Maria received a gift of a beautiful new gown consisting of wools dyed blue with accents of green and light purple, all which brought out the shine and color of her eyes out more than before. Edmund’s gift consisted of a cane carved out of sturdy Beech wood with both wooden carvings and metal artwork, a perfect gift for an elderly man whose cane is growing weak with use and age.

Crina received her gift of three books written by Marco Polo detailing his journey throughout Europe and along the silk road. With these books in hand, she gently put them in her own personal library within her bedroom right next to her section on travel and just before her section on alchemic notes. Of all the places in her room, that particular area of her room was always organized compared to her desk which was completely overtaken by various documents, letters, requests and research notes. Though it wasn’t the biggest room, as that was saved for her parent’s, her room was still a good size, big enough to house her own crafting desk as well as a small trove of armor in the back corner and a closet dresser filled with alchemy materials in the other back corner near the window. Her bed was a modest size, enough to fit two people, but simple in design, set in a frame of black locust with flower ornate carvings all around the head board and foot board. Laying on the bed was a plain brown wool blanket and a simple white wool pillow stuffed with more wool.

“Hmmm…I wonder if Alucard would like to read one of these…” Crina thought out loud. But just as she said that, she frowned a little, “Then again, he could have all of Marco Polo’s collection with his father’s library and all the knowledge it contains…” she said out loud again. She gave a sigh and moved the book back to the shelf, “It’s just a thought” she said out loud. But as she put the book away, she realized then that the hand she used to put the book away was the hand that Alucard treated earlier. She looked at the bandage for a moment and then thought back to Alucard’s face. The way his smile warmed others like a candle in the darkness, how his gentle golden eyes showed nothing but kindness, and how his touch felt like cold yet soft flower petals against the skin of her calloused hand. Everything about him that showed nothing but a warm and giving soul that wanted nothing more than to help others. As she gently caressed the bandage on her hand and her thoughts stayed on Alucard’s kind soul, she smiled and felt her heart race in her chest.

 _‘Alucard…’_ she thought to herself, feeling her face grow a little warm.

“Crina?”

The black haired alchemist jumped in shock and fear at hearing her name out of nowhere and feeling a tap on her shoulder as she turned to see the source of the voice, being that of her father.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you my dear” he said apologetically.

“It…It’s fine, Father. I didn’t hear you enter the room” Crina said, after taking a few breaths to calm down.

“I did knock a few times, but I didn’t hear a response, so I came in and tried to get your attention” her father clarified.

Crina gave a look that was of slight embarrassment, “Oh, I see. Sorry about that” she said, scratching the back of her head.

Nero chuckled, “It’s alright. Anyway, could you come and keep your Grandfather company? I would but your Mother wants some help in the garden and she wants to talk to me about all that has happened since I have been away” he said.

Crina nodded, “Sure. Besides, I think it’s my turn to care for him anyway” she said.

After a moment of catching her breath more, Crina and Nero made their way down to the gathering hall and the kitchen respectively. As Crina turned the corner, she saw her Grandfather looking closely at his new cane, taking in the designs that were carved into the wood. Smiling at her Grandfather’s curiosity, she made her way over and sat near him.

“Enjoying your new cane, Grandfather?” she asked.

Edmund turned to his granddaughter and nodded, “Yes indeed. I don’t remember seeing such a cane like this. I mean look at this thing” he said, holding the cane up.

Crina got a better look at it and could tell that it was indeed a work of art. Crafted with both intricate carvings and high quality metal art mainly consisting of animals and plants. Overall, while she did find the design a bit excessive, as long as it made her Grandfather happy and was indeed useful for its purpose, she was fine with it.

“It’s true test will come when you officially use it, right?” she said with a smile, moving a small strand of hair out of her face with her bandaged hand.

Edmund nodded, “Yes, and I have a feeling that it will make a good cane for me” he said with a smile. However, it was then that he noticed Crina’s hand. “What happened, child?” he asked.

“Hm? What do you mean?” Crina asked, unsure of what he meant.

Edmund then moved his hand to point to hers, “Your hand. What happened?” he asked.

Crina then looked at her hand and saw the bandage, “Oh that…Alucard healed my hand for me. I told him that I could fix my hand just fine with alchemy, but he was persistent about healing it, so I let him do it” she explained.

Edmund gave an amused huff, “Seems like you two are growing closer by the day” he said, “Before long, you two could be married by the winter solstice” he added with a laugh.

Crina blushed and looked away, “He…He’s just a friend…that’s all…and besides, I don’t want a repeat of what happened to Lumin” she said. However, the moment she said that, she thought back to Yohei’s words about not recalling that night. Her face turned from one of poorly hidden denial to one of both concern and slight depression.

Edmund noticed this and gave a sigh, moving his cane to where he held the center of the stick and gave his granddaughter a soft whack on the top of the head, which got a strong reaction.

“Arrrgh, Grandfather, what was that for?” Crina asked as she rubbed the now growing sore spot on her head.

“You’re honorable, Crina, but you are also honorably stubborn. You deserve happiness, even if you don’t think you do. It’s been five years since that incident and I can tell how depressed you’ve been during that time. But after finding and spending time with Adie, I can tell that you’ve changed. Your eyes are no longer the color of dead plants, like how they have been these past few years. Now, they are bright green with a new life and a new outlook. I think you know that what you say isn’t true, but something is holding you back. So, what is it?” Edmund said, starting out with a scolding but then slowly turning it into a worried conversation.

Crina looked at her Grandfather slightly shocked that he would bring this topic up, but then she looked back to her hands. Along with being shocked, she also felt a sickening feeling in her stomach from thinking of what could possibly be holding her back. Wait, sickening? No…maybe…guilt? No, that wasn’t it either. She was feeling something that made her feel strange, but she couldn’t put the name on this emotion. She felt happy that life wasn’t as depressing as before, but at the same time, she felt fear. A fear that had lingered deep within her that she didn’t even realize until now. The fear of having Alucard end up the same way as Lumin, seeing him staked on her arms and disintegrating to nothing but a corpse of ash uttering his last words to her while she had no memory of what happened to lead up to that point.

Wait…that was it…the fact that she doesn’t remember what made her kill Lumin that night. Not recalling what was the trigger…what events lead to that whole murder. That was it, it wasn’t something that was there that was holding her back from moving on, but it was the fact that there was nothing there to remember that made her stop.

Finally figuring it out, she gave a sigh.

“Grandfather…what’s holding me back…is what isn’t there” she said, speaking in a serious yet somewhat depressing tone.

“Hm? What do you mean?” he asked.

“I….I can’t remember anything about that night that Lumin died…” she started, trailing off. “The only thing that I do remember is Lumin’s corpse staked on my arms with him breathily saying his last words to me before he finally took his last breath. But that’s all I remember…not the night that happened…or what even triggered that whole thing…” she said.

Her memory then flashed to that same image again, the sight of Lumin’s corpse, his last words to her, all of that violent and traumatizing memory flashed before her. And once again she felt her breath grow shallow as her eyes widened from fright and agony as her body shook from her nervous breakdown. Reaching into a small drawer that was on the table right in front of them, she uncorked a small bottle and smelled the contents, the scent of lavender and clove filling her nose and distracting her from her ordeal. After a few more breaths, she finally calmed down to where she could breath easy. However, she also inhaled the faint but noticeable scent of the bandage she was wearing and almost immediately Alucard’s face came to replace the dark and traumatizing face of her past lover. The image of his sunlight blonde hair shaping his sharp yet delicate face, his warm golden eyes filling her soul with peace and the bright yet gentle glow of his smile providing her a sense of comfort. With the image of him in her mind, her last few breaths were graced with a small smile upon her own face and her heart racing slightly again but this time not in a painful panic, rather more of an uplifting yet calming rhythm. She was about to speak again as she turned to look at her Grandfather but she stopped at the strange expression upon his face.

“Um, Grandfather…what’s with that-“

“You thought about Adie just now, didn’t you?” Edmund asked in a teasing tone.

Crina’s face twisted from confusion to shock while her face turned bright red from both embarrassment and realization.

“W-Wait! What? N-No, no… it’s not like-… w-well I mean…what I mean to say is….arrgh, oh my god, that’s not what-“ Crina tried to tell him otherwise, but sadly her words fell out in a stuttering vomit of sounds before she just put her face in her hands and groaned, feeling her face heat up more in embarrassment.

Edmund watched his Granddaughter’s poor attempt at trying to tell him otherwise and couldn’t help but let out the bubbling laughter that was forming in his chest. The moment he let it out, it echoed through the room to the kitchen and even out to the back where Maria and Nero were. However, after a few moments, Edmund started coughing a fit.

Crina snapped out of her embarrassment trance and it turned to concern as she rubbed and patted her Grandfather’s back to try and calm the coughing.

“Are you alright, Bunic?” she asked.

Edmund coughed a few times before he finally settled down, “Yes. I’m fine…I must have choked on something there…” he said, calming down after a bit. “But, in all seriousness, you thought about Adie the same way you thought about Lumin all those years ago” he said with a smile, “It seems that love has given you a second chance. I know that you’re still scared by what happened, but Adie is helping you heal and because of that, love has started to blossom between you two. At least, it looks like love, wouldn’t you say?” he added.

Crina paused as she thought about that, thinking back on her times with Alucard. From her conversations with him at the castle to their adventures with the imps and fairies, all those times that she had come to treasure deeply, all of which he was there and brought light into her dark times. She then thought to all the times she denied herself the feeling of love when she didn’t even know why she did it. But now she knew why. It wasn’t because she didn’t want it, it was more of that she was afraid of having history repeat itself and with her not even remembering about it. After thinking about it a few more minutes in deciding where to go from here, she came to a decision and sighed.

“Even if it is, Grandfather, I can’t go for it…not yet at least” she started.

Edmund narrowed his eyes in suspicion, “Crina…” he was about to continue when Crina raised her hand.

“Not until I figure out what exactly happened that night and what lead to me killing Lumin. I have to take responsibility for this and see that I put the past behind me. But if I can’t find the answers for that, I fear that I won’t be able to bring Lumin’s spirit peace, as well as myself” she said, looking at him with determination and conviction, like a gentle fire had been relit in her eyes.

Edmund was shocked at hearing her say this and wanting to make such a big step in recovering from this whole ordeal.

“Crina…are you sure you’re ready for this? It’ll probably be a long journey to fix this whole thing” he said, unsure if his Granddaughter was being impulsive or not.

Crina’s gaze hardened, “I have to be. After all, I’ve been carrying this burden for five years, so it’s about time that I work to get myself into a healthier state than what I am now. And not just with that, but also with improving my fighting” she said as her hands became fists, “When we go to the Gateway next week, I’m going to talk to Commander Satoru to see if I can get some sort of training that allows me to get back to what my strength was before the incident. I know that I can fight night creatures, but it’s not enough. I also want to protect those I care about and hunting alone isn’t going to help with that. Besides, I have a feeling that Alucard would also want to take part in the Brotherhood, or at least take part in a few training sessions to improve his fighting skills since he’s been alone for a long time, and it’s better to do things like that with people you’re familiar with. Right?” Crina asked, looking at her Grandfather.

Edmund took in her words and thought about how Alucard has been since their reunion. She was right, Alucard did indeed feel a bit lonely since his family died, so it seemed fair to at least let him see about possible training. He then looked to his Granddaughter and nodded.

“Yes, I believe you’re right” he said.

“Crina? Father? Supper’s ready” Nero said as he came into the archway to the main sitting room and informed the two there.

Crina nodded, “Coming father” she said. She then moved to help her Grandfather up and walk to the kitchen to the bigger table, the smell of beef curry rice filling the air as well as both their noses and their hungry stomachs. While the conversation between grandfather and granddaughter ended, a new one began with the tales of what Nero did while he was away as well as what happened with Maria, Edmund and Crina while he was gone from the house.

_*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*_

Hours later, Crina managed to return to her room after helping clean up dinner, getting her Grandfather ready for bed and saying her goodnights to both her parents. With the door closed, she gave a sigh as she sat the candelabra on her bedside table and prepared to head to bed. Slipping out of her usual clothes and trading them for a knee length, long sleeved nightgown, she then took her clothes, folded them and set them off to the side. She then let her braids loose, allowing her long wavy black hair to cascade around her again, just as how it did every night. Taking a brush made in Spain that she got as a Christmas gift from one of her siblings last year, she gently brushed her hair, working to get any knots or tangles out. As she did so, she thought about what her Grandfather said, about how love was blossoming between her and Alucard. Even at the thought of seeing him again, her heart started to race again, giving her that calming rhythm that she felt before, bringing a smile to her face.

 _‘Is this...oh..’_ Crina thought as she recalled the feeling, the signs of being in love, _‘It had been five years…I guess I forgot what it was like falling in love after so long’_ she added, feeling a sense of nostalgia fill her heart as these feelings re-emerged after so long. But then her face changed to one of seriousness and she closed her eyes in thought

‘ _But now that these feelings have emerged, I can’t tell Alucard about it…at least not yet. We’re still friends…but…maybe I could try to be more forward?...No, no, take things slow. Don’t overwhelm him. Besides, you got a lot coming up, so it’s better to focus priorities for now. But…maybe once he settles down from the whole experience of the Gateway, if he calms down from it, maybe we can talk. Until then,…I’ll have to try and control my heart for now…’_ she said to herself, working out a plan for what may lie ahead.

 _‘However, it’ll be hard…because…’_ she thought to herself, giving a sigh with a growing smile and turning to look out her window at the moon pouring its light into the room.

 _‘…because…’_ , Alucard’s unheard thoughts moved on the wind as both Crina and the young dhampir both looked at the moon above, feeling the warm moonlight upon their skin as both their heartbeats and minds align like those of the stars in the Summer Solstice as a single phrase comes to both of their minds.

_‘…he/she makes falling in love far too easy’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO MORE CLIFFHANGER!!!
> 
> Also, sorry about the late update. I was off this past week and had a lot going on, including a family visit, so I couldn't focus too much on this story. Apologies, but it's here now. 
> 
> So here we have both Alucard and Crina coming to realize their feelings for each other, but due to their senses of responsibility, they both decide to put their love on the back burner and focus on what is important to both of them. I also wanted to give a sense that the two of them really are falling in love, as many psychology sites explain that one of the signs that one is in love is when both their heart and their lovers heart beat at the same time. The real question though is how long that will last? What do you guys think? Anyway, I'll try to be more prompt about uploading now that I'm getting back into work routine, but we'll see how that goes. 
> 
> Now for the fun facts (not too many but still),  
> -Bunic is Romanian for Grandfather. Figured that I had to include some Romanian into this story at some point, so I thought this was a good time.   
> -Curry rice is a Japanese dish, and it did start to become popular during the Meiji Era, it's an easy and quick dish that I thought would work for someone who didn't have much time to cook after a traveling (and possibly hungry) husband arrives back from his trip.   
> -Don't have an exact picture of Edmund's cane, so I'll leave that up to the imagination.   
> \- A nokken is a water creature that lures its victims into its body of water where it slowly drowns them to death before devouring them.   
> -Marco Polo's books would've been popular around the Medieval time, so I figured that it would suit Crina to have a few copies for research and reading. 
> 
> And I think that's it. Let me know if I have missed anything. Also, it seems that the question didn't get answered from before and I apologize if I was too selfish in asking. However, let me just say that all comments are appreciated. As one who often lives alone, it's good to talk to someone after a long day, and I mostly get that through comments due to the pandemic keeping us apart. So in the end, I appreciate all comments (Long, short, funny, serious, etc), and please don't feel pressure if you don't want to comment. No forcing here. Anyway it's almost midnight here, so time for bed. See you all soon and hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again, guys.


	20. Is all this really necessary? Pt. 1

Five days had gone by since Alucard and Crina last saw each other and during that time, the young dhampir kept himself busy with both cleanup and experiments, more specifically in the kitchen. After obtaining some vegetables, spices and meat from the Lupo’s packed pantry a few weeks back, Alucard decided to try out some of the recipes that Maria gave him. One of those recipes that he was working on now was a beef stew made with red wine, pearl onions and mushrooms. The wavering smell of red wine and matching spices filled the room as Alucard stirred the stew in accordance to the document that he had hanging from one of the cabinet doors.

“Now lets see here….’keep stirring until the stew starts to boil, then add the water/flour mixture in small amounts, stirring the stew until well blended. Then repeat the steps until the stew is at the thickness of a heavy cream’…” he said to himself, reading the recipe out loud.

Complying with the recipe, he took a small bowl with a 1:1 cup of flour to cup of water ratio mixture along with a large serving spoon and gave it a stir to get the water and flour to mix after settling for a bit. He then took the spoon and put in two spoonful’s of the mixture into the stew before stirring it again. After letting it all blend for a few minutes, Alucard looked at the stew, looking at the thickness to see how it was coming along. He then gave an uneasy groan. Even though he enjoyed Maria’s food, he’s never seen nor eaten her beef stew before, so he wasn’t exactly sure if he was doing it right. After repeating the necessary steps, the stew was about as thick as heavy cream with the wine and the spices being mellowed out and now combining into a balanced scent that made the young man smile.

“It sure smells delicious. Now the question is taste” he said to himself. He then turned to the recipe and read that he should remove the pot from the stove to let it cool when the stew has reached its thickness. Doing so, he turned off the heat and moved the pot off to a cool burner to let it set and settle.

“There we go, now the wait” he said quietly to himself. As he waited he worked on cleaning up the kitchen, taking care of both the dishes and the messy countertops. As he washed down the counters, he noticed that there was still some flour residue from when he did his other cooking earlier, more specifically, making bread to go with the soup, and worked on cleaning that up as well. He then turned to put the cleaning cloth down and moved to look in the oven to see how the bread was cooking, the smell of both butter and salt filling his nose as he saw that the bread was rising nicely.

“About another half hour with that and it will be ready to set out to cool” he said to himself.

He then went to the table and uncorked a bottle of wine to pour himself a drink. Taking a small sniff and a sip, he sighed. It was rather lonely, but it didn’t feel so as much as before since now he had neighbors to talk to, albeit a little distanced. However, his thoughts then turned to Trevor and Sypha, wondering how those two were coming along on their journey. He didn’t hear much about them other than what Crina had told him during her brief encounter with them on her year long journey. His mind would wander from time to time about what life would be like if Trevor and Sypha decided to stay in the castle. It certainly would’ve been different, with Sypha going through all of his father’s books and learning all she possibly could to pass on while Trevor would either mess with the armory or drink the wine cellar of all its treasures, then possibly puking it all up later somewhere in the darker areas of the castle, only to show up saying that he found a chicken in one of the castle’s many walls, just as how Alucard did before Crina restored the castle. He also began to wonder what Crina’s family would think of Trevor and Sypha. More than likely, Trevor would’ve been considered annoying with his attitude and Sypha would be overcurious and happy about many things, in short, the two would cause the family a lot of headaches. He gave a chuckle to himself as he thought of the antics those two would cause, when he smelled the bread in the oven.

“I think it’s ready now” he said to himself as he put down the wine and walked to the oven. Opening it up he took a whiff of the bread before taking it out to set on the counter and then from the counter to a set of racks for cooling. Then, taking a metal skewer from one of the drawers, poked the bread to the middle and pulled it out to look for bread pieces to determine if it was cooked all the way through. Sure enough the skewer came out clean and Alucard smiled, deciding to let the bread cool before he could cut into it. Figuring that the soup was cool enough now, he went to the pot, stirred the soup a little, grabbing a small bowl and filling it with a bit of the soup. After a few blows he took a small sip, the heavy flavors of the red meat and red wine mixed with the roasted vegetables danced on his tongue while the spices offered small explosions of flavor throughout his mouth. Just one sip of the soup and already he felt a shock through his body, indicating that this was a recipe that had been experimented on time and time again after many attempts and many years. He smiled as he tasted the soup, but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a banging on the door from the front hall. Placing the pot lid on the pot of soup, he then made his way to the entrance hall. Once he got to the door, he watched it open on its own, only for a figure to fall backwards and fall flat on their back with a grunt. Alucard got closer and realized that it was Crina at the door with her hair up in a braided bun. He bent over a bit to look at her and gave her a joking smile.

“Nice of you to drop in, Crina” he said with a slightly teasing tone.

Crina however, gave him a frown, “Yes, but it’s only now that you have noticed me. I was waiting out here for a half hour and knocked several times during that. I figured you were on a hunt until I saw the smoke coming from the kitchen chimney. It wasn’t until I hit my hand against the door and turned it blue that you heard me” she said as she got up, showed the large bruise on her hand, and rubbed her back a bit. She then looked at him with a deadpanned gaze, “You really need a better doorbell” she said.

Alucard felt bad that he didn’t hear her, but he nodded, “I’ll look into that. May need your help though” he said.

Crina nodded but then her nose picked up on something, “Something smells good….beef stew?” she said.

Alucard smiled, “Close. Beef Burgundy. Your mother’s recipe” he said proudly.

Crina’s eyes widened, “Oh right, she did give you that recipe. I forgot about that” she said. And it was in that moment that her stomach growled at the smell of food hitting her nose again.

Alucard chuckled lightly, “Well, in exchange for making you wait for so long, how about lunch on the house?” he offered.

Crina nodded, “Yes please” she said with a smile, looking forward to his stew.

“Besides, you fed me more than once, so it’s only fair that I work to even that balance, isn’t it?” Alucard said with a slightly embarrassed smile and a scratching of the back of his neck.

He then gave a bow toward the kitchen to which Crina nodded and walked ahead a bit, but not too far for Alucard to be behind.

_*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*_

After a while, Crina fell back in the chair and gave a sigh after two bowls of soup and a few pieces of bread. Alucard wiped the sauce from his mouth and he too, gave a sigh, from a good meal.

“So, how was it?” he asked Crina, silently waiting with anxious excitement to hear her thoughts.

Crina pondered it a little bit but she then smiled, “It definitely was delicious, but apparently my mother forgot to tell you about an ingredient that she added later on. She would give the dish a small amount of a certain spice to give it that small kick. Your dish lacked that, but overall, 9.5 out of 10” she said with two thumbs up.

Alucard felt a little sad that it wasn’t a full 10, but he was happy nonetheless.

“I’m glad it meets to your family’s standards at least” he said.

Crina nodded, “And the bread was wonderful. You’d make a good baker” she said.

Alucard smiled, “Thank you. Now, since you were waiting for a half hour to see me, what’s the purpose of your visit?” he asked, wondering what she was doing over here. Not that he didn’t mind as he enjoyed the company, but more often than not, Crina came over for a reason.

Crina was about to take a sip of wine when Alucard asked her that. “Oh right, I forgot about that. Are you free to come over early tomorrow?” she asked.

Alucard nodded, “Of course, why?” he asked.

“Since I plan on taking you to the Gateway in two days, Yohei plans on coming over to the house tomorrow and explaining what will happen as you go through the acceptance process. He also wants to give you one last chance to back out. This is a big thing, especially to one such as yourself who has been alone for a long time and has only recently discovered that there more dhampirs like yourself. It can be overwhelming and if you don’t feel like you’re ready, then we can see about it another time” she explained.

Alucard raised an eyebrow, “Do you not think I’m ready?” he asked, feeling that she didn’t trust him.

“No, it’s not that. Its just considering that the only people you have interacted with in the past month has been myself, my father, my mother, my Grandfather, Alister, Yohei and, temporarily Simon, that’s only seven people. Technically speaking you’re considered one of those rare isolation cases where you were forced away from society because of your heritage. I just don’t want you to get overwhelmed at the process of seeing over 12,000 people all at once, especially with this population not being the normal sort of crowd who doesn’t judge you the moment you open your mouth and show your fangs” she said, pointing out her concerns.

Alucard paused at that, not thinking about the possibility of meeting so many people, let alone meeting people who are just like him. And she was right, he had been isolated for many years from society, despite having a happy childhood. He then recalled when he first met Trevor and Sypha, how Trevor was quick to judge him and seeing him as what he was instead of who he was. If he were to go out into a normal village, he would’ve been kicked out and possibly killed by the inquisition if they took him down in a fight. But here, maybe he wouldn’t have to be on guard as much, or maybe he would be due to the lack of interaction he had over the years. Was he really ready? Was he prepared to take that big of a step? His mind pondered these thoughts for a while, his eyes giving off a worried glance the more he thinks about it.

“Alucard?” Crina asked, not receiving a response from the man. She tried calling his name a few times until finally she got his attention. “Are you ok? You look really worried” she said, complete concern showing on ever part of her face.

“Hm? Oh no, no, it’s not that. It’s just that I have indeed been looking forward to seeing the Gateway, but when you put it like this, at the thought of someone who has been completely isolated only to show up in a busy and stressful environment, it actually does sound scary to face” he said. “However…the more I think about it, the more it sounds like I may be better off in an environment that is considered more positive toward people like me, compared to a village or city that would be extremely judgmental of people such as myself. Almost to the point where they would feel that the best way to be rid of me would be to kill me…” he said, as he recalled what his mother told him growing up. He then looked at Crina, “As frightening as it is, I still have my heart set on seeing this place” he said with a reassuring smile.

Crina’s worry faded as she saw the smile on his face, sensing his calmness and his desire to see the Gateway. She then looked down and smiled, “Alright then. With that in mind, we should also talk about preparations” she said. Crina then stood up, “Stand up for me, please” she said.

Alucard raised an eyebrow but he followed her orders. He then saw her walking around him, looking him up and down.

“Is this your only outfit?” she asked him.

“It’s what I usually wear, but yes” he said, watching her look at him.

“Hmmmm….this isn’t going to work…” she mumbled to herself.

“What do you mean?” Alucard asked.

“Don’t suppose you or your father had more….formal wear, do you?” Crina asked, coming to a stop in front of him, “Because in order to meet the chief, you need to have a good first impression. After that, you’re fine with your usual outfit as long as you are not meeting with the chief, to which you would need to be formal” she explained.

Alucard thought hard about his father’s wardrobe, but he wasn’t sure if there was anything that would be considered formal.

“I may need to look through his old wardrobes to see what would be acceptable. Since you would have a better idea, would you mind helping me?” Alucard asked.

Crina smiled and nodded, “Of course. Don’t even need to ask” she said.

Alucard nodded and after putting the pot of soup and bread away, he walked with her to his father’s old rooms.

_*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*_

After a few tries, the pair came up empty handed with outfits that were either too big for Alucard to wear or ones that weren’t formal enough to show to the chief.

The young dhampir was feeling a little down that nothing was working so far, but he figured that there were more places in the castle that had to have some clothes that could work. Of course he may have to take up Crina’s earlier offer of using some of her eldest brother’s outfits, but he didn’t give up.

After a while, the pair soon came across a room that had many furniture pieces covered by sheets.

Alucard cocked an eyebrow as he looked around, “That’s odd, I don’t remember this room…” he said. He then went to one of the pieces covered by a cloth, only to see a beautifully elaborated ornate chair that was fit for a duke, one that Alucard recognized after a few minutes. “This is…no, this can’t be” he said to himself as he went to the other coverings and pulled them off, slowly revealing a room that he now recognized from his childhood. Slowly the room started to come to life, or in Alucard’s case, come back to life as the ornate pieces were illuminated by the light coming from the window. As nostalgia filled his heart and mind looking over at all the furniture, he felt a tear come to his eye as he smiled.

“It’s Edmund’s old room” he said, looking around at the empty walls that used to be filled with books and paintings, now only holding the bare tiles of the castle walls.

Crina’s eyes widened at the sight of her Grandfather’s room in Castle Dracula. She had often wondered what his room was like and now she had the chance, despite it being stripped to the bare minimum save for the furniture and a few broken knick-knacks on the floor, she walked over to the last covered item and revealed a dresser set in Oak, the same wood as the rest of the furniture. Opening the doors, all was empty until she saw a crack in the back of one of the larger parts. Pulling at the wood, she revealed a false back where an assortment of coats and cloaks hung, all which she was sure her Grandfather used to wear when he was the Master Librarian. Looking among the many robes of royal purple, red, blue and gold, she soon found a mundane looking item in the far back. Pulling it out, she immediately recognized it due to the buttons which held the Hunyadi family crest, more specifically her line of the Jackdaw instead of the Royal family’s Raven. It was a long black frock jacket with delicate gold trimming along the edges of the coat, the sleeves, the neckline and more while white lace ruffles covered the large open sleeves and the detailed triple layered cravat. She also saw a simple gold ribbon in the jacket pocket, one that she recognized from a very precious painting within her household. It was her Grandfather’s wedding coat, one that she heard him say that he lost to time, but still recalled it in his once vivid memory. Despite it being hidden in the darkest parts of the closet and covered in dust, the black coat still looked as fresh as the day her Grandfather wore it for his wedding day.

“This…this will do” she said, getting a little teary-eyed at the sight of something her Grandfather thought was long gone. She dried her tears and looked to Alucard and then to the jacket. “Lets see if this fits” she said.

Alucard looked at the frock coat and then to his own body. “Hmm, alright. But I think it needs to be dusted a little. Here, let me see it” he said, holding out his hand.

Once Crina gave him the jacket, he grabbed it with both hands by the shoulders and started to shake it like he would a bed sheet, the layers of dust flying off the stiff and sturdy suit and filling the lingering sunlight with dancing particles, making it as though it was snowing in the room. After that, the young dhampir started to put the suit on, leaving the cravat on the table. Once on, he buttoned up the vest of the jacket set and fluffed the laced covered wrist sleeves, pulling his hair out from the back. It felt weird with his regular shirt on, but regardless he turned to look at Crina, feeling his breath hitch a little bit at the stiffness of the jacket.

“It’s a bit stiff, but it seems to fit well” he said.

Crina looked him over, taking in to consideration that his regular boots and pants seemed to work well with this outfit. She then realized that this outfit made him look regal, and not just that but extremely handsome as well. She had to hold in her blush a little bit, but she found it to look nice on him either way. She then nodded and smiled.

“This will work for the first impression. You’ll need to change your hair though, as it’s kinda distracting from the suit. Have you ever had it up before? Just in something like a simple low ponytail?” she asked.

Alucard thought about it, but then shook his head, “I always thought I looked too much like my mother if I had my hair back. But, I suppose it would work” he said.

Crina nodded, “Alright, then this outfit will work. I’ll take the coat with me to wash it up and get it ready for Monday” she said.

Alucard slipped the jacket and vest off, then straightening his own shirt over his pants, trying to get the wrinkles out. However, he wondered about something else.

“Do I need to prepare an offering to give to the chief?” he asked.

Crina raised and eyebrow but then she gave him a stern look and shook her head. “No, no need, especially since you’ll be presented to both the Chief and the main council of the Gateway” she said.

“The council?” Alucard asked.

Crina nodded, motioning to walk with him as they talked, “Yohei will explain more, but basically, you’ll be meeting the Chief and the Council to determine if you are allowed to enter the Gateway. The Chief will look through your memories and from her the memories will be played before the members of the Council and from there they will decide if you are safe to enter or not. If you are, then you will be exposed to all that the Gateway has to offer. If not, then your memories during that time will be erased and you will be taken back to the house” she explained. She thought that she had finished before something else popped into her head. “By the way, you’ll want to put this in the back of your head for the time being. If it comes down to where you are accepted in to the Gateway, which I have a feeling you will, you might want to consider a form of trade to take part in” she said.

Alucard raised an eyebrow, “Trade? As in what you do?” he asked.

Crina nodded, “While passage to the Gateway is allowed by those who are accepted, as the saying goes, there’s no such thing as a free lunch. In exchange for passing the test, you have to find a way to give back to the Gateway and help both the kingdom and its people in some way. Like how my father gathers knowledge or how I gather items. There are many ways to be involved in helping the Gateway. Those who are soldiers or fighters in some form end up joining the castle guard, the brotherhood and the inner military. Those who are good at crafting items such as blacksmiths and tailors, for example, can make connections with traders who focus on said materials. And so on and so forth, does that make sense?” she asked.

Alucard took this information in and nodded, “Yes, that does make sense and it does sound fair. In exchange for safety, you have to give back to pay your debt. I’ll have to think about that. But do you have any suggestions?” he asked.

Crina pondered for a moment, the look on her face showing her sense of deep thought. But then she sighed, “While there are many options, I’ll have to think about things specifically related to you” she said. “For now, I gotta get going. I have a few things I need to prepare for the Gateway anyway and they’re not going to get done themselves, you know?” she asked.

Alucard nodded, “I understand. It does seem like you have a lot to work with since we gathered those items from the lake” he said.

Crina nodded as they made their way to the main castle doors. She then started to exit them and turned to Alucard once she was at the bottom of the steps.

“Come to the house before 9, as Yohei will show up by then to explain the entrance process. Mother will cook breakfast for you if you come over early enough” Crina said as she looked at him. “Don’t oversleep now, understand?” she said with a slightly stern look.

Alucard caught her look and smiled, but then his look changed to feign shock. “Me? Never!” he said, his mouth creeping up into a smile.

Crina’s strict face started to break with a smile of her own as the two of them then burst into laughter. The two of them locked eyes and shared a warm gaze for a few moments before realizing they were staring again and both turned away, blushing but smiling at the same time, their hearts beating in their chests but not loud enough for them to hear each others beats.

Crina then sighed, “Alright. Remember, before 9 o’clock and don’t oversleep. I’ll come and get you before 7:30 if you aren’t up and moving by then” she said.

Alucard nodded, “Understood. I’ll make sure to be up. I’ll try to sleep earlier than usual” he said.

Crina nodded and then mounted Gabi before turning to Alucard. “Also, one last thing” she said, catching the dhampir’s attention. “Add some curry powder, two teaspoons to the soup to make it have some kick, if you got any. If not, I’ll give you some tomorrow” she said. She then clicked her heels against Gabi and rode off with the words “Don’t forget!!” lingering in the air.

Alucard watched her go and gave her a wave before heading into the castle, smiling while shaking his head. “That woman is something. And that’s why I love her” he said to himself out loud. He paused as he realized what he just said, but he then smiled, becoming a bit more accepting of that idea. He didn’t put himself fully into the idea, but he was still liking it little by little. He then thought about what she said about the soup. “Hmmm…curry powder huh? I think Father had some of that in the spice cabinet….I’ll have to see….” His voice trailing off as the doors closed behind him with an echoing thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! Next chapter up! Sorry it's late. I needed a break after a long hard few weeks. But I'm better now and I got this chapter up and moving. So now, we're getting in to alucard preparing to go to the Gateway, the temple of miracles. Finally he'll have the chance to see more of his own kind and humans that accept vampires, dhampirs, demons and more. What can we expect from this insane wonderland? What form of trade will Alucard choose? Will the two of them confess soon? Stay tuned to see. 
> 
> Now for some fun facts:   
> -Beef Burgundy is a dish that originated in France. While it was first documented in the 19th century, the dish is considered traditional. With that I figured that maybe it was originally created much earlier than that time. And with Alucard being a wine person, I figure that a dish that contained wine as an ingredient would be a great dish for him to cook.   
> -I don't think that Castlevania has a doorbell, so it would be hard for Alucard to be anywhere in the castle and be able to hear the knocking on the door. Yes, I know that Dracula opened the door for Lisa, but who knows where he could've been when she was there. He might have just been passing by the door when he heard the knocking. I think the kitchen would be closer to the door than say Alucard's new bedroom, but still, especially if all that noise in the kitchen is going on, it would be hard to hear distant echoes.   
> -The jacket that was Edmund's wedding suit is based off an 18th century frock jacket. More specifically, this one https://www.lostinvictorian.com/image/cache/catalog/product/Frock-Coat(6)_2-521x695.jpg I figured that while Alucard's SOTN outfit would've worked, his outfit in the series is already based off it, so I think that's kinda out of the question. As for finding an outfit, since Dracula is at least a foot or so taller than his son, I'm sure that most of his outfits are bigger than his son as well, hence why most wouldn't fit. Besides, despite him being a gentleman at times, I don't see him as being big on vanity, do you?
> 
> I think that's everything. Sorry for not updating without telling you guys I took a break. But please bear with me as I will try from here on out to update as much as I can on a regular schedule. Look forward to next Sunday or so! Stay safe and clean everyone and see you again soon! Bye-bye!


	21. Is all this really necessary? pt 2

Excitement. Anxiety. Wonder. Curiosity. Fear. Expectation.

All of these emotions and more prevented Alucard from getting much sleep that night. All of these emotions because of one topic: The chance to see the Gateway, a place where dhampirs are accepted instead of rejected by society. The whole situation of possibly being able to be accepted by society for once in his life and meeting more of his own kind made him feel like a child on Christmas. Just that anticipation of knowing that such a gift of company was coming to him soon made him smile, even in his sleep. But he wasn’t smiling at 4 in the morning with this much lack of sleep.

He gave a groan as he finally gave up, his excitement getting way too out of hand, so he decided to try and get himself ready for Crina’s arrival. Not wanting to miss out on a breakfast with the Lupos, Alucard decided to eat something light for his stomach. Grabbing an apple from the pantry along with a bottle of apple cider and a small roll of bread, he sat at the table and ate his semi-breakfast. Thoughts continued to plague his mind, not so much of the Gateway itself now, but more of the fact that he had to come up with a possible form of trade. He wasn’t exactly sure what he could do, considering that he was the guardian of both the Belmont Hold and his family home. He couldn’t afford to leave the castle and hold for long, especially with how people could easily enter the property without his knowing, like how Crina did, even if he didn’t mind it. He needed to increase the defense system somehow around the castle, along with installing a better doorbell. Either that or depending on how he sees the Gateway, he would have to find a way to make a schedule of sorts to go there, like how Crina and her father do with their trades. But then again, he still didn’t know what to expect, and that both excited and frightened him. The more he thought about this whole thing the more he felt his heart race but then the banging of his castle’s own clock started to ring through seven times, indicating that it was already 7 o’clock.

‘ _Crina will be here soon. I better go and get ready_ ’ he thought to himself as he finished the last of his apple, bread and cider before placing the bottle in the sink, the core in the nearby compost pit and himself back up to his room to get ready for her arrival.

_*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*_

It was already 8:30 by the time that both Crina and Alucard arrived at the Lupo residence. As soon as they entered the door, the smell of eggs, cheese and roasted zuiccini filled the kitchen as a particular dish laid on the table, a Budinca de Dovlecei. But instead of ham, as most of these dishes usually contain, this one had bacon, which made the smell of meat make an appearance in Alucard’s nose.

“Come on, we only have a little bit of time before Yohei shows up. Best to eat quickly” Crina said as she went to wash her hands.

Alucard soon followed and both sat at the table to eat, the instant harmony of flavors dancing upon his tongue and slowly filling his empty stomach with warmth and hospitality. Washing everything down with fresh herbal tea, he braced himself for what was to come with Yohei’s visit. Just as Crina started to wash the dishes, she then paused.

“Aw crap, I knew I forgot about something…” she said as she smacked her forehead.

Alucard turned his attention to her, raising an eyebrow, “What is it?” he asked.

“Along with Yohei, there’s to be one other person coming here to speak with you. A doctor, one of the Gateway’s finest who specializes in humans, vampires, dhampirs and more. With ever new member of the Gateway, before the official visit to the chief, they have to be examined for an overall health check, but also to be sure that they are not carriers of any disease. It’s mostly a precaution but it’s still needed” she explained. “And before you ask, no, you won’t be examined here in the kitchen. More than likely you’ll go to Gabriel’s room to have it done, as it is a…a full body examination” she added, an evident dusting of a blush forming on her cheeks as her gaze went off to the side.

Alucard’s eyes widened a bit at hearing that. A full body exam? Alucard started to grow nervous at the thought of stripping in front of a stranger just to have an examination of his body made. But then the thought of Crina seeing him completely strip naked in front of her made his face completely burst with bright red from ear to ear with both embarrassment and slight arousal.

“Umm…y-you’re not... a-are….are you going…to…” he struggled to ask, simply looking at her in disbelief at the thought.

Crina’s eyes widened as she waved her arms in a panic, the blush growing darker on her face.

“No no no no no, I-I won’t be in the room, it will only be you and the doctor. Yohei and I will wait in either the kitchen or the dining hall while this goes on, possibly setting up the necessary tools to show you how your journey to the Gateway will go” she said, clearing things up.

Alucard gave a huge sigh of relief at hearing that. He did come to terms with that he was growing feelings for Crina, but he thought that showing all of himself to her like that to her would be too big of a step in their relationship, especially since they were still just friends. Yet he still felt uncomfortable in having himself examined by a stranger. However, this was someone that Crina appeared to trust, so he figured that if this person was alright with her, then he will be alright as well.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence with both of their faces flushed red, a bell was heard from the front entrance.

Crina shook her head as she turned to the entrance to the kitchen. “Oh, that must be Yohei now. I’ll be right back” Crina said, looking first to the entrance and then to Alucard respectively, a hint of embarrassment in her tone. She then left the kitchen and went to the door with a slightly hasty pace to greet who was there.

Alucard waited patiently in the kitchen, taking a sip of the tea from earlier, his mind racing with various thoughts while his heart was beating faster and faster with excitement and anxiety. He took a deep breath and kept taking a few sips at a time, hoping the combination of herbs would help him calm down, but it didn’t do much as he heard Crina near the door. His ears then picked up a conversation that Crina appeared to be having, but he didn’t understand the language right away.

“Crina, amica mia! È passato molto tempo! (Crina, my friend. It has been a long time!) It’s wonderful to see you again after all these years” said a voice, one with clearly some sort of accent.

“In effetti lo ha fatto, Leonardo. Che sorpresa inaspettata! È passato troppo tempo dall'ultima volta che ci siamo visti! (Indeed it has, Leonardo. What an unexpected surprise! It's been far too long since we've last seen each other!)” said a second voice, clearly Crina’s from what Alucard could hear.

Growing curious, he decided to leave the kitchen and make his way to the entrance, peaking around the corner to see who was talking to his friend.

Along with Crina and Yohei, Alucard spotted a man who appeared to be in his early to mid 20’s, just like himself, with free flowing curly ginger hair that went passed his shoulders. His face held a ginger colored balbo beard with a warm and friendly smile that matched the warmth of his brown eyes. The man was dressed in a scholarly fashion but yet in a style that suited a traveler on the roads. A dark blue tunic tied with brown ropes that held both a small pouch, possibly a purse, and a pocket with what appeared to be a book. A pair of knee high brown boots graced his legs while a pair of tight black pants could be seen between where his tunic ended and where his boots began. Draping over his shoulders was a crimson red cloak with the hood draping behind him.

“…Why is your hair so long now? It seems unlike you to grow it out” Crina asked the young man before him, smiling ear to ear.

The young man laughed, a clear accent gracing his tongue as he spoke, “Well that’s what happens when you put curiousity before vanity, Crina. Seems that you have done the same thing. I mean, look at this” he said, gently taking one of her braids in his hand, “Your hair is already down to your lower back. Last time I saw you, your hair was just a little past your shoulders. But then again that was before you went on your year long journey” he said, looking a little off to the side. However, as he did so, the young man noticed the new face in the house. “Oh! You must be the candidato (canidate) that I’ve heard about. Buongiorno signore. (Good day sir.) I’m sorry for not seeing you there” the young man said as he gave a smile to Alucard.

The young dhampir flinched a little at being seen, but he eventually came out of his ‘hiding place’ to meet the group. He still felt a little nervous, but he gave a small smile.

Crina then went over to him and gently took his hand. “Come Alucard. Though his is an unexpected surprise for me, I’d like you to meet our unexpected guest” she said as she brought him over to the trio, joy clearly evident in her features.

“Alucard, this is Leonardo da Vinci, a talented man who is well versed in both the arts and the sciences. Leonardo, I’d like to introduce you to Alucard, the grandson figure to my Grandfather as well as a dear friend of the Lupo family” Crina explained, introducing the men.

The stranger, now known as Leonardo, looked at Alucard with a warm smile. “A pleasure to meet you, Alucard” he said as he stretched out his hand.

Alucard hesitated, but he could tell that this man meant no trouble. So he smiled and shook his hand, “You as well, Leonardo. And, forgive me for pointing this out, but your accent is unfamiliar to me” he said in a curious manner, not wanting to sound rude.

“Ah, yes. I’m actually from the city of Vinci in the region of Florence” Leonardo said.

“Florence?” Alucard asked, that name sounding familiar. He took a moment to think back and then realized, “As in Florence Italy?” he asked, earning a nod from Leonardo. “I see, but what is a man from Italy doing here in Wallachia? Surely not for sightseeing with all the Night Creatures around and about?” he asked, curious.

Leonardo gave a chuckle, “No no, I’m not here just for sightseeing, I’m here for knowledge, of course” he said. “Since you are going through the process of acceptance in the Gateway, I should tell you that I’ve been a member for about 6 years now. I come by a week or two every few months for a holiday of sorts away from painting and my workshop. While painting is nice, I want to do something more practical, hands on per say. Capturing the world is one thing, changing it is another. So I come to the Gateway to obtain as much knowledge as I can and apply it to everyday life. Perhaps leave something behind for many generations to learn from” he said, his mind wandering a bit. But then he came back with a cheerful smile, “Besides, what’s the point of collecting and storing knowledge if you can’t use it for something? It would be a waste to just have it there without giving it a purpose, wouldn’t you say?” he asked metaphorically.

Alucard nodded in agreement, that last phrase leaving something of an imprint on his mind. But he shook it off as he looked back at Leonardo and gave a friendly smile.

“I like the way you think, Sir Da Vinci” the young dhampir said, clicking well with the young polymath before him.

Crina looked from Alucard to Leonardo and saw how well they interacted. _‘I can see these two becoming good friends’_ she said to herself. However, she did notice one face missing from the guests.

“Sorry to interrupt the conversation, but where is Dr. Masalis? Did he not join you two?” she asked, looking around.

“Ah! Mi dispiace, amica mia. (I’m sorry, my friend.) Dr. Masalis had to refill a few last minute medicines for some patients of his. But he will return soon” Leonardo said. He then turned to Alucard, “If it’s alright with you, Sir Alucard, I was hoping to join Dr. Masalis in his full body examination of you. At least from the waist up, as I know that certain people are a bit modest about their lower halves. The moment he starts asking for examination of the lower half, I will leave” he said, being respectful to the man before him. He then got out a book from his belt, opening up to a few pages to show sketches of the human body. “I’ve been studying anatomy through appointments with Dr. Masalis and I have been trying to draw variations of the bodies of men, from the rich to the poor to strong warriors such as yourself. Just to get a vague idea for my collection of knowledge so I can bring my paintings to life and make them seem realistic” he explained while showing off his collection of sketches.

Alucard looked at the sketches with an impressed gaze, as these drawings reminded him of the drawings that his father made, almost spot on. He then took a moment to think about Leonardo’s offer. Alucard had never modeled for anyone before, but if he could help a fellow polymath with his knowledge expansion then he could make at least one exception. Besides, it’s not like anyone hasn’t seen him shirtless. Trevor and Sypha came across him in such a matter when they all first met. And Crina has seen him in that pair of swim pants while his upper half was exposed to the sun. Of course Taka and Sumi saw more than that, but he wasn’t going to recall that night. Leonardo seemed trustworthy, so he figured that he could give the man one chance.

“Very well. But only for the waist up” he said.

“In the meantime, while waiting for Dr. Masalis, why don’t we show Alucard the tools that will be a part of the process of acceptance?” Yohei suggested, wanting to move things along somehow.

Crina looked at him and nodded, “Good idea. At least until Dr. Masalis arrives” she said. She then looked at Yohei and pointed to him, “Also, not modeling. First to call!” she added with a smirk and a snicker. 

“Damn it!” Yohei said with a snap of the fingers.

Alucard looked at the two with a raised eyebrow.

“Don’t worry about it Alucard, you’ll see later. In the meantime, do you remember where the dining hall is?” Crina asked him.

Alucard nodded, “Yes, I remember it” he said.

“Why don’t you and Leonardo go on ahead? Yohei and I will bring in the tools and meet up with you in the room” she said.

Alucard seemed suspicious but he decided to let things go. He then walked with Leonardo to the room.

“So, Alucard- Is it alright if I just call you Alucard?” Leonardo asked, earning a nod from the young dhampir. “Now that you know what I do for a living, what do you do?” the young polymath asked.

Alucard paused in his thoughts for a bit as they walked, unsure of how to answer. But considering that he was familiar with the Gateway and familiar with vampires to an extent, he figured he might as well be honest too. “I used to work for my father, before he was k-….before he passed away. Now I am the guardian of my childhood home as well as a property that was bequeathed to me by a friend. I’ve been living alone for about a month or two before Crina arrived at my door, but since then, I have been exposed to all this land has to offer along with all the secrets of my father’s library and the friend’s family trove. My Father was a polymath like yourself, a man of science and a repository of centuries of learning. My mother was one of the sciences as well, as she was a doctor, before she was burned at the stake” he explained.

Leonardo’s eyes lighted up at hearing about both of Alucard’s parents, but then he took in the words of both of them being dead, “I see. I’m sorry for your loss” he said. He then picked up on something that Alucard said, “Wait, centuries?” he asked.

Alucard looked at Leonardo and nodded. He then flashed a small toothy smile, showing a bit of his fangs.

Leonardo gave a slightly stunned look, but then it dawned on him, “Oh! I see, that makes sense. You’re a vampi- Wait, no, vampires don’t do well in daylight. What was that term again?....Dunpeal?” he asked.

Alucard gave a confused look to the man before giving a chuckle, “No. The term is Dhampir. What is a Dunpeal?” he asked with a hint of laughter in his tone, never hearing that word before.

“Oh! Mi dispiace. (I’m sorry.) I must have misheard the term on the ride here. It’s been so long since I’ve seen Crina that my excitement must have messed with my hearing. I’m sorry about that” Leonardo said with an embarrassed huff to his tone.

Alucard chuckled, “It’s fine. It’s just I’ve never heard that term being used for my kind before. Although, the more I think about it, the more it sounds like the term for a bug that rolls collected feces, don’t you think?” he asked, a hint of laughter in his tone.

Leonardo thought about it and chuckled as well, realizing how it did sound like such, “It does. It certainly does. I do not see you as such though, please forgive my mistake” he apologized with a small bubbling laughter in his chest, one that Alucard joined in for a spell.

“It’s fine. Although, if such a bug did exist, I don’t think I would want to be near it” Alucard said, not liking the idea of being near such a bug.

Leonardo nodded, “True, but it would probably help Italy’s dirty streets in cleaning up all the horse fecal” he said.

Soon the two of them entered the dining hall and took seats next to each other.

While waiting for the other two to arrive, the men exchanged different topics of conversation. From Leonardo’s description of Italy to how Alucard and Crina first met, the two of them could talk forever on different topics, but eventually it came to an end when Crina and Yohei walked in to the room with at least three bags and one chest. Soon the items within the bags were laid out on the table for both Alucard and Leonardo to see.

Among the items were the following: A pair of wrist chains, a strange ring that appeared to be made from the same material as the wrist chains, a long brown cloak that had a hood and trumpet sleeves, a simple black silk blindfold and finally, what appears to be the most protected item of the group, a simple silver choker necklace with an ornate design along the center of the piece.

“So, Alucard,” Yohei started, “If you remember from when his majesty and I talked to you at the lake, the process for the acceptance is a long and complicated process. The start of the process is with the physical exam, which will be done by Dr. Masalis once he arrives here. Once you’ve been cleared of the exam, then the next day will be the day you meet with the chief and the grand council. Due to the multitude of new members we get, we’ve learned through trial and error how to both protect the location of the Gateway and to also prevent the candidate from harming themselves. The best way to do so is with these five items” he explained. He then pointed to the choker necklace.

“This is considered the most important part of the process. We call this the bridge choker. Crafted from night hags hair, this necklace helps someone fall into a deep sleep once it’s put on” Yohei explained. Next he moved to the cloak, “This is made from silks from China as well as alchemized with Selkie fur” he said. He then looked at Alucard, “You do know what a Selkie is, don’t you?” he asked.

Alucard thought about it, “A form of water folk who are like mermaids but instead of a tail, they have a seal coat that sheds when they wish, correct?” he asked.

Yohei nodded, “Indeed. And when a Selkie wears their coat, they blend in so well with the seals that no one can tell the difference. By alchemizing this cloak with Selkie fur, the coat adjusts to any size as well as concealing the face and appearance of the wearer to others around it” he explained. He then turned to the cloak, “It may seem like we’re overdoing it, but the truth is, it not only conceals the identity of those who enter the Gateway for the sake of seeing if they are accepted or not, but it also prevents friction between people who are considered enemies to each other. We’ve had our share of rivalries that are toxic and destructive, so we found this to be something of a safety precaution” he added.

Alucard raised an eyebrow, “Rivalries? Of what sort?” he asked.

Crina looked at him, “Well…to put it simply, Vampire clan vs Werewolf clan. There was also the conflicts of different magician tribes that caused massive property damage. Then there were the many wars with the Bulgarians which caused a huge issue. There was also the situation with the conflict of the Ottoman Empire against the silk road and uh….what was another big one?” she asked herself as she racked her brain.

“The Crusaders?” Yohei asked. 

“Oh yeah, the Crusaders, I forgot about that one” Crina said as she thought back to some of the Gateway’s history, “Anyway, so it’s basically see no enemy, fight no enemy until conflict can be settled between both parties. We even have a court system, but that’s for another day. So, are you alright with all this information, or do you need a moment to take it all in?” 

Alucard looked at Crina, feeling glad that she was being respectful, but he was starting to get used to the information bombs that he was receiving so he nodded, “I’m actually fine. This isn’t as much information compared to when you first told me about the Gateway” he said.

“Right, and Alister came down the chimney because of the dogs” Crina said a she thought about it, “Amazing how time goes by so fast” she added, feeling nostalgic. She then shook her head, “Anyway, back to the topic at hand. First the choker, then the cloak, what’s next Yohei?” she asked.

Yohei then turned to the wrist chains and ring. He made a motion to the wrist chains, “So this is where things get a little complicated but basically, you know what these are, but these aren’t ordinary wrist chains. They’ve been alchemized with the ground bones of a skeleton beast and the dust of ground crystalized sunlight that gives the body a dose of energy to move” he explained.

That last alchemy ingredient caught Alucard’s attention as Crina mentioned that before, but he decided to wait and ask Crina about that later. For now, it’s best to listen.

“Basically while the choker makes you fall into a deep sleep, these wrist chains give your body movement. We call this the night and day pair because of what they do. The choker puts you to sleep while the wrist chains give you a jolt of energy to all except your head” Yohei said.

Leonardo looked at Yohei confused, “How is that possible?” he asked.

“Think of the choker acting the same way as a tourniquet, but instead of cutting off blood flow, it cuts off consciousness, and the wrist chains act as jolt of lightning, for lack of better terms. But the only way for the chains to work on the candidate’s body is through this ring” he then picked up the ring, “This ring, made with the hairs of a Dullahan head while the chains were marked with a bit of blood from the head, all have a connection, like a puppet to it’s strings” he said.

Crina sensed the confusion by both Leonardo and Alucard, so she figured that something was needed to be done.

“Yohei, I think a demonstration is needed, the two of them seem confused to imagine this in their heads” she said.

Yohei flinched but the then calmed down and thought about the process, figuring that it might be good to give a demonstration.

“Alright, but only this once” he said.

Crina smirked and then went to get the cloak and she draped it over him, making sure it fits before sitting him down in the chair. Moving to the choker, she gently wrapped it around his neck and secured the back. Yohei started to slowly count to twenty quietly and before long, he was out like a light with the sound of light snoring filling the room. Crina snickered a bit before moving to the chain links and gently securing them to Yohei’s wrists, making sure they were on well. Crina then went to get the ring and sat down on a nearby chair. Once the ring was on her finger, it began to glow a dim red color while the chains on Yohei’s arms did the same. Crina then sat up and at the same time, the sleeping Yohei did the same, spooking both Leonardo and Alucard a bit. She then started to move a few different ways, from lifting her leg to raising her arm to walking a few steps down the table, all while Yohei followed her every action.

“As you can see, the ring allows us both to move at the same time and the same way when it’s just simply on my finger. But, when given a bit of energy into the ring…” she said. She then clenched her fist, which in turn made the ring and the wrist chains glow a little brighter. Crina then stopped and turned to look at Yohei’s sleep walking form, mentally ordering him to walk a little ways down, only to turn around and come back and sit in the chair. “Then the person in question is given a small dose of puppetry, but only for what is necessary, such as going up the stairs into the carriage that we will be riding in or going down the many steps that lead to the Gateway below” she explained.

After a few more minutes, Yohei was freed of the tools and woke up without knowing what happened during his time under the control of the choker.

Alucard took all this in and didn’t see anything that made him feel too uneasy. However, there was still one last thing he had to point out.

“What’s with the blindfold?” he asked.

Crina turned to him, “We’ve had some people who tend to sleep with their eyes open, especially soldiers on the frontlines of war, so we carry the blindfold as an extra precaution, as we cannot afford to have any piece of the Gateway’s location known” she said.

Alucard nodded, “Although I have never heard of humans nor vampires who can sleep with their eyes open, I suppose that war calls for desperate measures of survival” he said.

Just then the doorbell rung again.

“Oh, that must be Dr. Masalis. Leonardo, Alucard, can you help Yohei pack up the tools while I get the door?” she asked the men, who both nodded at her response.

Alucard took a deep breath as he had to brace himself for every possible intimate question about himself if this full body exam was going to go the way he assumed it would go. However, the more he thought about getting this over with, the more excited he became because it meant one more step to get to the Gateway and see more people who are just like him. His mind raced with all sorts of ideas of how this could go, but he had to stay calm about it.

 _'Let's just get this over with'_ he said to himself as he heard the Doctor down the hall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy F! Two weeks without a chapter! I'm so sorry guys, but at the time that I told you about this, I forgot that I had family coming over during the weekend of the 8th so I had to get the house ready, and then the week after that I had to work extra hard because I have a 'stay-cation' and didn't want to leave my cover with a mess to deal with. But now that I've had a bit of time, I managed to work on this chapter. THe reason why it didn't appear this past Sunday? Most of what I was writing wasn't to my liking so I had to start over at least 5 times to get it right. So with this as the final result, I hope that you guys like this. 
> 
> So finally we got the process of how to get into the Gateway for newcomers. It does seem a bit excessive, doesn't it? However, better to be safe than sorry to keep the secret of the location hidden. This is also a bit of an info dump, so I'll try to get all the facts in, but if I miss anything, let me know. 
> 
> Now for the Fun Facts.  
> -We're introduced to a new character, Leonardo da Vinci! Technically, in 1476, Leonardo would've been around the same age as Alucard, so I thought it would make sense to have him be a member of the Gateway, as a polymath who wants to learn how to change the world. I was inspired by Assassin's Creed 2 for this inclusion, but his appearance is based on a combination of the picture of him when he was young and the image that Quibisoft has for him in the AC games. And I think Leonardo and Alucard would have a lot in common, so I imagine them becoming good experiment buddies. What do you think?  
> -A Budinca de Dovlecei is a type of romanian quiche dish that has fewer eggs but more cheese. Figured it would be a good dish for summer since technically the story right now is taking place in early summer.  
> -Dunpeal is the mistaken translation for Dhampir in the anime 'Vampire Hunter D' and every time I hear it, it makes me think of a subspecies of Dung Beetle, so I decided to include it as something of a joke.  
> -Had to do a little research to see about major rivals that would be considered relatable and cause a lot of trouble for everyone. The Bulgarians had many wars, 18 during the First Empire and 25 during the Second Empire, so they might have many an enemy or rival here and there. Then there was the stereotypical Vampire vs Werewolf rivalry, which I figured would be relatable, the same goes with Witches and Wizards from rival clans but I'll leave those up to your imaginations. With the fall of the silk road, I figured that many people would've opposed it's closing, especially of rare and exotic items. Finally there are the Crusades, which also caused quite a spectacle, so I thought they would be included. Plus AC1 was during the time of the Crusades while AC2 was during the time of the Renaissance, so why the heck not?  
> -Alright, lots of monster references here, so I'll try my best to get them all. The Dullahan in this story is referenced through the legend of the Cóiste Bodhar or Death Carriage, something that may show up later. Since Dullahans have a clear connection to their dismembered heads, I figured that taking a little bit of their blood and hair and connecting two items with it would form a connection of sorts between the two. The Selkie reference is from the legend of the same creature, and since it would be hard to tell a Selkie from a real seal, with cloaks like this, it would be hard to tell a rival from an innocent civilian, simular to how it would be hard to distinguish hooded monks from one another. Night Hags, or Old Hags, are demons that are related to sleep paralysis so I figured that with their hair alchemized then small amounts of their power could be used in this process. As for the Skeleton Beast, that is from SOTN bestiary, and I figured that since it was made from a collection of different animal bones, that would provide a form of adaptability for the wrist chains for the various candidates for the Gateway. I think that is everything, but if there is something I missed, please let me know.  
> -If you remember from Chapter 11, the term of Crystalized sunlight was mentioned before and here we have another reference. Keep reading to see more about this particular crystal.   
> -Edit: Forgot one! Crina knows Italian! Why is that? You'll see why in the next upcoming chapters, so stay tuned!
> 
> I think that's everything, but again, if you guys see something that I didn't point out, let me know and I will update it. I'll try to be more consistent with the updates if I can, but as we all know life throws many a curveball. Regardless I will do my best so please be patient with me. Thanks again for your patience in this one and let me know what you think of the story so far. See you again soon and remember, wear a mask, keep your distance, wash your hands, stay clean, stay safe, do all you can during this rough time to stay healthy. Bye now!


	22. Is all this really necessary? Pt. 3

An hour has passed after the arrival of Dr. Masalis, and although Crina had no doubt that Alucard would pass, the lingering thoughts of doubt went through her head. Her hands trembled lightly as she silently prayed that Alucard would pass, all of which both Leonardo and Yohei noticed as they waited with her. They all waited a little ways away from the room where Alucard was being examined, sitting on a decorative bench, one of many that laid through the halls of the Lupo manor.

“I have a feeling that things will go well, Crina. I mean, he was quite a sight when I saw him, and quite clean when I compare him to some of the people I have seen on my travels” Leonardo reassured her.

“I know, it’s just that you know how Dr. Masalis is on these things. He’s forced to be extra strict when it comes to these. I mean, you remember how he rejected a former emperor’s army commander because he carried a contagious sexual disease, right? It was something that could’ve been treatable but he chose not to take the man in because of the possibility of the illness spreading” Crina said, clearly showing her stress to the two men.

Yohei nodded, “Yes, but that was also due to the fact that the two men didn’t get along well. From what I could see, both Dr. Masalis and Alucard had a good first meeting, albeit the latter being nervous about a new face, let alone a masked one. But don’t underestimate him. Alucard’s strong physically and mentally, he’s just gotta get some exposure to new environments and new people and he will be fine. Wouldn’t you say, Leonardo?” Yohei asked.

Leonardo nodded, “Yes, I think he will do just fine” he said.

And just as they said that, the door to the room opened to show a figure exiting the room. The man was dressed in black robes that went all the way to his ankles, which showed his black boot covered feet. The sleeves of a white blouse could be seen under the upper half of his robes while a belt of brown graced his waist. Along the belt were small bottles and satchels that held different medical supplies along with a small dagger, one no bigger than a man’s middle finger. Along his chest was a plate of black leather adorned with metal buttons, possibly meant to hold the head covering cape that surrounded the white plague mask. A wide brim black hat adorned his head as he walked out with his brown bag of medical supplies. He then turned to the group, his grey blue gaze giving off a kind aura as he made his way to the trio.

Crina immediately stood and looked at the man who entered the hallway.

“Well, Dr. Masalis? What’s your diagnosis?” she asked.

The doctor cleared his throat before continuing, “He is by far the cleanest and healthiest young man that I have come across. This was by far a record in doing an exam, which usually lasts more than two hours long” he said. His eyes then squinted slightly, indicating that he was smiling under his mask, “He passes with flying colors, so he is clear to come to the Gateway” he said.

Crina immediately gave a sigh of relief after hearing that, giving a smile of joy knowing that Alucard could enter the next phase of the process of acceptance. Now there was only one last hurdle before he could be accepted.

“See Crina, we told you that he would be fine” Yohei said.

Leonardo nodded, “You were worried all for nothing” he said.

Crina nodded and then, out of desire of wanting to share her excitement with her friend, ran to the door, ignoring what Dr. Masalis had to say to her before she rushed to Gabriel’s room and swung the door open to tell Alucard the good news.

“Alucard! You pass-ah!!!” she stopped in mid-sentence. For as she opened up the door, there before her with his ass showing front and center was a nude Alucard working to put on his pants with a gaze of both shock and embarrassment adorned on his turned face as he locked eyes with hers.

Both of them exchanged blood red faces before Crina shut her eyes and slammed the door shut.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry! I didn’t see anything! I swear!” Crina shouted through the door to him as she put a hand to her face. _‘Damn it impulsive nature!’_ she scolded herself.

Yohei slapped a hand to his face. “Next time, wait until the doctor had finished everything, or at least knock on the door before you do anything like that again! Your impulsiveness is annoying at times!” he said with clear annoyance in his voice.

Leonardo gave an embarrassed yet amused huff at Crina’s actions, as he could recall times when they were younger when she would do things like this.

Dr. Masalis gave a chuckle himself, “You never change, Crina” he said.

Crina put a hand to her face to hide her blush, but the moment that the doctor mentioned ‘never change’, she then recalled something.

“Actually Dr. Masalis, do you have a moment? I wish to speak with you about something, once I’ve calmed down a bit…” she said.

The doctor nodded and the two of them left to go to the dining hall to discuss things, leaving Leonardo and Yohei in the halls alone.

After a few minutes, Alucard appeared from Gabriel’s room, fully dressed and still having a dusting of pink on his cheeks.

“Well, that was…unexpected…” he said, mostly to himself.

Yohei and Leonardo went to him.

“You alright? It’s been a while since I’ve seen Crina get that impulsive about things. She didn’t see your sword, did she?” Yohei asked.

Alucard brought a fist to his mouth and gave a cough, “No, no she didn’t. But she did see the back” he said as the pink slowly turned to red, his eyes looking to the side.

Leonardo came over and put a hand on his shoulder, “She didn’t mean it. She was just worried about what would happen if you didn’t pass it, so the relief she felt must have overflowed her sense of…well…respect, I suppose” he said with a small hesitant chuckle.

Alucard turned to him, figuring that it had something to do with her worrying about him, considering what she was doing to make sure he was comfortable about everything and not overwhelmed. _‘I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, yet I didn’t expect her to just burst in like that without warning’_ he said to himself.

“Anyway,” Yohei started, making both men look at him, “so now that you have passed the exam, you’ll be able to move on to the last phase, the Chief’s inspection. All that is required is what we went over with you before, involving the items. You’ll also want to make sure you dress well for this inspection, as first impressions are always important. I assume you have an outfit planned?” he asked Alucard.

The young dhampir nodded in response, “Yes, Crina helped me with that before. She believes that it will work” he said.

Yohei nodded, “Alright, then other than that, all you have to do is wake up early tomorrow, as you’re scheduled to be their first candidate of the day” he said.

Leonardo looked at Yohei with a slightly furrowed brow, “Don’t you think you should tell him how he should be when the chief inspects him, amico mio (my friend)?” he asked.

Yohei looked at Leonardo and then to Alucard, “You just have to relax and…well…lets just say that…it’s better to be opened minded” he said, to which Alucard gave him a raised eyebrow. “It’ll make sense when the time comes” he added.

After a few more minutes, Dr. Masalis exited the room with Crina and turned to both Yohei and Leonardo, “Well then Gentlemen, shall we be off back to the Gateway? I do have a few more patients that I would at least like to check up on since their relatives came for refills of medicine” he said, earning nods from both of them.

“I will see you again, my friend” Leonardo said as he held out a hand to Alucard, “Be it in the Gateway or outside” he added.

Alucard happily shook the man’s hand, “The same to you. I hope to see you tomorrow” he said.

Yohei gave Alucard a nod before heading off with Dr. Masalis.

After the guests left the house, Crina then turned to Alucard, an evident frown upon her face. She then bowed her head and put her hands up in a prayer position.

“I am so so sorry for earlier!” she cried out as her face turned red from recalling the incident, “I should’ve knocked. I was just so excited for you that I…well…” she trailed off, knowing that what she was rambling about wasn’t helping much.

Alucard just sighed through his nose and walked to her, gently putting a hand on her shoulder, “It’s fine. You did scare me, but considering all that you have been doing for me lately, I can understand. Just remember to knock before opening the door next time, alright?” he said calmly, a gentle smile gracing his features. However, deep down, he did feel a little embarrassed, but at least she didn’t see his manhood, as that would’ve been extra embarrassing for him.

Just then the jingle of a small bell was heard from the kitchen nearby. Crina raised an eyebrow and went to look and see, only to see that the bell that lead to her Grandfather’s room was ringing.

“Oh, sounds like Grandfather’s awake. He’s probably going to ask for lunch as I’m walking him down. Hmmm…” she said as she looked around. Just then she recalled something from this morning with her mother and immediately an idea popped into her head, “Alucard, may I ask a favor of you?” she asked, earning a nod and a ‘of course’ from the young dhampir. She then turned and pointed to a large door near the back entrance of the kitchen. “In the pantry there is a wooden crate of potatoes that were picked just this morning. Can you pull out six large ones? Ones that are big enough to reach the center of your middle finger from your wrist joint, and put them on the table. By the time I come back with Grandfather, I’ll do the rest. We’re having steamed potatoes for lunch” she said as she went to get Edmund, who appeared to be ringing hard on the bell string.

Alucard watched her go but then turned to the pantry.

“Steamed potatoes? I’ve had scalloped potatoes before, but I don’t think I’ve had them steamed” he said to himself out loud as he went to gather the main ingredient from the pantry.

_*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*_

Later that night, Maria returned home with spices and sauces from the Gateway along with a few chickens and a few different types of fish. With these ingredients on hand, both she and Crina worked on making dinner for the night while Alucard and Edmund spent the day talking about anything and everything under the sun. But as the day went on, Alucard started to grow more and more anxious about the whole ‘Chief’s inspection’ situation. Just how much would the chief look into him? What questions will they ask? Will they believe his words?

All of these questions lingered in his mind the whole day, but he didn’t talk about them. He didn’t want to worry them, especially with how Crina worried about him during his exam. However, as the night came on and everyone went to bed, he couldn’t sleep. He dressed in a nightgown that was offered by Maria, but he also wore a pair of pants that he found in Gabriel’s chest drawer, out of respect for the ladies in the manor. But even with all the comforts of the home, he still couldn’t sleep.

Sighing in defeat, he got up, grabbed a nearby candelabra and walked his way to the kitchen to make some tea, but not in the teapot, as he knew that the steam would cause noise for the family. After making a saucepan of tea and, he took a seat at the kitchen table and gently blew on the liquid as his mind continued to linger, distracting him from being aware of his surroundings.

“Alucard?” a voice called out, causing him to flinch lightly.

He looked around to see someone else holding a candle. Dressed in a full length long sleeved white chemise with her long black hair down and flowing was Crina, a tired and worried expression on her face.

“Crina? I’m sorry, did I wake you?” Alucard asked, slightly shocked to see her up at this hour.

She shook her head, “I was awake anyway. Couldn’t keep the thoughts down” she said, giving a small embarrassed smile. She then sniffed the air and looked to the oven, “Did you…make tea?” she asked.

“Yes, I apologize for using your property, but I felt that tea would be more effective than water” Alucard explained, “That and I didn’t want to wake you with the scream from the tea pot” he added.

“It’s understandable. May I join you for a cup?” she asked, earning a nod from him.

Once she had her cup, she sat at the opposite end of the kitchen table. As she let it cool, she sighed.

“Can…I confess something?” she asked him, a hint of embarrassment laced in her tone.

Alucard’s mind froze for a minute at hearing the term ‘confess’, his mind racing with thoughts for a moment.

 _‘Wait, confess? Confess what? Wait…does she…no, no no, it’s gotta be something different. Calm down Adrian, she doesn’t feel the same way you do about her. Remember, you’re just friends. Don’t leap before you look. Just stay calm and listen to her’_ he told himself as he felt his heart race, a light dusting of a blush upon his pale cheeks that wasn’t noticeable in the darkness. He then sighed and nodded, “Of course, what is it?” he asked in a calm voice.

“Despite knowing so much about the Gateway….this is…..the first time I’ve ever seen a process of acceptance” she said, the embarrassment clear now in her tones as she bowed her head a bit, the darkness from the candle hiding her eyes a bit.

This made Alucard raise his eyebrows a little, “It is? But you seemed so…informed about it” he said, a small hint of shock in his voice.

“Well, I was told a lot about it by Alister, not to mention the letter I received from Aunt Minerva when I told her about you and that I wanted you to be a candidate for the Gateway. But other than that, I didn’t know much. And there is a difference between knowing it and experiencing it, which I only had the former to my advantage” she explained.

Alucard nodded, agreeing with that last sentence. But that would also explain why she was so nervous during the whole thing. How picky she was when they searched for an outfit, how cautious she was when it came to explaining the tools of the process, and of course how she happily yet impulsively burst through the door without knocking when she heard that he passed the physical. All of it, was due to never experiencing it first-hand, and not knowing what to expect.

“Anyway, I feel like my nervousness caused you a lot of trouble during this test and I want to apologize for it” she said, looking at Alucard, a clear look of guilt on her face.

Alucard looked at her, seeing the guilt in her eyes through the gentle flicker of the candelabra flame. He then gave a soft sigh through his nose and shook his head.

“Don’t apologize. You had your reason to be nervous, so I forgive you” he said. “Truth be told, I’m a bit nervous myself…hence why I’m here” he added, looking off to the side a little, a small but embarrassed smile gracing his features.

Crina looked at him, “What is it that you’re nervous about?” she asked.

Alucard sighed, “Well…there was something that Yohei said before he left with Leonardo and Dr. Masalis. He said…’it’s better to be open minded’…but while I am familiar with the term, I feel that I am overthinking things. And, for some strange reason, it also doesn’t make sense to me, but I’m not sure why” he said.

Crina looked at him confused, but then she understood what he meant. “Remember when I told you before that the chief will look through your memories? Back when we were trying on Grandfather’s old wedding coat? You asked if you should prepare an offering and I told you no, to which I went on to explain more about what she would do?” she asked.

Alucard thought back to the other day and then recalled the memory. “Yes, I do” he said.

“Basically what Yohei meant was that you can’t hide anything back if you want to be accepted into the Gateway. Lady Minerva will look through your mind, but if you hide anything, even your…intimate moments, you’ll be seen as suspicious. So basically if you wish to be accepted, you can’t hide any memories, otherwise you’ll be seen as a possible threat” she explained. “But I think you should be fine. You just need to take a few deep breaths and relax. She won’t discuss any intimate moments, if anything she’ll just mention the names of people who may be of concern” Crina explained. Her eyebrows then raised, “Oh, and she’ll also want discuss the whole situation with Trevor and Sypha, as well as the war against Dracula. If you just tell them like it is, they’ll be fine with it, despite the name Belmont not being a…favorable name in the Gateway” she said.

Alucard nodded, figuring that the name Belmont was still of major concern to the vampiric race.

“I see. That does make sense” he said, feeling content.

Crina nodded, “Was there anything else you were unsure of?” she asked.

Alucard took a sip of his tea as she asked that, bringing the cup back down as he thought about it, looking down at the liquid in the candlelight.

“Other than that, there is one thing” he said, returning his gaze to her. “I’m trying to think of what sort of trade I could do for the Gateway. I’ve been thinking about it for a while, but I’m still not sure…” he said.

Crina gave a small smile, “Well, thankfully that’s not something you have to decide right now. For some people, it takes a while to find out what they could do. Usually, newcomers are given a month to find out what they could do, so once you’re a member, you still have time to figure things out” she said.

Alucard gave a small sigh of relief at hearing that. “Well…that relieves some of the pressure I’m feeling” he said, giving her a soft smile before taking another drink of his tea.

Crina also took a drink as she looked at the young dhampir before her. How his golden hair in the candlelight looked like the gentle flames of sunlight creeping over the mountains on a foggy morning. How his golden wolf-like eyes had softened and turned from a previously nervous gaze to one of content and slight exhaustion. How the way he held his tea made him look like the subject of one of Leonardo’s paintings, only this was real. And seeing him like this made Crina realized just how real he was, not in terms of realism itself, but more of terms of weakness and…humanity. Despite being immortal and having the powers of a vampire, Alucard was indeed just like a human, a fragile soul that needed to heal. And just looking at how far he had come from when she first met him, seeing just how gentle he can be, how kind his heart is, all of this made Crina’s heart swell with happiness and pride in seeing his human side after so much darkness had surrounded him.

And just at that thought, she realized just how far she had come too. It had been weeks since she had a horrific episode, the last one being at the lake with her and Alucard touching hands. Each time she felt like an episode was coming, she just remembered his face, his smile, his light. Just the thought of either one of those and she could feel like the calmest person in the world. When he was with her...she felt like something was filled, something that was denied to her for a long time had finally come to her possession, but what that was, she wasn’t sure. It was something about him that made her feel…whole, complete…no. It wasn’t just something about him, it **was** him. All of him, that made her feel like this, warm, complete and content, and coming to realize that made her cheeks a light pink, though the candles hid it well. 

After a few more short conversations, Crina gave a yawn and a stretch as she finished the last of her third cup of tea.

“Well…I’m not sure about you, but I’m starting to feel tired again…” she said. She then got up to put her cup in the sink. She then turned to Alucard and reached her hand out to take his cup, which he did so with a gentle smile.

“Thank you for taking time to talk to me, Crina. I do feel more at ease now” he said, a gentle grateful glow adorning his eyes.

“Of course. Anything for a friend” Crina said kindly, returning his gaze to him. She then took the cups and the sauce pot of tea and took them to the sink, pouring out the tea and giving the dishes a gentle wash before drying them. Once she finished she then moved to take the candelabra back up to where she got it, but Alucard stopped her.

“Before you go, I...I feel like I haven’t done this yet, and forgive me if I had, but…” he paused, clearing his throat before he continued. “I…I wish to thank you for all that has happened so far. If it hadn’t been for you showing up in such an unexpected way and at a dark time in my life…I probably would’ve become more like my father, hating humanity, wanting to be alone…just…becoming more like him” he said, taking a breath before continuing. “I suppose, in a rather…cliché way, you saved me, and I…I’m grateful for it” he said, unsure if he was saying the right thing.

Crina felt a light heat come to her cheeks at hearing this. While she knew that he was grateful for all that happened, she wasn’t expecting to hear a thank you like this.

She smiled, “Of course. It was a pleasure to help you. Anything for my friends” she said, despite an uneasy tug forming in the back of her mind. She then grabbed the candelabra and turned to Alucard again. “Shall we walk back together?” she asked.

Alucard then took his in hand and nodded, “Yes” he said. He wanted to say much more, but he knew that there was a time and a place for everything, and it was rude to keep a lady awake.

As they walked back, Alucard thought back to what he said in the kitchen. He felt like it wasn’t enough to just simply say thank you for all that she did for him. He wanted to do more to show her his appreciation. Just in that moment, he thought of a phrase that his father taught him a long time ago. _‘Sometimes actions speak louder than words’_. The phrase stuck with him as he and Crina walked and before long they arrived at Alucard’s room, where both he and Crina stood outside the door.

“Well, I suppose I’ll see you in the morning” Crina said quietly, not wanting to wake her mother and Grandfather, whose rooms were nearby.

Alucard nodded, but just as he was about to go to the door, he turned to her, “Wait,” he started, stopping her from leaving, “before you go…may I….see your hand for a moment” he said, a slight hesitation in his voice.

Crina looked at him with a raised brow, but she nodded, “Sure, but…why?” she asked before raising her hand to him.

Alucard then gently took her hand in his. He then moved it close to his face, but then he hesitated before taking a breath. He then closed his eyes and gently placed a light, cool kiss on her knuckle. He heard a small gasp from Crina, but he didn’t move for a few seconds. When he did pull away, he looked right into her candle-lit emerald eyes, as if he was looking into her soul, his own eyes gleaming in the dimmed light with gratitude and a different emotion that Crina couldn’t describe.

“Thank you…Crina” was all he said in that moment of connection. After a moment of silence, he let her hand go, giving her a soft smile as he turned to the door. “See you in the morning?” he asked.

Crina was in stoic shock at what just happened, but when she heard his question, she snapped out of it and nodded, “Um…y-yes. I’ll see you then” she said. She then gave him a nod and turned on her heel to go to her room, an evident blush appearing on her face as Alucard watched her leave. After she disappeared into her room, Alucard returned to his, blowing out the candles as he went back to bed.

_*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*_

The moment Crina stepped into her room, she immediately went to her bedside to put the candle down before she fell to the side of her bed, placing a hand over her now stirred and racing heart. She brought her free hand to her face, feeling the intense heat on her cheeks as she panted.

 _‘Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god, what in the world was that? I mean, yeah, he was thanking me, but that was definitely not just a thank you…’_ she thought to herself as she continued to feel flustered from the whole ordeal. She moved her hands to fan herself of the heat that wouldn’t leave her face.

After a few minutes, she managed to calm herself down to where she could get herself to settle back into bed so she could sleep. However, as she laid down to rest, she then looked at the hand that Alucard kissed, recalling what it was like. Though his hands were slightly calloused, his touch was soft, almost like feathers caressing her hand, just barely going over her skin to the point where she would shiver at the thought of it. His touch was cold, but it wasn’t freezing, rather, it was a cooling touch, almost like how a breeze from the mountains cools down a hot summer day. And despite the cold, his kiss was so light and so gentle, it was like the feeling of raindrops during a spring shower upon her skin. And his gaze as he broke the kiss, the gaze that pierced her soul showing nothing but gratitude and something else that she couldn’t identify. Just thinking of his gaze made her heart race again and there was no way that she could forget it. As she looked at her hand, a small smile came to her face as she brought her hand close to her, all while one final thought filled her mind before sleep at last consumed her.

_‘I…wouldn’t mind him doing that again though’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up! I apologize for the wait, but I finally had a chance to put it up. Just like last time, I wasn't satisfied with how the chapter was written, so I had to start from square one. But now that I went over it, it's all good. Not a lot of fun facts this time, but it seems like Alucard is getting bolder and Crina's becoming more accepting. What will come from this? Wait and see. ^^


	23. Is all this really necessary? Pt. 4

Alucard slept peacefully throughout the night after his talk with Crina, despite the red on his cheeks for making such a move on her, kissing her hand in thanks and all. But when he awoke before the sunrise, he felt a sense of excitement fill him, along with that anxiety that he felt last night as well. Just as he looked around, he saw two figures by the door, which made him jump a little bit, only to see that it was Crina and Max the dog, the former holding her candelabra as she entered the room.

“I was just coming to wake you up, but seems I didn’t have to do that” Crina said quietly, not wanting to speak too loudly. “Anyway, I wanted to get you up so that you could get your bath, it’s already drawn so best to hurry before it gets cold. I already got mine so you should be good to go, just don’t take too long. I’ll have tea and a small meal ready for you in the kitchen” she said.

Alucard gave a yawn and a wave of his hand to say that he understood as he went to gather some temporary clothes for him to change into. Once Crina showed him where the bath was, she left him to do as he needed.

Meanwhile, Crina went downstairs and worked on making something quick yet filling for breakfast for the two of them. After some thought, she finally settled on making the pair of them some egg and bacon filled pita bread. After frying some bacon pieces, she added some mixed eggs and added them to the pan, scrapping them on the pan and making them light and fluffy. After layering the pita bread with some cheese inside, she filled the bread with the egg and meat mixture and added a small amount of a homemade tomato dressing on the top.

 _‘These will work, at least until after the main test, then I can treat him to a good meal in the Gateway’_ she said to herself. She then went on to make a small side dish of sliced apples to eat with the meal.

A little while after she finished setting up breakfast, Alucard came down dressed in temporary clothes since his body was still wet.

He sniffed the air a little bit as his stomach gave a growl, “These look delicious. Thank you, Crina” he said.

Crina smiled, “Go ahead and eat” she said. But then she saw his hair, “Your hair’s still wet. Once you finish eating, you’ll want to keep drying it” she said.

Alucard nodded as he took a bite of the bread, “I know. That was the plan anyway” he said.

Crina then gave an embarrassed smile, “Oh, right of course” she said with a small laugh. She then shook off the embarrassment and ate her meal.

“By the way, I meant to ask you yesterday, will you dress up as well?” Alucard asked.

Crina was about to take another bite when she heard his question, giving a small sigh, “Well, as much as I don’t want to, for the chief’s sake, every time I see her, she asks me to dress up for her. So yes, I’ll be wearing something formal as well” she said. However, she then had thoughts of last night when he kissed her hand, a blush creeping on to her face, but she shook it off as she finished her pita meal. “A-Anyway, I’m gonna go and get ready” she said as she picked up her plate and washed it lightly before putting it on the rack nearby. “We have roughly an hour and a half before the carriage arrives, so be ready before then” she said as she then lightly ran out of the kitchen and back to her room.

Alucard watched on in slight confusion, but he figured that it was just anticipation for her first time doing this. Once he finished his meal, he cleaned his dish and went to go and prepare himself for this event.

_*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*_

After a mere 20 minutes of dressing, Alucard was almost finished, save for the cravat that came with Edmund’s dress coat that he was having trouble with. He did wear them before, but usually his mother helped him in making them work. He tried his best at getting the cravat to work, but in the end, he gave up, folding the cravat neatly before setting it on the bedside table. Once he did, he went to the full bodied mirror that was nearby and looked himself over, making sure that he was presentable for a chief.

Alucard’s hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, tied up with a simple black ribbon, double knotted to keep it in place. The suit itself was washed, ironed, pressed and hung to ensure perfection for this occasion and as far as Alucard could tell, it would be perfect for any occasion. His pants were his usual black pants, but Maria washed them to make sure they were clear of any stains and such, since he did wear them for everything, even getting dirty. His boots also remained the same, but they were cleaned and polished, as the gold now shining brightly in the early morning sun.

He inched into the mirror to open his mouth and check his teeth, making sure the fangs were nice and clean, as his father always said to make sure to keep your fangs in top shape. _‘Clean fangs make a vampire king’_ , he would remember his father telling him. Once he was sure he was finished, he heard a knock at the door. He figured it might have been Crina asking if he was ready. But when he went over and opened the door, he was greeted not by Crina, but by Edmund and Maria instead.

Maria gave a small gasp in shock at the sight of Alucard in her father’s frock.

“Oh my, you look like an entirely different person with that on, Alucard” she said with a bit of shock.

Edmund looked his grandson figure over and nodded, “It looks good on ya, lad” he said. But then he noticed the cravat was missing. “Did the cravat not work for you?” he asked.

Alucard shook his head, “No, I had trouble with putting it on. However, considering that one of the tools that will be used is a choker necklace, I figured the cravat would be a bit much” he said to the pair. This was true, considering the circumstances. If this was another occasion, he could learn to put it on, but not today. “Anyway, was there something I could help you with?” he asked.

“I just wanted to see you off. After all, it’s not every day you get to see your still alive grandson figure look all fine and dandy to meet the chief of the Gateway” Edmund said with a smile on his face. “But if you’re looking for something with that suit that works, I know just the thing” he said. He then looked at Maria, “Back on my dresser in my old cufflink chest, there should be a rope tie that should work for this occasion. Could you go get it for me?” he asked.

Maria nodded as she brought Edmund over to sit on the bed while she went to get the necklace.

Once she was gone, Edmund turned to Alucard. “Well my boy, you excited?” he asked.

Alucard nodded, “Yes, that and a few other things. Excitement, anxiety, nervousness, and much more. I’m just hoping that I’m accepted” he said. He then recalled what both Yohei and Crina told him, that he had to be open, to relax and be calm. He took a deep breath and then one more to make sure he felt calm enough to at least be prepared for the whole occasion.

Edmund gave an amused huff, “Don’t worry Adie, I’m sure Minerva will accept you” he said.

Just as he said that, Maria came back in with the rope tie. The rope was pretty simple, but it was the pendant that connected the tie together that caught his attention. Set in two types of gold, it had a single cross at the center while a rim of gold surrounded the image. Maria smiled and went to put it on him, being careful of his hair, before pulling back and looking him over.

“Yes, I think that the tie suits this outfit perfectly, Father” she said.

Alucard turned to look at the mirror and viewed his entire form, giving a smile and nodded at what he saw. He then went over to both Maria and Edmund, the latter getting a good look at Alucard before nodding.

“You look just as handsome as I did on my wedding day when I was to be united with my wife” he said with a wide smile.

Alucard blushed at that, but he nodded all the same. Just then, the bell at the door started to ring, indicating a visitor.

“That must be Yohei now” Maria said. She then turned to Alucard, “Would you mind escorting Father down to the main entrance while I get the door? We can’t send you off if we’re not there, right?” she asked with a smile.

Alucard nodded as he helped Edmund from the room to the lobby. Once the pair got there, Yohei was there, dressed in a style Alucard had not seen on him before.

Hair slick and styled back so that none of his hair covered his face. A blouse top with a frilled white cravat covering a simple black dress vest with silver colored buttons. A pair of white trousers with knee high black boots with the same silver colored buttons as his vest. A half cape covering his right arm while his left rested on what appeared to be a dress sword. Yohei’s stern face then turned to see Alucard on the stairs coming down with Edmund. His eyebrows raised a bit at the sight of him.

“Well well, seems that I had no reason to doubt your sense of style, Alucard. You’ll make a good first impression this way” he said. He then looked around, “Now, where is Crina?” he asked. He then looked to the stairs and gave a clear shout. “Crina?” he called out.

“I’m coming, I’m coming! Don’t force the tortoise to run when he goes his own pace!” Crina’s voice echoed down the hall as she made her way down.

When Alucard finished getting Edmund settled, he then turned to look toward the stairs to see Crina, but the moment he did, he felt everything around him stop. For coming down the stairs was Crina, only instead of her regular attire of a tunic and pants, she was dressed in one of the most elegant dresses he had ever seen.

It was a simple white dress that reached a little passed her ankles, hiding a pair of gladiator style black sandals. On the bottom of the skirt was a simple design, a thick patch of dark gold colored fabric with white inner trimming, an along the trimming was a design of multiple diamonds laced with gold thread, giving her walk a look of gold every time she moved. Around her waist was a belt that was made of the dark gold fabric like her skirt border but this was decorated with real golden ornate designs that appeared unfamiliar to Alucard, but he figured that he would discover that later. Moving further up, the dress had a neckline that was outlined in gold, a choker at the center while the shoulders of the dress moved at an ankle that left both of her freckled shoulders exposed while two larger golden pieces set the sleeves in place. Along with the golden choker, a necklace of gold and emerald graced her neck, with an emerald the size of his palm set just above her breasts, which he quickly looked away from. Moving up to her head, her long black hair was straightened and was now flowing down her back with two strands shaping her front while her bangs were braided and pulled back behind her. Adorning her head and slightly interlacing with her braids was a simple tiara, crafted in gold, almost looking like two vines coming together while a smaller emerald drop that was set in a gold facet sat in the middle of her forehead.

Many words passed through Alucard’s head as he saw her come closer to him and Yohei. Elegant, majestic, royal, and those were just a few. But overall, one word stood above all in both his mind and his heart: Beautiful. She was beautiful, like how a lily was after a gentle rainstorm, coated with diamond-like droplets that shimmered in the summer sun. He had never seen her look so fair, so radient. He found her lovely anyway, but this…this made him really confirm his feelings from before. So much so that he felt his heart stop for a split second before he shook his thoughts away when he realized she was talking to him.

“Um…I…I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that. Could you repeat that?” he asked, heat adorning his cheeks in embarrassment.

Crina gave him a deadpanned look, “I asked you why you were looking at me like that?” she asked him, a hint of annoyance in her tone.

“Oh, well…I knew you said you were going in formal wear….I just...I wasn’t expecting this” the young dhampir said as he rubbed the side of his neck, clearly overwhelmed by his actions.

Crina felt a small blush on her cheeks, but she gave a sigh through her nose, “Well, don’t get used to it. I rarely dress like this, so this will be your one and possibly only chance to see me like this for a long time” she said with slight irritation. Although deep down, she did feel flattered by his words, however she did her best to hide it. She then looked him over, trying to make sure he was presentable, but instead her mind couldn’t get over the fact of how handsome he looked in this outfit. How his hair was pulled back to show off his neck, how the gold rope tie pendant made his eyes sparkle and just how the outfit overall made him appear dapper. It made a light blush come to her cheeks as she thought these things, only to look away to spare herself some embarrassment.

Yohei saw all of this and gave a silent amused huff.

 _‘Well well, seems that there is magic here’_ he said to himself. However, he knew they would be late if this continued, so he cleared his throat.

“Now then, since we’re here, shall we get going? We must not keep the chief waiting and it will be a bit before we arrive there” he said.

Both Crina and Alucard nodded at hearing that, shaking off their thoughts and prepping their minds for the event.

Yohei gave two claps and two hooded figures entered with the tools necessary for the journey. He then turned to Alucard. “Alucard, if you could wait right there, but don’t sit yet” he aside, motioning to the nearby stool.

Alucard nodded, but then turned to look at both Maria and Edmund, both of whom had knowing looks on their faces that the young dhampir couldn’t pinpoint. However, Edmund broke his thoughts and looked at Alucard with a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry Adie. Just relax and be yourself. You’ll be fine” he said.

Alucard nodded and then looked at Maria.

She smiled as well, “Hope you enjoy your time in the Gateway” she said.

Alucard nodded to her as well in thanks.

“Alright Alucard, now lets get the cloak on” Yohei said as he held the hooded cloak that would be needed for the whole process.

After a few more minutes, Alucard was dressed in all the tools for the acceptance process except for one, the choker.

“Crina, will you do the honors?” Yohei asked her.

Crina raised a brow at him, but then shrugged. “Sure, I guess” she said. She then went to take the choker from the hooded figure and then made her way to Alucard, who was growing stiff at the feeling of her being so close to him. Once she was there, she gently moved his hair and worked the choker on to his neck, but noticed how tense he was.

“Try to relax” she said to him.

“R-Right” he said back to her. He then took two deep breaths before looking at her and nodding.

Crina nodded back and gently faceted the choker on his neck with a small snap.

“Now, slowly count to twenty” she said as she pulled away, a small blush creeping upon her cheeks when she realized what she did.

Alucard nodded and did just that, but slowly he started to grow tired until finally he was out cold in sleep, the last thing he heard was Crina saying some form of profanity at Yohei over something.

_*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*_

“….”

“………”

“…...ucard…”

“….Alucard…”

“Alucard, wake up”

Crina’s voice called to him gently as the young dhampir felt himself being lightly shook awake. He soon came to his senses and woke up, giving a yawn and an attempt to stretch, but he couldn’t move either of his hands nor either of his feet. That sent a joke of slight fear through him as he was now fully awake and looked down at his hands. He was sitting in a chair where his hands were chained down to the arm rests.

Crina could sense his panic coming to him, so she got in front of him and put her hands down on his.

“It’s alright, it’s alright. I know this seems frightening, but this is just apart of the whole ‘take extra precautions’ ordeal. Remember? When we told you how we experimented with this time and time again?” she asked.

Alucard recalled flashbacks of being constrained like this when Taka and Sumi were there, but instead of him being in bed, he was stuck in a strange chair in what appeared to be a dark room with the only light coming from above him shining brightly down upon him and both Crina and Yohei in front of him. He felt panic rise within him, but his attention was directed when he saw Crina moved her hands to gently touch both sides of his face, which made him freeze. He met her eyes and saw nothing but concern.

“It’ll be alright. I promise. Do you trust me?” she asked.

Alucard stared into her emerald eyes for a minute or two before closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths before meeting her eyes again, nodding his head at her question.

“I do” he said, with confidence in his voice. There was still a sense of nervousness in his tone, but it wasn’t terrible. He continued to try and calm himself before Crina removed her hands. Once she pulled away, Alucard took one last breath before looking up, wondering what comes next.

Crina sighed in relief to see that her friend had calmed down. She then turned her gaze to Yohei and nodded.

Yohei nodded back before moving forward and clapping his hands twice.

The moment the clap ended, another light appeared before Alucard and started to expand in a rounded formation, with it slowly growing to where he could see a total of six thrones below six grand natural stone pillars, each chair occupied by a hooded figure, all of whom Alucard assumed was the council that Crina told him about. As the within the same circumference of light, Alucard saw two thrones that did not have pillars but it was clear that both of which were occupied. One he recognized, despite the stoic looking face, as Alister, the second prince, while the other was occupied by who Alucard assumed was the first prince. It was hard to see the figure’s face because of the shadow the light made upon it, but Alucard could tell that he was definitely older than Alister and that he had shining black hair. However, as the circle of light expanded, it suddenly stopped, showing the court and the princes before Alucard, but stopping before a set of stairs between the two princes. While he wasn’t in the center, Alucard’s position was just outside the circle of the council, which he found a bit strange, but he didn’t question it. All was silent until a voice called out from one of the figures.

“Now candidate, state your full name” said a male voice.

Alucard paused, recalling what both Yohei and Crina said, to be open and not hide anything. With a deep breath, he replied.

“I am Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes. Known to the Wallachians as Alucard. Son of Vlad Dracula Tepes” he said, being as honest as he possibly could.

The next figure spoke out, one whose voice sounded like an elderly female.

“Who brings this candidate to the Gateway? Those representing him, speak out now” the voice commanded.

Crina then took a step forward, standing tall.

“I am Crina Lupo. Member of the Gateway and niece to the Gateway Chief, Minerva” she stated.

“Young Lupo, do you know this man to be dangerous toward others?” asked the third hooded figure, one that sounded younger than the other two, but still mature.

Crina then turned to the figure, “I know him well to not harm others, only if they attack those who are dear to him as well as attack those who threaten the innocent” she said.

“Then, Young Tepes, would you say that this resolve is the best way to describe your moral?” asked the fourth figure, a male voice that was similar to the last, but this one was deeper with an accent Alucard did not recognize.

Alucard turned to the figure and nodded, “Yes. It does” he said.

“Now with this process of acceptance, you should’ve been told the rules of the creed. Young Lupo, have you explained them to this candidate?” asked the fifth figure, one that sounded younger than the others so far, but that could be because of it’s feminine tone.

Crina nodded, “Yes, I have” she said honestly.

The last figure, this time with a voice that sounded like a hardy warrior woman, spoke up at last. “Then with that, Young Tepes, please recite the creed. No particular order required” she said.

Alucard felt a little bit of pressure with this question, but he thought back to when Crina told him the Gateway, the creed and all the rules within. He took a breath as he shut his eyes and recalled his memories.

“First, blood is never taken without consent. Blood may be offered as payment, but when the carrier does not wish to offer blood, the receiver must accept other forms of payment. Second, enforcement of opinion on other is strictly forbidden, as the Gateway symbolizes the freedom of belief. Third, those who wish to travel beyond the Gateway must take an oath of secrecy. The Gateway is a safe haven from the religious inquisition and more and must be protected at all costs. Fourth, religious freedom is allowed as long as it doesn’t involve life sacrifices of neither man nor beasts. Fifth, anyone who defies these rules of the creed will be given a fair trial by the council and the chief. If one is found guilty, then necessary measures are taken in erasing all traces of the Gateway so nothing is left for the church to discover” He then finished and looked up, looking around to see if he was right.

“Very impressive young man” said the sixth figure.

Just then the first figure from before spoke up again, “Now then with those questions answered, as per tradition, each of the princes may ask the candidate one question each. And as per tradition, the first prince shall ask first. Now, Prince Abadon, do you have a question for the candidate?” he asked, his elderly voice filling the halls.

Alucard’s attention turned to the figure he saw before who he assumed was the first prince and waited patiently. However, the more he looked at the first prince, the more he felt an uneasy feeling from him, almost like he was in the presence of a strong vampire or an alpha wolf. Just what sort of question would such a dominant aura ask him?

The young figure straightened himself in his seat as he looked up, the shadow of the light above him keeping his face still unknown to Alucard.

“He says that he is the son of Dracula, and to that, I have this to ask” the prince started, a voice that sounded emotionless yet strong filled the room. “Considering recent events that I have heard about Dracula wanting to cause the complete extinction of humanity and all the chaos that his ‘war’ has caused, I have to question if we can trust this ‘son of Dracula’. If he carries the blood of his father, how can we be truly sure that he will not do the same as his father did? For all we know, should he be tempted, he could easily cause us OUR own extinction” he stopped, his shadowed gaze focused strictly on Alucard.

ALucard felt a bit offended that someone would think of him being the same as his father, but he did have a point. After all, he did follow his father’s ways when he staked both Sumi and Taka, but he was better than that now, swearing not to be like his father and see reason before coming to a conclusion. He needed to prove somehow that he wasn’t like his Father, and he knew just what to say.

“I assure you I will not become him. Yes, Dracula did plan to order a complete genocide of the human race, but I along with a few strong and determined fighters managed to stop him. For in order to save the world…I…” Alucard paused as he looked down, not proud of what he did, but he had to tell them, “I killed him myself. I committed patricide in order to bring peace to the world” he confessed.

Hushed whispers were heard in the room before Alucard saw Crina step out to the council and put her hand to her chest.

“Counselors, as the one who is representing him, I promise to take all responsibility for any trouble that he causes. However, he has not caused trouble with me or my family as of yet, so I see no reason as to why he would do trouble here as well. However, if something occurs and he is involved with it, then I ask you report to me, as I will settle the matter myself. However, I will firmly state this. I will not accept falsehood of problems or trouble, as from what I have heard through letters, some people have been trying to stir up chaos by framing innocents. So again, if he is indeed guilty of anything and evidence proves him true, then I will take responsibility for it all” she said, standing firmly before the counsel.

Once again, whispers were heard among the counselors, but Alucard’s focus was strictly on Crina and how she was standing up for him. He found it admirable, but he knew that he would also have to be careful as well, at least for a few months until the intensity dies down. For now, focus on the situation at hand.

Crina then turned to look at the first prince. “Are our answers to your satisfaction, Prince Abadon?” she said with a bit of a strict tone to her voice.

Abadon kept his gaze on both Crina and Alucard, but he lowered his head after a moment. “So be it” he said in a bitter tone.

Crina narrowed her eyes but she backed away to Alucard’s side once again.

Once the whispers died down, the first hooded figure spoke again.

“Now then. Second Prince Alister, do you have any questions for the candidate?” he asked the younger of the two princes.

Alucard turned his gaze to Alister, who in turn gave him a reassuring glint in his warm honey-brown eyes.

“I have nothing to ask. I have seen how he acts and how he is, so I, unlike my ever so loving Brother here, have no reason to doubt what Alucard says as well as what Crina says. So, no. I’ll have to pass” he said, giving both Alucard and Crina a wink.

ALucard did feel some sense of relief from Alister’s answer, but now he figured that next was the last hurdle to the end of the race. The inspection from the chief herself.

From the shadows beside Abadon and into the light came what Alucard assumed was a palace guard. He indeed wore armor, copper in color with cloth of red and gold adorning his uniform, forming a kilt around his waist that went to his knees. His face was exposed, unlike most armor that Alucard had seen, with a youthful face hidden under the helmet. Carrying what he figured was a palace guard’s halberd, the guard then tapped the weapon twice before calling out to the room.

“To all within this room, her majesty, Chief Minerva” he called, but not loud enough to rack any eardrums.

At first there was nothing, but then Alucard could hear the soft yet noticable sound of footsteps on stone stairs. He watched the stairs in quiet anticipation, preparing himself for the grand finale to this whole ordeal.

 _‘This is it. If I pass, then I’m allowed into the Gateway. But if I fail…lets just hope for the best’_ Alucard said to himself as the footsteps grew closer and closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, sorry for the delay. Had to do some serious research to get this next arc right and that wasn't easy to do. But now I got things figured out, however, be prepared as I may not reply as often as I used to, but only because I want to make sure things are historically accurate and at least make sense. Regardless, I will update as soon as I can, so please be patient with me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and some more of the relationship between Alucard and Crina. 
> 
> Now for the fun facts:   
> -Pita bread originated in the Middle East during the time of the stone age as a variant of flatbreads. With the Gateway and their connections to the world, I figured it would make sense to have Pita bread on hand for sandwiches. Might try this recipe someday.   
> -I already explained Alucard's dress jacket in a previous chapter, so now I will post Crina's outfit as well.   
> https://i.imgur.com/vFhYAyq.png  
> \- For the throne room, I took inspiration from my trip to a set of Caverns in Virginia for reference, and they will serve more in the future so be on the lookout for that.   
> -The rope tie that was mentioned is in fact a bolo tie. Now I know that they didn't come into fashion until several hundred years later, but then again, this series does have it's sense of being way before it's time, so I figured a little bit of fashion wouldn't hurt. 
> 
> And I think that's it. If I miss any or if you see anything that you're questioning, please let me know. Once again, thank you for your patience and keep looking forward to the next chapter ^^ Stay clean, stay safe, stay distanced! Bye now!


	24. Young man, have we met before?

The footsteps continued down the stairs until about halfway, and then everything went silent. Everyone in the chamber held their breath, unsure of what was to happen next. But just when the knight at the stairs turned to look at the chief, the multiple sounds of a dress ruffling was heard before the figure on the steps moved in the darkness and suddenly floats down to the center of the room, making Alucard tense at the sight of the figure before him, the chief of the Gateway, or as the knight called her, Lady Minerva.

Before Alucard stood a woman about his height, maybe a few inches taller. Her floor length hair was as silver as the light of a full moon while her eyes were hidden in the darkness. The little bit of light that was in the room showed that her skin was pale, like his own, but more the color of a grey-pink blush possibly symbolizing her being 3/4ths vampire. Her attire, from what Alucard could see, was a rather large red and gold dress with a white piece of fabric down the center from her waist to the floor with a gold trim connecting the red and the white together. Her arms were left bare but a transparent blood red sash graced her shoulders. As she approached Alucard more closely, he could see the shine of a golden circlet nestled in her hair and upon her forehead, symbolizing her royalty.

The Chief, Minerva, approached Alucard and looked him over closely, but he more he watched her look over him, the more her face scrunched in confusion, which made the young dhampir curious.

“Young man,” the chief asked, her tone modulated yet also with a silvery grace to it, “have we met before?” she added, questioning the young dhampir.

The room then filled with quiet gasps and whispers through the room, as nothing like this has happened before.

Crina, surprised to hear that the chief, to her knowledge, never left the Gateway, except for visiting her mother and family. For her Aunt to know Alucard was news to the raven haired young woman.

Even the often strict emotionless face of Yohei had a look of surprise and shock.

But Alucard appeared to be confused, did he know her? She didn’t seem familiar to him. And if they met, how? And when? He tried to get a better look at her, but sadly the lack of light didn’t help much.

The room continued to be filled with shock and whispers before the chief raised her hand and gave a snap of her fingers. “That is enough idle chatter. His memories will surely reveal the truth” she said as she turned to Alucard. She raised her hand to the young dhampir’s face, but it made him tense a bit. Sensing his tension, she moved her hand to his chin and placed her fingers under it, making him gently look at her. “It’s alright young man, I promise, no harm will come to you. So please, relax for me” she said in a gentle tone as she moved her fingers away.

Alucard heard the honesty in her silvery tones and then took a deep breath and gave a quiet exhale, followed by a shorter and quieter but just as deep breath shortly after that. He then looked up at the chief and gave a nod, signaling that he was ready.

Once she was sure of his ease, the chief once again raised her hand and placed her pointer and middle fingers to his temple. The moment her fingers touched his own skin, a warm feeling began to fill Alucard from the temple and slowly around his entire head, giving a feeling of comfort but also one of curiosity. As he breathed slowly to stay calm, the chief raised her free hand and shot it out toward the center of the room. From her palm, a glow of gold began to light up the room as a sphere began to grow until it is the size and circumference of a wagon wheel. From within the sphere, sounds began emanating and visions started to come forward, all of which were in fact Alucard’s memories. The memories flew by in small bits as the more important memories began to come forward for the counsel to see. However, at one point, during Alucard’s childhood, one particular memory struck the audience in the room, a small scene.

The memory consisted of a young Alucard walking into the living room of his mother’s old home in Lupu. When he should’ve been asleep, he instead visited a late night guest while his mother went to make a cure for the person in question. The figure, covered in a cloak of red with golden accents and a gold clasp that held the fabric in place. The figure removed her hood, showing a fishtail braid of silver hair and grey pink skin with honey golden eyes and a gaze that was both calm and kind, a face that made everyone in the room gasp in shock, with many staring in disbelief. The image then moves to where Alucard’s mother, Lisa came into the picture, showing a face of slight scorn for her son, but yet was still gentle in the glow of the fireplace. This image made the once quiet whispers grow in volume slightly before the next scenes came about.

Scenes from Adrian’s adolescence came next, showing his training with his father as well as the many memories that Adrian had with his mother. All went by without trouble until the time when his mother was burned at the stake and he confronted his father. Then came the scenes that showed his connection with the last of the Belmonts as well as the speaker magician, showing how all three of them were able to pull off some impressive battle tactics and teamwork, followed by the battle between son and father, with the end being the stake in the heart to the king of the vampires himself, Dracula. Then came the memories that followed the fall of Dracula, being alone and then meeting the two vampire hunters. However, rather than show all the intimate details, the scene skips to where the two are staked and set out to the sun. Finally came the events that happened recently with Crina and Alucard’s reunion with Edmund and meeting Alister and all the rest of the recent events.

The glow of the room began to fade as the memories came to a close and the chief lowered her hand from the center of the room and gently removed her fingers from Alucard’s temple and allowing him to wake up from his trance.

The young dhampir slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the chief before him, waiting to see if he passed or if he failed.

The chief looked at the counsel, took four steps forward, and took in all of their gazes.

“Now then, my fellow counsel members, what say you? You have permission to speak” she said.

One of the counsel raised its hand, “Lady Minerva, it is clear that he is in connection with the Belmonts, who are strictly forbidden from entering this domain, how can we be sure that we can trust this young man to keep his word?” the hooded figure asked.

“Objection” said Alister as he stood with his hand up, “I believe I can vouch for his trustworthiness, as I recall, there was a time when my cousin, said Crina Lupo here before us, had a panic attack and he was in a panic himself trying to find a cure to ease her pain. If he was indeed someone of a selfish heart, he would’ve left her to die instead of helping her and in turn would not be worthy of keeping the Gateway’s best interest in heart. Surely that will be enough to prove that he is worthy of trust” the second prince said as he turned to the figure.

Minerva nodded her head to her son, agreeing with what he has said before turning to her other son, “Prince Abadon, do you wish to add anything?” she asked.

Abadon was quiet for a bit, but then he raised his hand, “I am in agreement with my brother. We have seen how kindhearted he can be, as he took in the two traitors of the Lupo family, Sumi and Taka, without knowing their true intentions. That was not his fault, as he was open to letting them in. This does indeed show that he is of a kind heart, though that could be seen as a weakness as well as an eagerness to please. However, he is indeed a man of order and one who intends to keep to his word, as he kept to the wishes of his mother in destroying his father. Therefore, if he is indeed told to keep the Gateway a secret that he is to take with him to his grave, then I believe that he will follow through to the end” he said.

Minerva nodded to her firstborn son and then looked at the counsel again. “Anyone else?” she asked.

The counsel stayed silent for a few minutes before the chief raised her hand, “With no other obligations, I will now give my order” she said. She then turned to the group, giving both Crina and Yohei a nod. The two nod back and they go to Alucard’s side to undo the restraints. Alucard was about to make a move to stand, but Crina put a hand on her shoulder, mouthing a ‘not yet’ to him, which made him stay still in the chair.

“Young Tepes, please stand” the chief ordered, kindly yet strict.

Alucard followed his order and stood slowly, standing before the chief, now seeing that he and her were of the same height.

“Hold your right arm out to me” she ordered, to which the young dhampir followed suit. She then raised her own right hand and her eyes began to glow and her hand did the same. Alucard tensed for a split second before relaxing and waiting for what was to come. The glow from her hand grew brighter until it finally fled her palm and attached itself to Alucard’s own hand and arm, engulfing it in what appeared to be flames, yet nothing was burned. However, after a moment, the flames became concentrated and formed what appeared to be the side view of a Red Deer stag head in the middle of his arm.

“Now for the rite of oath” Minerva said as she looked at Alucard with a fierce gaze.

“Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes, as a member of the Gateway you must swear to honor the rules of the Gateway as well its inhabitants, for no will is forced upon those who dwell within these walls. Do you swear?” Minerva asked.

Alucard gave her a hardened gaze with a quiet but bright glow burning in his eyes, “I swear” he said. Just as he said that, a pair of antlers started to form on the stag’s head with one point forming.

“As a member of the Gateway, should you break the creed that has been explained to you, you will accept the consequences without hesitation and will agree to follow a trial that will proceed over your actions and judgement will be granted upon you to which will be accepted without fail. Do you swear?” Minerva asked.

“I swear” Alucard repeated, and with that another point forms on the antler.

“As a member of the Gateway, you will do what you must to help the Gateway become strong and prosperous during these troublesome times. Regardless of what it may be, you must provide the Gateway with some form of profit, as no member is allowed to live for free within these walls. You will be given one month to discover what you can provide and once you do, you must provide the Gateway with all that you must. Do you swear?” Minerva asked again.

“I swear” Alucard repeated again, now the head has three points.

“As a member of the Gateway, should you choose to travel out of the Gateway to search for new recruits or outcasts of society to seek shelter, you must receive permission from the counsel and the chief before you are to speak of any form of information about the Gateway to said individuals, as such information is sacred and dangerous to many religious inquisitions throughout the world. Do you swear?” Minerva asked again.

“I swear” Alucard said, his voice a bit more firm this time to show his loyalty as well as to symbolize the annoyance for the repeated questions though the latter was less obvious. The stag’s head grew another point, bringing the total to four points.

“And finally, as a member of the Gateway, regardless of your loyalties to various clans and clanfolk, when the Gateway comes under attack, you must swear all fealty to the citizens of the Gateway and defend it with your life. For if the Gateway falls, then the symbol of freedom for all falls and its burden of loss will be placed upon those who did not serve their community. All loyalties from now on are to the Gateway and to the Gateway alone. Do you swear?” Minerva asked, her voice more firm than before, as this was the most crucial of the terms of the oath.

Alucard returned her gaze and gave a firm nod, “I swear, with my life” he confirmed. The stag head now gained a total of five points on its antler and its eyes flickered with a bright light as it made its attachment to Alucard through the cloth of his coat and on to his skin, burning a bit into it. Alucard struggled a bit as the burn began to seep into his skin and his vampiric abilities were able to heal the burn, but the symbol was carved deep into his flesh and bone. He panted a bit before looking at his arm, to which the red stag head glowed brightly before disappearing once again.

“The symbol of the Gateway’s crest, the five point Red Stag, has now attached itself to you, symbolizing your agreement to this oath. Should you break the contract that comes with this oath, then I will be notified as I gave you a piece of my own soul” Minerva said. She then turned to Crina. “Now, Crina, attend” she said.

Crina straightened her back and nodded, “Yes, Lady Minerva” she said. She then moved herself to stand beside Alucard.

“As the one who brought this young man to the Gateway, you swore to bear all responsibility of any misdeeds that young Adrian here commits. Therefore, all that he swore to follow is also yours to follow as well. Therefore, I must ask you the same” Minerva said.

Crina nodded and raised her right arm to Minerva, to which she did the same. Once again the process was done but instead of a Red Stag appear upon her arm, a laurel that wrapped around the circumference of her right wrist appeared. Alucard raised an eyebrow at the symbol, but he stayed silent. 

“Now, the contracts had been made, therefore this brings the end of the ceremony, and the official certification of your citizenship to the Gateway itself. Now, I would like to speak to you in private, young Tepes. To the members of the counsel present here are free to go. As for the new members before me, come with me” Minerva said. She then lead the group of Alucard, Crina, Yohei and two of the soldiers that were behind the three before the chief down the halls.

Alucard took in the sights, as the castle appeared to be made completely of carved stone. There were statues of warriors of various cultures decorated the halls as well as fine arts and both stalagmites and stalactites laid the halls as well. Some were broken off to fit in a few doorways and hallways to access the castle within. However, the castle was dim, possibly due to the fact that the chief was 3/4ths vampire, so any form of light would possibly cause her problems. However, despite the darkness, the light started to slowly grow brighter and brighter through the halls, possibly showing that the darker the room, the better to limit exposure to the Gateway to outsiders, or at least Alucard could assume. Yet despite the trouble, the cavern walls where the light was shown appeared to be dressed with moss, as green could be seen in some of the elaborate carvings in the designs. Soon the group came to a wall that was designed to look like a family tree and the large metallic door had writing in a language that Alucard couldn’t make out in the darkness. Once they got to the door and the room opened, showing a light that was brighter than the lights in the halls, with walls that were made of a white flowstone but were smoothed out to make it look more like an actual room with walls. Adorning the walls were many textiles and carvings. Within the room itself were many different pieces of ornate furniture, mostly crafted from oak and coniferous all again with ornate designs with these being more simple.

The moment that the doors closed behind the group and the guards left the room with Prince Alister entering the room before the doors closed, both Minerva and Crina gave a groan.

“I don’t think I’ve ever felt so tense before….I can’t imagine going through that more than once a day” Crina said as she looked at her Aunt.

“Oh believe me, try doing that 10 times a day. It can be so exhausting” Minerva said as she turned to Crina, “But on the bright side, I got to see you in a dress again, my precious little blackbird” she said as she went to Crina, doting on her niece, to which Crina blushed and tried to stop her from acting that way in front of Alucard.

The young dhampir felt a little awkward at seeing the chief of the Gateway acting like a doting Aunt. But that was when Alister gave a sigh beside him.

“Sorry about my Mother, Alucard, this is a common thing between her and Crina” he said, turning to the new member of the Gateway.

“It’s fine…I just wasn’t expecting it…” Alucard said, he then looked at his arm for a moment, recalling the sight of the red stag head forming its antlers on his arm and embedding itself into his skin. After a few moments of recalling that memory, Alucard turned to Alister, who had just cleared his throat.

“Mother, I believe that we still have a guest in the room, please act accordingly” Alister said in a matter-of-fact sort of manner.

Minerva turned to look at her son and then moved her gaze to Alucard. She then straightened her back and cleared her throat. “Of course, forgive my actions, young Tepes” she said. She then made her way to Alucard, the outlines of her face now easily seen compared to before where he only saw small fractions of her face along with her eyes, the same golden honey color as that of Alister’s, a clear sign that the prince got his looks from his mother. Her silver white hair shaped her downward triangle shaped face which appeared to be that of a woman in her late 20’s. Once she was close enough to the young dhampir, she gave a curtsy bow before standing back up.

“It’s wonderful to see you again after all these years. You certainly have the look of your mother” she said with a gentle smile.

Alucard was a bit taken aback by this, “Forgive me, your highness, but how exactly do you know my mother?” he asked, “I do recall the memory that was shown before, but I’m afraid I don’t see the connection…” he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Minerva gave a nod, “I can understand, after all, you were just a young child back then. In that case, perhaps it is best that I show you the memory myself, and maybe it will spark a memory within you” she suggested.

Alucard thought about the offer and then nodded, “Very well, if you insist” he said simply.

Minerva then had a servant who was in the room bring two chairs into the center of the room while Crina, Yohei and Alister stayed off to the side, close to the door along with the servants.

Once both Minerva and Alucard were well settled into the chairs, the former held out a hand for the latter to lay his on, which he complied and then Minerva covered his hand with her own.

“Please close your eyes” she asked, to which he did. Once both of their eyes were closed, Minerva’s hands started to glow a faint gold color and soon magic surrounded the both of them. As Alucard felt the warmth of the magic caress his body, he felt a short but noticeable pang of pain before he felt himself fall into a slumber-like state.

_*v*v*v*v*v*_

Lupu village, 20 years ago

The roar of thunder towers over the sound of the ferociously falling rain during this dark night. Yet in the mists of the sound of the rain, the sound of footsteps can briefly over power the sound of the rain for a moment as heavy breathing is also heard while a hooded figure finally slumps against a nearby tree, her breathing quick and deep as the figure clutches her side in slight pain.

“Blasted fucking church blaggers” the figure cursed under her breath as she examined her wound. But just as she did, a lantern appeared near her and a voice called out.

“Are you alright?” called the voice, one that was clearly female.

The figure tensed as she heard the voice, but she figured it was better to reply than do nothing, “Not really, I have been shot at with a few arrows…” she said.

The light started to come closer with a few footsteps being heard. The figure turned and raised a grey pink hand.

“Don’t come any closer, please…” the figure pleaded.

The light did stop, but the shadow of a head peaked out a little at the figure.

“Are you…a vampire?” it asked, sounding more concerned than scared.

“So what if I am? Do you plan to kill me too?” the figure spat, not sure if she could trust the voice.

“Why would I want to kill a member of my husband’s race?” asked the voice behind the light.

The figure made a small gasp as she slowly turned her face to the light, hiding a little due to the brightness. “Your….husband’s race?” she repeated, sounding confused.

“Yes, my husband is a vampire. Vlad Dracula Tepes. I am his wife, Lisa, and I’m a doctor” the light said, which then moved a bit to show the face of a woman in her early 40’s with gold blonde hair and kind water blue eyes, all while her face showed nothing but concern.

“Dracula?! I never knew he married…but…I doubt that he would take me being here too kindly. He may see me as a threat…though I swear I will not harm you nor any of those he cares about” the figure said, clearly showing respect.

“He’s not home right now, he’s actually away. But just because he is away doesn’t mean I’m not prepared to defend if necessary. He has taught me how to defend myself against other vampires, so do not take this lightly. But for now, I will treat you with respect, as I do all my patients” she said as she came to kneel near the figure, “Now, may I see your face?” she asked.

The figure moved her face a little to show the graze of an arrow upon her cheek with boils and blood being shown in the shadow of her hood while her golden honey eyes connected with the blues of Lisa’s eyes.

Lisa gasped a bit at the sight of the wound. “Are there any other wounds like the one on your cheek?” she asked. The figure nodded and showed all the different arrow grazes that cut into both her dress and her blouse, each opening stained with a bit of blood.

“I believe I have ingredients that work to help with those burns, some pig fat, resin and bitumen should work. I may be a bit low on resin, but I should have enough to treat your wounds. Please, come inside” Lisa said as she offered a hand to the figure before her. “Also, what is your name?” she asked.

The figure took Lisa’s hand and stood up, all while removing her hood to show her silver fishtail braided hair and pale grey pink skin. “Just…call me Minnie” the figure said as she was lead into the house.

“Very well then, Minnie. Lets at least get you inside to dry off from the rain” Lisa said as she lead the vampire into the house before them.

After a few moments of entering the home, removing the soaked heavy cloak and settling near the fire, Lisa gave a quick look-over her new unexpected patient.

“These wounds definitely seem to be that of arrows, but I can’t imagine what would make burns…” the doctor said as she examined Minnie’s face.

“These were arrows from the church followers. I believe they dipped the tips in holy water as a way to deal damage from within” the visiting vampire said as she recalled the encounter.

“I see. That would make sense. But tell me, what brings a vampire to Lupu?” Lisa asked as she continued to look over the burns.

“Well….I was visiting someone….a close friend to my husband who had saved me a few times in the past. He had fallen ill, but by the time I had gotten there, he had already passed, so I stayed with the family to help them with what they needed before trying to make my way back home. But as I was leaving, I was spotted by members of the nearby church. You can probably figure out the rest of the story” Minnie explained.

“I see. Well it was good that you went to pay your respects” Lisa said. She then finished cleaning up a few of the wounds that were on Minnie’s skin. “Now that the wounds are cleaned up, I’ll go and make the burn mixture. Please warm yourself by the fire while you wait” she said.

Minnie nodded and stayed near the fire, which she was grateful to feel some warmth after being in the cold of the rain. As she waited, she felt eyes on her. She turned her gaze behind her and then looked around and sure enough she spotted a figure in the darkness, one of a young child with blonde hair like his mother, albeit a bit curlier. Seeing the young lad, Minnie gave a gentle smile to the young lad.

“Isn’t it a bit late for you to be up, little one?” she asked the child with a slightly cheeky tone.

The child came out from the shadows and came forward, showing his face, one of a boy of around 6-7 years of age with curly blonde hair and bright golden eyes. His pale skin was showing in the glow of the fireplace while he wore his knee length child nightgown.

“Who are you?” the child asked, curious at the stranger.

Minnie smiled, as the child reminded her of her own son. “My name is Minnie. And what is your name?” she asked.

“Adrian…” the child said sleepily as he rubbed his eye.

Just in that moment, Lisa came into the room. When she looked up and saw her son, she gave a gasp.

“Adrian, what are you doing up at this hour? I thought you were asleep?” she asked, giving a slight scorn to her son as she figured that he was up causing mischief.

The child rushed over to his mother and clutched her dress. “I can’t sleep. The thunder scares me…” he said tiredly.

Lisa’s face softened at that. She then kneeled to her son and gently petted his head while holding the burn medicine in her other hand, “Don’t worry sweetie, no thunder is going to come in after you” she said with a kind tone. “Mama’s gotta take care of her patient and then I promise to help you, alright?” she said.

“Mrs. Lisa, I can wait if you want to see the little one to bed. I don’t mind. The fire feels really good anyway” Minnie said as she rubbed her warmed hands on her arms.

Lisa hesitated but then she nodded, “Very well, I won’t be long” she said as she set the remedy down and then gently picked up her son before carrying him to his room. Before they turned the corner, little Adrian gave a wave to Minnie as he was carried away. Minnie smiled and returned his wave before he disappeared into the dark room nearby.

After a few minutes, Lisa returned to the room. “I’m sorry about that. I wasn’t expecting my son to be up at this late hour” she said with an apology.

Minnie shook her head, “It’s fine, I understand. My own son does that sometimes, so I understand the feeling” she said.

“You have a son as well?” Lisa asked as she came over with the remedy.

Minnie nodded, “Yes, two of them, actually. Both boys. Their father is currently taking care of them while I went on my journey” she said.

The two of them then went on about their families and shared stories about motherhood and the trials that come with it as Lisa tended to Minnie’s wounds. After about an hour, Minnie’s burns were covered and on the mend.

“There, I believe that if left alone for a good few hours, you should be good to remove them by tomorrow afternoon” Lisa said as she finished her diagnosis.

Minnie looked over her burns and Lisa’s work, finding it very impressive. “You’re quite the professional” she said, satisfied with the result before her.

Lisa smiled, “I’m glad you think so, but I still have much to learn about medicine before I can consider myself a professional” she said.

Minnie nodded, but then she gave a gasp. “Oh no…forgive me, Mrs. Lisa, but I’m afraid I have no money to pay for your services…” she said as she wondered what to do. Such good service should not go unpaid, but how was she going to pay if she had none on her.

“If you prefer, I can put this on a tab that you can pay back later when you have the time…” Lisa offered.

Minnie frowned, “I’m sorry but it won’t be easy for me to remember if I have a tab…hmmmm….oh!” she said as an idea popped into her head, “I might have an idea” she said. After a moment, she then pulled out from her cloak a sword in a black and gold scabbard. The sword was the length of her entire body and ornately decorated on both the hilt and the handle. On the blade itself was a pattern that was of crosses and vines, simple yet ornate. Overall, it was a very lovely dress sword, albeit a bit long for a woman of her height.

“This was a gift from my husband on our tenth wedding anniversary. I rarely ever use this, more of carrying it as a memento as it is too heavy for me to use. When I leave my home I often carry it with me just to scare any robbers, but it really has been nothing but a burden on my back. However, if it is kept with you, I will remember to pay you back, as I never leave home without it. This will serve as my reminder. Will this work with you?” Minnie asked.

Lisa thought about it, but she then recalled times where people gave her trinkets and items only to return to her home with the proper amount of money for her services to regain the item back. So, seeing this as a fair trade, she nodded, “Very well. I will make sure to keep this well guarded until you come back to reclaim it” she said as she gently took the sword, almost dropping it from the weight it carried. “Take care, Minnie” she said with a smile.

Minnie smiled back and gently shut the door behind her. Now that the rain had stopped and she was warmed from sitting near the fire for so long, she then transformed herself into a flock of bats and made her way back home under the light of the now showing full moon, making a strict note in her mind to not forget to repay her debt to Lisa.

_*v*v*v*v*v*_

Just as the memory ended, the warm feeling left Alucard’s body as he woke from his trance. Though the memory between himself and Minerva was brief, it was one that was worth remembering. However, the more he thought about the memory, the more he thought about his own sword. As his mother gifted him his sword, but was never told of where it came from. He then turned his gaze to Minerva.

“I wasn’t able to return to the surface to retrieve the sword as my duties as a chief that year forced me to stay underground. I don’t know if the sword was still in your father’s possession or not or even if you mother kept the sword near her…” Minerva said as she looked down.

Alucard thought about it but then turned to the trio near the door, “Yohei, did you bring my sword with you?” he asked.

Yohei nodded and retrieved the sword from the supplies he brought with him for both Alucard and Crina, figuring that the man wanted his trusty blade with him. Alucard then stood up and went to gently take the sword from Yohei once the latter retrieved it. He then walked back to Minerva, showing the Crissaegrim to the underground chief.

“This sword was gifted to me by my mother, but she never told me how she got it. She told me that my Father had it forged to make it less of a decoration and more of a weapon for battle so that I could use it. However, now I realize that she received this sword from you, but you are the rightful owner of this blade” he said, a sad tone lacing his features.

Minerva sensed his sadness and gave him a warm smile, “No Alucard, I never retrieved it after that fateful night, therefore I lost the right of ownership to it. Besides, I’d rather see it being used for a good purpose, rather than to have it be returned only to collect dust on a shelf” she said as she gently pushed the sword back toward Alucard. “Make sure to keep taking good care of it” she added.

Alucard was surprised by the gesture but he smiled in return, “Thank you, Lady Minerva. And I will. It is my most precious sword, so I will see that it continues to be used for ‘good purposes’, as you request” he said.

Minerva gave a smile and a nod, “Thank you. Now, as a member of the Gateway, it is only fitting that you are given a tour of the kingdom that we have in our underground city. I believe that Crina and Alister are to be your guides. Meanwhile, Yohei I do believe that you have a meeting with the head of the knights, do you not?” Minerva asked.

Yohei gave a nod as he bid the group a goodbye before turning to the chief and bowing before her and then leaving the room.

“Before you set out, I do believe it would be better for you to change out of those clothes. If you did not bring clothes, I am certain that we can provide you with clothes” Minerva said.

“Thank you, but I actually have clothes packed already, thanks to Crina” he said. He then turned to look at Crina but saw that she was missing. “Oh, she’s gone…” he said.

“Yeah, she went to change in a different room. She’ll be back soon though. Meanwhile, I’m going to change out of this formal attire myself. I’ll be back in few minutes” he said as he then left the room.

Minerva nodded as her son left. She then turned to Alucard, “You’re free to change in here, as I will inform the guards. I do hope you enjoy your time, but if you should have any trouble, please do not hesitate to inform myself, Crina or Alister, as we want you to feel welcomed here, Alucard” she said with a smile.

Alucard nodded and then gave a formal bow, “Thank you, Lady Minerva. You’re kindness is without bounds” he said.

Minerva smiled at that before giving a curtsy herself and then seeing herself out of the room so that Alucard could change. The young dhampir watched her go before looking back at his arm, wondering if the crest from earlier left a mark on his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, no update since September? I'm really sorry for the delay. A lot has happened with me during these hard times but I finally got back into this story and have decided to continue it. I just hope you can forgive me for the long delay, but I will do my best to update this as soon as possible. Thank you for all the kudos and the kind words that you have given me all through 2020, but now that it's 2021, I hope to go on with this story until I can't anymore. I hope you'll join me on the journey and be patient for updates. 
> 
> Now then, we finally got through the process of acceptance. There will be more to explain later on in the story that has to do with the ritual, but for now, I will let you imagination fly. 
> 
> Now for the facts:  
> Not too many here but I will give what I can remember.  
> -From what I understand, Alucard's sword was a gift from his mother, but I have not found out where she got the sword from. So I figured that this would be a nice play on that idea. I just hope it makes sense.  
> -The castle itself is made out of stone, mostly consisting of those that are found in deep caves. A cavern system that is a few hours away from my home served as inspiration for the cave, I just hope that I wrote it out well, writing might be a little rusty for me so let me know if it doesn't make any sense. ^^; 
> 
> And I think that's it for the chapter. If I miss anything, let me know and I will update this. Thank you again for your patience and I hope you'll continue to follow me. Stay safe everyone!


	25. What is the meaning for all this?

After about 20 minutes of undressing and redressing himself in more comfortable attire, Alucard finished adjusting his top, a simple white collared shirt that he found in Gabriel’s drawer in the Lupo house along with a simple black vest that he found in the closet. He figured that his normal clothes were not appropriate for his first interaction with such a grand place, so he had to find something a little nicer than what he had. Hopefully, Crina’s brother wouldn’t mind him borrowing some of his clothes like how he had in the past. Alucard decided to keep his hair down for now, but he kept the ribbon in his pocket in case he needed it for later. He then fastened the crissaegrim to his hip in case he needed it, as he wasn’t sure what to expect, so he needed to be prepared for anything.

Not too long after he fastened the sword, a knock was heard at the door.

“Alucard? Are you decent?” asked a voice, one that Alucard recognized as Alister’s.

“Yes, come in” he replied to the door.

Alister then opened the door and entered the room, adorning his casual attire. Sporting a simple black turtleneck with a thin red and gold coat that was open in the front along with a pair of light brown pants and simple black loafers, Alister did look like a regular citizen compared to earlier when he adorned his prince attire. The moment the prince walked in, he took in Alucard’s casual appearance.

“Not bad. You sure know how to be stylish, even when in casual wear” he said. But Alister then got a closer look, “Hmm…now that I think about it….this blouse and vest….are they Gabriel’s clothes?” he asked as he raised an eyebrow at Alucard.

Alucard gave a nod, “Yes, they are. I figured that these would be better to wear for this occasion. I felt that my original clothes were too casual to wear to a place such as this, so I decided to go with something that was more appropriate for today’s visit” he explained.

Alister nodded at hearing that and shrugged, “Fair enough. But you already made a first good first impression already, with how Mother has been acting today. I think you’ll be fine” he said. He then gave a look of concern, “However, the Gateway is rather humid. You sure you’ll be alright with those long sleeves?” Alister asked.

Alucard thought about it but he nodded, “I think I should be fine, at least for the time being” he said.

Alister shrugged, “Alright. But if you do feel like you need something suitable for warmer weather, let me know and I’ll see about a shirt for you” he offered, to which the blonde nodded. Alister then looked to the door, “Now all we have to do is wait on Crina. But knowing my mother, it may be a few minutes for Crina to get here. For all I know, Mother could be trying to convince Crina to wear a dress…again” Alister said with a roll of his eyes.

“Yes, I meant to ask about that,” Alucard said, recalling his thoughts from earlier, “It seems that both Crina and…um, how would people like myself address the chief?” he asked.

“Oh, just Lady Minerva is fine. Mother isn’t really one for formal honorifics when it comes to chatting with those who she is close to” Alister said, “Now then, what were you asking?” he asked.

“Right, it’s just that with Lady Minerva being Crina’s Aunt, I wasn’t expecting such a reaction. Of course not having aunts or uncles myself, I suppose I shouldn’t be the one talking…” Alucard said, feeling a little embarrassed at the end.

Alister gave a chuckle, “Oh don’t worry about that, it’s kinda common for this to happen. While Aunt Maria was blessed with both sons and daughters, Mother was blessed with two princes, but she’s always wanted a daughter of her own. And she probably would’ve had the chance to have one, if she and Father stayed together” Alister explained.

Alucard gave a raise of the brow, as if to ask for a better explanation, but he stayed silent.

“Lets just say that after a few years, Father decided to start his life over behind my Mother’s back. For a time he was indeed loyal, but in the end, he only showed how much of a bastard he was deep down in his heart” Alister explained, a hint of bitterness in his tone.

Alucard’s eyebrows raised at that but then he looked to the side, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry” he said.

Alister turned to Alucard with a ‘hm?’ in his voice and then gave a wave of his hand, “Oh no no, don’t worry about it. That was a long time ago anyway. So, in the end, Mother vowed never to get married again after that, despite the idea of wanting a daughter of her own. But since Crina comes by so often, Mother has kinda adopted her as a daughter figure, often giving her the finer dresses that she receives as gifts, since she and Crina are roughly the same size, save for Crina being more muscular” he explained.

“I see. Well, that does make sense” Alucard said while nodding.

“Anyway, it sounds like Crina might be a while, but if you have any questions, I’m open to answer” Alister offered.

Alucard thought about it, “I have many questions about all that has happened recently, but I’m not sure where to start” he said. However, the thought of having so many questions instead of being the one who knows everything brought a smile to Alucard’s face. It has been a long time since he was in such a position, being able to learn about new things and to expose his knowledge to new experiences. Just the thought of it all brought him a sense of joy. However, that quickly vanished as he thought of picking one of the many questions that lingered in his mind.

“Well, I suppose I could ask a question that is rather obvious. Why the Red Stag?” he asked.

Alister smiled, “A good question. While I would prefer to answer this in a specific part of the Gateway, I’ll give the shortened story” he said. “The Red Stag symbolizes the official unity of the Gateway. During the early years, the founders, each one from a different culture and outlook on life, were able to put aside their differences with one single meal and discussed the possibility of having a community where they could all coexist. They needed a way to be sure that their secret hideaway was indeed secured from anyone who could see them as a threat, so they created the oath of secrecy and silence that very night. And to ensure that they kept to that oath, they made the head of the Red Stag, who had lost one of its antlers while it was hunted, the crest of the community. They also used the points of the antler to symbolize the sacred pledge, which you swore to follow earlier” he explained.

Alucard took the story in and nodded, “I see. That is quite the tale, and yet I wish to know more” he said with a small smile.

The white haired prince gave a chuckle, “All in good time, my friend. You’ll find out soon enough. In the meantime, anything else you wish to know?” he asked. However, before Alucard could answer, Alister then recalled something, “Oh, right. Before I forget, one moment” he said as he pulled something out from his pocket before presenting it to Alucard. “Here, this is for you” he added

The item was a single red arm band with a thick gold trim and at the center, a single flower, one that Alucard recognized as a daffodil, though the design appeared more like that of some of the Asian art work that his father collected.

“What’s this?” the young dhampir asked.

“This is a band that symbolizes your time as a new member of the Gateway. During your first month, you wear this band to show that you’re still adjusting to the rules of our community” Alister explained, “You see, as we have discovered over the years, newcomers tend to make mistakes as they learn the Gateway’s rules of common courtesy. This band helps people understand that since you’re a newcomer, they are not to be as hard on you as you’re still learning, rather than take you straight to the sheriffs for causing an uproar” Alister explained, “All newcomers are meant to wear these for their first month, so this one is yours. Best to keep it on you at all times, as you don’t know who is going to take it to try and fool the guards” he added.

“I see. But is it that hard to determine who is new and who isn’t?” Alucard asked, curious.

Alister nodded, “Since the Gateway has started to become extremely popular due to the church being so out right against science, we have been getting many new members that it really has begun to become a hassle. Therefore, the counsel came up with the idea to label those who are still new with something to help in telling the difference without causing too much trouble. It first started with simple ribbons, but they were easy to break and steal. Then after some brainstorming and the introduction of a new magician with a talent for sewing, they managed to craft these bands so that they stay a person’s arm, but not so tightly that it becomes painful. Just enough to stick” he said.

Alucard nodded and gently took the band from the prince.

“Does it matter which arm?” Alucard asked, to which he received a shake of the head from Alister.

“Nah, it doesn’t matter, as long as the guards can see it. Most people put it on their right arm up to the bicep” he said.

Alucard then slipped the band on to his shirt and pulled it up to the upper part of his bicep.

“Now, it may squeeze a bit, but give it a moment to adjust” Alister said, and just as this happened the band constricted a bit on Alucard’s arm, but not enough to cause a painful reaction. It adjusted itself on Alucard’s arm so that it would stay attached.

“Hmm, interesting” Alucard said as he looked at the band, “Now, how would I take it off?” he asked.

“Simple, just take a finger, slip it under the band and push like a needle into the arm toward the center where it constricts and give it a good five seconds” Alister explained.

Alucard tried the method out and sure enough the band released its grip. He then readjusted the band so that it stayed on, not wanting to take if off for the sake of his location.

“So, since I did interrupt you, was there anything else you wanted to ask?” asked the silver haired prince.

Alucard took a moment to think about all that he wanted to ask, but the more he thought about them, the more he figured that he would get the answers to his questions during the tour.

“I believe it’s better to wait. Besides, I do believe that it is better to still have some form of mystery about this place before I have expectations either raised or lowered” Alucard said respectfully.

Alister gave a smirk and nodded, “Fair enough” he said.

Just as the prince said that, a knock came to the door. After a moment, a guard opened the door and just after that, Crina entered the room.

“Sorry to keep you waiting” she said. Her new attire consisted of a light green shirt with long sleeves that were rolled up with small hints of a brown trim being noticeable around her elbows which matched with the trim along her neckline. She also wore a dark brown vest with a neck line that was held together like a boot string, forming an inverted triangle on her chest, along with a black belt around her waist fastened by a golden buckle. A pair of dark tan pants graced her legs with the bottom part being stuffed inside a pair of brown knee high laced boots. She also had something that looked like a black hooded cape to where the cape only came down past her behind, but the hood was down, showing her hair in a braided bun.

Alister smiled and noticed the hooded cape, “Oh that’s a new one. Did Aunt Maria make that?” he asked his cousin.

Crina smiled, “Yep, my old blue one was getting tattered and recognizable, so mother made me a new one in her free time. Hopefully it works” she said, looking over the fabric. 

Alucard raised an eyebrow, “Is there a reason for the hood?” he asked, clearly confused.

“Lets just say that there are certain people who I don’t want to see today, so I prefer to hide my face” Crina said. She then gave a glance to Alister, who returned her gaze with a knowing look.

“You’ll probably find out later on, Alucard. Anyway, so now that we’re together, shall we go?” Alister asked.

Crina nodded before looking to Alucard, “You ready?” she asked.

Alucard turned his gaze to Crina and nodded, “As ready as I’ll ever be I suppose” he said.

Alister smiled and then made a gesture to the door, to which both Alucard and Crina soon followed.

After a few minutes of wandering the halls in silence, the trio eventually made their way to the door that leads to the caves outside. The guards then moved to open the door, where the light outside did blind the party temporarily due to being in the darkness of the castle. After a moment of their eyes adjusting to the bright lights of lanterns that littered the caves, a small alchemy seal engraved on the metal behind the lights, the trio walked out to the castle courtyard, where stalactites were carved into simple yet well designed pieces of art along with a few plants that were adaptive to humid climates.

Alucard took in the details as he looked at the yard.

“Intricately made pieces yet they look so simply crafted…” he said, mostly to himself.

Alister chuckled, “If you think that the courtyard is detailed, look where we came out of” he said as he turned to the castle entrance.

Alucard did the same and he gave a soft gasp in shock. For there standing before him, carved directly into the stone wall around him, was an entrance that would make even the finest church builders of Targovista dark green with terrible envy.

For there stood the entrance to the castle, designed like that of a cross between a Greek Pavilion and the Church of Notre Dame in Paris. The structure was indeed shaped like a pavilion like that in books and sketches that Alucard’s father had collected, but yet this was more elaborately carved and chiseled, like that of Notre Dame. The columns, eight of them total, each had an elaborate carving of a humanoid figure, six males and two females, each one designed like those of foreigners throughout the land of Europe and beyond. And at the top within the triangle roof that stood above them all, a single waist up bust of man, one who looked like a simple Wallachian Farmer, with his shepherd crook in one hand and an apple in the other, all while his face, wrinkled yet young, gave off a welcoming gaze. And surrounding him were the images of two sheep, a ewe to his left and a ram to his right, along with what appeared to be vines surrounding the rest of the space. And right under the bust of the shepherd between the two columns that were closest to the large door of wood and copper, was a coat of arms, the symbol of the Temple of Miracles.

The arms themselves are a sight to behold in themselves. The crest held a side view of the Red Stag with a five-point antler, just like the symbol that was now embedded into Alucard’s right arm. Below the crest was a wreath, though made from stone, Alucard assumed that the colors would be red and gold, just like Minerva’s dress. Below the wreath was a helmet, but it was one that Alucard did not recognize right away, as it almost looked like a Viking helmet but yet it wasn’t. Underneath the helmet was the shield, with four different images within. The first image was that of a stalactite and a stalagmite meeting but not connecting. The second image consisted an owl holding a scroll in one of its claws and a lily flower in its beak. The third seemed to have a pair of hands held like ones in a handshake while a roman laurel circles around the pair. And the fourth image was an eye and at the center within the eye was the eight points of a compass. Surrounding the shield were two animals, the first to the left was a bat sitting on top of what appeared to be a crescent moon while the right side consisted of a golden eagle flying up toward what appeared to be a solar wheel, possibly symbolizing the sun. And below the coat of arms was a banner that held a simple phrase ‘Nec sursum nec deorsum’.

“Not above, nor below” Alucard said, translating what the phrase meant. “My god, what a sight” Alucard said as he took in the sight.

Alister smiled, “Yeah, it’s quite impressive. Some of the other stone workers make impressive designs as well, but nothing can compare to the castle entrance” he said. He then cleared his throat, “Anyway, before we go officially to the Gateway, I believe it is best that I show you a certain place. One that is both ancient and recent, but important nonetheless” he said.

Alucard turned and looked at Alister, confused by what he meant. He then turned to Crina, but she was confused as well. The two of them locked gazes and Crina gave a shrug before turning to follow the silver haired prince. The pair followed Alister past the courtyard and to a path that was leading down, possibly further into the depths of the caverns within. As they walked, Alucard took in the sight of the cave, as he had never truly been in one, and took in the sights.

After a good half mile walk, the trio found themselves at a large gate, tall enough to be equivalent to the grand doors of Dracula’s Castle, albeit short by a foot or two. The lanterns around the halls showed the details of the door, putting on display its detailed image of a path that starts from the exit of a forest of willow trees on to a long winding path toward the sky which leads to the gates to heaven, the Gateway to heaven, symbolizing the image that this is meant to be given to the land beyond the caverns. However, just as they got there, Alister then made a right turn, entering a gate that was more simple in design, crafted out of iron, almost like the giant wrought iron fence of a graveyard. Above the entrance was a banner that carried a phrase written in what Alucard could see was High Remembrance, the language that most of the books in the Belmont hold were written in.

“’Tutelary Hall’? Am I reading that right?” Alucard asked, trying to make out the writing. Though he could read some High Remembrance, he was still learning thanks to the Belmont Hold.

“Very good. This is the hall where many people had some sort of influence or effect, but never got the chance to become members of the Gateway. And it’s this hall that I wish to take you through before you see the Gateway itself, if you don’t mind. I feel like this would be important to you, and you’ll see why” Alister explained. He then made a motion to the entrance to the hall, “Shall we?” he asked.

Alucard turned to Crina and noticed the look of slight shock in her eye, as if she knew where this was leading. But when she felt eyes on her, she then changed her gaze, one of just a simple smile before moving forward. Alucard was a bit confused about her actions, as he could tell that she was tense, but he went along with it, unsure of what was to come.

_*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*_

Tutelary Hall was dark, compared to the hall that they were in before which was indeed bright, but rather than be lit by candle lantern with its glow of oranges and yellows, this hall was surrounded by a blue hue lit by multiple candelabras holding strange blue flamed ghost white candles. No seals or alchemy circles are seen through this hall, which made Alucard a little perplexed.

“I’ve never seen candles such as these. What are they made with?” he asked, looking at one closely.

Alister turned his head a little but gave a shrug. “Not even we of the Gateway know. They were here when we adapted, so I would guess it had something to do with the founders when they came here. And truth be told, some things are better left unknown” he said.

Alucard nodded as he heard that. He then looked at the different statues, taking in their appearances and also reading the tablets that contain each of their stories. From the famous Viking traveler Leif Erikson to the famous female knight, Joan of Arc, from India’s first female Sultan, Raiza Sultana to the legendary general and mythical hero of Japan, Minamoto no Yoshitsune. There were a number of grand influencers immortalized in marble and limestone here in these walls, but there were also some that were not so famous. One such example was a simple gardener named Samuel from England who figured out that mixing both cow and horse manure into the soil helped give the plants essential nutrients to help them grow during a famine, only for him to die from said famine before his crops were ready to be harvested. Many people, famous and not, biggest impact and smallest effort, all those who made some sort of effort to try and make the world better were honored here.

After a bit of travel down the caverns, eventually the trio came to a section of the cave that was more dug out than the other statues, leading to a room with a statue that stood out tremendously from the rest. For where the ones before carried just a statue and a plague displaying their history and influence, this room held an alter that was surrounded by lily flowers, like the ones Alucard saw in his mother’s painting.

Alister stopped and then turned to Alucard. “Do you recognize this statue?” he asked the young dhampir.

Alucard raised an eyebrow but then turned to look at the statue and what he saw made his blood run cold in shock.

For there, standing before him, crafted with the finest limestone, was a statue of his mother, Lisa. Her form was how Alucard remembered her, adorned in a simple dress with her hair swayed to the side and held together with a ribbon while a bag graced her body from her right shoulder down to her left hip, a small bottle being held in her right hand while her left held a book, symbolizing her desire to learn more while also passing out medicine for those in need, all while that gentle and kind smile he always knew adorned her youthful face. As he looked down to where her plague was, he noticed that there were several offerings of flowers, empty bottles of what Alucard assumed to be filled once with medicine, small ornate carvings holding sticks that gave off a small trail of smoke, papers written in a few strange languages that were either tied to the railing around the alter or to a single flower or even a bouquet.

“What…what is the meaning of this?” Alucard asked, still shocked from the whole scene before him.

Alister approached him and gave a look that was slightly crestfallen, “This is our way to honor the one who helped our chief when she was in need” he started, “Your mother had quite the influence on Lady Minerva that night. So much so, that she wanted to extend an invitation to your mother to become a member. But, that was after your mother saved her all those years ago. Of course, as she has said, she was unable to see her again for many years, as is shown by the sword you carry” Alister explained.

As he explained this, Crina went over and looked over the offerings, taking in everything, as while she did hear about the development, she never got the chance to actually see the statue.

Alister continued with the explanation, “When Lady Minerva heard that your mother was being burned at the stake, she sent out a battalion to try and rescue her. Sadly, by the time the rescue party got there, it was too late. Your mother’s body had already been burned to a crisp and her bones were still burning when Dracula gave his warning of genocide. However, once the warning was given and the people cleared out, the battalion went to the stake and gathered the ashes and bones, placing them in an urn. They also broke down the stake and took a large piece of it. After a few days, members went to the village of Lupu and asked the villagers about Lisa and what she was like, hence the information in the plague before you. They saw her as a blessing, not a curse, and wished that this never happened to her” Alister explained, giving soft sigh, “As a result, because of her influence, Lady Minerva decided to make her into a saint for our people. And now she is known as St. Lisa, the mother of modern medicine” he said. The silver haired prince also made a motion to the people who appeared to be making their offerings and praying. “And as you can see, she is quite popular among our people, as we all believe in science being a means to help heal and defend, not as a form of negative impact” he explained.

Alucard stood in silence at the statue of his mother. Seeing as how the people here admired her to the point of making her a Saint. Seeing how much people see her as a positive influence here compared to when he went to Targovista, it made his heart feel a bit heavy and feeling a tear come to his eye, but it never came. If only his Father saw this before he made his oath of genocide, perhaps his faith in humanity would’ve been restored.

“There are a few reasons why I brought you here, Alucard” Alister said, snapping the blonde vampire out of his trance.

“For one, Crina told me that you had your own faith in humanity shaken by the whole case of your mother being burned at the stake. I wanted to bring you here to show you that not everyone thought negatively about your mother and they still don’t think that way about her. Only those who wished to use fear as a means to control others saw her as a negative influence. But I assure you that no one like that will be found here” Alister explained, his tone serious but kind.

Alucard turned to his friend, surprised that she told her cousin that, but her gaze back to him was both duty-bound and apologetic at the same time with a hint of regret in her eyes. Alucard was confused, but he then turned back to Alister.

“The other reason is in regard to St. Lisa’s bones” he started, turning his gaze to the urn below the statue, “Technically it was wrong of us to take her bones without permission from either you or your father. The council was very much against the idea of having her bones stored here for the sake of not just appeasing the Vampire Lord, but also simply out of respect for the body and allowing her spirit to rest. But the execution order that Dracula handed humanity made the possibility of reasoning with him almost impossible, as some of our forces had contact with his monsters, only to barely escape with their lives. While that was also due to our mishandling of judgement, in the end, we had no choice but to keep the bones here until a time came where we could reason with Dracula. However, now that you, the only survivor of that family, are here to see what we have done, we would like to know what you wish to have happen to your mother’s urn” he said, turning back to Alucard. “Should you wish to have your mother’s ashes returned to your home, or perhaps buried in a proper grave, or however you wish, the decision is yours. If you desire to take possession of your mother’s bones again, please let Lady Minerva know and we will arrange for her bones to be returned to their rightful place” Alister explained, “You do not have to make the decision right now, as I can tell that this is hard for you. But please, do not hesitate to let us know what you wish for us to do with your mother’s ashes, as we will be sure to treat them with the upmost respect” the prince explained, giving a crestfallen look.

Alucard was speechless. Not only did the people of the Gateway see his mother as a positive influence, but they were willing to give her bones back to her family if it meant that her spirit could rest in peace. They had no mean to take what isn’t there’s unless it is either with permission from the family or if despite measures had to be taken to ensure protection from outside troubles. This was all hard for him, seeing his mother’s ashes after all that had happened to him, from seeing her burned at the stake to him killing his own father, yet he was impressed with the way the Gateway cared for her remains and honored her legacy. The sheer number of offerings alone show just how much of an influence she had on others and how much respect she has earned from all those around her. If her remains being here helped a people thrive and believe in science being a positive influence, it would be wrong to take something so impactful away from her followers. However, as Alister had said, he did not have to make the decision now, but he made a note to keep this in mind for the future.

Turning his gaze from the statue and takin a deep breath in through his nose, he exhaled silently and turned to both Alister and Crina, who both had a look of worry.

Alucard gave a soft yet sad smile, “Thank you. I appreciate the amount of care you put in to saving my mother’s remains and honoring her work. I’ll think about what to do with the urn, but for now, seeing how well you have been taking care of them, I’d like to leave them here for the time being” he said.

Alister returned his smile with one of his own, “Of course, we’ve been treating them with the utmost care and will continue to do so, until you say you wish to take them that is” he said.

Crina felt a small tear come to her eye at seeing all that had happened, but she was happy to see Alucard reunite with his mother in a positive light rather than the one he saw at Targovista. She also sensed a bit of a sad tension in the air, but she didn’t want Alucard’s time in the Gateway to be a sad one, so she then cleared her throat.

“Well, now that we had that happen, I think a proper introduction to the people who have paid their respects to St. Lisa is needed, wouldn’t you say, Alister?” she said.

Alister turned to Crina and nodded, “Yes, I believe so” he said. He then paused and looked at Alucard, “Unless you wish to have a few minutes with your mother’s ashes…” he offered.

Alucard gave a smile and a small shake of the head, “No, I think I’ll have a few minutes later. For now, I have grown anxious to see the Gateway. I may come back later though, if that is alright” he said.

Alister gave a soft gaze, “Of course, this is your Mother we’re talking about. Take as much time as you need, whenever the need comes up. For now, I’ll happily show you the underground kingdom we call home” he said. He then turned and walked out of the chamber, with Crina following behind him.

Alucard was about to go, but he stopped and turned to look back at his Mother’s statue, giving a soft smile at seeing her face again, before turning back to walk back with Crina and Alister, ready for what was to come next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright another chapter up this week! I hope I haven't lost you guys with this new comeback, and once again, thank you for the kudos, favs, comments and bookmarks. I wish I could thank all of you personally, but sadly I can't dm on here for some weird reason. Regardless, know that your support means a lot to me and it helps me push forward during these hard times. Now we get in to the real deal, the beginnings of the Gateway itself. Be prepared for a lot of description, as clearly, worldbuilding isn't that easy, but I hope I can at least give a good enough visual impression so that you can see what I am picturing. This chapter is also a bit heavy in the feels, as you see why, but I felt that Lisa deserved a lot more respect than she was given, so what better way to do that than to make her a saint? Do you think Dracula would approve? Eh, maybe? Anyway, stay tuned for more to come! 
> 
> Now for the fun facts (And a lot of them!):   
> \- The armband was inspired a little bit by Attack on Titan's later chapters. I won't spoil it for you if you haven't seen it, but you'll find out later on what I mean. And the flower is a daffodil which symbolizes new beginnings.   
> \- I had a hard time trying to decide how the castle should look, but in the end, I decided go with with a simple but detailed approach. The Church of Notre Dame was built in the 1160's, so it would've been around at the time of the story. Weather Dracula saw it or not is up for the imagination, but I wouldn't be surprised if he at least knew about it via distance mirror.   
> \- More on the statues will come, but as far as the coat of arms, I had to do a bit of research on that. The helmet is to be a germanic tribal helmet, but I wasn't able to find pictures on such...so...imagination? As for what the images on the shield represent, in the order I wrote them, they represent the caves, wisdom, unity through cooperation and open-mindedness, while the bat and the eagle represent beings of both the night and the day.   
> -Tutelary is a shortened form of Tutelary Saint or synonym to 'Patron Saint'. I wanted to find a different word to represent them that was different from the church, but I couldn't find a word, so hopefully this is a good replacement. Apologies if I offend anyone.   
> \- The Candles in the hall are simular to the ones I saw in the opening halls of Symphony of the Night before Alucard mets Death. I originally was planning to use some sort of light from the souls of night creatures to make the halls purple, but I couldn't find anything simular. I also thought about lightning, but it didn't feel right for some reason. Then I saw the blue candles while watching a playthrough of SotN and figured that they would work in making the hall dark with a blue hue.   
> -Yes, Lisa is honored here. I imagine her and the rest of the statues being like the Statues of Rome, bright alabaster white with great care for detail. For Alter designs, I'll leave that to the imagination, but since the Gateway is about being free to experiment and discover and improve, why not honor someone who had some form of impact in society to make a change? And yes, the block of wood was from the stake where Lisa was burned and is considered a holy relic, just as how some churches have the crown of thorns or a nail from the cross where Jesus was crucified. Also, among the offerings are incense, as there is more than one culture that exists in the Gateway, stay tuned to find out. 
> 
> I think that is everything. If you have any questions or comments or even just wanna say hi, please let me know. Hopefully I still have your interest, as I plan to continue this story until I can't go on anymore. Wish me luck and let me know what you think! Thanks again! And remember to wash your hands, social distance, wear a mask, and do all you need to follow the safety guidelines that are needed to keep your family safe! Bye for now!


End file.
